Y TODO POR UNA NOCHE
by GingerLestrange
Summary: Enamórate con esta comedia romántica (Dramione) en donde veremos a Hermione Granger convertida en una afamada diseñadora de modas y a Draco como todo un empresario seductor. Ambos unidos por una loca y desenfrenada noche de pasión.
1. Una noche basta

_**HOLA AMIGOS Y AMIGAS:**_

 _ **AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO Y TRAYÉNDOLES OTRO FIC DEL AÑO DE LA PERA...**_

 _ **Este fic lo tenía en esta plataforma pero por problemas varios, lo tuve que retirar.. en fin, ya está de regreso. En la medida que lo vaya editando lo iré subiendo, mientras tanto, espero sus comentarios porque sé que todavía hay personas que no lo han leído. Eso sí, desde ya les advierto que esta historia es bastante outcannon, con lemmon y con personajes en donde les costará reconocer al antagonista, ya que todos son ángeles y demonios, tal como las personas... con sus lados oscuros y amables.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y, comenten!**_

 _ **Besos de bruja,**_

 _ **Gin.**_

* * *

 **PRESENTACIÓN**

Una noche de pasión significó un cambio radical en la vida de la afamada diseñadora de alta costura, Herms Grennett… para sus amigos, Hermione Granger, quien, alejada de la magia, había labrado su destino como una distinguida y aclamada diseñadora de modas, dueña de la casa de costura de mayor prestigio de Australia… con poder y dinero para tener al mundo a sus pies: Estrellas de cine, cantantes, autoridades y todas las celebridades del jet set querían sus diseños y clamaban por su presencia.

Draco Malfoy negado a dar un heredero a la familia Malfoy, termina con su novia de años, Astoria Greengrass una noche en un desfile de modas en Australia. Allí reconocerá a la que otrora fuera su acérrima enemiga, hoy Herms Grennett, una mujer audaz, bella, inteligente y por sobre todo, seductora y atractiva, no la joven sencilla y sabelotodo que conoció en Hogwarts.

Solo una noche, solo una vez bastará para que sus destinos queden cruzados y sus vidas cambien para siempre….

"Todo por una noche", un Dramione de Ginger Lestrange

La mayoría de los personajes y lugares corresponden a la brillante escritora J.K Rowling... con mucho respeto y admiración por su trabajo, he realizado fic... espero les guste y den su opinión. Gracias.

 **C** **APÍTULO 1: UNA NOCHE BASTA**

Y allí estaba Draco Malfoy, con cara de pocos amigos viendo cómo su novia, la hermosa, sofisticada y distinguida Astoria Greengrass se deleitaba con los diseños que las modelos de pasarela lucían uno tras otro en ese lujoso desfile de modas.

¿Cómo diantres se había dejado embaucar de esa manera y estar en medio de tantos muggles que miraban embobados las piernas en extremo delgadas de algunas modelos? Que, lejos de ser ejemplos a seguir, él las hubiese puesto en una revista médica de gente con problemas alimenticios.

Todo era culpa de su padre que contrario a lo que muchos en el mundo mágico se podrían imaginar, no se encontraba purgando culpas en Azkaban, sino que pasaba sus últimos meses de vida en casa, pues los medimagos descubrieron que sufría un grave maleficio que al parecer se lo había lanzado Bellatrix Lestrange, el cual en resumidas cuentas, terminaría su vida en un lapso de pocos años. Para muchos, aquella bruja había sido magnánima al otorgar un margen de vida tan largo o, definitivamente, el hechizo le resultó un desafío y no lo logró llevar a buen término. El asunto era que a Lucius (en honor al tiempo transcurrido desde aquél entonces) le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, un año como mucho, y por eso se le había puesto entre ceja y ceja que por fin su hijo único se casara y le diera un nieto.

Draco estaba negado a la idea de ser padre y no solo por ir en contra de Lucius (eso nunca lo había hecho), sino que ya bastante tenía con cargar sobre los hombros el alicaído apellido Malfoy, que no quería condenar a un hijo suyo a sufrir lo mismo que había soportado él durante los años posteriores a la guerra: bienes confiscados, empresas quebradas, rechazo social y el apellido por el suelo. En base a propia entereza y al ojo clínico de su padre para los negocios, logró rescatar una empresa con sede en Sudáfrica, con la cual había conseguido costear las deudas de las otras, solventar gastos de abogados y, ¿por qué no decirlo? …para sobornar a uno que otro miembro del Ministerio a objeto de dilatar al máximo el juicio contra Lucius. Lo bueno de todo era que él, Draco, había salido limpio de todo, pues muchos dieron por hecho que, tanto él como su madre, estaban bajo amenaza de muerte. Situación que no estaba lejana a realidad…

Por otra parte, el correr de los años también tenía su lado amable y eso era que las cosas, paulatinamente, retornaban a su cauce normal: Narcisa ahora se hallaba tranquila, haciendo vida social e intentando crear un nuevo círculo de amistades; Lucius hacía lo suyo finiquitando detalles del pasado: preocupado de hacer buenas inversiones y negado a la idea de que el apellido Malfoy se perdiera con Draco. Llegaba a ser desgastante e incluso desesperante los sendos discursos que hacía con tal de convencerlo de entregarle un nieto. Pero no, él jamás cedería. Un nieto, nunca.

Y por otra parte, Astoria. Su eterna novia. Terminaban y volvían… así se la pasaban desde que habían salido de Hogwarts. Hubo un tiempo en que estuvieron viviendo juntos en un departamento en el centro de Londres, pero Draco no era para vida «casi conyugal», ni menos para ser fiel. Y ni menos Astoria… quien tampoco gustó de esa vida. No podía dejarse de ir a grandes fiestas, amistades al por mayor y viajes, cosas que a Draco, sinceramente pasaba por alto, pues no eran de su interés.

Pero ahora allí estaba. Sentado en la orilla de una pasarela, en medio de tanta gente y fotógrafos. En el mundo no-mágico (o muggle) también era conocido como Draco Malfoy, uno de los empresarios jóvenes más prominentes de Londres, así como el soltero más codiciado. Pero a él eso poco y nada le importaba. Incluso estaba seguro que en la mesa del frente, la mujer que lo miraba era una actriz de cine. Esbelta, de cabello liso y negro, de labios sensuales… ¡muy sensuales! Intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, pero su vista regresaba donde ella. En uno de tantos juegos de miradas, al fin comprobó que no estaba sola. Un hombre de cabello rubio y de ojos azules se le acercó y la besó. Ahora recordaba… se trataba de otro actor. En fin, fijó su mirada en Astoria que poco interés, a estas alturas, le provocaba, mientras bebía un sorbo de su trago.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, el maestro de ceremonias indicó que el desfile había concluido, no obstante, antes conocerían a la famosa creadora de la casa de modas de alta costura, la famosísima, Herms Grennett, dueña de Creaciones Grennett, ropa exclusiva para mujeres de diseños únicos e innovadores.

—¿Dueña? ¿Es una mujer Herms Grennett? Yo habría jurado que el dueño de los Diseños Grennett era un hombre —dijo Astoria algo sorprendida. Para él eso no significaba nada, con tal que todo pasara y rápido. Ya estaba cansado y deseaba regresar al hotel o irse a otro lado. El gentío sinceramente lo hastiaba.

En ese momento se escuchó una música especial y una mujer que vestía un largo traje blanco con abertura en las piernas, dejando ver una suave y tostada piel, entallado en la cintura y con un escote pronunciado en la espalda, casi al borde de mostrar más de lo debido, se paseaba tomada de la mano de un modelo. Otro se le acercó y le entregó un ramo de rosas blancas.

La mujer era bella, tenía un cabello castaño liso que le llegaba a los hombros, un maquillaje perfecto, una sonrisa encantadora, pero…

— _Espera, espera… ¡Yo sé quién es! ¡La he visto antes!_

Draco no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. ¡Era ella! ¡La estúpida «sangre sucia» de Hogwarts! La famosa amiga del arrogante de Potter, pero ¿qué demonios hacía allí? ¿No era que se había casado con el harapiento de Weasley? Aunque en alguna oportunidad había leído que se estaban por divorciar.

Pestañeó una milésima de segundo, para mirarla mejor y de cerca. Pero ahora ella estaba parada frente a él. Tenía una pierna justo delante de sus ojos. ¡Dios! ¡Ella era fantástica! ¿Habría estudiado modelaje? Pero algo se había hecho, no la recordaba tan perfecta… ¿perfecta? Bueno, no debía negar que siempre la había encontrado bella… lo que la afeaba eran sus compañías: Potter y Weasley, par de zánganos.

Sus ojos miraron las piernas y de apoco fueron escalando hasta encontrarse de frente con los ojos marrones de ella que lo observaban desde arriba. Sonriente, ¡ella le sonreía! Eso sí, lo había sorprendido. Luego giró y regaló un beso a los asistentes. Tomó el micrófono y lo único que dijo fue: —Espero que hayan disfrutado de mis creaciones. Fue un placer compartir esta noche con ustedes. Nos veremos pronto en Londres. Adiós.

¡Era ella! ¡No cabían dudas! ¡Conocía esa voz! ¡Debía ver la forma de hablar con Hermione Granger! — _¿De dónde se inventaría eso de «Herms Grennett»? Bueno el Herms, podría ser diminutivo de Hermione, pero ¿Grennett? Obvio, era su segundo apellido_ … Se decía mientras su boca aún no se cerraba del todo, en tanto ella ya se había retirado por un costado del escenario.

—¿En qué piensas, Draco? —lo interrumpió Astoria.

—En tu diseñador, que es una mujer.

—Elegante, ¿te fijaste? Es hermosa. Amor, ¿y si conseguimos una cita con ella? —al parecer Astoria no la había reconocido. Era de esperarse, podría asegurar que ambas jamás habían cruzado palabra en sus tiempos de colegio.

—¿Para qué quieres una entrevista con ella? —preguntó intentando ponerse de pie pues ya era hora de retirarse.

—Porque dicen que hace ropa exclusiva pero con pedidos especiales y con mucha anticipación. Yo quisiera que me diseñara mi vestido de novia.

—¿Te vas a casar? No me has invitado —dijo sarcástico.

—¡Te pones peor que tu padre, Draco Malfoy!

—Ya, tranquila. Vamos al bar del hotel, ¿sí? Aún es temprano. Podremos tomarnos unos tragos antes de regresar al hotel, ¿qué opinas? Así se te pasa el enojo.

—Dicen que ahora hay una recepción, pero es solo para personas elegidas con anticipación. Me imagino que tu amiga Angelina ha de estar invitada —dijo sin darle una respuesta a lo propuesto por él.

—¿Quién es Angelina? —preguntó Draco desconcertado.

—Esa —apuntó a la mujer que hacía unos instantes Draco había mirado.

—No seas celosa, Astoria. Ella es una actriz, mejor vayámonos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Había sido un día agotador que por fin había culminado y con los mejores resultados. Ahora le restaba la fiesta de cierre a la cual no pensaba ir, puesto que lo único que quería, era descansar. Dejaría todo en manos de Bruno Bassi, su mano derecha en los negocios y uno de los mejores amigos en el mundo de la moda. Conversó unos segundos con alguna que otra celebridad y luego se escabulló por el ascensor. Adentro, respiró profundo, no obstante, antes de dirigirse a su pent-house, que quedaba en el mismo hotel, pero en el piso veinte, decidió ir al bar, a tomarse un trago tranquilamente, fumarse un cigarro en la sección de fumadores, pedirle al barman poner su música favorita y relajarse leyendo sus correos personales en el celular.

Hacía eso durante los últimos cinco años que llevaba viviendo en ese lugar. Si bien tenía una hermosa casa de campo en las afueras de Melbourne, su centro de operaciones era Sidney. Pero por poco tiempo. Había decido volver a Londres, junto a su padres, y abrir una sucursal de la Casa Grennett en su país natal.

El ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso en donde estaba el bar, un lugar privado al que sólo algunos estaban autorizados a ingresar y por sobretodo, dispuestos a pagar. Acomodó el cuello de su abrigo, puso el bolso de mano debajo del brazo y avanzó.

Caminaba tranquila, en ese lugar no requería guardia especial. La conocían y ella conocía del sistema de seguridad del edificio, por eso llevaba tanto tiempo allí. Era como su casa. Podía organizar los desfiles sin problema, tenía su hogar y se desplazaba tranquilamente. Además nadie sabía que era bruja, sólo que era una mujer con mucho poder y que gozaba de fama y fortuna.

Buscó la mesa de siempre, mesa que a esa hora, como era costumbre, tenía un letrerito que decía: «Reservada». El hombre del bar se acercó y le ofreció un trago (el de siempre) y al cabo de unos segundos una música suave se comenzó a escuchar. Sonrió. Siempre lo hacía. Así descansaba y ellos la conocían.

Al cabo de unos segundos le llevaron el vaso con licor, un pequeño pocillo con pistachos y maníes. Además un cenicero, le era puesto sobre la mesa. Esa era la rutina de la famosa diseñadora. Se sentía querida y respetada por esa gente que la había acogido y dado la oportunidad de mostrar al mundo que ella era una de las mejores diseñadoras y que con sus creaciones nadie podía competir.

Mientras miraba el celular e intentaba dar respuesta a algunos mails, vio que en un par de mesas más allá, estaba una pareja. Al parecer discutían. La mujer hacía ademanes con los brazos y su seño estaba fruncido. Los había visto durante el desfile, estaban en primera fila. Y el hombre que ahora estaba de espalda a ella la había mirado embobado. ¡Estaba segura que lo conocía, por eso le había sonreído durante el desfile! Y ahora que lo miraba detrás… ese cabello blanquecino bien cuidado, el porte y esa actitud serena, frente a lo que parecía una rabieta de la mujer, no podía ser otra persona que…

—Malfoy —dijo con voz suave, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se dedicaba a mirar lo que sucedía. Observó al hombre de la barra, a quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y éste disimuladamente disminuyó el volumen de la música, aunque ella era bruja y perfectamente podría con un hechizo escucharlos, pero aceptó de buena gana hacerlo al estilo muggle.

—¡Me tienes harta, Draco! Siempre te ríes de mí, ¡diez años juntos! He perdido mi juventud contigo.

—¿Perdido? Yo diría más bien «aprovechado». ¿De qué te quejas?

—De que jamás vamos a estar como marido y mujer, y yo… ¡me cansé! Buscaré a otra persona que realmente me aprecie por lo que soy...

—«Por lo que eres» —repitió—. Bien, hazlo. Yo no te detendré. Astoria, me cansas. ¡Tú me cansas a mí! Y ya no hables tan fuerte, me molesta.

—¡Qué me importa que te moleste! ¡Me voy! Si quieres me sigues.

La mujer se puso de pie, tomó su bolso y el abrigo, y salió hecha una furia. Hermione vio desde la penumbra cómo Draco daba un suspiro y sacaba un cigarrillo, pero al parecer no encontraba el encendedor. Hermione sonrió.

—Un mago sin poder hacer magia… creo que el cielo está de mi lado esta noche.

Con la actitud que la caracterizaba, sacó de su cartera de mano un encendedor de creación propia con oro y diamantes y caminó resueltamente hacia Draco.

Activó el encendedor y se lo acercó al cigarro de él.

—Gracias —dijo y al mirarla se encontró con la mujer que había lucido ese sensual vestido blanco y ahora estaba justamente frente a él. De tanto mirarla, casi se quema con el cigarro al quedar pegado en los ojos de ella y por haber intentado encenderlo al revés.

—Tranquilo, Malfoy.

—Granger… —agregó arrojando el cigarro en el cenicero.

—La misma, ¿te puede acompañar? Veo que tu novia se acaba de ir… —sin esperar respuesta se sentó frente a él y cruzó las piernas, dejando ver la belleza de ambas, ya que la abertura del vestido se deslizó hacia los costados. Se notaba que traía unas medias de seda transparentes y brillantes, que lo hacían dar ganas de acariciar aquella piel suave que estaba frente a él. Pestañeó y giró la mirada hacia ella, pero Hermione ya había reparado en dónde estaban los ojos de él. Y a decir verdad, eso le gustaba muchísimo. Si ya en sus años de adolescente Draco Malfoy era un joven atractivo, muy apetecido entre la población femenina del colegio y, con los años, se había convertido en un hombre totalmente seductor. De hombros anchos, pectorales perfectos, sin una gota de grasa en su cuerpo, espigado… ni qué decir de sus facciones, totalmente varoniles, y esos ojos…. esos ojos eran verdaderamente atractivos.

Ahora Draco la sorprendió a ella mirando más de lo debido.

—Si fuera alimento, ya me habrías devorado —dijo seductoramente.

—Y parece que yo sí lo soy, hace un momento casi te comes mis piernas —respondió encendiéndole nuevamente el cigarro a Draco.

—¡Vaya Granger! No conocía esa fase tuya tan… «provocadora»

—¿Provocadora? ¿Yo? No, ese no es adjetivo que yo utilizaría… diría que es solo mi faceta adulta. Vamos, Malfoy son… ¿cuántos? ¿Diez años?

—¿Desde Hogwarts? —ella asintió—. Pues sí, es mucho tiempo.

—¿Y tú todavía sigues con esa estupidez de la sangre que tanto te enorgullecía?—preguntó mientras recibía el trago que el mozo le trasladó desde la mesa anterior. Draco rio y se admiró de lo apreciada que era Hermione en el lugar. El hombre le hizo una especie de reverencia y se retiró.

—Pues, no. Bueno, entre magos viejos, todavía se da, pero en mi caso...

Hermione lo miró y tomó un sorbo de su trago, el cual tenía un extraño color azul.

—¿Qué bebes? —preguntó curioso.

—Semen de pitufo —respondió tranquila y Draco no pudo aguantar una carcajada.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué? ¿El semen o el pitufo?

—El pitufo, claro —respondió riendo.

—¡Ah! Es un programa de dibujos infantiles… son unos bichitos azules, pero este trago contiene vodka, curazao azul, coco… eso… más o menos —Draco la seguía mirando sonriente—. Es rico —aseguró dando otro sorbo.

—No lo dudo, pero solo que por el nombre no lo tomaría. Y dime, ¿habrá un lugar en donde podamos hablar sin que ese par nos espíe? —preguntó acercándose al oído de ella y mirando al mozo y al barman que los observan interesados.

—Vivo en el piso veinte de este hotel, si quieres…

—¿Me invitas a tu departamento? ¿Invitas a un exmortífago?

—¿Y sigues con eso de los mortífagos? A estas alturas me suena como algo de la Edad Media, casi formando parte del folklor de mi país.

—No, claro que no. Hace rato que no sé de alguno que ande suelto… Creo que al final todos están en Azkaban.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices? No hago la oferta dos veces.

—Tú me guías —Draco dejó dinero sobre la mesa y salió detrás de Hermione.

Ella sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir. Estaba nada más y nada menos que llevando al mismísimo Draco Malfoy a su pent-house. Él, ni se imaginaba dónde, ni cómo vivía. ¿Sabría que ella era la diseñadora Herms Grennett?

—Sí lo sé, t reconocí cuando te vi.

—¡Ah! Lo olvidaba. Prohibido ver mi mente, ¿entendido?

—Lo hago sin querer, pero tendré más cuidado para la próxima. Lo prometo.

—Gracias.

Draco iba un paso más atrás y, aparte de hacerlo porque ella lo guiaba, era para mirarla detalladamente. Su cintura era pequeña y las caderas eran redondeadas y perfectas. Aunque su mirada quedó pegada en el escote del vestido. Ella no se había puesto el abrigo, lo llevaba en la mano. Por lo tanto podía ver de cerca ese escote trasero que lo estaba realmente excitando. En ese preciso instante reparó en lo poco caballero que había sido y le pidió el abrigo para cargarlo él.

Ella se lo entregó y ambos rosaron sus manos y fue como si una pequeña descarga eléctrica los recorriera completamente. Draco estaba alucinado con esa mujer que tenía delante. Si no la hubiese conocido en la escuela, en donde de tanto odiarla por ser perfecta en todo, que incluso llegaba hasta soñar con ella, diría que era otra.

Subieron hasta el piso de ella y al abrirse la puerta del ascensor se encontraron en un pasillo de una sola puerta. A Draco le extrañó, pero la siguió. Hermione ingresó una clave numérica en un tablero digital dispuesto en el lado derecho de la puerta en donde luego escuchó un «clack», momento en que Hermione giró la perilla e ingresaron.

Adentro era un lugar enorme, con toques totalmente femeninos: una sala con sofás modernos en tonos pastel, un piso mullidamente alfombrado en color crema y una escalera que subía a hacia las habitaciones. También había allí un gran mueble con libros, un escritorio al final de la sala en donde se veía una ventana, esa era la cocina.

Adornaban el lugar unos cuantos cuadros que Draco no quiso preguntar la autoría, porque no sabía mucho de pintores muggles. A excepción de uno que conocía y estaba seguro que un…

—Sí, es un Monet… original, regalo de un admirador —dijo Hermione recibiendo el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero.

—Vaya Hermione, esto es un pent-house, ¿no? ¿Así se llaman?

—Correcto, ¿quieres beber algo?

—Con que no sea semen de gnomo o de troll, lo acepto —Hermione rió.

—¿Qué tal un whisky de fuego?

—¿Tienes? —preguntó sorprendido.

—O tal vez… ¿cerveza de mantequilla?

—Algo tan ordinario, lo tienes aquí, ¿cómo los consigues?

—No somos los únicos magos en este mundo, Malfoy. Además, tengo mis contactos —dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Draco seguía pendiente del escote de la espalda, pero en ese instante le vino la tortura más grande: ella se apoyó en un mueble y se quitó un zapato… luego el otro… lo hizo dándole la espalda a él, sin darse cuenta que él se estaba deleitando con el panorama. Luego se irguió y siguió hasta la cocina. Él sonrió satisfecho, el panorama que tenía era insuperable. Esa noche pintaba para inolvidable…

—Bien acá no tengo barman.

—Deja yo lo hago —Draco sacó la varita de entre su ropa, hizo unos movimientos y al segundo estaban listos un par de tragos, que no era más que whisky con algo de agua mineralizada.

—Pensé que querrías algo más sofisticado.

—En tragos soy lo más normal —reconoció Draco. Hermione recibió la copa y se fue a sentar en el sofá de un cuerpo.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Granger? ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado? ¿O es que todavía piensas que soy una amenaza?

—No, Malfoy. No creo que seas una amenaza… la amenaza soy yo… No soy la misma que conociste en Hogwarts.

—Ya me di cuenta.

Draco dejó su copa en la mesa del costado y dio unos pasos hasta cerca de ella. Le dio la mano y ella la tomó, dejando también su copa en la mesa. Se puso de pie quedando ambos frente a frente, pero fue Hermione quien habló primero:

—Quiero que me respondas algo.

—Pregunta.

—¿Estás casado?

—No, mi novia me acaba de mandar a vender plátanos —respondió seguro—. Ahora me corresponde a mí—. Ella aceptó—. ¿Sigues casada?

—No, estoy divorciada.

Una sonrisa que hacía años no expresaba, lo invadió por completo. Llevó una mano al rostro de ella que, al sólo contacto de sus dedos, cerró los ojos. Era bellísima. Muchas veces la imaginó casada y con hijos, porque ¿para qué negarlo a estas alturas? Cuando se enteró de que se había casado nada menos que con el poco agraciado de Ronald Weasley, llegó a tener celos, los que en ese entonces no se permitía sentir. Y claro, todo era muy reciente: la caída de Voldemort y su propia desgracia por llevar el apellido Malfoy.

En más de alguna oportunidad pensó en que si él hubiese ido a parar a otra casa en Hogwarts, posiblemente se habría acercado a Granger, no para herirla, ni para fastidiarla… sino para buscar su amistad. Siempre supo que era una muchacha dulce, amiga de sus amigos y de buen corazón, pero muy lejana a él.

Moría de rabia al verla feliz junto al par de parásitos que tenía por amigos, ese Harry Potter, que si no fuera por su famosa cicatriz, y por una estupidez Voldemort (al no poder matarlo) no habría resultado ser la celebridad que era. Fue solo una cadena de acciones fortuitas que terminaron otorgándole el honor de ser el «libertador del mundo mágico». El muy suertudo en estos momentos estaba a punto de ser el Primer Ministro, pero a él, ¿qué le importaba? Si al fin y al cabo había logrado sacar adelante lo poco y nada que les quedaba, a base de esfuerzo y constancia.

Por un instante su mente viajó unos años atrás en el tiempo mientras sus grises ojos se perdían en aquellos color caramelo que tenía en frente.

—¿A dónde te fuiste, Malfoy? Yo no soy legeremante.

—Pensaba en la cantidad de veces que te tuve cerca en Hogwarts y en el tiempo perdido.

—No habríamos jamás podido ser amigos, si eso lo que intentas decir.

—¿Amigos? ¿Tú y yo amigos?

—No se me ocurre qué otra relación podríamos haber tenido entonces.

—Una muy parecida a la que estamos teniendo ahora —respondió tomándole las manos y dando un pequeño beso a cada una. Ella solo sonrió, pero su cuerpo temblaba totalmente, esperaba que él no lo advirtiera.

—¿Y tenemos una? —Draco esbozó una sonrisa. A estas alturas sus manos estaban posicionadas en las caderas de ella.

—¿Y qué si no? —un paso más cerca. Las narices estaban rosándose. Podían ambos sentir sus respectivos alientos.

—No sé, es una situación extraña… traerte a mi departamento… a ti, al que menos me habría imaginado.

—Y yo aceptando. Tal vez haya magia en el ambiente.

—O ambos seamos seres mágicos.

—Es cuestión de probarlo.

—O… de probarnos —esa mirada sensual lo estaba derritiendo, ya no podía seguir fingiendo, ni controlándose. Debía besarla… unir su boca a la de ella porque estaba seguro que lo deseaba tanto como él.

La miró a los ojos y estos bajaron hasta sus labios… No esperó una señal o ir despacio. Simplemente al fin lograba probar su boca… Sintió una alegría enorme al darse cuenta que ella le correspondía, cruzando los brazos por su cuello y acariciándole el cabello.

Sus manos tocaban la piel suave de la mujer que lo había vuelto loco cuando era adolescente y a quién solo podía demostrarle odio… aquellas manos tibias tocaban cada lugar que estaba al descubierto… y al fin podía llegar a esa parte del rebaje de la espalda y tocar un poco más. Sintió que ella se estremeció cuando sus dedos ingresaron a ese lugar, encontrándose con el borde de una pequeña braga.

Besó sus hombros mientras que sus manos se deslizaban suavemente los pabilos del vestido.

—No sigas… No llevo nada de bajo —dijo ella intentando detenerlo, pero ya era tarde… con una sonrisa y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza el vestido se deslizó y calló rápidamente al piso. De inmediato la volvió a rodear con sus brazos y la empujó en forma suave hasta el sofá, en donde, sin dejar de besarla, acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo… su boca comenzó a bajar hasta los hombros… luego sus pechos… lamía sus pezones… y escuchaba los gemidos de ella que lo instaban a seguir probando ese suave y terso cuerpo que tenía bajo de sí.

Hermione sentía como la lengua hábil de aquel hombre la hacía volver a experimentar sensaciones que hacía años no sentía. Un placer indescriptible de sentirse deseada… de sentirse incluso usada… Sí, usada con autorización y deseo, dándole rienda suelta a sus instintos y al placer que significaba tener a un hombre que lo único que quería era saciarse de ella y hacerla sentir plena.

Draco besaba su ombligo y ella ya no podía contener los gemidos, los expresaba sin pudor… Estaba totalmente rendida a sus caricias y deseaba sentir más. Deseaba sentirlo dentro. Pero Draco seguía con ese jueguito… su lengua la tocaba en forma íntima. Era un verdadero látigo de placer el sentir la respiración de él dentro de ella, mientras sus labios besaban su femineidad e intentaba devorarla…

Debía apurarlo, quería sentirlo… Se incorporó, se dio cuenta que el rostro de Draco reflejaba un placer extremo al sentir las torpes manos de ella intentando quitarle el cinturón. Mientras ella lo hacía, Draco se había quitado la camisa, quedando su torso plano y bien trabajado al descubierto. Eso provocó un gemido en ella. Era un hombre perfecto de hombros anchos y totalmente varoniles el que tenía en frente.

Se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba completamente erecto, mientras lo acariciaba por la parte externa del pantalón.

Él se hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que lo tocara… con sus manos, poco hábiles, pero dando espacio a experimentar, bajó la cremallera, introdujo una en el pantalón y lo extrajo.

—Tócalo…

No respondió. Lo miró y lo encontró bello, firme y duro… comenzó a acariciarlo un par de segundos, antes de sentirse tentada de probarlo… lo haría… quería sentir el sabor de él. Ahora, era su turno.

Escuchó un gemido ronco cuando su boca hizo contacto con él. Suavemente sentía que las manos de Draco tocaban su cabeza en un movimiento coordinado y armonioso el cual daba el compás para que él entrara y saliera de su boca…

Esa acción, de un par de minutos, la habían logrado encender de una forma que no había imaginado nunca… Y Draco ya no daba más. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y la miró a los ojos. Deslizó un dedo por sus labios y la besó… fuertemente… y luego la posó en el sillón, separó sus piernas, temblando por el deseo.

Ya no le importaba el pasado o que su novia lo esperara en el hotel. Era el aquí y el ahora. Era estar con Granger, con su enemiga… con la mujer con que tantas noches imaginó haciéndola suya y que hoy la tenía dispuesta delante de él y lo único que quería era darle el mayor de los placeres. Mientras él se acomodaba frente a ella, Hermione lo único que hizo fue a guiarlo hasta su húmeda entrada. Deseaba ya pertenecerle. No tuvo tiempo a gritar cuando la penetró por completo. Ya que de inmediato su cuerpo se adaptó al de él y sólo le quería responder a esa nueva sensación.

Draco la besaba, no paraba… la devoraba. Su cuello era mordido sensualmente y su boca le respondía con besos y sus manos, con caricias.

Sintió que cada embestida de él hacía provocaba que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensase. Se sintió extasiada y frenética cuando no pudo seguir aguantando y un segundo orgasmo la invadía otra vez, momento en el que comprendió que él también estaba experimentando el clímax al sentir como se derramaba en su interior.

Al cabo de unos minutos y cuando aún sus corazones latían con fuerza, Draco se apoyó en sus brazos y la miró de frente, aún sin salir del cuerpo de ella.

—Hola, soy Draco Malfoy —ella sonrió.

—Hola, soy Hermione Granger.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de ella.

—¿Te vas a ir esta noche? —preguntó al ver que Draco seguía donde mismo y ella estaba sintiendo un pequeño dolor en el pecho producto del peso de él.

—No.

—Entonces vamos a la habitación.

—Comamos algo primero —agregó él poniéndose de pie y buscando algo con qué secarse la humedad que le corría por las piernas.

Hermione le entregó una caja con pañuelos desechables que estaba cerca. Sentía un poco de vergüenza porque recién ahora caía en la cuenta de con quien acababa de tener sexo.

—¿Crees que si esto lo hubiésemos hecho en Hogwarts, habríamos sido tan calientes? —preguntó Draco buscando donde dejar el papel. Hermione se lo recibió y lo dejó tranquilamente sobre la mesa.

—No sé, en ese tiempo yo era muy niña.

—Ten —él le entregó su camisa al ver que buscaba su vestido y ella se la puso de inmediato.

—Muy niña y virgen, supongo.

—Supones bien.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Draco estaba con una bata que encontró en el baño de la habitación de Hermione y ella seguía con la camisa de él, mientras subía al cuarto una tablita con algunos quesos finos, aceitunas y pollo con una salsa.

Hermione la colocó sobre la cama, mientras Draco servía unas copas con champaña, aunque Hermione de buena gana se habría tomado un litro de agua (aparte de la que ya se había tomado).

—Por el reencuentro, Granger —dijo entregándole una copa a ella.

—Por tu pene, Malfoy —hizo un movimiento de cejas provocativo, mientras él se reía—. ¡Ay Malfoy! ¡Date el valor…! No cualquiera recibe un brindis por su pene y el tuyo vale la pena festejarlo. ¡Salud! —y bebió un sorbo de la copa.

—Creo Granger que gracias al semen de pitufo y al brindis por mi pene, esta noche no la voy a olvidar nunca… aunque yo igual debería brindar por cierta boquita que de santa no tiene nada…

—Hazlo, también me merezco un brindis.

Draco rió y retiró la bandeja con los pocos quesos que quedaban, se quitó la bata y se metió en la hermosa y gigante cama de Hermione. Ella dejó la copa en el velador y presionó un botón en el respaldar de la cama y la luz se volvió tenue.

Se quitó la camisa de Draco, quedando nuevamente desnuda. Momento que él no desperdició para tocar el suave y pronunciado busto de ella.

Luego de devorarse de todas las formas existentes y de haber probado cada parte de sus cuerpos, Hermione cayó dormida a su lado a eso de las cuatro de la mañana… y después de haberle gritado que ya no daba más y que acabara pronto.

Ahora dormía entre sus brazos, sentía como su cuerpo calmado, luego de tanto fuego expresado, ahora reposaba. No sabía qué pasaría mañana…

¿Qué pasaría cuando regresara a Londres? Deseaba quedarse con ella pero no sabía nada de su vida durante estos diez años, ¿quién era verdaderamente Hermione Granger? Eso le intrigaba, pero lo que más le interesaba era qué pasaría con él al no volver a ver esos ojos miel perdidos en su mirada, o ese rostro angelical no durmiendo entre sus brazos…

Un ruido lo sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos y la habitación estaba completamente iluminada, giró en la cama y vio que estaba solo. Comenzó su cerebro a rebobinar lo vivido los últimas horas y sólo una palabra llegó a su mente: Granger. Mientras se incorporaba, la escuchó hablar con alguien, tal vez en el teléfono.

—No, para mañana, no. Dije perfectamente ayer que esos hilos debían estar hoy en mi escritorio a las nueve de la mañana y si yo llego a la oficina y no están, ¡tú verás de dónde los sacas! No puedo tardar ni un minuto más, ¿entendido? —algo le respondieron, pero ella no dejó hablar—. Dije, «Entendido», no me gustan las excusas. Ya me conoces.

Fue en ese momento que ella salió del baño, completamente arreglada. Lucía un vestido negro a la rodilla, con un gran lazo de seda negra en la cintura y una blusa también negra y transparente, la cual se tornaba gruesa en el área del busto. El cabello lo llevaba pulcramente tomado en una coleta, un maquillaje suave en tonos tierra y zapatos negros de tacón alto que la hacían ver elegante e intimidante.

—¡Vaya! ¿«El diablo se viste de Prada»? —preguntó desde la cama y cruzando sus brazos por sobre los hombros para apoyar la cabeza.

—De Grennett, diría yo —respondió sacando una cajita de terciopelo negro de un mueble con espejo que estaba frente a la cama. De allí extrajo un collar de perlas que intentaba abrochar en su cuello, dándole la espalda a Draco. No se dio cuenta en el instante que él estaba de pie detrás de ella, tomando el collar y cerrando el seguro.

—Gra… gracias… Este… me debo ir —el contacto con los dedos de él hizo que todos los vellos de sus brazos y nuca se erizaran.

—¿Trabajas en día sábado?

—En South Free, nombre real de la «Casa Grennett», no hay descanso para esta diseñadora. Y, como empresario, comprenderás que no existen los días sábado o domingo cuando hay compromisos pendientes.

Tomó su bolso de mano y miró a Draco, debía despedirse pues tenía responsabilidades inexcusables para ese día. Sabía que lo de la noche, aparte de ser un arranque de locura y éxtasis, era solo el resultado de un día brillante, coronado con una noche de placer, nada más. No había amor, no existía amistad… eso debía quedar claro y, por supuesto, en el olvido.

—¿Te puedo ir a ver hoy? Viajo mañana —preguntó él.

—Anoche dijiste que hoy tenías vuelo.

—Puedo cambiarlo, es cosa de hacer los contactos correspondientes y listo.

—Prefiero que no, Malfoy. Lo que pasó, ya pasó… y no se volverá a repetir… jamás.

Draco cambió su rostro, ¿quién era esa Hermione que estaba frente a él? ¿Qué ocurrió con la joven ingenua y dócil que conoció en Howgarts? ¿Quién era esta que daba órdenes, increpaba y que directamente lo rechazaba?

—¿Quién eres? —ella sonrió sorprendida por la pregunta—. ¿En quién te has convertido?

—El mundo cambia y la gente también. Los golpes y las marcas de la vida moldean las personalidades. Tal vez algún día llegues a entender quién soy.

—¿Quién te hizo tanto daño, Granger? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría, si hace tan solo unas horas eras todo lo contrario? —ella lo miró e intentó sonreír, pero lo único que logró fue una mueca triste, guardó silencio un par de segundos y luego agregó:

—Es hora de irme. Te dejo, Malfoy. Espero algún día volver a verte. Aunque no haré nada para que ese día llegue —sonrió falsamente y Draco lo notó—. Tu ropa está limpia en el mueble del tocador. ¡Ah! Si antes de irte llega Giovanni, le dices que ya me fui.

Dicho esto giró sobre sus pies y salió de la habitación. Draco jamás se había sentido tan humillado y tan poco deseado por alguien. Era incomprensible que hacía poco rato su mente maquinara formas de estar con ella otra vez, de iniciar algo serio, incluso en una décima de segundo, imaginó su vida al lado de esa mujer… y ahora… ahora se daba cuenta de que ella lo único que quería era saciar sus deseos, quizá hasta darse un gusto frustrado de sus años escolares... Y para rematarla, vivía con un hombre… ¡Qué descarada! ¡Y qué iluso él al imaginarla o creerla siendo la misma de años atrás!

Él, el gran Draco Malfoy se sentía utilizado y utilizado nada más y nada menos que por la «sangre sucia»… la muchacha que tantas veces menospreció, aunque ahora entendía que ese sentimiento también estaba combinado con deseo. Pero no era ciego y se daba cuenta de que ya no había más nada. Fue un error grave aceptar la invitación de ella a esa suite. Esa decisión fue su perdición. Sin embargo, se había jurado que el desprecio no le dolería, total venía de alguien que no significaba nada para él:

—¡Demonios! ¿A quién engaño?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione Granger aún estaba en la sala de la suite, pues Bruno, su asistente, ya la esperaba allí. Era un hombre regordete y cuarentón que acostumbraba a vestir en forma llamativa. Esta vez llevaba un terno en color rosado pálido con una extraña pajarita roja con pequeños corazoncitos verdes. Ella lo miró y sonrió, al parecer la tendencia era empeorar lo lucido el día anterior, iba en aumento.

—¿Está Giovanni contigo? —preguntó mirando hacia las habitaciones.

—No, aún no llega.

—¿Y con quién hablabas? —inquirió nuevamente con los ojos pegados en el pasillo.

—No te importa.

—¡Ay, Herms! —profirió un gritito afeminado y dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro a Hermione—. No seas malita, anda dime, ¿al fin te pillaste un espécimen masculino? ¿Y te lo comiste? ¡Cochina!

—¡Shhh, calla! —Hermione se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, no quería que Draco escuchara a Bruno, pues este acostumbraba siempre a hablar de más.

—¡Ay, madre mía! ¡Menos mal! Ya estaba siendo necesario que tu «amiguita» comiera… —con su mano se abanicó el rostro simulando calor.

—¡No seas grosero! Anda, vamos. Me han dicho desde el taller que aún no tienen los hilos que pedí.

Ambos salieron del pent-house, no sin antes ella mirar disimuladamente hacia el cuarto en donde todavía estaba Draco. Sabía que lo había dejado triste, pero él debía entender que sus mundos eran distintos. Y por más que hubiesen pasado una noche juntos, eso nada significaba. Todo debía volver a la realidad. Él con su trabajo y ella en su mundo de luces y moda… así era y así debía seguir siendo.

—¡No puedo engañarme! Desde que era adolescente miraba a Draco, siempre lo encontré atractivo, pero tan inalcanzable y, a pesar de ello, me permitía en mis sueños tenerlo a mi lado… ¿Por qué no fui antes más desinhibida y me lancé como anoche? ¿Por qué tuve que esperar a que la vida me diera esta casualidad dentro de miles, para poder al fin estar un momento junto a él? ¿Por qué diablos tuve que casarme con Ronald, sin amarlo? ¿Por qué si tanto me gustabas terminé amando a otro? ¿Por qué te tuve que amar a ti… a ti Harry?

Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla mientras el chofer la conducía a la empresa y Bruno leía el diario a su lado, lejano a lo que ella sentía en ese momento.

* * *

 ** _Siento tus manos, llenando vacios llevándome al más allá._**

 ** _Siento tu cuerpo bañado en rocío dejándose contemplar._**

 ** _Vete con dios me dijiste una mañana sin más._**

 ** _Y pasan los días y pasan los años_**

 ** _y amores extraños y aún._**

 ** _Tú eres mi rey, el numero uno siempre lo fuiste y lo serás._**

 ** _Tú eres lo mas, mi eterno tirano ame a quien ame siempre ganaras_**

 ** _como tú no hay como tu jamás._**


	2. Semana 22

Draco se encontraba en su oficina ubicada en el piso doce de un céntrico edificio en Londres. Por lo general, acostumbraba a trabajar en casa pero daba la casualidad que ese día había organizado una junta con los directivos para analizar nuevas reglas de convivencia de trabajo en equipo, debido a que la empresa estaba compitiendo con otras del rubro en la certificación de normas de calidad, lo cual era de vital importancia si quería competir con las grandes firmas del retail.

La reunión ya había culminado por lo que ya era hora de regresar a casa, que ya no se trataba de la antigua Mansión Malfoy, sino que otra casa, bastante más pequeña en los suburbios de la ciudad. De de sólo recordar los tristes hechos que ocurrieron en la antigua mansión, hacía once años, le daban ganas no haber vivido nunca en ese lugar. Luego que el Ministerio la confiscara, la familia buscó otro lugar en donde vivir, a pesar de que Lucius seguía arraigado a sus raíces, pensando en que jamás se acostumbraría. No obstante, Narcisa para que su esposo no se sintiera extraño y, una vez que él salió de prisión, se había dedicado a que esta nueva casa no tuviera relación alguna con la anterior pero con la intención de que su esposo se sintiera a gusto. La abrió al color, empezando por el jardín, utilizando diversas flores, en la casa puso matizadas cortinas, cuadros con paisajes y marinas. No quería que nada le recordara a la antigua mansión en donde aún no podía borrar de su mente los gritos de los prisioneros, el olor a sangre derramada, el recuerdo de las vidas cegadas por un maniático mestizo que no encontró nada mejor que tener su centro de comandos en la casa de ellos.

Mientras miraba hacia el exterior y se deleitaba con lo radiante que estaba el día, sin rastros de neblina y cálido pues era mediados de julio, recordaba cuánto había sufrido en silencio aquel día en que vio cómo su tía Bellatrix Lestrange la había torturado y marcado… y él, sin poder hacer nada por ella, fingiendo que no le importaba… cerrando su mente… pero en el fondo estaba seguro que el dolor que ella sintió, también lo sintió él. Ella… ella ahora tan cambiada, tan lejana, tan calculadora y fría… ¿qué estaría haciendo? Hacía ya cinco meses que había tenido ese encuentro en Australia con la «sangre sucia» como le llamaba de niño. Cinco meses sin recibir ninguna llamada de ella, sin saber si aún lo recordaba… Cinco meses pensando día a día en lo ocurrido aquella noche… esa noche bendita en que, luego de largos años, la había vuelto a ver y estar con ella por primera vez.

Mientras se hallaba con la ventana abierta, pensando y mirando la calle y el humo del cigarrillo se iba en el aire, escuchó un bullicio en la puerta de entrada. Apagó rápidamente la colilla justo en el momento en que ingresaba Astoria, su novia (porque por enésima vez habían regresado) junto a Narcisa Malfoy.

—¡¿Qué te has creído?! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho! ¡Por eso no te querías venir de Sidney! —le gritó Astoria casi fuera de sus cabales.

Ni siquiera entendió cuando le arrojó por la cabeza un ejemplar de la revista Vogue. Narcisa iba detrás de la mujer, quien pasó directo a la licorera que él tenía a un costado del escritorio y se sirvió un trago.

—No entiendo de qué hablas —dijo sin darle mayor importancia. Ya estaba harto de las rabietas y niñerías de ella.

—¡Lee la maldita revista! ¡Mira en sus páginas centrales! —Astoria se sentó en el sofá con el trago en una mano y con la otra acomodó unas caras gafas en su cabeza. Luego le dio un largo sorbo al líquido y ni mueca hizo. Narcisa la miró con sorpresa y luego se dirigió a su hijo:

—Draco, esto es terrible. ¡Debiste habernos contado lo que ocurría!

—Si se callan, podré leer —respondió en tono cansino. No se imaginaba qué cosa tan grave podría tratarse para que ambas reaccionaran de esa forma.

Draco tomó la revista y buscó la página que Astoria tenía muy bien marcada con papel adhesivo.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver una fotografía de alguien que sólo hacía un par de segundos había estado recordando. «Ella», al parecer había sido sorprendida por un paparazzi, pues venía saliendo de una clínica y… con un vientre bastante abultado. Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal. Miró a Astoria quien con rabia giró la cabeza y Narcisa le negaba en señal de repudio.

Comenzó a leer en silencio:

 _Hace un par de semanas el famoso ex ayudante de la diseñadora Herms Grennett, el muy conocido modisto italiano, Bruno Bassi, nos dio esta entrevista, con la única condición de que la hiciéramos pública en esta edición. Y aquí les tenemos la gran noticia: pues como pueden observar en la fotografía, vemos a la diseñadora Grennett con un prominente embarazo de unos cinco meses aproximadamente._

 _—¿Y tú sabes quién es el padre del hijo de la afamada Herms Grennett? —le preguntamos aquel día. Bruno rió mordazmente, se comió una fresa y continuó con la entrevista._

 _—Sí —nos responde—. Se trata de un empresario inglés que estuvo de visita en el mes de febrero durante la Semana de la Moda en Sidney. Su nombre es Draco Malfoy. Herms me lo confió una tarde, luego de que le exigiera me dijera la verdad, puesto que yo la veía muy mal y ella aun así seguía trabajando. Al parecer su trabajo está antes que su embarazo._

 _Le preguntamos a Bruno respecto de cómo lo había tomado Grennett al enterarse de su estado y él nos cuenta: —Bueno, Herms no es para la maternidad. Dijo que incluso pensó en abortar en algún momento, pero para cuando había tomado la determinación de hacerlo, ya existía riesgo para su vida. Así que no le quedó otra opción que seguir adelante con el embarazo._

 _Al indagar en relación al padre del bebé, Bruno comenta: —Él vive en Londres, me imagino que cuando Herms vaya en el mes de julio se lo dirá, porque hasta donde yo sé, ella no ha querido contactarlo, ni decirle nada de su actual estado…_

Draco no siguió leyendo. Dejó la revista sobre el escritorio. ¿Hermione estaba embarazada? ¿Y de él? ¡Pero si estuvieron una sola noche! — _Una sola vez, basta_ — se dijo en tanto su madre y Astoria estaban al frente hablando y gritándole cosas como «irresponsable»; «sin cabeza»; «¿cómo pudiste?», a su mente venían otras palabras que acaba de leer: «embarazo»; «cinco meses»; «se veía muy mal»; «trabajo» y una que sobresalía por sobre las demás: «aborto» ¡Hermione quiso abortar a su hijo! ¡Al hijo de ambos!

—¡Habla de una vez! ¡Di si es cierto o no lo que acabas de leer! ¡Hijo, por Merlín, esto es importante!

—Draco, ella llega justo esta noche, la prensa va estar en el aeropuerto esperándola, tal como están afuera de esta oficina… por favor sal y di que todo es una mentira. Tú jamás me harías eso a mí, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Ese es el bullicio que se oye? ¡Vaya! —era como si no escuchara ni a su madre ni a Astoria. Simplemente el hecho de saber que «ella» estaba embarazada derrumbaba su mundo. Ese mundo en que estaba vedada la palabra «hijo» y ahora… ella… ella iba a tener uno y cabían todas las posibilidades que fuera suyo. ¿Era así el sentimiento de la paternidad? ¿Se sentía así de extraño ser padre?

—¿Y?—preguntó Astoria al ver que Draco simplemente guardaba silencio y sus ojos se perdían en un punto indefinido de la oficina.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó como si nada.

—¿Es cierto? ¿El hijo de Grennett es tuyo?

—¿¡Y qué sé yo!? La prensa puede decir muchas cosas —aunque algo en el fondo de su corazón algo le decía que eso que acaba de leer era verdadero.

—¡Estuvimos juntos en ese desfile de modas… te dejé en el hotel en donde ella estaba y llegaste al otro día! ¿Te quedaste o no con esa mujer? ¡Anda, dímelo! ¿Dormiste con esa muggle? ¡Draco, pero cómo pudiste!

—¿Muggle? ¡Ja! Esa mujer es mejor bruja que todos nosotros juntos —dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana en donde pudo ver que afuera se estaban juntando más periodistas a la caza de una noticia—. ¿Mi padre lo sabe? —preguntó luego de unos segundos, a cualquiera de las dos.

—Sí, y está que te hace una fiesta —Astoria parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar—. Dime la verdad, Draco, ¿estuviste con esa mujer, no es así?

—Hijo, ¿es cierto? ¿Existe la posibilidad que el hijo de esa mujer sea hijo tuyo?

—Existe —respondió tan tranquilo como pudo mirando a ambas.

—¡Te voy a matar! ¡Maldito! —Astoria se abalanzó sobre él dándole pequeños puñetazos en el pecho. Draco le tomó ambas manos impidiendo que continuara golpeándolo—. Nunca has querido ser padre, siempre me obligaste a usar anticonceptivos y con ella, ¿nada? ¿Lo hicieron así como así?

— _Así como así…_ —y ahora que lo pensaba bien, reparaba en ese detalle. En efecto, ninguno de los dos se dio el tiempo a pensar en algún método anticonceptivo, simplemente lo habían hecho y ¡ya!

—¿No te das cuenta que ella lo único que quiere es tu posición y fortuna?

—¡Deja de hablar boberías, Astoria! Grennett tiene el doble de dinero de lo que yo pueda tener. Así que si crees que es dinero, estás equivocada. ¿Poder? Tampoco, porque lo tiene, ¿fama? Menos, sabes que es conocida y respetada en todo el mundo.

—¿Y entonces?

—Tal vez sólo quiera ser madre.

—Draco hijo, debes comprobar si efectivamente ese niño es hijo tuyo.

—Si esa va a tener un hijo de ti, ¡te olvidas para siempre de mí! ¡No estoy dispuesta a seguir haciendo el ridículo al lado tuyo!

—Les agradeceré a ambas que me dejen solo. Debo arreglar un par de asuntos. Madre por favor lleva a Astoria a su departamento y que se tranquilice. Yo veré cómo soluciono esto.

—No hay forma de solucionar nada, hijo. Ni con un giratiempo lo arreglarías.

—Lo que menos quiero es borrar el pasado, madre. Así que por favor...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione Granger venía en un vuelo de primera clase acompañada de Giovanni Clereci, su apoyo y mano derecha, luego de la abrupta partida de Bruno Bassi, a quien ella había sorprendido entregando información de sus diseños a la casa Ferras. Una especie de espionaje industrial y para evitar ir a tribunales había cortado por lo más sano que era despedirlo. Al fin y al cabo la información entregada a Ferras no había sido la correcta, por cuanto Herms Grennett guardaba las colecciones de un año para otro bajo siete llaves (o bajo siete hechizos en su caso). Aunque en realidad lo que a Hermione le había molestado era la mala intención con que su supuesto ayudante había obrado: el robo y la traición eran dos cosas que ella no perdonaba.

Se movió en el asiento pues le dolía un poco la espalda. Estar tantas horas en esa misma posición y, en su estado, era complicado. Sumado a lo anterior, estaba la sialorrea que estaba padeciendo y que la tenía desesperada. No podía hablar sin que su boca se llenara de saliva, así que vivía limpiándola con un pañuelo desechable y cada diez minutos se debía poner de pie para ir a vomitar… a veces, nada, pero las náuseas eran horribles que incluso terminaba de rodillas frente al inodoro, con su cara empapada por las lágrimas.

Se maldecía ella misma por lo rápido que le había sido seducir a Draco Malfoy y odiábase por lo fácil que resultó quedar embarazada de él. No lo podía negar, siempre quiso ser madre. Cuando estuvo casada, llegó querer tener un hijo con Ron, pero con él no había posibilidades, pues él siempre trabajaba y casi no le quedaba tiempo para su casa. Y con Harry, menos. Él estaba casado y siempre era cuidadoso de protegerse durante las pocas veces que habían logrado intimar más allá de un par de besos.

En cambio con Draco, era como si su cuerpo lo hubiese estado esperando toda la vida. Y allí estaba un hijo de ambos, gestándose en su vientre hacía ya veintidós semanas. Es decir, cinco meses y hasta sabía que era un varoncito, un pequeño Draco dentro de su cuerpo estaba formándose, fuerte y sano.

¿Qué pasaría cuando Harry se enterara? Sinceramente le importaba un rábano. Harry había sido un cobarde y no se merecía para nada que ella le diera explicaciones. No tenía por qué darlas. Menos luego de tantos años de haberse separado y de haber dicho que la amaba pero jamás reunió el valor para divorciarse. En cambio ella, fue más decidida y dejó a Ronald, pero Harry, al contrario, amplió su familia y se dedicó a Ginny y sus hijos, olvidándose para siempre de ella. Eso había marcado su vida y por eso se había jurado no creer jamás en el amor.

—¿Todavía te sientes mal? —preguntó Giovanni.

—Muy mal, dame agua por favor —era la octava botella que bebía y la quinta caja de pañuelos que había desechado. Ese viaje era interminable, lo único que quería era llegar pronto a casa—. ¡Auch!

—Herms, me asustas. ¿Qué te duele ahora?

—Tengo una punzada aquí, cerca de la costilla. Necesito ponerme de pie.

Desesperada se paró de su asiento y Giovanni la ayudó. En ese momento la auxiliar de vuelo se acercó.

—Señora, ¿se siente usted bien? Debe estar sentada, estamos pronto a aterrizar… ¡Oh, perdón! —en ese momento la mujer se percató del estado de Hermione.

—Sí, está bien, me sentaré.

Volvió a acomodarse en su lugar, momento en el que la mujer se dio cuenta de que ella estaba adolorida y le acomodó una pequeña almohada en la costilla.

—Será por poco, señora. Aterrizaremos dentro de diez minutos.

Pero esos diez minutos para Hermione se transformaron en diez horas. Parecía que los segundos no transcurrían mientras que el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso. Su boca se llenaba de saliva y la náusea la estaba volviendo loca.

Giovanni le llevaba tomada la mano, sabía que su jefa estaba mal, que ya no daba más sentada y que lo único que la iba a calmar era estar acostada de lado con una almohada entre las piernas. La conocía tan bien, había estado con ella desde el momento en que se enteró de su embarazo y la había acompañado en sus llantos y rabietas al saber que iba a ser madre. Sabía que estaba feliz con la noticia y a la vez también triste por saber que quién era el padre de su hijo, aquel enemigo de su infancia y adolescencia que tanto la había humillado.

A Hermione se le cruzó por la mente no volver a Londres, pero la instalación de la sucursal ya estaba avanzada y los diseños listos, faltaba solo ella. Y debía viajar. Esa era la fecha tope que le había dado el doctor para poder hacerlo, ya que después de los seis meses, le estaría prohibido subir a un avión. Era ahora o nunca y, como estaba segura que era poco probable que Draco se enterara de su estado, por pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el mundo mágico, optó por asumir el riesgo y regresar a Londres, no sin antes finiquitar todos los detalles legales y laborales en Sidney, de lo cual tuvo mucho que ver Giovanni.

Este ayudante, a diferencia de Bruno, era un amigo que, no teniendo la cátedra de diseñador, se había hecho un futuro al lado de Hermione, producto de su buena voluntad y ayuda constante en la búsqueda de clientes. Conocía bien el mercado, se le daban los idiomas y las relaciones interpersonales le resultaban ser una excelente herramienta a la hora de finiquitar tratos que a veces Hermione, por su duro carácter (labrado con los años), pudiera haber perdido. Contratos millonarios eran los que habían ganado. Las mejores y más exitosas estrellas de Hollywood se vestían de Grennett; sus joyas eran lucidas en los grandes eventos del séptimo arte: Premios Oscar, Festival de Cannes, Premios Alerces y Goya, eran donde éstas se ostentaban y todo gracias a las coordinaciones que Giovanni realizaba y que tan bien le resultaban. Situación que nunca Bruno pudo igualar y por eso sentía envidia. Lo bueno era que ya Bassi no estaba y él podía tranquilamente apoyar a Herms en todo lo que pudiera y estuviera a su alcance.

Al fin aterrizaban en el aeropuerto de Londres. Apenas el avión tocó tierra y el capitán autorizó el descenso, Hermione se puso de pie. Quería solo caminar. Sentía que sus pies estaban hinchados… ¡Dios, era un desastre! Consideraba que su glamour se había ido al fondo del precipicio. Su rostro estaba pálido, ¿qué sacaba con maquillarse, si cada cinco minutos se estaba limpiando la boca, quitando la saliva que juntaba, sumado a las náuseas que la hacían llorar? Lo importante era que ya estaba en casa y podría acostarse, relajarse y de paso llamar a un médico que le dijera qué le estaba ocurriendo o si era normal sentirse horrible en ese período del embarazo. Sabía que esas náuseas eran normales así como la sialorrea, ya que le habían dicho que se pasaría en el tercer mes, pero ya iba en el quinto, y nada, y en cuanto al dolor, estaba segura que eso no era normal.

Avanzaron por la manga que conectaba al aeropuerto, mientras Giovanni llevaba arrastrando un bolsito de mano y Hermione iba delante. La dejaría en la sala vip de espera, mientras él se las arreglaba con el chofer de la casa Grennett que los debía estar esperando para cargar el vehículo con el resto del equipaje que traía en el vuelo.

Al caminar comenzaron a notar que el aeropuerto no era el de siempre. Mucha gente estaba iba y venía, y otros estaban en un lugar determinado, logrando ver a muchos reporteros.

—Alguna celebridad de cine ha de estar por llegar — dijo Hermione a Giovanni, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando una mano fuerte le tomó el brazo, mientras otra le quitaba el bolso de mano y una tercera, poseedora de una cabellera rubia, se colocaba a un costado, asiéndola fuertemente a su lado. Era Draco Malfoy que muy serio estaba junto a ella, sosteniéndola firmemente del hombro, casi haciéndole daño.

—Pe... —no pudo continuar ya que en esos momentos los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas comenzaron a centellear y unos micrófonos se les acercaban. Ahora entendía, ¡a ellos los estaban esperando! Y Draco a su lado, hablando sonriente y tranquilo a la prensa: —Sí, somos novios —escuchó decirles—. Esperamos a nuestro hijo… Nada de lo que dijo el señor Bruno Bassi es cierto.

—¿ _Bruno? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Bruno? ¿Y qué es todo esto?_ —se preguntaba Hermione en medio del mareo y las ganas de tener un baño cerca.

Sintió que las piernas se le doblaban, que su vista se nublaba, casi suplicante miró a Draco y él sin palabras entendió lo que ocurría. Debió leer su mente, ya que a un movimiento de su mano, llegaron unos guardias que alejaron a los periodistas y él comenzó a caminar con ella por un pasillo para ingresar luego a una sala.

Apenas entraron a la habitación, Hermione se llevó la mano a la costilla ya que el dolor no la dejaba estar erguida, era una punzada aguda que iba y venía cada diez o quince minutos.

—Necesito un baño —Draco abrió un par de puertas y encontró uno.

—Aquí —señaló.

Hermione se dirigió corriendo y cerró la puerta tras ella. Draco afuera daba vueltas, empuñando sus manos, ¿qué le diría? ¿Cómo la iba a enfrentar? Tenía preparado un gran libreto en donde había incluido palabras claves como «engaño, mentira y aborto», pero al verla en frente de todos, con su rostro desorientado, desmejorada, cansada y a punto de desmayarse sintió unas ganas enormes de protegerla, de abrazarla y besarla como lo había hecho unos meses atrás.

Escuchó que jaló la cadena del excusado y a los pocos segundos salió del baño con los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja. Lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Pero ella de inmediato se sentó en una silla con la mano en la costilla.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Por qué me tenías este recibimiento?

—Hola —ella lo miró y volvió a negar—. Veo que te sorprendió el que te esperara.

—Pues… —Draco vio que ella sacó de su cartera un pañuelo de papel y se limpió la saliva de la boca—. Lo siento… sé que es desagradable, pero me pasa constantemente —él entendió y solo asintió, sabía que a las mujeres, durante los embarazos, les ocurrían cosas extrañas y al parecer Hermione estaba sufriendo una de ellas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que esperabas un hijo?

—No tenía por qué avisarte, la pregunta es cómo tú te enteraste.

—¡Ah! Por esto —de entre sus ropas extrajo un par de hojas de revista. Hermione un poco torpe y nerviosa las recibió y luego leyó. Al cabo de unos segundos Draco pudo advertir cómo el rostro de ella cambiaba de altanero a sorpresa y una «O» se formaba en sus labios.

—¿Bruno? ¡Ese traicionero! No creas todo lo que dice.

—Habló de que pensabas abortar a mi hijo.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca hablé de aborto! Es un maldito mentiroso… ¡Y para que estés tranquilo, este hijo es solo mío, pues yo decidí tenerlo! Así que ahora déjame ir —se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta —¡Giovanni! —gritó fuerte con la intención de llamar a sus asistente.

—No te canses. He puesto un hechizo, nadie te escuchará. Y tampoco podrás salir de aquí sin antes hablar conmigo —dijo viendo que ella intentaba abrir la puerta.

—Malfoy, por favor, déjame ir. Realmente no me siento bien, tengo sed… —Draco se acercó al dispensador de agua que estaba allí cerca y le entregó un vaso a Hermione que ella recibió con gusto—. Gracias —dijo para luego beberse el agua, luego volvió a respirar profundo y regresó a la silla, sentándose con los piernas separadas y una mano nuevamente en la costilla.

Draco tomó el vaso y lo dejó sobre una mesa cercana. Se veía tan linda con esa blusa color amarillo pálido, con mangas anchas y un pantalón blanco de algodón, que hubiese deseado rodearla con sus brazos y acariciar esa panza en donde había un pequeño niño tranquilamente gestándose.

—Siento que te hayas enterado de esa forma. Y sí, tal como dice Bruno en esa entrevista, había pensado decirte que esperaba un hijo, cuando viniera a Londres.

—Es mío entonces… —ella lo miró y sonrió sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué crees tú? Eres mago, ¿no? Ve mi mente… Te dejo hacerlo. Hazlo, si no confías en mí —creyó que Draco no lo haría. Pero sí, él se acercó a ella la tomó de los brazos e hizo que se pusiera de pie. La miró a los ojos y pudo ver que hacía años que no estaba con un hombre, hasta esa noche que estuvo con él… ese hijo era… ¡un Malfoy!

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No pensó que Draco ingresara en su mente tan fácilmente y claro, ella se lo había permitido. Ahora sabía él la verdad. Lo bueno fue que logró cubrir el resto de sus pensamientos, sólo vio lo que debía ver. Aunque sabía que si no era cuidadosa Draco podría llegar a otros pensamientos, sentimientos y vivencias del pasado que ni ella quería recordar y que no valía la pena hacerlo.

—Es mío.

—No, es mi hijo. Como te dije, fui yo quien decidió tenerlo.

—Porque no te quedaba de otra, ¿no? Si te hacías un aborto corría riesgo tu vida.

—Ya te dije que no creas todo lo que Bruno dijo. Él está enfadado conmigo por lo de su despido es eso na… nada… más… ¡Ay! ¡Ay, Dios! —el dolor que sentía en la costilla era muy fuerte, estaba casi doblada.

—Tranquila, respira profundo. Te llevaré a un hospital —quiso tomarla en brazos, pero ella no se dejó.

—No puedes desaparecer conmigo, si eso es lo que planeas. Si lo haces pones en riesgo al bebé. ¡Deberías saberlo!

—Pues no, no tendría por qué saberlo.

Draco tomó su celular y llamó sus ayudantes, luego hizo aparecer una silla de ruedas, en donde ayudó a Hermione a sentarse. En ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta y eran los ayudantes de él y Giovanni con cara de preocupación.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —preguntó.

—No se siente bien, la llevaré a un hospital. Ve detrás de nosotros —dijo Draco mientras guiaba a Hermione en su silla directo al estacionamiento.

Al llegar abrió la puerta del carro y la ayudó a acomodarse en los asientos traseros.

Giovanni se dirigió al vehículo de South Free que estaba a unos metros e indicó al conductor que siguiera al auto de Malfoy.

—No entiendo por qué te empeñas en estar conmigo, no sé por qué llamaste a la prensa, ¿y qué mierda fue lo que les dijiste? No entendí nada.

—Creo que no es el momento de hablar, Granger.

—¡Dime qué demonios ocurre! Me bajo del avión con la única intención de ir a casa y me encuentro en medio de periodistas y tú dando una conferencia… ¡Ay, mierda! —se volvió a limpiar la boca, esa sensación a cada momento la odiaba más.

Draco la miró con tristeza. Ella no estaba bien, y al parecer le dolía todo, esperaba llegar pronto al hospital.

—Al enterarme de lo que ocurría opté por venir en tu encuentro, supuse que estarían todos los paparazzi listos para la caza cuando te bajaras del avión debido a la famosa entrevista de ese tal Bruno Bassi. Lo hice para ayudarte, nada más.

—¡No necesito tu ayuda Draco Malfoy!

—No, por supuesto que no —agregó sarcástico cruzándose de brazos.

—Cuando me dejes en el hospital, te vas. No te quiero volver a ver, ¿me oíste?

—Sí, te oí, lo que no significa que te haré caso.

Hermione lo miró con rabia, quiso responderle pero dado su estado, prefirió guardar silencio.

El vehículo de Draco se detuvo frente a una clínica privada, en donde de inmediato procedieron a atender a Hermione.

—Su novia tiene un cuadro de hiperémesis gravídica. Por eso, a pesar de estar en su semana veintidós sigue con vómitos y náuseas. En cuanto a lo de la sialorrea o salivación excesiva… se le pasará dentro de unos días —era el médico de turno que le explicaba a Draco en qué situación se encontraba Hermione. Detrás de él estaba Giovanni quien acaba de avisar a los padres de ella en qué situación se encontraba su hija.

—Pero, ¿y el dolor? ¿Esas punzadas que ella sentía?

—Lamentablemente son contracciones, señor Malfoy… que se han producido debido a la cantidad de vómito que ha presentado. Así que tendrá que quedarse en observación un par de días aquí en la clínica, está algo deshidratada por lo que le estaremos proporcionando líquidos por vía intravenosa.

—¿La puedo ver?

—Ella no quiere verlo, señor Malfoy.

—Pues lo lamento mucho, pero ella espera a mi hijo —y sin dar espacio a una respuesta, ingresó a la sala en donde se hallaba Hermione.

* * *

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

 _ **NOTA:**_

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y comenten.**_

 _ **Muuuchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos, Gin.**_


	3. Ayer

_Ese abrazo, que nos damos los dos, cuando nos saludamos._

 _Ese beso, que se escapa de mí, cuando nos encontramos._

 _Huele a peligro estar contigo. Existe un algo entre los dos,_

 _esa manera de sentir, que no es de amigos._

* * *

 _Había quedado de encontrarse con Harry aquel día de mayo, cuando llevaba solo algunos meses de casada con Ronald Weasley y cuando éste había decidido ir a Rumania a apoyar a su hermano Charlie, puesto que habían abierto una sucursal de «Sortilegios Weasley» en ese país._

 _Esa tienda sería administrada por Charlie, sin embargo debía capacitarlo en ciertas técnicas de mercadeo que George le había enseñado. Técnicas que le habían servido eficazmente por cuanto la tienda en Londres era una de las más solventes y estables y todo había sido gracias a su innata capacidad de liderazgo al asumir la gerencia de la empresa, que otrora fuera de los gemelos. George, sólo se encargaba de idear nuevas bromas o de inventar extraños e hilarantes artefactos o simplemente artículos con usos estrambóticos. En cambio Ron era quien veía a los compradores, las ventas, los ingresos o los egresos. En fin, lo administrativo era asumido por él y con excelentes resultados. Pero todo tenía un precio, y ese era que no tenía vida conyugal…_

 _Aquel día, como tantos estaba sola, Ron, sin ni siquiera preguntarle su opinión, había armado la maleta y partido, diciéndole que serían solo un par de semanas en Rumanía y que debía entender que el futuro económico de la familia estaba en sus manos, por tanto no podía defraudar la memoria de Fred, ni la confianza que George había depositado en él._

 _Ronald siempre era así. Se quedaba hasta altas horas trabajando en la tienda, dejándola aislada en el departamento que habían rentado en pleno Callejón Diagon pues estaba bastante cerca de la tienda._

 _Con todo lo que le ocurría, había tomado la firme determinación de encausar su vida, no podía seguir encerrada esperando migajas de un amor que sabía que no llegaría, pero no se decidía qué rumbo tomar: si seguir estudiando, tomar la senda planificada anteriormente, es decir, estudiar leyes, o ver algo nuevo. Por lo pronto, había desarrollado una gran capacidad (que desconocía) al dibujo. Se pasaba horas enteras en su taller, haciendo diseños de ropas, buscando colores e incluso leyendo revistas de modas muggles. Eso llenaba su tiempo, por lo que la idea de ingresar a alguna universidad mágica, había pasado a segundo plano, a pesar de la constante insinuación de su esposo para que lo hiciera. Ella sentía que merecería algo más que ser una sumisa esposa o una excelente estudiante y que en alguna parte. la vida le tenía deparado otro futuro._

 _Aquella tarde saldría con su amigo del alma, con Harry. Hacía días que venían viéndose pue él estaba quemando los últimos días de soltería. Se casaría el mes entrante con su novia de siempre, Ginny Weasley, hermana menor de Ron. Así todos juntos harían una gran familia, amigos que a la larga se habían transformado en parejas alargando ese vínculo por el resto de sus vidas… Como teóricamente sonaba, pero Hermione sabía que no era así. Entre ella y Ron, ya ni siquiera existía amistad… ni peleas, ni diálogos, no quedaba nada…_

 _Huele a peligro ese deseo que se esconde en la mirada,_

 _el fuego atroz de una pasión desesperada,_

 _esa inquietud alborotada con el hambre retrasada._

 _Huele a peligro._

 _El único detalle era que de tanto salir con Harry, ella estaba sintiendo unos celos enormes de su amiga. Ya que se ganaría a un buen hombre, preocupado y enamorado, tan distinto a lo que era Ron._

 _Entonces, ¿por qué se casó tan joven? Era ahora que se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido y de lo impulsiva que había actuado. Luego de la guerra, ávida de cariño y llena de heridas, optó por la seguridad de un hogar. Ya bastante había tenido con la separación obligada que tuvo que hacer con sus padres, los horrores de la batalla final, las marcas en su cuerpo y el dolor de la pérdida de sus amigos, que optó por lo primero que tenía cerca: oficializar su relación con Weasley y casarse… casarse sabiéndose no enamorada, que en su corazón habían dos nombres que resonaban: uno era Harry, su amigo y confidente; y el otro… el de aquel engreído que se había encargado de humillarla desde niña recordándole su origen muggle. Sí, ese era Draco Malfoy, tan inalcanzable como imposible era ese amor, que siempre vetó la idea de tener algún tipo de relación con él. Sabía de su reputación, qué valores tenía, de la aversión que ella significaba para él… (Si la comparaba con una cucaracha, la cucaracha saldría ganando) Así, ¿para qué se iba a cansar pensando en él? ¿O intentar conquistar a Harry, si este tenía ojos solo para Ginny?_

 _Y, desde ese punto de vista, optó por el matrimonio. Al principio todo había resultado bien._

 _Al principio. Bien dicho… un inicio de solo dos semanas y luego la rutina, la soledad y el hastío._

 _La vida de Ronald solo se transaba por la cantidad de haberes que tenía en la tienda, en los proveedores, los empleados, la cantidad de horas de trabajo. Pero nada para su esposa, ni siquiera una cena a la luz de una vela, una salida a un café, una cena con amigos, nada… era llegar a casa y acostarse rendido, levantarse temprano, leer el diario con el rostro cubierto por las páginas de éste… un café a la rápida... un beso y… «Nos vemos en la noche» o un «Llegaré tarde, no me esperes despierta»._

 _Mientras pensaba en su esposo el timbre del departamento había sonado. Era Harry que la iba a buscar para ir juntos a almorzar. Así era… y así sería por varios días, hasta que una tarde, luego de conversar tantas cosas y de que él le enseñara los anillos que había comprado para su matrimonio, ocurrió… ocurrió lo que nunca ninguno de los dos se había imaginado._

 _Harry quedó prendado en su mirada y pudo ver la tristeza y la soledad reflejada en los ojos de ella, sabía que su amigo no le daba la importancia a Hermione y ella lo podía demostrar en sus gestos y rostro. Sentía y sabía que él era la única persona con la que ella tenía contacto. Ni siquiera con sus padres se había visto desde hacía varios meses y sabía que Hermione tenía ganas de irse una temporada con ellos._

 _—¿Qué ocurre, Harry? —preguntó tratando de adivinar qué pasaba por la mente de él._

 _—Pensaba en lo linda que eres, Hermione… perdona… pero es la verdad —respondió con una sonrisa diferente que a ella encantó._

 _—¡Harry! —se había puesto de pie, un poco ruborizada por la observación de su amigo y con la intención de ir a la cocina por un té, pero él se puso de pie tras ella y le tomó la mano, haciendo que girara y quedaran ambos frente a frente._

 _—Me traes enfermo, Hermione… ¿lo sabes?_

 _—¿Yo? Pe…_

 _—Sueño contigo, te veo a diario... Pienso en ti a cada instante, incluso creo verte en medio de otras personas… Dime, ¿qué eso, Hermione?_

 _—Harry, somos amigos desde hace años._

 _—Dime que tú no piensas en mí, dime que no te acuerdas de mí, que nunca has imaginado… besándonos._

 _—¡Harry! —él había logrado rodear su cintura, acercándose más a ella—. No digas eso, por favor._

 _—Porque estás casada, ¿por eso? No es obstáculo para poder tenerte… Ron, nunca está, no te considera, yo sí lo hago._

 _—Ron es tu amigo y mi esposo._

 _—No me has dicho que no te gusto y con eso me basta — no pudo hablar pues Harry había cubierto su boca con la de él, en un beso suave, delicado, como si temiera hacerle daño. Ella reaccionó cerrando sus ojos y rindiéndose al beso que hacía tanto tiempo deseaba…_

* * *

—¿Soñando, Granger? —Draco estaba frente a ella en la habitación de la clínica. No quiso ni imaginar la cara de boba que pudo tener al solo recordar su primer beso con Harry, así que intentó hacer como si nada, aunque bien sabía que era casi imposible engañar a Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes la costumbre de aparecerte dónde no se te llama? —dijo en tono fuerte intentando ocultar su recuerdo—. Le dije al médico que no estabas autorizado a entrar.

—Yo estoy donde creo que debo estar, así de simple. Y nadie me da órdenes, ¿entendido?

Buscó una silla y se sentó frente a Hermione. Estaba sin una gota de maquillaje, su cabello liso tomado en una coleta echada hacia un lado de los hombros, daba la impresión de encontrarse frente a un ángel, con esa bata blanca del hospital… y las almohadas que simulaban ser las alas. Hubiese deseado besarla y decirle lo feliz que se sentía que ella llevara algo de él… su hijo. Sin darse cuenta su mirada se deslizó hasta el vientre. Y ahí estaba, abultado y redondo... Quería tocarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía lo menos que se ganaría sería un buen puñetazo o un jalón de cabello y no es que tuviera miedo del dolor, sino que ella no estaba para ese tipo de emociones.

Hermione miró hacia un lado, tratando de ver en dónde estaban sus cosas.

—¿A qué hora me podré ir?

—¡Al fin una pregunta sin el tonito arrogante! Y supuestamente el pedante y engreído era yo.

—Bien, Malfoy, ya... dime entonces... ¡¿A qué puta hora me puedo ir?!

—«Boquita santa», te vas en tres días.

—¡Ah, no! Yo tengo compromisos que cumplir: mañana tengo una reunión para…

—Granger…

—…revisar los invitados a la ceremonia.

—Granger…

—¡Todavía no apruebo los dos últimos vestidos que…

—¡Hermione! ¿Te puedes callar? Estás delicada de salud… y pones en riesgo a mi hijo… a tu bebé… —ella lo miró sin entender, eso no debía estar pasando.

Draco le tenía tomado los brazos y sus ojos estaban separados de los de ella tan solo por un par de centímetros. Ese hombre era tan sensual hasta cuando le hablaba fuerte.

—Mi hijo… —dijo ella con voz suave.

—El de ambos, ¿o lo hiciste sola? —ella lo miró con ira.

—¿Qué tengo? —preguntó tragando saliva y evitando seguir con el tema.

—Hiperémesis gravídica o algo por el estilo… además debes estar en cama porque el dolor de tu costilla, son contracciones.

—¿Contracciones? Pe… pero falta mucho para que nazca…

—Por eso debes estar en cama.

Hermione echó hacia atrás la cabeza e instintivamente buscó un pañuelo en la cama. Draco lo entendió y sacó uno de la caja que estaba en el velador y se lo entregó.

—Gracias… —dijo limpiándose la saliva—. Lo siento.

—Eso se llama sialorrea y no lo lamentes, es normal que ocurra en mujeres con tu estado, además se te pasará en un par de días…

—Qué bueno, porque ya no doy más. Además, ahora tengo hambre.

—Ya te traerán algo… —ella guardó silencio y siguió buscando con la mirada en dónde había dejado su bolso. Draco sabía qué buscaba pero no se lo iba a entregar, ya que sabía que tomaría el celular y comenzaría a trabajar. Por lo demás, había revisado sus cosas y la varita de ella, que muy escondida estaba en su bolso de mano, ahora reposaba entre las ropas de él.

—Mi varita.

—No te la daré. A estas alturas me imagino que sabrás hacer magia sin varita, ¿no?

—Pues no, realmente tengo poca práctica.

—Entonces no la necesitarás. De igual forma puse un par de encantamientos protectores —ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Sinceramente discutir con ese hombre era peor que hablarle a la pared.

—¿Y mis cosas?

—Guardadas. Ahora debes descansar—ella miró hacia otro lado pero él quería saber algo y como fuera iba a conocer la respuesta—. ¿Sabes qué sexo es nuestro hijo? O debo decir ¿hija? —ella lo miró sorprendida. En medio de todo lo sucedido, ¿él se preocupaba por eso? ¡Hombres!

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Y?

Ella titubeó unos instantes pero debía responder, total, quiéralo o no, él era el padre.

—Es varón —Draco esbozó una sonrisa, ¡sería padre de un hombrecito!—. Veo que te pone feliz. Claro, el machismo estúpido de los legados patriarcales.

—No digas eso.

—¿Y qué hubiese pasado si esperara una niña?

Hermione le estaba colmando la paciencia. Se acercó a ella y se puso casi encima.

—También me hubiese alegrado. Sin embargo, esperaría a que la tuvieras y te mejoraras. Luego, me vuelvo a meter en medio de tus piernas y comienzo a buscar el niño, ¿sí? ¿Qué te parece? —hizo un sugerente movimiento de cejas, a lo cual Hermione respondió girando el rostro, pues sintió que se ruborizaba.

Él se dio cuenta y sonrió. Al fin había logrado dejarla sin palabras. Se irguió y buscó el control remoto del televisor para que ella se entretuviera un rato, antes de cenar.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco. Debía reconocer que él se había portado como todo un caballero. Preocupado tanto por su hijo como por ella y lo que menos podía hacer era agradecérselo.

—Gracias, Draco.

Él la miró e intentó sonreír. Se escuchaba bien su nombre viniendo de alguien que a cada instante le demostraba odio… Odio, luego de habérselo comido a besos y caricias, resultaba casi irrisorio recordar lo vivido por ambos aquella noche de desenfrenada pasión, al verla ahora a ella sin expresión de sentimientos o emociones hacia él. Es que simplemente parecían dos personas distintas: la sensual mujer que encontró en Sidney y la poco simpática Hermione, que ahora estaba embarazada. Debían ser las hormonas, ¿qué más?

—De nada, Hermione —ella intentó sonreír, pero una punzada la alertó pues ahora había sido un poco más abajo, casi en el vientre.

—¡Ay! Me duele… mucho…

—Llamaré al doctor.

Al cabo de un rato y luego de examinarla, el médico concluyó que era solo el desgaste del día, el hecho de haber viajado y haber estado tantas horas sentada, por su estado emocional y sumado a lo vivido en el aeropuerto, era lo mínimo que le podía ocurrir.

Así que luego de comer, intentaría dormir. O eso fue lo que dijo, pero al cabo de unos diez minutos, estaba profundamente dormida.

Draco no se había despegado de ella en todo el rato, y ya eran las once de la noche. Se iría a casa y en la mañana regresaría. Sabía que quedaba en buenas manos. Además los padres de Hermione estaban afuera de la habitación junto a Giovanni… Y ahora, luego de tantas horas se preguntaba, ¿quién diantres era ese Giovanni que se creía dueño de Hermione? Sin quererlo sintió él ahora una punzada en el pecho, ¿celos? ¡Ja! Nunca. Él jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento, entonces ¿qué era esa rabia que se expresaba en el pecho con latidos fuertes de su corazón y una mano empuñada con ganas de azotarlos contra un rostro con cara de cínico? Ese Giovanni, ¿sería tan traidor como el tal Bruno Bassi? Ya tendría él una conversación muy seria ella en relación a su extraño ayudante.

Al salir del cuarto realizó un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a Giovanni, indicándole que se retiraba, para luego dirigirse a la madre de Hermione y hablarle. La mujer se había puesto de pie, junto a un hombre mayor. Ambos lo miraban con desconfianza, tal vez pensaban que él era un ejecutivo de South Free.

—Señora Granger, señor Granger… me presento: mi nombre es Draco Malfoy —la mujer asintió y le dio la mano—. No sé si Hermione les habrá hablado de mí, pero yo soy el padre del hijo que ella espera —la mujer miró de soslayo a su esposo quien no ocultó su ira pero guardó silencio. Draco esperaba esa respuesta, estaba claro que la forma de enterarse, no había sido la mejor—. Les sugiero no entrar, pues está durmiendo. Ha tenido un día agotador —continuó hablando.

—¡Yo sabré en qué momento veré a mi hija! ¡Además, sé quién eres y por lo mismo, jamás aprobaré esa relación!

—Joseph, por favor… —dijo la mujer intentando evitar alguna confrontación.

—Señor Granger, lamento que se haya enterado así de mi relación con su hija. Sin embargo, como ya se habrá dado cuenta, a estas alturas no hay nada qué explicar, pues ella y yo somos bastante mayores. Y, por lo demás, se trata de la seguridad de mi hijo —hizo hincapié en las dos últimas palabras—. Con el respeto que se merecen, por favor regresen mañana. Ella está durmiendo y debe descansar pues su estado es delicado.

—Dígame joven Malfoy, ¿qué le ha ocurrido a Hermione? —al parecer la señora Granger era más sensata. Draco ahora entendía de dónde Hermione había heredado ese carácter.

—Bueno, está un poco deshidratada… el viaje no le sentó bien, es todo —no quiso entrar en detalles. Sabía que si les hablaba de las contracciones y del fantasma del parto prematuro, era muy posible que la mujer sufriera un colapso. Era mejor dejarlo así, porque entendía que Hermione estaba siendo atendida por los mejores médicos. De eso, ya se había encargado.

—Comprendo. Ven amor, dejemos que Hermione duerma. Mañana regresaremos —dijo la mujer a su esposo.

Draco se despidió y salió rumbo a su casa. Afuera estaba el vehículo que los había traído, sin embargo pidió al chofer que regresara solo, pues él tenía otro plan: desaparecería, quería llegar pronto.

El error fue no haber aparecido directamente en su habitación. Si no que lo hizo en la sala, en donde estaba Lucius sentado en su silla de ruedas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tomando un trago, (prohibido lo tenía) Draco esperaba que, por el color oscuro, fuera solo una gaseosa muggle. Caminó hasta él y se lo quitó, lo olió y luego se lo devolvió.

—Tranquilo hijo, quiero tener vida para conocer a mi nieto —dijo bebiendo otro sorbo de la bebida.

Draco se dejó caer en uno de los sofás. Soltando su corbata y buscando un cigarro.

—Si vas tragar humo, vete al jardín.

—Tranquilo padre, nunca fumo al interior de la casa —respondió intentando ponerse de pie.

—Espera, antes que te vayas, cuéntame: ¿es cierto eso que una muchacha va a tener un hijo tuyo? Tu novia, Astoria… ¿o digo ex novia? —Draco hizo una mueca y Lucius sonrió— …llegó en la mañana hecha una furia intentando ponerme a su favor. ¡Ja, ja, ja! No sabe la alegría que me dio. Solo espero que sea un varón, así continúa nuestro apellido…—Draco rodó los ojos, Hermione tenía toda la razón cuando le habló del machismo y del patriarcado familiar—. Y dime, ¿quién es?

—¿Quién?

—¡La madre del niño! —su hijo a ratos le cansaba.

—¡Ah! Sí, bueno… tú la conoces.

—¿Sí? ¿Es bruja, entonces la muchacha?

—Es Granger y no es cualquier muchacha.

—¿Granger? ¿Qué Gran.. —ahora recordaba: Hermione Granger, ella había atestiguado en su contra junto a Weasley y Potter. La sonrisa del rostro de Malfoy se esfumó. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y movió su silla hacia Draco, guardó silencio algunos segundos y luego habló tranquilamente—. Tanto mejor, sangre mágica, mejor que sangre muggle.

—Pero yo pensé que…

—Lo tengo todo planeado, deja que tenga a tu hijo y luego con un pequeño imperius le ordenamos que se aleje para siempre y nos deje al niño —Draco no podía creer la propuesta de su padre y él que pensaba que el antiguo Lucius había quedado en el olvido.

—¿De qué demonios me hablas, padre? ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

—A menos que quieras casarte con ella y reivindicar para siempre nuestro nombre. Considero que eso sería lo más sensato que podrías hacer.

—¿Casarme? ¡Tú sabes que no estoy hecho para el matrimonio! Además tengo una relación con Astoria.

—Relación que no te importó a la hora de acostarte con Granger. Que, por cierto, es bella, con dinero y famosa, ¿qué más quieres? Astoria… bueno lo siento por ella, debió ser más astuta y amarrarte con un hijo hace rato, ¿no?

—Astoria ha jugado limpio todo este tiempo. He sido yo quien le fue infiel.

—Si la amaras de verdad no habrías actuado así. Dime, ¿tienes alguna relación con Granger?

—Ella me odia —Lucius rio burlescamente.

—¡Te usó! ¡Esa mujer es digna de llevar el apellido Malfoy!

—Padre, no te hagas ilusiones. Ella te odia a ti también, recuerda que su declaración fue la que te hundió en la cárcel, ¿crees que estará dispuesta a tenerte como suegro?

—Bueno, en realidad ella no me importa... lo que realmente me interesa es mi nieto. Y por él soy capaz de todo, incluso de obligarla a casarse contigo y a ti a sentar cabeza de una vez. ¡Y ahora vete a comer ese cigarro y déjame solo!

Draco salió de la sala, dejando a su padre solo con sus pensamientos. Quizá qué idiotez estaba maquinando la mente retorcida de Lucius. Sí, era su padre, pero sabía de lo que era capaz con tal de conseguir sus fines.

Buscó en el jardín un lugar donde sentarse. Era una noche cálida y el cielo estaba completamente despejado, luego sacó el encendedor del bolsillo superior. Rio, un mago con un artefacto muggle y recordó aquella noche en que ella le había encendido el cigarro. Ese contacto… ese gesto… eso fue el inicio de todo.

Y ahora estaba cerca de él, con algo que los uniría para siempre: un hijo. Una pequeña vida que se gestaba en el vientre de aquella muchacha que tantas veces odió y admiró en su adolescencia. Y que ahora jamás podría excluirlo de su vida. Él estaría para siempre en sus pensamientos, porque ella tenía algo que a él y solo a él le pertenecía: su hijo.

 _—Granger, ¿te casarías conmigo?_

Sonrió dando una bocanada al cigarro, el gran Draco Malfoy rendido a los pies de su «querida sangre sucia» ¡Esta era una pesada broma del destino! Tantas veces que, siendo adolescente soñó con esa muchacha entre sus sábanas pero jamás se le cruzó por la mente verse casado con ella, menos teniendo una familia a su lado y ahora la realidad era otra e incluso podría decirse que con los papeles invertidos: ella era la engreída, la testaruda, la que lo miraba menos que cualquier cosa y simplemente lo había usado, así de simple… tan simple que hasta el mismo Lucius se había mofado. Pero esa muchachita estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que él iba a rogar o suplicar por amor… ¡amor, jamás! Él no se enamoraba y no lo haría nunca. Tan seguro estaba de eso que siempre se había negado a la idea de ser padre, evitando a toda costa que un descendiente Malfoy pudiera alguna vez experimentar todas las humillaciones por él vividas. Pero, ¿qué haría ahora? Sin pensarlo, ni planificarlo, un heredero venía en camino y nada más y nada menos que se gestaba en el vientre de la mujer que metió a su padre en la cárcel, la mujer que fue capaz de dejarlo relegado al segundo lugar, siempre, por más que quiso no podía igualar sus calificaciones. Muchas nalgadas por parte de Lucius fueron debidas a ella, _—¿Cómo es que una hija de muggles te gane siempre en las notas?_ — ¡Ridículo! Y ahora él, el muy infeliz estaba que daba saltos en su silla al saber que ella era la madre de su nieto, ¿quién entiende a la gente? O más bien, ¿quién entendía a su padre?

Por lo pronto, tenía dos tareas que cumplir: la primera, ver la forma de traer a Hermione a vivir con él en su casa y, de paso, cuidar que no hiciera estupideces con lo de su trabajo y, la segunda tenía relación con Astoria y debía darle una explicación. Ella no se merecía la humillación que estaba viviendo. ¿Terminaría, entonces definitivamente esa relación? Con todo lo vivido en las últimas horas, estaba claro que sí. Ni Astoria, ni Hermione se merecían ser la segunda de nadie. Y si tenía que elegir, pues… ya lo había hecho…

Por otra parte era evidente que al día siguiente todo el mundo sabría del regreso de Herms Grennett a Londres, aunque entendía que el tema de fondo no sería el retorno de la diseñadora, si no que la noticia versaría sobre su embarazo y más aún, quién era el padre de la criatura. Debía prepararse entonces para seguir con su discurso y mantenerse fiel al él, evitando a toda costa que Hermione hablara de más y dijera que entre ellos no existía nada.

Y si analizaba detenidamente la idea de su padre, al final de cuentas no resultaba tan ilógica. Tal vez casarse con Hermione Granger sería lo mejor que pudiera hacer para reivindicar su nombre. El problema era el amor… pero, ¿realmente existía el amor?

— _Por supuesto que no. El matrimonio es solo un contrato para legalizar el tema de vivir juntos de acuerdo a la conveniencia de cada uno… sin amor, uno también se puede casar._

Aunque era evidente que ese pensamiento no lo convencía del todo pero sabía que sería el único camino para estar junto a su hijo.

Luego de tanto análisis y de tres cigarrillos devorados, se dio cuenta de que no eran dos las tareas pendientes, sino que tres: inventar en qué aspecto beneficiaría a Granger el contraer nupcias con él. Debía ser muy cauteloso, si no quería terminar convertido en un dragón de miniatura. Granger era de armas tomar

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El subsecretario del Ministro, el auror, Harry Potter Evans, ingresó a su despacho en el Ministerio de Magia. Rodeado de un halo de suficiencia y autonomía, de poder y de credibilidad, que lo convertían en la persona que tenía la mayor probabilidad de asumir como el próximo Ministro de Magia. Sin embargo, esas características no habían llegado solas, se gestaron en base al esfuerzo, en haberse mentalizado en su meta, sacrificado muchas cosas con lo cual hoy podía ver los frutos. Incluso el sacrificio de sus propios sentimientos. Sin embargo, él se autodefinía como una persona plena y feliz, con una esposa y tres hijos: James, Albus y Lily, en realidad jamás pensó tener una familia tan grande, sobre todo si consideraba que antes de casarse quiso echar un pie atrás e irse con su amiga de toda la vida. Ella tan decidida y firme, que el solo recordarla abría una herida no cicatrizada, pues sabía que él había sido un cobarde, incapaz de sobreponer sus sentimientos por sobre el deber y su carrera profesional.

Al sentarse detrás del escritorio, advirtió que sobre éste se encontraban los periódicos muggles de mayor circulación así como los ejemplares de «El Profeta» y «Las Verdades» (este último era un diario que apoyaba ciertas hipótesis de «El Quisquilloso», que era un periódico de circulación mensual), tal diario era dirigido por su amiga de infancia Luna Lovegood, a quien, luego de la boda de Hermione con Ron, no la había vuelto a ver y de eso ya habían pasado… cuánto, ¿ocho años? ¿Nueve? ¡Tanto tiempo sin verla!

Antes de comenzar a responder uno que otro memorándum interno, tomó los diarios muggles, leyendo especialmente la parte de actualidad política. Sin embargo una imagen en movimiento de «El Profeta» le llamó la atención, al tomarlo pudo ver en la portada a Draco Malfoy (años sin saber de ese mortífago caído en desgracia) junto a… ¡Hermione! Y ella, ¿embarazada? ¡No eso era una broma! ¡Una estúpida broma! ¡Hermione jamás se metería con Malfoy!

Leyó la noticia y, efectivamente, Malfoy decía que Hermione era su novia, que esperaban un hijo y que se iban a casar. Se puso de pie. Debía verla. Eso no podía ser cierto pero, ¿qué esperaba con eso? ¿Qué quería corroborar? ¡Ella era libre de estar con quien quisiera! Antes, incluso debió buscarse una pareja. Fue él quien la dejó causándole tanto daño a ella y a Ron… fue él quien destruyó ese matrimonio, el que empujó a Hermione a irse lejos. ¿Con qué cara ahora quería enfrentarla y pedirle explicaciones? Hermione era libre de rehacer su vida…

 _—Sí, pero jamás al lado de ese mortífago._

Salió del despacho buscando a su secretaria, una bruja mayor que lucía un moño apretado a tal punto que sus ojos se veían como orientales.

—Caroline, busca todos los archivos en relación caso Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy Padre o Malfoy Hijo?

—Draco Malfoy.

—Sí, señor Potter, lo que usted diga, iré al archivo del área de justicia penal mágica.

—Pero antes, Caroline, ¿me darías un té de esos ricos que preparas con leche?

—De inmediato, señor Potter, se lo traigo en seguida —esa bruja adoraba a Harry, si lo veía como si fuese un niño pequeño, faltaba solo que le quisiera cambiar los pañales.

Harry regresó a la oficina. Estaba seguro que cuando fue el juicio en contra de los Malfoy, alguien no actuó bien, alguien debió ser sobornado. ¿Cómo era posible que ambos exmortífagos estuvieran libres? Ellos tenían experticia en las artes oscuras y más de algún artilugio debieron utilizar.

Luego de que Caroline le sirviera el té acompañado de cuatro galletas de chocolate, echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento y recordó… la recordó a ella… aquella vez en que habían ido de día de campo los cuatro: Ginny, Ronald, él y Hermione. Hacía unas semanas que su amigo había regresado de Rumania, y él llevaba solo dos semanas de casado. Habían planeado ir de picnic a un bello lugar alejado solo unos kilómetros de La Madriguera.

 _Estaban todos sentados en el suelo sobre una manta, riendo, pero Ron se hallaba leyendo un libro de cuentas (el muy idiota había llevado trabajo al paseo). Ginny y él hablaban, en tanto Hermione intentaba buscar conversación con Ron, pero él no respondía o, simplemente no encajaba en la conversación. En un momento Hermione se puso de pie enojada, le gritó unas cuantas verdades a Ron y luego se marchó hacia el bosque._

 _Así pasaron un par de horas hasta que comenzó a entrarse el sol._

 _—Ron, por favor ve a buscar a Hermione —le había dicho Ginny._

 _—Ella conoce el camino de regreso, yo me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer —respondió tomando su mochila para desaparecer._

 _—Harry, por favor ve tú entonces, yo me iré con Ron. Yo no puedo ir porque me perdería en el bosque._

 _Él había aceptado. Sabía en dónde podría estar Hermione. Cuando tenían doce o trece años, habían ido los tres a pescar un día de primavera y recordaba como si fuera ayer el lugar en donde habían jugado. En esa oportunidad Ginny no los había acompañado, con once años se sentía totalmente excluida del trío, así que muchas actividades de las que ellos hacían, Ginny no participaba._

 _Caminó en medio de los árboles unos diez minutos, hasta que dio con el riachuelo que recordaba, pero Hermione no estaba allí. Cruzó por el pequeño puente de piedras mojadas hacia el frente. Avanzó otros tantos minutos y de repente la vio. Sentada en el pasto abrazando sus piernas. Él se acomodó a su lado. Y le acarició el cabello._

 _—Anda, Herms, vamos. Es tarde, pronto comenzará a hacer frío._

 _—Nos desaparecemos y ya, todo es así de fácil, ¿no? —tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y él sintió una pena enorme por el dolor que ella estaba pasando—. Aquí todo es fácil… aparecerse, irse de la casa, olvidar a los amigos… a sus esposas… —siguió llorando y él, la había abrazado y en un movimiento hizo quedara frente a él._

 _—Yo no debí casarme sabiendo lo que siento por ti._

 _—Yo tampoco debí casarme sabiendo que dudaba._

 _Él acarició nuevamente su cabello y rostro, luego la besó, pero no era un beso suave como el primero de aquella vez en el departamento. Sino que era con furia, con deseo. Tanto, que logró recostarla y posicionarse sobre ella, mientras sus manos habían comenzado a quitarle la blusa. Besaba su cuello… sus pechos… y ella deseosa de sentirse amada, lo ayudó a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón. Mientras él, anhelante, se deleitaba de sus senos que tantas veces deseó tener en sus manos y que ahora saboreaba sin descanso._

 _Sus manos habían logrado soltar el brassier, mientras continuaba recorriéndola con desenfreno. Mordía, lamía y besaba esa piel que tantas noches deseó y que hoy le pertenecía._

 _Luego de que torpemente lograra colocarse el preservativo, hizo a un lado la braga de Hermione para al fin hacerla suya… entrar y salir una y otra vez del cuerpo de su amada y deseada amiga, era un elixir de vida que solo en ese momento había probado y que estaba seguro que se convertiría en una droga para él._

 _Odió todo el tiempo perdido, odió el haberse casado, odió que ella estuviera casada… porque de no ser así, podrían haber estado juntos desde hacía años._

 _Hicieron el amor aquel día… ambos deseosos de placer, se amaron como hacía tiempo sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos._

 _El único testigo de aquella entrega fue el hermoso bosque que ocultó sus gemidos entre el sonido de la naturaleza y el olor a hierba._

 _Al regresar. Ninguno fue capaz de hablar. Sin embargo, Hermione no quiso ingresar a La Madriguera, pues no quería encontrarse con Ginny, sabía que en ese momento la vida de ambos había cambiado para siempre. Desapareció delante de él._

—Señor, aquí están los archivos —dijo la mujer que traía levitando unos cincuenta pergaminos en relación al caso Malfoy.

—Por favor comunícate con el departamento legal, necesito a los mejores abogados revisando estos archivos dentro de media hora.

—Sí, señor —la mujer acomodó los pergaminos en la mesa de reuniones que estaba frente al escritorio de Harry y se retiró.

Harry volvió a acomodarse en su sillón:

 _—Malfoy, te juro que encontraré algo. Como sea, no podrás estar con Hermione, así ella tenga un hijo tuyo o sea tu esposa._

* * *

 **|-|-|-|-|-|-|-NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Y qué les ha parecido? Espero que les esté gustando. Pronto nuevo capítulo.**

 **Cariños, Gin.**


	4. Por ella

Ginevra Weasley llegó a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, luciendo su característica larga, lisa y bien cuidada cabellera color fuego, de la mano con su hija menor, Lily de cuatro años que era una réplica de ella a esa edad; con ojos vivaces, muy activa y capaz de defenderse a como diera lugar de sus dos hermanos mayores. Ginny se veía reflejada en Lily porque le recordaba a ella misma siendo la menor de los Weasley, un hogar en donde el poder masculino era mayoría. Pero ella, en base a esfuerzo y temple, había logrado imponer su personalidad, evitando a toda costa que sus hermanos la vieran como indefensa y que intentaran cuidarla como si fuese de cristal. Al contrario, ella era una mujer fuerte, inteligente, agradable y que a pesar de algunos sucesos en su matrimonio, éste había logrado vencer el tiempo y mantenerse indemne. Pero bien sabía que esa prolongación era fruto de su dedicación y por cierto, de callar ciertas cosas, ya que si de Harry dependiera, esa unión hacía rato se hubiese deshecho.

Aun así, no se quejaba de Harry, era un buen marido, a pesar de no ser apasionado ni expresarle abiertamente amor, era preocupado por ella y por sus hijos. Aunque siempre había sabido que algo ocultaba, que en su vida existía un episodio sin terminar. Sin embargo, para Ginny Weasley, ese pasado tenía nombre y apellido y que estaba a punto de regresar, se trataba de Hermione Granger, la exesposa de su hermano y, en un tiempo, también su mejor amiga y miembro del famoso trío dorado, el que fue fundamental al momento de defender al mundo mágico del mago desquiciado que intentó apoderarse de él.

En cuanto a Ron y Hermione, jamás se enteró de las razones verdaderas del rompimiento de su matrimonio. Él jamás desveló lo acontecido entre ambos, sin embargo, ella sabía que algo muy grave debió haber sucedido, al extremo de fracturar irremisiblemente la relación entre Harry y Ron. Nunca volvieron a ser los mismos. Cada vez que la familia se reunía y ella llegaba junto a Harry, Ron se excusaba y desaparecía. Harry, por su parte, también procuraba no coincidir con Ronald en otras actividades. Era indudable la separación y la lejanía, quizá la enemistad, que no expresaban a viva voz, pero para quienes los conocieron siendo amigos estaba claro que algo había sucedido entre ambos. Situación que ella no podía asegurar, puesto que jamás los vio pelearse, aunque de algo estaba segura: Hermione estaba de por medio.

Luego que se divorciara de su hermano, ella simplemente se fue. Solo una carta de agradecimiento había dejado a Molly y a Arthur por los años en que fue bien recibida en su hogar, luego de lo cual nunca más supo de ella.

A través de Ron estaba al corriente de que Hermione se encontraba bien, no sabía si entre ambos siguió algún tipo de comunicación, pero cada vez que ella le preguntaba a su hermano por noticias acerca de Hermione, él decía: —Sé que está bien y sé que es feliz—, pero no entregaba en detalles. Ron era tan distinto al joven que estudió en Hogwarts o que peleó en la guerra. Era retraído, introvertido e incluso podría asegurar que dentro de esa caparazón trabajólica que lo cubría, se escondía un ser totalmente triste y depresivo, tratando de ocultar un pasado amargo y que hoy regresaba de la mano de alguien que también juraban olvidado: Draco Malfoy.

Tomó a Lily en brazos para subir una escalera que guiaba hasta el despacho de su hermano. En la entrada se hallaba la fiel secretaria de Ron: una señora de edad avanzada sentada detrás de unos pergaminos revisando algunas cuentas.

—Señora Potter, ¡qué gusto verla! —saludó la mujer regalando una mirada de cariño a la niña.

—¡Abby! —exclamó Lily, bajándose de los brazos de su madre para ir a saludar a la secretaria. La mujer la recibió contenta besando su frente.

—Si quiere, llevo a la niña a la sección de juegos infantiles para que usted pueda entrevistarse tranquilamente con su hermano.

—¡Sí! —dijo Lily deseosa de ir a ese lugar lleno de sorpresas y los más diversos y deliciosos dulces

—Sí, Abby, llévala. Está bien que se distraiga un poco. Yo misma la iré a buscar una vez que termine de hablar con mi hermano. Lily, sin hacer travesuras —agregó mirando a su pequeña—. Pórtate bien con la señora Abigail.

—Sí, mami.

La mujer tomó de la mano a Lily y ambas caminaron por el pasillo del segundo piso hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la sala de juegos.

Ginny llamó a la puerta de su hermano y, sin esperar respuesta, ingresó. Allí estaba Ron mirando por la ventana hacia la calle con aire distraído, algo no muy habitual en él puesto que siempre se hallaba enfrascado en una pila de pergaminos o en reuniones con clientes. En cambio ahora hasta podría asegurar que no había dormido y que estaba melancólico, tanto que al parecer no la había escuchado llegar.

—Ron, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó al advertir la extraña actitud de su hermano.

—¡Ah! Hola Ginny. Sí, claro que estoy bien —respondió volteando hacia ella y simulando una sonrisa que Ginny notó que no verdadera—. ¿Y viniste sola? —preguntó acercándose a la cafetera y sacando dos tazas para servir un té a su hermana—. Siempre vienes con Lily, ¿la dejaste con Abby?

Ginny lo tomó fuerte del brazo e hizo que la mirara, tomándole el rostro con sus manos.

—Estás así por ella, ¿no? Sabes que ha regresado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó aparentando no saber a quién se refería, apartándose de su hermana.

—No trates de esconderte, Ron. Es por Hermione, por todo lo que ha dicho la prensa.

Ginny miró sobre el escritorio y allí, efectivamente, descansaba un ejemplar del diario mágico con varias fotografías móviles. Ron dejó las tazas donde mismo y buscó sentarse en su sillón detrás del escritorio, tirándose de golpe y con desgano.

—No pensé que regresaría… bueno no así, de novia… y…

—Embarazada.

—No es el embarazo, Ginny. Tarde o temprano Hermione tendría que rehacer su vida, el problema es a quien ha elegido para rehacerla. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser precisamente él? Sinceramente no lo entiendo. ¡Él la odiaba, le tenía repulsión por su origen muggle!

—Algo debió ocurrir entre ambos. Además, por lo que dice la prensa, la Hermione de ahora, no es la misma que conocimos hace años, al parecer es una mujer con mucho dinero y poder en el mundo muggle, quizá por eso Malfoy se fijó en ella. Al final él también es respetado y admirado por los muggles, no así en el mundo mágico.

—Quizá. Aunque como sea, creo que jamás la entenderé. Malfoy es un completo antagonista en la vida de ella. No me explico cómo fue capaz de relacionarse con él —dijo en tanto giraba en su sillón nuevamente hacia la ventana.

—Ron, ¿por qué te divorciaste de ella? ¿Por qué de un día para otro Hermione desapareció de nuestras vidas? —Ginny había volteado nuevamente el sillón hacia ella, quedando otra vez frente su hermano.

—No nos llevábamos bien, eso es todo —respondió sin mirarla.

—Sé que no es eso. Algo muy grave debió ocurrir para que el matrimonio de ustedes haya terminado, para que ella se fuera y lo peor, para que tú y Harry jamás volvieran a ser los mismos.

Ron se puso de pie al recordar los tristes momentos vividos en el pasado por lo que no pudo evitar sentir esa punzada de angustia en el corazón y un nudo en la garganta al recordar esos hechos tan dolorosos.

—Nada que debas saber, Ginny. Es mejor dejarlo así.

—Yo quisiera saber qué pasó. Podría ir donde ella y preguntárselo directamente, pero al parecer su estado de salud no es el de los mejores y no quiero ser la causante de que se agrave. Harry, jamás me dirá la verdad y tú… Hermano, debes confiar en mí, porque si no me lo dices, entonces creeré lo que siempre supuse…

—No te imagines nada.

—¿Por qué los hombres son tan cobardes? Hermione te sorprendió con otra mujer, ¿no? Por eso Harry no quiere saber nada de ti.

Ron inspiró fuerte, sonrió tristemente y se soltó suavemente de las manos de su hermana.

—¿Tú crees que fue eso? Pues bien, sí. Así fue… y ahora… déjame… tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Ron? ¡Ella te amaba!

—Sí, claro, me amaba… Ginny, déjame por favor, tengo…

—«Cosas que hacer» No te canses, ya se me sé el discurso. Siempre tienes tiempo para otras personas, menos para tu familia.

Ginny había comprobado sus sospechas. Siempre creyó que su hermano le había sido infiel a su amiga. Pero, ¿por qué Hermione no había confiado en ella y dicho la verdad? En fin, con todo el dolor que sufrió, de seguro lo que menos quería era hablar.

Se iría. Luego buscaría la forma de tener algún contacto con su amiga. Si ella había decidido hacer su vida con Malfoy, no era quién para juzgarla.

Ron por su cuenta, tomó un pergamino que estaba en el escritorio y lo arrugó entre sus manos. Prefería que su hermana lo viera a él como el villano, como el infiel, como el traidor… a enfrentarla a verdad, esa que era tan cruel que puso fin a su matrimonio.

Sin embargo el dolor volvía a sentirlo en el pecho… la angustia horrible de aquella nefasta tarde, jamás borraría la imagen de lo que vio, de lo que escuchó y de cómo encaró la situación en el momento…

Se puso de pie y nuevamente miró hacia la calle. Sintió que algo no había funcionado bien, él lo tenía todo planeado, sólo quería saberla feliz, plena, realizada como mujer y como profesional… ¿qué falló entonces? Algo en el intrincado plan de protección hacia ella no había funcionado bien, ¿qué estaría haciendo ese estúpido que dejó que Hermione se metiera con Malfoy? Él debía encargarse de que el tiempo pasara y que ella se enamorara de cualquiera, ¡pero no de Malfoy! Aunque claro, si lo analizaba con la mente fría, esa ínfima posibilidad nunca se le pasó por la mente. Y ahora resultaba que Hermione y Draco eran novios, con planes a futuro y con un hijo en camino.

— _¡Idiota! ¡Ese estúpido deberá rendirme cuentas y ahora mismo!_

De inmediato comenzó a buscar una pluma en el escritorio, debía enviar una lechuza con carácter de urgente.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luego de darse una ducha y de desayunar, Draco ya sabía qué haría:

Primero, iría al departamento de Astoria para hablar con ella respecto de la situación que estaba ocurriendo, aunque la verdad, no tenía ni idea qué le iba a decir. Lo único claro era que debían (nuevamente) terminar y para ello debía encontrar la manera de hacerlo en forma civilizada y tranquila. Lamentaba que terminaran así, pues esa relación era de años y por más que quisiera creerse indemne a los sentimientos, debía ser sincero, sí, le dolía alejarse de ella. Astoria era la persona que lo escuchaba y con quien se desahogaba, como una gran amiga. No obstante, no sentía la pasión ni la emoción que Hermione despertaba en él.

Si bien, por un lado, se encontraba totalmente entusiasmado con la idea de que Hermione esperara un hijo, por otro sabía que ella no sentía nada por él y eso, a pesar de los muros que pudo haber erigido en su adolescencia y de los prejuicios con que fue criado, en su corazón siempre hubo un espacio reservado para ella. Por eso, aquella vez, hacía cinco meses, cuando ella se le presentó de esa manera tan provocativa y sensual, no dudó un minuto en tomarla y tenerla entre sus brazos, sin mediar las consecuencias. Jamás se imaginó que esa noche le traería todos estos problemas, los que en ningún caso hacían no querer a su hijo. Al contrario, el motivo por el cual estaba dispuesto a dejar todo, incluso su amada soltería y a su querida Astoria, era su hijo… ese pequeño ser que llevaba su sangre y la de la insoportable mujer, llamada Hermione Granger, que para para él significaba todo un desafío.

Mientras aún estaba en el comedor terminando el desayuno, un mayordomo le informó que Astoria lo esperaba en la sala, lo cual le había ahorrado ir al departamento de ella. No obstante, le sorprendió ya que ella solía entrar como ama y señora de la casa. Se puso de pie y de inmediato se dirigió al salón en donde la encontró esperándolo. Su rostro demostraba tristeza, pero seguía luciendo bello. Estaba vestida con un traje verde de dos piezas, una blusa de seda semi transparente y un collar de perlas cultivadas, que la hacían lucir elegante y distinguida. Así era Astoria, vestida siempre a la moda, en forma sobria, luciendo su femineidad y por sobre todo mostrando su cuidada figura.

—Astoria —dijo Draco con un toque de amargura en el saludo, sabía que el serle infiel (cosa que no era novedad en la relación) eran siempre golpes para ella, quien había tratado de sobrellevar la relación, esa a la que él siempre había puesto obstáculos.

—¿Cómo estás, Draco? ¿Cómo sigue tu noviecita?

—Realmente ella no es mi novia, simplemente espera un hijo de mí. Y están mejor… ambos.

—Y lo dices como quien habla de la lluvia… ¡Eres un sinvergüenza, Draco Malfoy! —la mirada de Astoria era de dolor y reproche. Cosa que él no podía remediar, ni esconder. Él era el causante de todo.

—Por favor, no levantes la voz. Además tú ya me conoces, me cuesta ser fiel… —intentó sonar descarado, pero no le resultó y se sintió mal—. Lo siento, no quise decir…

—La fidelidad se da cuando hay amor y tú nunca me has amado.

—Yo no he dicho que no te amo.

—Pero tampoco que sí y lo entiendo, llevamos tanto tiempo que consideras que serme infiel es de lo más normal, pero ¿sabes? Ya me cansé.

—Yo pensaba que…

—¿Pensar? ¡Ja! ¡Tú no piensas! Solo actúas de acuerdo a la erección de tu pene…

—¡Astoria por favor!

—¿Qué? ¿Te molesta la verdad? Te metes con quien se te da la gana, esté o no yo cerca. Y como te dije, me cansé. Así que, bueno… en estos momentos voy viajando. Ya me conoces y sabes que cada vez que me eres infiel tomo un avión y desaparezco por un tiempo para evitar a la prensa que a estas horas otra vez se han de estar burlando de mí, aunque en esta oportunidad no pienso regresar contigo. Ni demente que estuviera, porque ahora traspasaste todos los límites. Así que adelante con tu noviazgo… con esa muggle que te encontraste.

—¿Muggle?

Astoria dio unos pasos hacia la puerta. Draco aún estaba desconcertado, pues desconocía esa faceta tan serena de ella.

—No me dirás que tal Herms Grennett es una bruja.

—Ayer te lo dije, es la mejor bruja que hayas conocido.

—La mejor bruja que he conocido es mi madre, aunque realmente no me interesa quién sea. Además, ya debo irme.

—Bueno tarde o temprano te enterarás quien es realmente Herms Grennett.

—Me da lo mismo —agregó intentando salir de la casa, sin embargo antes de abrir la puerta, giró y observó las habitaciones del segundo piso, cosa que a Draco intrigó, luego lo miró a él y se acercó para hablar:

—Aleja a tu hijo de tu padre —el tono de voz utilizado era muy suave y sutil, pero lo suficiente para ser audible por Draco. Sin embargo, éste no logró entender el trasfondo de lo dicho y quiso corroborar lo escuchado.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Pero Astoria volvió a mirar hacia el segundo piso, con recelo, luego asentó un segundo sus ojos en Draco, esperando que él leyera su mente o viera más allá, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Se iría, debía hacerlo, no tenía otro remedio. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a dar todo por terminado. Mal que mal ella amaba Draco, pero lo amaba a la buena, sin engaños ni intrigas, pero también se quería ella y ya estaba harta de ser siempre humillada y dejada en segundo plano por ese hombre al que tanto había idolatrado. No estaba dispuesta a seguir los pasos de su madre o de la misma Narcisa Malfoy que, de tanto amar a sus esposos se vieron oscurecidas, rebajadas a la mínima expresión, pasando a ser insignificantes y oscuras personas detrás de hombres con poder y orgullo que se creían los dueños del mundo.

No, ella no lo haría. Si algún día decidía regresar, lucharía por un amor verdadero y leal, no el que por tantos años mendigó, incluso tratando de olvidarse de ella misma y de lo que sentía… intentando suprimir su vida y enfocarse solo en Draco.

Por lo pronto, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría lejos, quizá lo suficiente como para que naciera el niño o tal vez solo para que la tal Grennett saliera del hospital. En realidad en su vida, nada estaba claro. De lo único que tenía certezas era de las infidelidades de Draco, el dolor de su corazón y la rabia enorme por no ser ella quien llevara en su vientre a un hijo. Pero así estaba todo bien. Un hijo de ella, era sinónimo de muerte. Que la nueva noviecita de Malfoy velara entonces sus intereses, que ella cuidaría de lo suyo.

Al salir, cerrando tras ella la puerta, Draco miró hacia el segundo piso intentando quizá con ese gesto entender lo que ella acababa de decir: —Cuida a tu hijo de tu padre—. ¿Qué sabría Astoria, que él no? Honestamente le preocupaba, porque ella no acostumbraba a hablar por hablar o referirse mal de la gente. Ese sería un tema que debía tratar con sumo cuidado ya que en sus planes figuraba traer a Hermione (y por ende a su hijo) a casa. Si Lucius se traía algo entre manos, primero se las vería con él.

Sinceramente su padre, hacía rato que estaba fuera de las pistas, el viejo ya ni se paraba de la silla de ruedas y bien sabía que el hechizo de Bellatrix tenía fecha de vencimiento y para eso solo restaban unos cinco meses aproximadamente y moriría. Pensarlo tan fríamente le causaba hasta malestar estomacal, ¿cómo podía especular de esa forma en algo tan sensible como la muerte de su padre? Simple: Lucius Malfoy nunca fue un ejemplo a seguir. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo frío que pudiese resultar la muerte de él y que, como fuera, significaba un peso menos en su vida, sentía tristeza. Total, se trataba de su padre y sí, lo quería. Y entendía que cuando llegara el momento, iba a sufrir mucho por la pérdida.

Y en cuanto a Astoria… acababa de irse y ya la extrañaba. Sabía que sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran de pasión ni de deseo, como los que estaba experimentando con la testaruda y engreída de Hermione Granger.

Sí, era la costumbre lo que había hecho estragos en la relación con su ahora, exnovia. Odiaba realizar comparaciones, pero su mente viajaba rápidamente y sin pensarlo veía a Hermione altanera, insoportable, gritona… pero todo una diosa en la cama… En cambio con Astoria, el sexo, con el correr de los años, ya no tenía esa pasión que provocaba el deseo, simplemente era por cumplir. Pero con sólo recordar a Hermione, sonreía para sí al remembrar las palabrotas que decía, el trago extraño que tomaba, la forma en que se quitaba los zapatos, la tranquilidad con que se había puesto su camisa… era como si estuviese acostumbrada a estar con él… si no hubiese utilizado su varita sobre ella para saber si ese hijo era de él, hubiese pensado que ella estaba acostumbrada a tener a distintos compañeros en su pent-house. Pero sin proponérselo, vio que en la vida de ella, solo dos hombres estuvieron en su pasado… y que de ahí, saltaba a él. Es decir, luego de años de soledad, sólo él figuraba como compañero en su cama.

Con eso podría sacar por descarte que uno de esos hombres, era Weasley, su exesposo, pero el otro, ¿sería ese el causante de su divorcio? Aunque también ese tercer hombre podría haber existido antes de su matrimonio. Debió ser más listo y haber realizado otro conjuro pero eso sería hurgar en un pasado que no le correspondía. Si tenía suerte, ella misma se lo diría más adelante.

Esperaba algún día lograr ese nivel de confianza con ella y poder hablar sin tapujos de sus respectivos pasados, de penas, alegrías, complejos y frustraciones. ¿Sería así enamorarse y lograr tal nivel complementariedad con la pareja para llegar a tocar ese tipo de temas? Simplemente no lo sabía. Ese amor de novelas y de «vivieron felices para siempre» no existía. Solo importaba el aquí y el hoy… y por eso había que aprovechar cada momento de la vida y si ese momento era estar con Granger, pues bien, estaba dispuesto a estar con ella. Además, ella era un desafío y con suerte, volvería a hacerla suya como tanto lo deseaba desde que la había visto nuevamente en el aeropuerto. Es que, con o sin panza, Granger era una mujer totalmente apetecible y eso lo incitaba de una manera que jamás se había imaginado.

Decidió que ya era hora de ir al hospital. Debía ver como seguía esa mujer que, ni en sus mejores sueños imaginó que pudiera albergar en su ser a algo tan suyo, tan de su creación, como un hijo y que ahora se dedicaba a usarlo a él y a mirarlo como basura… ¡A él! ¡Al Gran Draco Malfoy! Que de «gran» poco le quedaba y eso era la obra maestra de su padre.


	5. Hagamos un trato

Al llegar a la clínica maldijo una y otra vez, pues advirtió que la entrada se encontraba abarrotada de periodistas de espectáculos y faranduleros a la caza de alguna noticia. No era común que la afamada diseñadora inglesa estuviera de visita en Londres, menos delicada de salud e internada. Además para todos era extraño que, viviendo en Londres ―centro de la moda, tanto como París― hubiese hecho su carrera en Australia.

Luego de encontrar un lugar para aparcar, se dio cuenta de que no era prudente que lo vieran ingresar a la clínica, además no estaba de ánimo para responder preguntas. Por lo que, sin dudarlo, tomó la varita, dirigiéndola hacia él mismo para oscurecerse el cabello y, aprovechando que por la calle caminaba un médico con la bata blanca colgando del maletín, realizó un hechizo convocador y al segundo la tenía en su poder. Con esa apariencia era difícil ser reconocido por los reporteros.

Descendió del vehículo y con paso seguro se abrió camino en medio del gentío y logró ingresar a la clínica. Ni siquiera el guardia que estaba en la entrada pudo advertir que no era un médico, simplemente lo dejó pasar sin mayor objeción.

Mientras iba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Hermione y, luego de haber recobrado su apariencia, observó bastante movimiento de personas que iban y venían: un par de ejecutivas cargando carpetas marchaban presurosas seguidas por un hombre llevando un traje envuelto en polietileno transparente, cual si se tratase de un fino cristal; más atrás un joven corría con un arreglo foral e ingresaba a la habitación a donde precisamente él se dirigiría.

—¡Hermione! —sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo en ese cuarto y no era precisamente el reposo que ella tenía ordenado.

Antes de entrar, advirtió que afuera estaban los padres de ella. Al verlo, Joseph se acercó y le tendió la mano.

—Joven Malfoy: lamento lo ocurrido ayer… fue la sorpresa de saber a mi hija embarazada lo que primó en mi reacción. Espero me disculpe —dijo el hombre en tanto Draco estiró su mano estrechando la de él, en señal de saludo.

—Está bien, señor Granger, comprendo.

—Hijo, por favor, haz algo... —Jane también se acercó y tomó el brazo a Draco—. Hermione no entiende razones, está obsesionada con el trabajo, expone a su hijo… ¡No quiere escucharnos! Necesitamos que por favor intercedas, quizá tú puedas ayudarla.

—Usted joven Malfoy, tome las riendas de este asunto. Hermione nunca tuvo ese carácter… algo le ocurre… Utilice usted su autoridad para que sea responsable con ella mismo y con el bebé.

—¿Autoridad? ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó intrigado. No sabía que ese rol lo pudiera ejercer en Hermione, pero la idea de que le dieran pase libre, lo tentaba demasiado.

—Hermione es terca y trabajará pase lo que pase. Desde esa perspectiva, no puede vivir sola. Usted debe estar a su lado, para poder frenar un poco ese ritmo de vida —explicó Joseph.

—Eso pretendo, señor Granger, pero dudo que ella quiera estar conmigo.

—Haga lo que tenga que hacer, joven Malfoy. Mi hija no puede seguir así. Será fuerte y todo lo que quiera, pero en ese estado, peligra ella y el niño. Debe estar con usted —agregó Jane.

—Está bien. Les prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

—Gracias, joven —dijo el hombre asintiendo y esperando que Draco pudiera ejercer un poco de presión en Hermione para que esta por fin dejara de lado su trabajo, pues ante todo estaba la salud de ella y la del niño—. Ven, Jane, dejemos que ellos hablen. En la noche llamaremos a Hermione para saber cómo sigue.

Draco de inmediato ingresó a la habitación de ella. En efecto, allí estaba en la cama, sentada, acomodada con varios cojines, mientras una estilista le pintaba las uñas y otra la maquillaba. En tanto una secretaria escribía en un notebook una carta que Hermione le dictaba. Frente a ella se encontraba Giovanni quien le mostraba un catálogo de fotos y una modelo lucía un brillante y vaporoso traje.

Draco debió hacerse al costado para que el joven que hacía unos minutos había visto en el pasillo cargando flores, pudiera salir del cuarto, luego de dejarlas sobre un mueble, junto a otros tres que debieron llegar antes.

—¡¿Qué significa todo esto, Hermione Granger?! —Draco casi gritó al verla trabajando en la habitación del hospital, dejando de lado el motivo por el cual se hallaba en ese lugar.

—Malfoy, por favor. Tengo que adelantar lo que más pueda, el desfile es la próxima semana, junto la con…

—¡Me importa un carajo cuando sea tu famoso desfile! ¡Estás delicada de salud! Y tú… —apuntó a Giovanni con su dedo índice, mientras a éste le temblaba la barbilla al mirar los furiosos ojos de Draco—. Irresponsable, por un momento creí que serías más sensato… ¡Fuera todos de aquí!

—¡Draco Malfoy, tú no tienes autoridad para… —pero Draco no la pensaba dejar hablar:

—¡¿De qué autoridad me hablas, Granger! ¡Tú eres la irresponsable número uno! ¡Todos salgan de inmediato! ¡Fuera!

La mujer que pintaba las uñas temblaba mientras se ponía de pie guardando sus accesorias, al igual lo hacía la maquilladora. En tanto la que estaba con el computador portátil miró a Hermione intentando preguntar qué hacer, pero ella guardó silencio e inspiró profundo. Draco simplemente la descolocaba. Él no entendía qué significaba su trabajo y la importancia que éste tenía en el mundo de la moda. Él era un mago y era obvio que poco o nada le importaba su trabajo.

—Herms, yo te dije debías guardar reposo. Tranquila, yo me haré cargo de todo.

—Al fin dices algo cuerdo, _Giuseppe_ —dijo sarcótico Draco a Giovanni. Francamente ese hombre no le inspiraba ni una pizca de confianza.

—Giovanni —corrigió serio—. Bien, andando. Salgamos todos. Herms, vendré más tarde.

—No te molestes. Yo me haré cargo desde ahora, _Giorgio_.

—¡Malfoy, por favor! —Hermione dio un grito, ya se había dado cuenta de que Draco no soportaba a su asistente y estaba claro que buscaba provocarlo, inventándole nombres.

—¡Silencio, Granger!

—¿Pero qué mierda pretendes?

—Apúrense, retírense rápido ahora mismo —Draco abrió la puerta para que todos salieran y mientras lo hacía, aprovechó de realizar una señal afirmativa a los padres de Hermione quienes felizmente se dieron cuenta de que él tenía el suficiente poder de mando como para expulsar a toda esa gente que claramente no se interesaban por Hermione, menos por el bebé.

Hermione con su cara de pocos amigos se cruzó de brazos, tratando de controlarse pues estaba hecha una furia. Luego Draco vio que hizo que un gesto poco agradable con su rostro y se miró las uñas que acaba de pintarse, pero que había rozado con el camisón de dormir.

—¡Demonios! —dijo molesta y Draco la miró divertido―. Mi varita, entrégamela. Debo arreglar esto.

—No.

Hermione llena de rabia, giró en la cama, tomó un frasquito que estaba en la mesa, luego untó un algodón, y comenzó a limpiarse las uñas. Pero el aroma del quita esmalte era horrible. Draco se dio cuenta de que a ella le dieron ganas de vomitar.

—¡Qué testadura y dura de cabeza eres! —Draco tomó su varita e hizo desaparecer tanto el algodón como el frasco de quita esmalte, eliminando a su vez el aroma que reinaba en la habitación—. ¿Con qué tienes conectada la cabeza, Granger? ¡Piensas y la cagas de inmediato!

—¡Sin insultos, Draco Malfoy! Entiéndeme, yo no estoy hecha para estar acostada sin hacer nada, debo trabajar. Mucha gente depende de mí: las modelos, los vestuaristas, maquilladores… ¡Yo debo estar presente! —estornudó una… dos… tres veces…

Draco se acercó a ella y la miró detenidamente, advirtiendo que su nariz estaba roja. No tenía mucho que indagar para darse cuenta que ahora estaba con alergia. Pero ella no se daba ni por aludida. Con su vista buscó la fuente alergénica y vio que había varios arreglos florares tanto en un mueble, como en el piso, así que con la varita los hizo desaparecer.

—Pero, ¡¿qué demonios?! ¿Qué has hecho?

—Acabo de botarlos a la basura.

—Son regalos de admiradores, no tenías ningún derecho.

—Me importan un pepino tus admiradores y sus regalos — luego se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para que entrara un poco de aire fresco—. Granger, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—¿Y eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Me imagino que has de tener uno o dos menos que yo, ¿no? ¡Demonios, Hermione! ¡Tienes casi treinta y te comportas como una niña mimada de quince! Estás con un embarazo avanzado que requiere cuidados, hospitalizada… ¡Con alergia! ¿No te das cuenta que con todo eso pones en riesgo a nuestro hijo? ¡No puedes ser tan imprudente! —ella reparó en que la llamó por su nombre, pero no le haría ninguna observación.

—Es mi hijo, Malfoy. Y yo sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto. No me he movido esta asquerosa cama y si te das cuentas estoy mejor. Ya no estoy como una condenada babosa… y la costilla ni la siento.

Draco le dio la espalda y se tomó la cabeza, despeinándose un poco. ¿Qué podía hacer con ella? Su paciencia tenía un límite. Sinceramente comenzaba arrepentirse se de ser tan otorgador. La técnica del «Draco tolerante» ya no estaba surtiendo resultados positivos. Tendría que ser a la antigua usanza, quizá «ese» Draco le resultara más atrayente a la insoportable Herms Grennett o en el mejor de los casos, lograra intimidarla y romper esa coraza que tenía edificada a su alrededor.

—El doctor me dijo que hoy me daría el alta —informó luego que el silencio el silencio de él, la inquietara.

Lo observaba de espalda mientras él estaba mirando la calle. Sin querer una sonrisa la envolvió. Era un deleite admirar la espalda de ese hombre... Sintió que su piel se enervaba al recordar el momento en que ella había recorrido cada parte de ese cuerpo, con su boca y dedos. Se sorprendió al recordar ese momento… Giró la cabeza, no debía pensar en ello. Además Draco podía darse cuenta y… ¡Qué diablos! Esas malditas hormonas hacían que se excitara constantemente. Se sentía húmeda… ¡Qué odio más grande! ¡Qué debilidad más horrible! Fue solo un segundo al recordar ese momento y ya estaba que tenía un orgasmo…

Draco sintió que Hermione estaba respirando más fuerte de lo normal. En realidad se hallaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que algo le ocurría a ella. Giró y la vio con una mano en el cuello, como dándose un pequeño masaje y las mejillas levemente encendidas.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Eh... Sí… Sí, estoy bien

Pero no lo miró, al contrario, parecía querer estar lejos de él. Draco se acercó y adrede se sentó a la orilla de la cama, intentando que lo mirara. Incluso pretendió ver en su mente, pero simplemente no podía. ¿Habría ella realizado algún hechizo para evitarlo? O, ¿había mentido y sí sabía utilizar la oclumancia?

—No sabes legeremancia, pero se te da bien impedir que vea en ti.

—No… no sé a lo que te refieres —al fin lo miró con algo de nerviosismo.

—Intenté ver qué tenías, pero tu mente no me deja pasar.

—Yo… yo no he hecho nada —reconoció seria y sincera, pues efectivamente ella temía que él viera sus pensamientos, pero al parecer aunque quisiera, no podía—. Aun así, te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a intentar.

—He leído que ciertas brujas, en estado de gravidez le afloran poderes que no conocían, a otras se le afianzan algunos… —respondió no haciendo caso a lo dicho por ella.

—Es posible, de ser así, me evito tener que volver a pedírtelo.

—¿Por qué, Granger? ¿Qué cosas quieres ocultar? ¿Qué es tan grave que no quieras contar? Desearía saber qué te pasó… ¿Por qué te encontraba viviendo en medio de los muggles? ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos? Y lo que es peor, ¿por qué te casaste y luego te divorciaste?

—Eso no te incumbe, Malfoy. Solo te debe importar nuestro hijo, nada más.

—¡Hasta que por fin dices «nuestro hijo»!

—Eso jamás lo voy a negar. No soy de ese tipo de mujeres. Lo único que te pido es no indagues en mi pasado. No te gustaría saber… Además, creo que soy lo suficientemente adulta como para arreglármelas sola. No necesito un chaperón que esté siempre a mi lado diciéndome lo que puedo o no debo hacer.

—A ver Granger —Draco se puso de pie y cerró la ventana, corría una brisa un poco fresca y la habitación estaba lo suficientemente ventilada, no había restos de polen en el ambiente—, no se trata de ser tu «chaperón», pero le acabo de prometer a tus padres que me haré cargo de ti. Ni ellos, ni yo queremos que le ocurra algo a nuestro hijo. Así que te vas conmigo ahora mismo a mi casa.

—¡¿Estás de mente, Draco Malfoy?! ¡Yo no pienso irme contigo! ¡Y menos a tu casa!

—Te vas conmigo o si no, yo mismo hablaré con la prensa que está en el primer piso y les diré que estás hospitalizada porque intentaste abortar. Con eso, toda tu maldita fama se irá por el retrete y la firma South Free o también llamada «Casa Grennett», dejará de existir —Hermione lo miró incrédula, ¿cómo podía chantajearla de esa manera?

—Tú no puedes hacerme eso.

—Puedo y lo haré. Te irás conmigo, luego nos casaremos cual pareja de enamorados, ¿qué dices?

—No, eso no. Mejor vete. Yo… yo no me siento bien. Ándate.

—¡No seas mentirosa! Estás en perfecto estado —Draco se puso de pie, arregló la camisa y se acercó a la puerta—. Iré por tu alta médica, después me dirás qué has decidido. Si tu respuesta es negativa, pues ya sabes… bajaré de inmediato y tu fama se convertirá en rechazo popular… Tú eliges, Hermione Granger. Conmigo no se juega y ya has jugado bastante. Desde me sedujiste esa noche, hasta ahora al llenar tu habitación con gente, poniendo en riesgo la vida del bebé. Y que te quede claro, que no es interés en ti, es solo en mi hijo —concluyó y, con un dolor en el pecho parecido a angustia y pena, salió de la habitación.

Hermione vio que cerró la puerta y ya no se pudo contener. Las lágrimas y el llanto hicieron presa de ella. ¿Cómo podía tratarla de esa manera? ¿Por qué le exigía vivir juntos? ¡Además, el muy maldito se quería casar con ella! ¡Jamás! Antes muerta, que volver a pasar por lo mismo. Ella no se casaría, menos con él. Ya tenía la experiencia de haberlo estado y no quería recordar la horrible experiencia que marcó su vida, tanto por su propia infidelidad, como el poco cariño que Ronald le demostró en esos escasos dos años que duró esa unión.

Y por otra parte, conocía a Draco Malfoy y siempre se había caracterizado por ser enérgico y fuerte; y que jamás escatimaba en artimañas para lograr sus objetivos, por tanto, era muy capaz de desprestigiarla ante la prensa. Decir que quería abortar era sinónimo de suicidio público. Sobre todo en el mundo en donde ella se movía, ya que su imagen de diseñadora afamada, siempre había estado ligada a campañas publicitarias que abogaban por los niños, por sus derechos, por el no maltrato, por el no al trabajo infantil y el no al comercio sexual, siendo ella la cara visible de todas esas campañas. Resultaría paradójico verla ahora a ella asesinando a su propio hijo. No, eso significaría la ruina y, por lo demás, un retroceso enorme en las campañas que publicitó a favor de la infancia.

Sencillamente estaba entre la espada y la pared, y la única salida viable era aceptar el ofrecimiento de Draco, pero ¿casarse? ¡Eso sería una locura!

Intentó moverse en la cama pero otra vez el dolor en la costilla le recordaba que dentro de ella existía una vida gestándose, un niño… un Malfoy. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la barriga y la acarició.

— _Tranquilo hijito. No haré nada para que te sientas mal. Y si tú quieres estar con tu padre, pues bien, que así sea… aunque yo desee estar a kilómetros de él._

Hermione sentía que un imán la obligaba a estar unida a Malfoy. Si esa situación se hubiese dado años atrás, la habría tomado sin mayor cuestionamientos, pero ahora no tenía sentido. Sabía que él no la amaba y que el único interés era el bebé que venía en camino, eso se lo acababa de dejar claro.

Sabía que Malfoy era capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza. Pues bien, si él quería jugar sucio, ella le respondería igual. ¿Qué se quería casar con ella? Ya vería. Nadie la ataba de un día para otro. Su hijo no sería impedimento para tener una vida normal. Ya vería el famoso y deseado Draco Malfoy quién era realmente Herms Grennett y que no pensara que por el hecho de aceptar vivir en su casa (más no como su pareja) él podía hacer y deshacer con su vida. Ella también tenía reglas, sobre todo si iba a convivir con ese mortífago de Lucius Malfoy o con Narcisa, que muy elegante y distinguida sería, pero era una Malfoy al fin y al cabo.

Antes que regresara Draco, tomó un celular, el que Giovanni le había dejado anteriormente, revisó una llamada perdida que en especial le interesaba y la devolvió de inmediato.

—Soy yo. No, no digas nada. Ve esta tarde a la casa de los Malfoy, dile a Giovanni que te indique… debemos hablar. Me debes una y ahora no me vas a dejar. Adiós.

Al momento de colgar, Draco ingresó nuevamente a la habitación, junto a un médico y una enfermera, a quien Hermione le brindó una cínica sonrisa.

—Señora Grennett, hoy se podrá ir junto a su prometido a casa —Hermione miró a Draco con unas ganas enormes de estrangularlo. Él, solo se limitó a sonreírle burlescamente.

—¿Viste, amor mío? Te dije que estarías bien.

—Sí, amor… estabas en lo correcto —respondió sin expresión.

Mientras la enfermera llenaba una ficha y luego que el doctor la firmara, ambos salieron de la habitación, no sin antes dejarle la alta médica, algunas recomendaciones y una receta.

—¿Mis padres siguen afuera?

—No, se acaban de ir. Les informé que habías aceptado vivir conmigo y se fueron felices, pensando en la boda —mintió, ellos hacía rato que habían abandonado el hospital, además no había tocado el tema de su posible matrimonio.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, ¿cómo era posible que sus padres se dejaran dominar por ese hombre? Pero era cosa de verla a ella, totalmente rendida ante un vil chantaje y era de esperarse que sus padres reaccionaran de igual forma.

—Y bien, ¿qué has decidido? ¿Bajo a dar mi versión de los hechos a los reporteros? ¡Oh! Veo que ya son el doble de lo que habían al principio —dijo mirando por la ventana hacia el primer piso—. O nos escabullimos por otra salida, rumbo a «nuestra casa», futura señora Malfoy —Hermione lo miró con ira, no podía decir que con odio, porque sinceramente no lo odiaba, es más, sentía que, a pesar de lo soberbio y manipulador que podía llegar a ser, ese físico, esos ojos y esa voz, la estaban volviendo loca, sin mencionar su avasalladora personalidad (insoportable como siempre) pero la embriagaba y sí, era media masoquista, le gustaba.

—No tengo más remedio que aceptar irme contigo, pero…

—Sin peros.

—Pero, no me pienso casar contigo.

—Claro que sí. Nos casaremos y seremos felices para siempre.

—¿Estás loco, Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué consigues casándote conmigo, con esta sangre sucia a la que tantas veces humillaste? Y lo más importante, ¿en qué me beneficia a mí ser tu esposa? Explícame eso… que hasta ahora no entiendo tu lógica. Lo nuestro no fue real y ni siquiera sé si puedo decir «lo nuestro», estuvimos juntos solo una noche, nada más.

—Todo esto que nos ocurre fue por «esa noche» Y estoy convencido de que sí podemos decir «lo nuestro» porque entre usted y yo, señora dueña del mundo, existe un hijo… ¡Mi hijo! Al cual no pienso, ni quiero dejar solo ―Hermione, suspiró. Con Draco no se podía hablar. Tenía respuestas para todo y estaba segura que a cada instante le restregaría en la cara aquella noche que ambos se dejaron llevar por sus instintos―.Y si me preguntas sobre de qué nos sirve a ambos estar juntos, pues bien, te lo dejaré más que claro ―dijo acomodándose en la silla al lado de la cama―. La primera pregunta es: ¿qué obtengo yo casándome contigo, Granger? Pues para serte sincero, eso limpiará mi nombre… es decir, te puedes imaginar los comentarios… _El exmortífago casado con la heroína del trío dorado_ (cursi, si lo quieres llamar) pero así podría limpiar mi nombre y de paso, ayudamos a nuestro hijo a aprender a sobrellevar la carga de ser un Malfoy. Sí, Granger una carga ―Draco se puso de pie y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Hermione lo miró atenta―. Esa ha sido una de las causas por las cuales no había querido ser padre. Un Malfoy lleva el peso de las malas decisiones, de la oscuridad de la «mala fe», si así lo quieres llamar. Yo no quería que un hijo mío sufriera por ser un Malfoy…

—Entonces, deja que sea Granger. No te molestes…

—¡Jamás eludiré mi responsabilidad! Es mi hijo y claro, mejor si es contigo. Tu hermoso apellido muggle, que con tanto orgullo luces, servirá para que nuestro hijo pueda andar tranquilo en el mundo mágico sin temor a ser llamado traidor o mortífago como su padre…

—Mi hijo podría evitarse todo eso, si tan solo me dejaras ir ―su voz sonaba casi suplicante.

—¡Jamás, Granger! Tú te quedarás conmigo. Serás mi mujer, ¿entendido? ―se había sentado a un costado de la cama y a Hermione le tenía tomado los brazos.

—¿Y yo qué gano? Draco, para mi será un suplicio vivir contigo, con tu padres… Entiéndeme, recuerda quién soy... ellos me odian.

—¿No te basta con que nuestro hijo no sea tachado por los demás?

—Vuelvo a preguntarte, Draco Malfoy, ¿qué gano yo? Mi hijo puede vivir tranquilamente como muggle sin saber que tú eres su padre... respóndeme, por favor, ¿de qué me sirve a mí estar casada contigo? Eso sí, sin chantajes.

Draco se puso de pie volvió a mirar por la ventana, era como si la luz del día le diera las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar a esa difícil mujer.

—Bien, la primera ventaja es que nuestro hijo viva con ambos padres. Y segundo, que yo no te hunda ante la prensa y no es chantaje, porque sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo, no es una amenaza. Y, por último… y sé que esto te va a gustar… ―dijo mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa ―. Tenerme a mí en tu cama, para devorarte noche a noche... así como a ti te gusta.

—¡Imbécil!

—¿Imbécil? ―preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella―. Sé que te gusta el buen sexo, Granger y ambos nos complementamos muy bien, ¿o tú opinas lo contrario?

—Óyeme bien, Draco Malfoy: Nunca… nunca más tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos. Si quieres que viva en tu casa, bien, acepto, pero de ahí a tener vida en pareja, primero tendría que Voldemort volver a nacer.

—No digas eso, pequeña bruja del demonio. Yo te gusto y sé me deseas… y estoy dispuesto a satisfacer todos tus deseos. Además juntos haremos el negocio de nuestra vida.

—Así que al final es un negocio.

—¡Pero, claro que es un negocio! O tú creías que lo hacía por amor… ¿amor a ti? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, Granger. Es por mi hijo solamente.

Draco reconoció en el mismo instante, que debió morderse la lengua antes de haber dicho eso. Notó que a Hermione se le pusieron acuosos los ojos, pero se notaba que no quería llorar. Quiso ingresar en su mente pero ya le era imposible. Simplemente no podía. No obstante, entendía que sus palabras la habían herido. Pero era obvio que más lo hería ella a él con su negativa a querer hacerlo partícipe de la crianza de su hijo y sobre todo a la negativa de querer iniciar una relación con él. Relación que por años añoró y guardó en secreto.

—Entonces… ―dijo con voz ronca intentando ahogar el nudo de la garganta―. Necesito mis cosas para poder vestirme… e irme contigo.

—En un rato viene Gino… tu asistente, con tu ropa.

—Giovanni… Giovanni se llama.

—¿Y dónde te encontraste a ese espécimen? ―preguntó con un dejo de celos. Si bien Giovanni no poseía un rostro angelical ni facciones que podrían definirse como «adorables», era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, cuerpo atlético, de labios gruesos, sonrisa agradable y de barba. Para cualquier mujer podría resultar interesante, sumado a todo, estaba por su porte y elegancia masculina. Eso hacía flaquear un poco a Draco, además que recordaba que él vivió con Hermione en Australia.

—No seas grosero. Él es una excelente persona. Llegó alguna vez por recomendaciones de otro diseñador y ha trabajado conmigo todo este tiempo.

—¿Te acostaste con él? ―Draco sabía perfectamente que Hermione no había tenido sexo con nadie más, aparte de él en los últimos años, pero le fascinaba hacerla sacar chispas de rabia.

—Sí, miles de veces… y me he acostado con todos mis secretarios, ayudantes y modelos, ¿conforme?

—Me lo imaginé, así como te portaste conmigo… como toda una ninfómana, supongo que tienes práctica en eso, ¿no?

Hermione echó su cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada. Draco tenía tan mala imagen de ella... Pero claro, ella misma se la había hecho al portarse como una cualquiera deseosa de sexo aquella noche, así que no tenía cómo refutar o hacerle entender que luego de Harry, ningún hombre la había vuelto a tocar.

Draco la miró con tristeza. Sabía que la estaba haciendo sufrir, pero debía ser fuerte. Era la única forma de luchar contra Hermione. Ella era una mujer con temple de acero y no cualquier mujer. Era a quien por tantos años deseó y que ahora estaba dispuesta a compartir su vida con él. Como fuera, aunque no lo amara ―Ni él a ella― el hecho de verla rodeada de tipos como Giovanni lo hacían sentir que como un dragón a punto de incinerar a cualquiera de esos babosos deseosos de poder, estatus o fama.

En el instante en que imaginaba la mejor forma de deshacerse de ese hombre, Giovanni ingresó a la habitación con un bolso y un neceser para Hermione. Lo hizo con tal soltura que solo un gesto con la cabeza hizo a Draco en señal de saludo, mientras que a Hermione la abrazó con tanta familiaridad que Draco lo hubiera lanzado por la ventana. Ella se dio cuenta del rostro de Draco y se soltó de inmediato de Giovanni. Tampoco ella quería ser la causante de una confrontación.

—Lamento que se hayan conocido en estas circunstancias. Pero Malf… Draco, él es Giovanni Clereci, mi secretario y asistente personal, también es diseñador.

—Bien, lo que sea... mientras no te llene de trabajo. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, el futuro esposo de la señora Grennett, además del padre del bebé.

—Lo sé señor, Malfoy.

—Entonces si estás tan enterado de todo, comprenderás que ahora tú asumirás la mayoría de las obligaciones de mi prometida.

—Draco… ―Hermione quiso intervenir.

—Porque ella debe estar en reposo.

—Señor Malfoy, pierda cuidado, sé lo que hay que hacer.

—Giovanni, por favor déjanos. No te preocupes, yo te llamaré más tarde, ¿sí?

—¿Habló con…―intentó preguntar Giovanni pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

—Sí, luego te pongo al tanto ―respondió en medio de un extraño carraspeo que Draco no pasó desapercibido.

—Bien, entonces me llama si necesitas algo. Yo estaré en las oficinas viendo los detalles de la agencia y le aviso si Gisselle confirma su asistencia.

—Y sus honorarios, por favor… esas modelos son carísimas, pero al final todo se retribuye.

—Así es Herms. Bien, nos vemos, con su permiso.

—Adelante Giovanni.

—Señor Malfoy ―dijo en señal de despedida y se retiró del cuarto.

—Para habértelo tirado, se ve bastante formalito contigo ¿no? ―dijo Draco.

Hermione solo negó con la cabeza y bufó. No iba a entramarse en una discusión con Malfoy, ya bastante tenía con ver su cara de burla y poder sobre ella.

—Malfoy, si ya tengo el alta, entonces vámonos de una vez. Pero antes quiero cambiarme de ropa, así que por favor, sal ―dijo levantándose la cama y colgando las piernas en la orilla de la cama.

—Por mí te puedes cambiar ropa y si quieres yo te ayudo.

—¿Estás de mente? ¡Déjame sola! ―trató de bajarse de la cama, pero esta era bastante elevada, por lo que casi pierde el equilibrio.

—¡Eres tan testaruda, como torpe! ―dijo ayudándola a sentarse nuevamente en la cama

—Malfoy, sal de mi cuarto. Cuando esté lista, te avisaré ¿sí? No me hagas sentir más mal de lo que ya me siento.

—¿Mal por aceptar vivir conmigo? Otra en tu lugar cantaría de alegría.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas? Ve a buscarla.

—Oh, Granger… ¡Gracias! ¡Me diste una idea! Tú serás mi esposa y Astoria mi amante ―agregó sacando el celular y saliendo de la habitación.

Hermione tomó el almohadón y se lo aventó por la espalda pero este ya había cerrado la puerta tras él. ¿Sería capaz de tener a dos mujeres? Bueno, ella cuando estuvo casada hizo algo similar. Lo malo es que ahora ella se moriría si otra dormía con Draco. ¿Sería entonces podría soportar el compartir su cama por algún tiempo con él? ¿Y si este tiempo no tenía fecha tope? ¿Y si terminaba enamorada de Malfoy? ¿Y si ya lo estaba? ¡Estúpida mil veces estúpida! ¿Y Harry? ¿Qué sería de Harry? A estas alturas, ya poco le interesaba, debía estar buscando el cuarto hijo con su esposa, pues por cómo iba esa empresa, pronto Harry Potter tendría su propio equipo de básquetbol integrado solo por sus hijos.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _ **¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les esté gustando.**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Besitos y abrazos, Gin.**_


	6. Reglas cardinales

Draco acababa de subir al portaequipajes de su carro el único bolso que llevaba Hermione. Según le había dicho, el resto de sus cosas se las haría llegar Giovanni, durante horas de la tarde.

Estaba nervioso, pues sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Si bien por un lado, su corazón saltaba de alegría al saber que a la obstinada Herms Grennett, podría llegar a dominar de alguna forma; por otro, sabía que esos ojos color miel en cualquier momento lo harían decaer. Sentía que aquella pasión adolescente aún estaba viva, que no en vano la admiró por tantos años en Hogwarts y que no era un detalle el haberla martirizado por tanto tiempo solo por el hecho de querer ser mejor que ella.

Jamás, en ninguno de sus mejores sueños —o incluso pesadillas— pudo imaginar que cargaría un bolso dentro de un vehículo muggle, conduciendo a la futura señora Malfoy (embarazada) hasta su nuevo hogar. Jamás creyó que esa «señora Malfoy» fuera Hermione Granger. Ya estaba hecho a la idea de cerrar el ciclo de vida al lado de Astoria Greengrass, su aristócrata novia de años que, por más que intentó llegar a amar, jamás pudo

¿Amar? Mejor lo pensaba bien. Es cierto, jamás lo pretendió. Porque si lo hubiese hecho, Astoria nunca habría sufrido el dolor de saber de sus infidelidades, pero ella era una mujer inteligente por tanto no se explicaba por qué lo soportó por tanto tiempo o por qué, a sabiendas de que Lucius ansiaba un nieto, ella no se lo dio… tuvo la oportunidad… miles de oportunidades, y no lo hizo. ¿Tendría algún problema biológico de infertilidad? Imposible. Astoria no era de esas que se escondía los temas médicos. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no era asidua a hablar de hijos, ¿sería entonces que no quería tener uno con él? Bueno, no era necesario ser adivino. Él, sin tapujo alguno, gritaba a los cuatro vientos su negación absoluta a la paternidad. Tal vez por eso Astoria posiblemente se hubiese cerrado a la idea de ser madre, todo para no ir contra de su voluntad y por mantenerse junto a él, guardando las apariencias.

Eran tantas interrogantes que tenía en la cabeza, que casi como autómata ayudó a Hermione a subirse al auto. Incluso debió mover el asiento del copiloto hacia atrás para darle mayor espacio a ella para que se pudiera sentar cómodamente.

Hermione se sentía una como una «inmensa vaca» (así se había imaginado) ya que jamás le habían tenido dar espacio para que cupiera, siempre había sido delgada y ahora sentía que su cuerpo ocupaba todo el lugar y aun así… le seguía faltando... además veía que la panza estaba creciendo con «alevosía y mala intención», por lo que no descartaba encerrarse para que nadie la viera. Mientras sus ojos estaban pegados en el paisaje circundante (un montón de autos estacionados) y su rostro reflejaba un total descontento, advirtió que Draco le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad dando el máximo a la cinta para poder cruzarla por su cuerpo.

—Deja, yo puedo hacer eso —dijo en un intento vano por realizarlo ella, pues Draco no la tomó en cuenta. Sinceramente no era porque él trabajara o hiciera algún esfuerzo demás. Era porque el aroma de él… ese aroma tan especial a sándalo y ámbar, con un toque de tabaco… hacían que sus sentidos se activaran exponencialmente y que su pulso se acelerara.

—Tranquila Granger, sé que tienes las hormonas revolucionadas, pero no te haré el amor aquí en el carro. Además, no sabría por dónde empezar —dijo realizando un movimiento de cejas, a lo cual ella respondió con su típica cara de pocos amigos. Ya sabía que estaba gorda, no necesitaba que Draco se lo restregara de frentón.

—Sé que estoy… «grande»… —reconoció con un hilo de voz, casi triste tratando de no darle importancia a lo dicho por él.

—Pero es poco… —agregó tratando de suavizar lo dicho anteriormente, lo único que no quería era que ella se llegara a sentir mal por su físico. Terminó de unir las cintas, tratando de no mirarla. Sabía que las mujeres embarazadas eran por demás sensibles, eso sumado al carácter de Hermione, era como tener una olla a presión repleta de chiles picantes a punto de explotar… Por otra parte, sabía que ella se había sentido mal por haberle insinuado que por su estado no podría hacerle el amor. Si supiera que con o sin panza la encontraba extremadamente femenina, sensual y bella, que estaba seguro que en la cama buscaría la posición exacta y la haría sentir plena y deseada, tanto o más como aquella vez en Australia—. ¿No te aprieta? —preguntó una vez que terminó de asegurarla.

—No, ha quedado bien. Gracias.

Draco se irguió, sintiendo ella el aroma varonil que expelía y que parecía que se había quedado impregnado en sus fosas nasales, tal como había ocurrido meses atrás.

Mientras él se acomodaba al volante, Hermione aprovechó para seguir anotando algunas cosas en una libreta, en donde Draco pudo observar que ya tenía un listado bastante extenso.

—¿Qué escribes? Digo, si se puede saber.

Echó a correr el vehículo girando el volante para tomar por una de las salidas alternativas que tenía el hospital en el estacionamiento subterráneo, puesto que antes que Hermione estuviese lista para salir del hospital, él había bajado y trasladado el carro hasta ese lugar a fin de evitar el acoso de los periodistas que aún se encontraban apostados en el acceso principal.

—Es un listado de temas que debo tratar contigo. Todavía no lo termino.

—¿Una especie de contrato prenupcial?

—¿Contrato prenupcial? Pues... no lo había incluido… pero tienes razón… ese es otro tema —y volvió a anotar—. Contrato pre-nupcial —escribió.

A Draco le sorprendió que elaborara una lista de temas que tratar, según parecía atrás había quedado la sabelotodo que nada olvidaba.

—Puedo deducir entonces, que se trata de normas de convivencia.

—Exacto. Serán nuestras «Reglas Cardinales» —Draco arqueó una ceja al escuchar esas palabras.

—Bueno, por si no lo sabes una regla cardinal es _aquella que regula un comportamiento y por la cual se disciplina a una persona hasta crear una cultura…_ —dijo recitando algo aprendido de algún libro de administración.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, «sabelotodo», yo también soy empresario y sé de qué estamos hablando.

—Pensé que en tu mundo de magia sólo trabajabas con elfos —añadió seria y sin mirarlo.

—¡Gran deducción, Granger! Pero sabrás que hace mucho tiempo que me dedico a los negocios muggles y que los elfos (los pocos que quedaron a nuestro servicio) luego de que a «cierta heroína» se le ocurriera mencionarle al Ministro de Magia la liberación total de los ellos o en su defecto hacerles contrato de trabajo… —Hermione lo miró con una ceja enarcada, ¡se estaba refiriendo a ella! Bueno, por lo menos una idea de las tantas que dio en el Ministerio, había sido considerada—… trabajan remunerados y vestidos decentemente. Claro, aún hay algunos elfos que se niegan a dejar a sus amos y se les ha respetado su opción.

—Jamás pensé que me considerarían... —reconoció con el lápiz en la boca.

Draco reparó en esa pequeña y sensual acción en donde la lengua de ella había rozado el bolígrafo un par de segundos y luego lo había apretado con los dientes. Dio un pestañeo… eso dolería, así que mejor no seguía viendo sino el vehículo quedaría incrustado en el primer árbol que encontrara.

—Bien Granger, tengo que conducir unos veinte minutos hasta casa, empieza a decirme cuáles son tus exigencias y ahí veré si las acato o no —una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ya que estaba a punto de volver a hacer rabear a Hermione. Se veía por lo demás hermosa cuando echaba chispas de enojo, sus ojos tomaban un brillo especial y sus labios se movían acompasados por palabras tan bien pronunciadas, sobre todo en aquellos vocablos que finalizaban la letra «s»… era como si esa letra acentuara la feminidad de su voz y el tono resultaba cadencioso.

—Está bien, empecemos. Uno: necesito una habitación especial para ser utilizada como estudio —Draco asintió dando a entender que no habría problemas con ello—, con Internet, computadores, impresoras y todo tipo de material de oficina —y Draco siguió asintiendo—. Dos: Requiero acceso libre de mis empleados, ya sea mi secretaria, mi asistente, diseñadores externos, modelos…

—Te dije que no podías trabajar —le recordó, pues el médico tratante le había ordenado descansar,

—«Amor mío» —dijo sarcástica, a lo cual Draco respondió con una risotada—: debo tener mi espacio en la eventualidad de que requiera hacer alguna adecuación en el tema del desfile, necesito tener acceso a todo esto… prometo que no será trabajo pesado —Draco asintió nuevamente, mientras viraba el volante y cambiaba la marcha para detenerse frente a un semáforo, pero seguía riendo.

—Te resultaba mejor decirme «amorcito» como aquella noche… —Hermione se puso seria.

—La calentura da para mucho —ahora fue Draco quien se puso serio.

—Continúa —prefirió no seguir con el temita, al final terminarían peleando y eso era precisamente lo que no quería, al menos no por ahora.

—Tres: no deseo tener contacto con tu padre.

—Este… bueno... sí, tienes razón... sigue —eso ya lo suponía y era totalmente lógico que no lo quisiera ver.

—Cuatro: ni con tus ex —Draco rió, ¡eso sí que era noticia! Hermione estaba celosa. Sabía que había surtido efecto esa llamada fantasma que simuló en la habitación del hospital en donde supuestamente le proponía a Astoria ser su amante.

—Está bien, le diré a Astoria que no sea visible para ti.

—Quinto: cualquier insulto de tu parte, te agradeceré hacerlo a solas, no delante de mis empleados. Entiéndase por insulto: «sangre sucia», «ratón de biblioteca», «sabelotodo»…

—Corrección Granger, es «insufrible sabelotodo» —Hermione hizo una mueca de niña pequeña y Draco rió—. Ahora te consulto yo: ¿por qué en lugar de prohibirme que te llame de esa forma delante de tus empleados, no me pides que te deje de insultar y ya?

—Te dijo que no lo hagas delante de mi gente porque ellos no son magos, es decir, no saben nada acerca del mundo mágico… de Hogwarts o menos que estudiamos juntos… Y, por último, Malfoy, si te prohíbo que no me trates de esa forma, pues… no serías tú… ¿me explico?

Draco negó con una sonrisa. Al parecer a Granger no le incomodaba los adjetivos utilizados por él… y él que pensaba que la hacía de oro usando esas palabras — _¡Vaya! A las mujeres no hay cómo entenderlas._

—Continúa Granger, que queda poco trayecto.

—Sexto: debo hacer trámites personales, por lo tanto requiero de mi vehículo.

—Te daré uno.

—No, no es necesario, pues yo tengo los míos, no requiero uno de ti, por lo mismo preciso de un aparcamiento especial.

—Lo tendrás, pero déjame que te pregunte algo… ¿sabes que eres bruja? Pienso que puedes hacer cualquier hechizo y tener tu carro en donde te plazca, pero si no… bueno… ya veo que el vivir con muggles se te han contagiado sus malas costumbres —Hermione lo miró enojada—. ¿Algo más, «futura señora Malfoy»?

—Lo del contrato pre-nupcial lo veré con mi abogado…. Eso, claro, si me decido casarme contigo.

—¡Eso ya está resuelto! —la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Draco. El tema del matrimonio ya lo había dado por zanjado. Hermione sería su mujer, pero ella no le dio importancia y continuó:

—Bueno, y lo último: requiero de dormitorio y baño separado de ti —dijo cerrando la libreta. Draco no hizo ningún gesto. Tenía una mano en la palanca de cambios y otra en el volante, aferrados más de la cuenta… Debía buscar las palabras necesarias y justas para decir que eso no tenía por qué conversarse. Al fin y al cabo se conocían bien y ya había compartido una cama por lo que no veía inconvenientes en dormir juntos. Total, en medio de sus pensamientos, ya había planeado la posición exacta para hacerle el amor, sin que fuera molestia a la panza de ella.

—Eso, lo veremos luego —indicó con voz ronca, pero segura.

—Malfoy, yo no puedo dormir contigo.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? Esperas un hijo mío… nos conocemos bien, no veo el inconveniente de que compartamos mi cama. Y, bueno… algo más —agregó mirándola y regalándole su habitual e insinuante movimiento de cejas. Hermione lo miró con coraje.

—¿Qué no me ves cómo estoy? ¡Gorda, horrible! Además duermo mal… me levanto una cien veces en la noche para ir al baño, no me acomodo en la cama… y por último, Draco Malfoy: no quiero dormir junto a ti, no menos quiero tener sexo contigo.

—Llegamos —dijo como si no hubiese escuchado lo último.

—Draco, ¿tus padres saben que me traes a vivir a este lugar? Sinceramente lo que menos quiero es pasar malos ratos.

—Les he avisado. Mi padre está feliz con la idea de que estés con nosotros.

—¿Tu padre? ¡Eso habría que verlo! Lucius Malfoy me odia. Además, no me atrae la idea de tener que cruzar palabras con él.

—Granger, yo no creo que te odie, lo que pasa es que está feliz con la idea de tener un nieto, así que no le importa que seas tú quien lo haga abuelo.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y tu madre?

—Bien…. Ella está bien.

—Yo no… ¡Bah! Olvídalo —había visto la sonrisa de Draco burlándose de ella ante la pregunta tan poco directa realizada.

—Granger, No preguntes tanto, esta casa es grande, hay espacio para todos. Incluso para que tú y yo tengamos dormitorios separados, si así lo quieres. Por lo demás será mejor así, ya que no tendrás que salir de mi cuarto cuando me visite Astoria en las noches.

Ella lo miró casi escandalizada, respiró profundo y trató de responder lo más serena que pudo:

—Está bien. Solo te pido no hagas mucho ruido, mira que tengo el sueño liviano —dijo soltando el cinturón de seguridad cuando Draco se había detenido en un gran mansión tipo colonial de tres pisos, color blanco, bastante muggle para el gusto de Hermione.

—Esta es otra casa, ¿no?

—¡Touché! La antigua Mansión Malfoy fue confiscada junto a otros tantos inmuebles.

—Lo lamento.

—Malas compañías, más malas decisiones, elevado a ideales estúpidos, es igual a banca rota.

—Pero a ti no te ha ido mal —agregó cuando Draco le dio la mano para ayudarla a salir del vehículo.

—No, voy a ser padre, eso es lo más importante.

Eso la dejó muda. No podía negar el brillo que se formaba en esos ojos grises al referirse a su hijo, era evidente que Draco estaba ilusionado con la llegada del pequeño. Prefirió guardar silencio. Se daba cuenta de que estado lejos de importunarle o de significar una molestia, lo tomaba como algo bueno en su vida… tanto como a ella. Si bien no era muy expresiva, desde que se enteró de que iba a ser madre, su vida giraba en torno a ese bebé que amaba con toda el alma. Más de alguna vez lo había soñado siendo una foto de su padre, a veces lo veía con cabello de color castaño y otras… no quería recordarlo, pero lo veía de cabello negro… ¡Harry! ¡Maldito Harry que aún no lograba quitarlo de su mente!

Caminó en silencio hasta unas escaleras de piedra que daban el acceso a la puerta principal rodeada de grandes macetas con coloridas flores. Miró hacia los pisos superiores en donde de inmediato se dio cuenta que en una de las ventanas del segundo piso, específicamente en uno de los balcones, descansaban unos cuantos arreglos florales. Los reconoció de inmediato. Eran los que sus admiradores habían hecho llegar hasta el hospital. Draco no los había tirado a la basura, como le había dicho. Allí estaban. Suponía entonces que ese era el balcón de, si no de la habitación de ella, sería la de Draco. Luego se lo agradecería. Al final de cuentas, el «hurón oxigenado» no era de tan mal corazón como pretendía expresar.

Hermione, en forma instintiva, se colocó una mano en el pecho dando un fuerte respiro pensando que subir esos escalones, en su estado, sería como escalar el Monte Everest. Draco se dio cuenta de la situación, en tanto un sirviente tomó el bolso de Hermione del vehículo y se lo llevó rápidamente.

—Veo que se te hace difícil —observó acercándose a ella y mirando las diez escalas de piedra que había enfrente.

—No quiero pensar cómo lo haré para subir y bajar las escaleras de la casa… me canso mucho… Y en mi estado, no puedes utilizar magia para levitarme si eso es lo que piensas. Todo le puede repercutir al bebé.

—Créeme que esa deducción la saqué yo solito —dijo sin mirarla, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza. Draco no desperdiciaba un segundo para fastidiar. Pero ya hasta le divertía sus agresiones, y podría calificarlas como pequeñas «caricias»—. Veré que instalen hoy mismo un elevador adosado a la escalera —continuó diciendo—… digo, por si se te pasó por la mente irte a tu casa.

—Eso estaría bien. Aunque mi casa también tiene escaleras, no es tan grande como esta, pero de todas formas tendría que hacer lo mismo.

—Anda, dame tu mano, te ayudaré a subir —Draco le tomó la mano y la rodeó con el otro brazo para sostenerla.

Para ambos, sin pretenderlo, era fascinante volver a estar abrazados. Sí, aunque no lo quisieran creer, sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección, aunque esta vez solo fuera para subir unas escalinatas, pero para ambos sentir sus respectivos aromas era como un elixir que los transportaba a otros mundos, en donde solamente estaban ellos.

Cuando llegaron al rellano, luego de haber subido lentamente, advirtieron que un elfo se había aparecido, vestido con traje de mayordomo, era gracioso verlo así, aseado y arreglado, quien majestuosamente abrió la puerta principal.

Se notaba que las cosas habían cambiado, la política y las leyes habían sucumbido a los nuevos tiempos… y eso era un ejemplo claro de que ningún esfuerzo era en vano. En especial cuando se lucha por causas nobles y por los derechos de las personas, en este caso de seres, que, por su condición, eran considerados «inferiores» a juicio de los magos… que lejos de creerse únicos, siempre miraron con desprecio a quienes no habían nacido con el don de magia, esos eran los llamados «muggles», personas común y corrientes que, sin saberlo, ayudaban y entregaban materias primas a personas con dones inimaginables que lo único que hacían eran mofarse de ellos.

—Buenas tardes a los señores. Madame Narcisa Malfoy los espera para almorzar dentro de media hora en el comedor principal.

—Ahí vamos ―dijo Hermione, dando un suspiro.


	7. Cuídala

Esas primeras horas en la residencia de los Malfoy ―y de ninguna manera esperaba ser ella otra «Malfoy»—, habían resultado menos traumantes de lo que esperaba o que se podría haber imaginado, luego del historial que precedía a esa familia con el famoso «trío dorado». Al contrario, empezando por Draco que lejos de mostrarse agresivo, engreído o humillante con ella, había resultado un perfecto anfitrión. Aunque reconocía que el padre de su hijo hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por comportarse, sin embargo, a cada cierto rato, aparecía uno que otro comentario sarcástico. Al fin y al cabo esa era su esencia. Sin ella, no sería el gran Draco Malfoy, ¿no?

No se había hallado capaz de subir las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios, así que mientras un par de sirvientes instalaban el ascensor, según la orden de Draco, estuvo esperando en la biblioteca de la casa. Era tan grande, comparable solo con la de Hogwarts, libros de cientos de años, así como otros nuevos. Si no tuviera la panza, se habría dedicado a clasificarlos, se notaba que faltaba la mano de alguien que supiera de libros.

Mientras estuvo esperando allí, Draco la acompañó unos minutos, antes de ir a ver a su padre, que a esa hora se hallaba en su recámara. Generalmente Lucius no bajaba, a menos que lo hiciera por algo muy importante y para eso, el testarudo patriarca usaba la aparición. Sabía que tenía prohibido hacer este tipo de esfuerzos, pero para él, nada le podía ser vedado. No obstante, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de saludar a Granger, no por sus proezas del pasado, claro está, si no por haber osado seducir a su hijo y plantarle un hijo, simplemente no podía. El dolor de espalda y el decaimiento que a causa del hechizo de Bellatrix, ese día en especial le había impedido bajar a hacer el teatro que tenía planeado con bombos y platillos para darle la bienvenida a Hermione. Ella, por su parte lo agradecía, lo que menos quería era ver la cara cínica de Lucius Malfoy diciéndole que estaba feliz de que ingresara a la familia.

Hermione no era tonta, por algo estaba en donde estaba y conocía muy bien a los de su calaña. No era una niña que se dejara embaucar a la primera. Sabía que esa «extraña devoción» de Malfoy debía tener una etiología más profunda, más que las simples ganas de ser abuelo. Ya tendría tiempo para indagar. Si bien la guerra en contra de Voldemort había pasado hacía mucho, las mañas no se olvidaban de un día para otro y su sexto sentido, con los años, se había agudizado al máximo. Tanto que podría asegurar que Lucius planeaba algo… y también podía afirmar que Draco sentía algo por ella… pero no se quería ilusionar. Si bien su mundo era firme y giraba a su alrededor, solo una persona podía provocar el descalabro y ese era nada más y nada menos que el padre de la criatura que esperaba.

Cuando al fin subió al dormitorio, una vez que hubo almorzado y que pudo utilizar el elevador, se encontró con que para ingresar a él, debía obligatoriamente pasar por la habitación de Draco… Eso no era privacidad y, sin embargo, prefirió guardar silencio, porque era obvio que él lo había hecho para hacerla enfurecer, cosa que intentó ocultar.

En el cuarto de él se encontraban dos puertas, una a cada lado, y lejos de pensar que una fuera el closet, era simplemente una puerta que daba al dormitorio de ella.

—Espero que no te moleste. Pensaba que querrías compartir mi habitación, pero no te voy a obligar. De todas formas prefiero guardar las apariencias. Ante los ojos de mi madre nos hemos enamorado perdidamente y por eso debo justificar que estarás conmigo. Esa puerta es la entrada a tu habitación.

Ahora entendía por qué Narcisa había sido tan amable con ella. Eso explicaba las sonrisas que le daba a su hijo y la complicidad con que la miraba a ella. Draco había engañado a su madre. Se sintió mal por esa situación. Narcisa no se merecía que ambos le mintieran de esa manera. ¿Qué pasaría si un día ella llegara y entrara al dormitorio y lo viera a él solo en la cama?

—Puedo imaginar que tienes muchas preguntas, Granger. Pero estoy seguro que en algún momento te las podré responder.

—Haré un listado —dijo recordando su famosa libretita.

—¿Y dónde has dejado a tu mente brillante?

—Con esto del embarazo pierdo con facilidad la concentración —respondió sincera abriendo la puerta y enfrentándose a su cuarto que era bastante similar al de Draco, elegante y casi ostentosamente adornado, con la diferencia que ella tenía una cama con un mullido cobertor en color rosa pálido y unos cojines en forma de caramelos de un tono más oscuro. Las paredes eran amarillo claro, adornado con algunos muebles blancos. Un bureau con espejo y una silla con un cojín.

En realidad era una habitación muy femenina, pero lo que más acaparó su atención, fue un mueble que no guardaba ninguna relación con el resto de la ornamentación. Se trataba de una cómoda de seis cajones en color celeste. Hermione se acercó, mientras que Draco se quedó unos pasos más atrás.

Ella la abrió y en su interior encontró ropa de bebé hecha de algodón, algunos tejidos a mano en lana suave, gorritos, capas…

—Esa era mi ropa de bebé. Mi madre la ha conservado con un hechizo, está como nueva, siempre la guardó esperando que su nieto la pudiera utilizar algún día. Pero claro, si tú deseas… no sé… diseñar algo nuevo... lo sacamos y listo —le contó con un dejo de vergüenza.

—Es precioso —Hermione había tomado un chalequito en tono verde claro con un cuellito de género bordado—, y perfecto. Me encanta… Aunque de igual forma creo compraré algunas otras cosas… pero esta ropa es —agregó acercándola a su rostro y oliendo el delicado perfume de bebé que estaba impregnado entre las fibras—… hermosa.

—Bueno, entonces te dejo para que te instales. Allí está tu bolso. En un rato más, cuando venga _Giacomo_ con tus cosas, haré que las suban.

—¡Giovanni!

Hermione rió mientras guardaba en la gaveta el chalequito de bebé. Cuando descansara un poco, se dedicaría revisar cada prenda. Tenía curiosidad de ver la ropa que Draco utilizaba de bebé.

—Si gustas… bueno, en mi cuarto tengo más ropa... por si quieres seguir viendo y… oliendo… —dijo con cara de estallar a risotadas.

—¿Más ropa? ¿En serio?

—Sí, te invito a oler mis calzoncillos, mis camisas, mis pantalones…. calcetines usados… —Hermione rió, ya las bromas e ironías de Draco solo le provocaban risa.

Él se acercó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. Hermione, en un movimiento reflejo, respondió con ambas manos en las caderas de él. Hacía rato que deseaba se diera por fin ese contacto tan ansiado.

—Quiero que estés bien, Hermione, que tú y mi hijo estén bien. No estás presa ni nada por estilo, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… de salir, recibir a tus amigos, a tu gente… claro, siempre que te cuides y no hagas nada que pudiera ponerte en peligro a ti o al niño. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí.

—Draco, no inventes, me tienes en este lugar porque acepté tu famoso trato. Si no, es hora que toda Europa sabría que quise atentar contra mi hijo, cosa que no es verdad.

—Con algo debo respaldarme y mantengo mi palabra de hacerlo, si haces cosas de niña pequeña —Hermione negó con la cabeza y dejó de mirarlo. Pero él le levantó la barbilla y acercó su rostro al de ella. Estaban tan cerca… sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, no exaltados, no dilatados con deseo como lo habían hecho anteriormente. Simplemente se miraban: ella con tristeza por sentirse atrapada y él con una felicidad reprimida, por tenerla al fin a su lado.

—¡Por Merlín! Eres bella… —dijo admirando ese rostro de niña que se negaba a abandonarla. Las pequeñas pecas en la nariz lo hacían recordar a sus tiempos del colegio.

—¿Más bella que un troll? Creo que así me ves, ¿no?

—Un poco más bella que un troll podría asegurar… —debía besarla… sus labios brillaban… era ese color rosado y sensual… la fineza de los mismos, esa suavidad que lo instaban a tocarlos con los de él. Ambos sintieron ese imán que los volvía a unir, los dos otra vez recordaron esos besos salvajes y cargados de fuego que se habían entregado, sus lenguas jugando en la boca del otro, buscando y explorándose… aquella noche… aquella vez…

Draco quería saborear nuevamente esa mujer que tenía delante de él y ella solo deseaba volver a sentir los deliciosos y masculinos labios de él posados en los de ella. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que Draco se acercaba lentamente.

Pero la emoción del placer y el deseo les duró poco… tal vez para la próxima no dilatarían tanto el momento, pues alguien golpeó a la puerta de la habitación. Situación que impidió que ese beso se concretara, cortando de inmediato el hilo invisible que iba poco a poco disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos.

Draco carraspeó y la miró, ella solamente le regaló una sonrisa a pesar de que su rostro evidenciaba un ligero tono rosa en los pómulos, devolviéndole él una sonrisa mansa mezclada con frustración.

—¡Diantres! Más tarde no te me escapas —le dijo Draco caminando hasta su dormitorio.

Hermione en tanto admiró su cuarto, en realidad era hermoso, se acercó hasta la ventana, la cual daba a un pequeño balcón en donde estaban sus arreglos florales. También había una silla mecedora con un cojín y una pequeña mesa. Era el lugar ideal para pasar una tarde leyendo, además daba justo la sombra de un pino que se hallaba a unos metros de la casa.

Estaba cansada, quería dormir un rato. El almuerzo había sido abundante, pero ella no había comido tanto como hubiese deseado, su estómago rechazaba ciertos alimentos en especial las carnes, así que entre el tomate, el apio y la lechuga era poco lo que había ingerido. Narcisa se había dado cuenta por lo que le sugirió que tomara leche, la que ya se encontraba dispuesta sobre una mesa redonda al interior de la habitación, así como también advirtió una pequeña nevera (otro detalle muggle de la casa) que suponía debía contener algunos snacks saludables de los que le había hablado su «futura suegra».

Hizo un movimiento de cabeza y se acarició los brazos, tratando de borrar la piel de gallina que se le formó al decir esas dos palabras: «futura suegra» ¡No! ¡Menos «futura nuera!» eso no estaba internalizado, ni en su consciente ni en su vocabulario.

—Granger, alguien te espera en el primer piso —informó Draco. Estaba serio, al parecer esa visita tampoco él la esperaba. Pero el rostro de Hermione se iluminó y una sonrisa apareció.

—¡Vino! ¡Debo verlo de inmediato! —exclamó marchando hasta la salida en busca de la escalera y por ende del elevador. Se sentó con sumo cuidado, presionó una tecla y comenzó a descender lentamente.

Draco salió detrás de ella, pues estaba preocupado. Ese hombre, que jamás fue su amigo, estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver en el divorcio de Hermione. Sí, se trataba de Harry Potter quien estaba en la planta baja esperándola, quien al llegar al primer piso, se sorprendió de verlo. No era a él a quien esperaba. Ella, instintivamente se llevó una mano al vientre, como protegiendo lo más preciado. Harry, apuesto y elegante, tenía la mirada fija en esa prominente y redonda barriga.

Draco, que se dio cuenta de la tensa situación, se detuvo detrás de Hermione poniendo una mano en la panza de ella. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y de inmediato pudo advertir el niño se movió y una especie de calor recorrió su mano. No era algo que le molestara, al contrario, sintió una especie de satisfacción enorme, no por el contacto con la mujer que despertaba sus deseos, si no por el hecho de que quien había reaccionado a su tacto, era su hijo.

A Hermione le pareció que su corazón se detenía por la sorpresa. Estaba en medio de dos hombres con los cuales sus sentimientos siempre habían estado ligados. Al frente se hallaba a quien por tantos años amó: Harry, el que había destrozado su corazón, ese a quien le confió su amor y que no fue capaz de decidirse por un futuro para ambos. Al contrario, se encargó de destruir sus anhelos y sueños con solo unas cuantas palabras. Y Draco, el padre de la criatura que esperaba. Ese hombre que tanto la humilló de adolescente y que ahora se mostraba preocupado, casi cariñoso con ella. Incluso hacía lo indecible para procurar su bienestar. No sabía si lo amaba, no sabía qué la había llevado a entregarse como lo hizo, pero de lo sí estaba segura, era de no le era indiferente y que su cuerpo reaccionaba según sus propios instintos solo con tenerlo cerca.

—Harry, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hermione.

Draco de inmediato notó que algo no andaba bien entre ambos, pues ni siquiera lo había saludado.

—Debemos hablar —respondió Harry, mirando el notorio embarazo de ella. Entonces sintió una punzada en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Ese hijo podría haber sido de ambos… — _¿Y qué habría ocurrido con..._ —estaba dispuesto a preguntar, pero no sabía si hacerlo delante del que ahora era su pareja.

—¿Qué les ocurre a los «héroes de guerra»? ¿Ya no son tan amigos como antes? —inquirió Draco cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione seguía con la mano en la barriga, mientras que la otra la posicionó en su costilla, ya que otra vez regresaba ese maldito malestar, así como también sintió que la boca se llenaba nuevamente de saliva y ella creyendo que eso ya se había acabado… Giró dando la espalda a ambos y de entre sus ropas extrajo un pañuelo desechable para limpiarse.

Draco volteó hacia ella porque se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —ella movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

—Potter —dijo Draco girando hacia Harry—: mi prometida no se siente bien. Justo hoy ha salido del hospital, prefiero que descanse.

—Hermione, debemos hablar —agregó Harry sin mirar a Draco—. ¿Le has dicho a tu futuro esposo por qué te fuiste y nos dejaste? ¿Le has dicho por qué todo este tiempo no hemos sabido nada de ti?

—Potter, lo que mi futura esposa tenga que decirme, me lo dirá cuando lo crea conveniente. Así que, si no te molesta, te agradeceré que te vayas por donde mismo llegaste —pero Harry estaba desesperado, le debía decir a Hermione lo que había descubierto y además preguntar lo que por tantos años fue una daga en su corazón. Sin embargo, no podía hablar, era evidente que ella se sentía mal.

—Está bien, me iré. Pero Hermione, escúchame —ella se había volteado nuevamente para ver a Harry y su semblante ya no era el mismo de hacía unos segundos, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable por ser el causante de ese malestar—. Cuando te sientas bien, búscame. Es necesario que hablemos. Debes saber algunas cosas y… también, me debes aclarar otras… Malfoy, cuídala… cuídala mucho… —agregó saliendo a prisa de la casa.

Hermione sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Su boca volvía a llenarse de saliva y la punzada en el costado se hizo más fuerte. Draco recordó en ese instante lo dicho por el médico, que esos síntomas se hacían más fuertes frente a situaciones estresantes y que desaparecían si la paciente estaba tranquila. Durante todo el rato que ella estuvo a su lado, no presentó molestias. Sin embargo, el solo hecho de enfrentarse a su amigo —no sabía realmente si llamarlo así en esos momentos— los malestares otra vez se habían hecho presentes.

La ayudó a acomodarse en el sofá, mientras que en ese momento ingresó Narcisa quien había escuchado todo desde la biblioteca, pero no quiso interrumpir.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién lo dejó entrar?

—Los amigos y familiares de Hermione tienen autorización para venir a verla cuando quieran —respondió Draco.

—Pero al parecer, el famoso Harry Potter lejos de agradar a Hermione la ha indispuesto. ¿Te sientes bien, linda? —ella asintió mientras que Narcisa movió su varita para traer un vaso con agua, el cual Hermione recibió agradecida.

—Draco, llévala a descansar.

—Sí madre. Ven, Hermione… —a estas alturas ella se sentía en las nubes por cuanto Draco no la llamaba por su apellido—. Debes descansar. Gracias madre.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry Potter subió a su carro en las afueras de la nueva mansión Malfoy. Estaba sudoroso y temblaba, pues había sido tan sorprendente verla nuevamente luego de tantos años y sobretodo en esas condiciones. ¡Dios, era adorable con esa barriga! Con su rostro hermoso y cabello tomado de esa manera… No, no era la Hermione que él conoció y que tanto amó… y que, por su estúpida cobardía, había perdido para siempre.

El solo hecho de verla al lado de Malfoy y este orgulloso de tenerla con él, cual trofeo ganado en competencia, hacía odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque bien sabía que, por sus propias convicciones, no podía ir en contra de los sentimientos, aún a costa de su propio dolor.

—Por lo visto no le pudiste decir nada —una voz femenina fue la que se escuchó desde el asiento de copiloto. Harry se giró y, a pesar de no ver nada, sabía quién estaba a su lado.

—No, estaba Malfoy con ella.

—Es peligroso que siga allí, con Lucius tan cerca.

—Confío en lo que me has dicho… de que Draco siente algo por ella y que la protegerá. De igual forma antes de que ellos bajaran, siguiendo tus indicaciones, dirigí un encantamiento a la habitación Malfoy. Se trata de una especie de escudo que evitará que Lucius u otro mago oscuro, ingrese. Pero aun así, no me fío.

—Como sea, Potter, cuanto antes debes ver la forma de hablar con ella —Harry echó a correr el vehículo mientras Astoria movió la varita para deshacer el hechizo evanescente que utilizó para evitar que descubrieran su presencia—. Aunque sé que no será fácil estando Draco cerca… Aun así, considero que es conveniente que él también se entere de lo que hemos descubierto.

—Durante la tarde le enviaré una lechuza para invitarla a mi oficina. Si no, tendré que citarlos en mi calidad de Subsecretario.

—Solo espero que nada malo ocurra.


	8. Verdaderas intenciones

Astoria guardó silencio mientras Harry conducía el vehículo hacia el departamento de ella ubicado en el centro de Londres.

Recordaba que durante el día anterior le había dicho a Draco que ella no conocía a la mujer que esperaba al hijo de él. Pero sin embargo, mentía. Sí sabía quién era, el mismo Lucius Malfoy se había encargado de restregárselo en la cara… así como también la había vuelto a amenazar. Pero ella no pensaba seguir siendo manipulada por ese hombre que con un vil chantaje, la tenía en la palma de su mano.

El muy desgraciado se había enterado de que, durante los primeros años de noviazgo con Draco, ella lo había estado engañando con otro hombre, específicamente con un muggle que era deportista y con el cual llegó a mantener un fuerte idilio y con el cual estuvo a punto de mandar todo por la borda. Sin embargo, pasado un tiempo y luego de que ella se negase a dejarlo, Lucius la amenazó con atacar a su familia o a ella misma si se le ocurría abandonar a Draco. A su vez, y por extraño que resultara, le decía también que tenía prohibido embarazarse de Draco y claro, tampoco era un deseo de ella, por cuanto estaba decidida a dejarlo apenas pudiera, pues se había enamorado de Sebastián Craig, aquel jugador de fútbol soccer de la selección Inglesa.

Sin embargo, ella no entendía por qué le prohibía el derecho a tener un hijo, a pesar de no ser su prioridad, pero Lucius jamás le reveló el porqué de dicha orden. Además sabía que Draco Malfoy no estaba enamorado de ella, que no se casaría jamás, lo que a ella poco y nada le importaba.

Un día, luego de haber terminado con Draco, debido a una de sus tantas infidelidades, quiso escapar con Sebastián, quien venía de una gira por Europa. Pero este tuvo un accidente en el avión en donde viajaba. Murió ese día dejándola sumida en la más terrible de las tristezas.

El dolor era tanto que intentó acabar con su vida, pero ahí estaba otra vez Lucius, obligándola a estar con Draco… no entendía por qué ese afán de que ella estuviera al lado de su hijo, a sabiendas de que ella no lo amaba y que tampoco se podía casar con él, menos ser madre.

Con el tiempo y gracias a la gran bruja que era su madre, y con la cual tenía la mayor de las confianzas, había investigado respecto del famoso y extraño hechizo del cual Lucius había sido víctima y por el que se encontraba fuera de la cárcel. Emily Greengrass, tenía la hipótesis de que Lucius estaba buscando un antídoto para revertir los terribles efectos de este maleficio y estaba segura que eso lo estaba realizando mediante magia oscura o ayudado por alguien. Nadie le quitaba de la cabeza de que el embarazo de Hermione no era casual y que algo extraño o manipulado había en él. Todo coincidía:

• La negativa de Lucius para que ella tuviera un hijo.

• El deseo de él de tenerla como novia oficial de Draco, a sabiendas de que ambos no se amaban.

• La obligatoriedad con que Lucius le ordenó llevar a Draco a Australia, específicamente donde estaba Hermione (en aquel momento, sin saber de quién se trataba).

• Y el embarazo.

Todo era demasiado coincidente y la llevaban a la misma conclusión: Lucius Malfoy, de alguna forma, había allanado el camino para mantener soltero a Draco, sin hijos, guiándolo directamente donde estaba la heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger.

Con la seguridad de una bruja de su categoría, Astoria, optó por mentir a Draco diciéndole que se iría del país como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado, pero en conocimiento de quien era la mujer que esperaba un hijo de su exnovio, optó (esperando que fuera la mejor opción), ir donde el mejor amigo de Granger, el famoso Harry Potter. Este, al verla en su despacho y, conocedor del tórrido romance de ella y Malfoy, supuso que estaba allí para que él intermediara en esa relación.

Grande sería su sorpresa al ver que Astoria Greengrass, lejos de ser una mujer calculadora y egocentrista, era una bruja que había sufrido mucho en la vida, por verse siempre opacada por un novio que no la amaba y que cada vez que podía la engañaba, sumado a un suegro manipulador y oscuro que solo veía en ella una herramienta para poder lograr sus objetivos.

Cuando ella le explicó la verdadera razón de su visita, del temor fundado que sentía, y de que se sabía condenada a muerte si Lucius se enteraba de aquella visita, supo entonces que debía apoyarla. Astoria estaba preocupada por su situación, pero más por lo que le podía ocurrir al pequeño hijo de Draco.

Harry se compadeció de ella pues, aparte de ser la mofa de Draco, lo era también de toda la comunidad mágica, ya que veían en ella a la «cornuda del año», y al ex mortífago luciendo su nueva relación (y nueva vida) al lado de Hermione Granger, lo cual obviamente impactaría profundamente en la poca autoestima que suponía le quedaba a Greengrass.

Por otra parte Astoria, sospechaba que Draco, no siendo él de los trigos más limpios, si bien no amaba a Hermione (porque estaba segura que Draco Malfoy jamás amaría a una mujer, menos a alguien con la historia de Granger), la estaba usando. Era obvio que, al generar una unión entre el ex mortífago y la fugada (y divorciada) miembro femenina del trío de oro, lo pondría a él y a sus empresas nuevamente en boga en el mundo mágico, cosa que hasta ese momento, se había dado por descartada.

Al oír estos argumentos, Harry solo tuvo que atar cabos… puesto que ese mismo día, un par de abogados del Ministerio, a quienes durante la tarde anterior les pidió a revisar el caso Malfoy, le habían informado respecto de ciertas irregularidades en el origen de la conmutación de la pena a Lucius Malfoy. Y si sumaba el maleficio que le estaba restando vida al mortífago Malfoy, podría asegurar que éste se encontraba en la búsqueda de un contrahechizo para revertir los efectos que lo estaba llevando irremediablemente a una muerte segura.

Según Astoria y, de acuerdo a lo dicho por su madre, medimaga y experta en revertir hechizos oscuros, Emily Greengrass, el hijo de un sangre pura concebido con una impura provocaba la unión de dos tipos de sangres que lograban la limpieza hasta de los peores hechizos. Sin embargo, por este elixir que resultaba ser la sangre del infante, se debía pagar un alto precio: la muerte de quien diera la sangre. Pero, a su vez, el beneficio vendría para quien se la bebiera, es decir, el término del maleficio.

De ahí que el horror de lo que Malfoy estaría planeando y que ponía en grave riesgo la integridad del hijo de Hermione y de Draco. Ambos sin saberlo, habían procreado un ser que por el solo hecho de tener una sangre combinada entre pura e impura, se convertía en salvación para un mago oscuro y el término de su propia vida. Aunque todo, estaba basado en una hipótesis. Esperaban, por cierto, estar errados y que todo fuera una falsa alarma. Sin embargo, las pruebas y las conclusiones eran muy exactas para no tomarlas en consideración.

—Sería horrible si lo que pensamos fuese cierto —dijo Astoria al cabo de unos minutos. Se había mantenido en silencio por largo rato analizando la situación.

—Lo que no me explico aún, es cómo tú, siendo... bueno… la más perjudicada de todo esto, no hablaste antes. Si no que esperaste hasta el último momento.

—Yo te lo he dicho, Harry. Mi padre es poco lo que se preocupa por sus hijas y mi madre, a pesar de ser una bruja muy inteligente, su salud está cada día más deteriorada, por lo que solo me resta cumplir con mis obligaciones pactadas. Mi deber era estar al lado de Draco, sin amarlo. Si bien, ahora veo que él está, no sé si enamorado, puedo decir que es feliz. Y ahí, yo no tengo cabida… Y, ¿por qué no hablé antes? …Miedo, esa es la palabra, hasta que vi la posibilidad de pedir ayuda, por eso acudí a ti.

—Tienes mi apoyo, Greengrass y nuestra protección. Malfoy no te podrá tocar, a ti ni a tu familia. Hemos dispuesto aurores en tu casa, así como varios hechizos infalibles, así que puedes estar tranquila que él no se te acercará. Y en cuanto a Hermione… debemos estar calmados, si lo que Lucius necesita es al bebé, este aún no nacerá y para ello, tendrá que esperar… tiempo que nosotros podremos ocupar para ayudarla a ella y a Draco. Aunque sinceramente si me preguntas, que él se pudra… la prefiero a ella sola con su hijo, que al hurón a su lado.

—Estoy segura que Draco no sabe nada de lo que ocurre.

—No, yo tampoco lo creo. Sin embargo, opino que Draco Malfoy también se trae algo entre manos. No me explico cómo de un día para otro está con Hermione, ¡si la odiaba! Y ahora resulta que van a tener un hijo y se van casar. Eso es extraño…

—He pensado en ello y estoy segura que en el encuentro de ellos, aparte de no ser casual, debió ocurrir algo más… no sé qué, pero estoy segura que todo esto fue armado… un escenario perfecto para hacer caer a Hermione en las redes de los Malfoy.

—Pronto sabremos si Draco está involucrado o no.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione se había recostado pues se sentía agotada. Estaba de lado con la barriga apoyada en una almohada. Jamás pensó que Harry se presentaría en la casa de los Malfoy, debía estar desesperado, no se explicaba cómo había hecho tal acción.

No quería mirar a Draco que se hallaba de espalda a la habitación mirando por la ventana hacia el pequeño balcón. Sabía que estaba irritado. Ya conocía hasta la forma de respirar pausada y sus manos en los bolsillos cuando una situación no le parecía bien. Debía decirle la verdad. Él se lo merecía. Era el padre de la criatura que venía en camino y por lo tanto no podía seguir guardando ese secreto que tanto la atormentaba.

En cuanto a Draco, mientras miraba lo bello que estaba el día y que la sombra del árbol llegaba serena al balcón de Hermione, impregnándolo de un suave aroma a pino, pensaba en lo que acaba de ver. Siempre había sido testigo de la gran amistad que unía a Granger con Potter y sin embargo, en esa escena de hacía unos minutos, ella ni siquiera lo saludó y el rostro de él podría asegurar que estaba embargado por el remordimiento y la culpa. Si hubiese sabido que esos dos no se hablaban o que tenían temas pendientes, habría sido más cauteloso utilizando legeremancia. Aunque bien sabía que si Potter se daba cuenta de ello y, siendo el Subsecretario del Ministro, era muy posible que en estos momentos estuviese calentando un colchón en Azkaban…

Por otro lado, pudo haber visto qué se le pasaba por la mente a Hermione… pero ya en el día había comprobado que le era prácticamente imposible adentrarse en esos territorios. La fuerza mental de ella no se comparaba con nadie que haya conocido.

—Malfoy —escuchó la voz de ella desde la cama. Al fin se dignaba a hablar, pero no pensaba presionarla. Entendía que no la estaba pasando bien. Primero, por sentirse obligada a compartir con él su vida, sabiendo que no le quería y luego por enfrentarse al que supuestamente era su mejor amigo.

—¿Estás mejor? —se giró para verla, en tanto ella se había sentado en la orilla de la cama.

—Sí, mejor.

—Si quieres cuando llegue Topo-Gigio con tus cosas que lo atienda la servidumbre, así no te cansas.

—Gracias —respondió sabiendo a quién se refería—. Creo que es lo mejor. Además estoy esperando a alguien y quiero sentirme mejor cuando llegue.

—No me digas que ahora vendrá Weasley —Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No, se trata de alguien de mi empresa.

Draco volvió a girar hacia la ventana, tenía unas ganas enormes de encender un cigarrillo, pero sabía que eso le podía hacer daño al bebé. Sintió unos pasos suaves que caminaron hasta él. Hermione estaba caminando solo con calcetines, su cabello se hallaba un poco revuelto y se le veía cansada, avanzó y se sentó en la mecedora del balcón.

—¿Quieres estar sola?

—La verdad es que no. Debemos hablar.

—¿De nuestro matrimonio?

—No, se trata de lo que acabas de ver.

—Si no te sientes con ganas, lo dejamos para otro día. Además, Granger, poco y nada me interesa lo que entre tú y Potter haya ocurrido en el pasado —mentía—, lo que importa es que ahora tú estás conmigo y que vamos a tener un hijo.

—Yo me divorcié de Ronald porque estaba enamorada de Harry —confesó seria, tranquila y mirándolo a la cara. Era ahora. Más tarde quizá no tendría valor para hablar.

Draco guardó silencio, volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó hasta quedar cerca de la baranda del balcón. Luego se apoyó en ella y estuvo en silencio un par de segundos antes de girarse y cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Y qué? ¿Esperas que te felicite por eso?

—Me imagino que no. Pero no solo estaba enamorada de él… bueno… él y yo…

—¿Fueron amantes?

Hermione sintió que el bebé se movió en su interior mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y una lágrima estaba a punto de resbalar por su mejilla.

—Ya veo… así que la «santa Hermione Granger», a quien muchos le prenden velitas, era una zorra que engañaba a su esposo con el mejor amigo —dijo soltando el veneno y para qué negarlo, sus celos.

—Teníamos planes de irnos juntos pero… pero Ginny se embarazó y…

—El muy canalla tenía dos mujeres. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¿no? —Draco volvió a darle la espalda. Algo intuyó en esa mirada cómplice de ambos, pero jamás imaginó lo que su mente retorcida por sus tórridos romances del pasado, le habían alertado y entregado la respuesta correcta—. ¿Sabes, Granger?

— _Otra vez, Granger… se escuchaba tan lindo cuando me decías… Hermione_ —pensó con tristeza, pero no se lo pensaba decir.

—Cuando estábamos en el colegio, siempre creí que tú terminarías casada con Potter y cuando supe que te habías casado con el pobretón bueno para nada de Weasley, pensé que estabas loca o algo muy grave te había pasado.

—Yo, en ese tiempo, estaba sola y Ron me ofrecía un matrimonio tranquilo. Él no es mala persona, fui yo la que me porté como…

—Como una vil cualquiera, ¿no es así?

—Si me sigues insultando…

—Granger… vas a ser mi esposa… creo que me merezco saber la verdad, ¿no? Y está bien, no seré grosero. Los insultos te los diré todos una vez que estés mejor.

—Gracias por el detalle —respondió con ironía. Hermione se puso de pie, quedando frente a él. Quería mirarlo a los ojos cuando le dijera lo que pasó después.

—Ron se enteró de lo nuestro de la peor manera —Draco no preguntó cuál era esa, pero ya se imaginaba—. Sí, nos encontró juntos. Fue horrible. Luego de ello, él me pidió el divorcio y de inmediato lo tramitamos. En ese tiempo Harry me había dicho que pediría un traslado a otro país en donde pudiera ejercer como auror, pero esa decisión se retrasaba cada día más y más… y yo no podía seguir así. Sin trabajo… sin un título con el cual defenderme, así que decidí que debía volver al mundo muggle. Fue entonces cuando le dije a Harry que me iría… pero no contaba con que —guardó silencio y otra vez una lágrima resbaló por su rostro—…. Bueno, le dije a Harry que posiblemente estuviese esperando un hijo de él… y él lo negó. Me dijo que no había posibilidad de que ese niño fuera hijo suyo... que él tomaba todas las precauciones y que si estaba embarazada lo mejor era abortar.

Draco la miró sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible que el famoso héroe de la guerra mágica respondiera de esa forma? Eso no estaba pauteado en ninguna parte. Con razón Hermione no quería verlo, además a ella nadie le creería lo que el famoso Potter le había propuesto.

—¿Qué pasó con ese niño?

—Nunca se lo dije a él, pero en realidad no estaba embarazada. En ese tiempo sufrí de un problema hormonal, nada más… pero Harry jamás volvió a hablarme… nunca más me dio la cara… hasta hace un rato.

—¿Por eso te fuiste y te olvidaste de ellos? —ella asintió.

—Me fui, pero jamás me olvidé de ellos… eran parte de mi familia y yo dañé tanto a Ron… y creo que lo sigo haciendo…

—¿Lo dices por estar conmigo?

—Creo que esto ha sido un golpe bajo. Si no, no explico por qué Harry vendría hasta tu casa. Pero si me lo preguntas… de ningún modo me arrepiento de lo que he vivido junto a ti.

Draco giró para verle el rostro empapado por las lágrimas. Lo dicho por ella, fue con agua apagando un incendio…

—Dime, Granger, en el colegio, ¿por qué nunca tú y Potter fueron pareja? ¿Te gustaba en ese entonces?

—Creo que siempre lo amé, pero tuve la mala idea… no sé si en cuarto o en quinto año… de contárselo a Ginny Weasley y cuando lo supo, ella terminó metiéndose en la cama de Harry… El cuento se hace corto entonces, ¿no? Hasta ahí me llegó cualquier ilusión con él.

—Así que la pequeña harapienta también resultó ser una pequeña zorrita… ¡Uf, Granger! Ustedes son dignos de un reality show muggle —Hermione sonrió con pena—. ¿Sabes? Para hoy tenía planes contigo… No sé, tal vez cenar juntos… pero ya veo que es mejor que te deje sola. Además debo pensar los pasos a seguir.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que si fuiste capaz de engañar a tu marido con otro, ¿quién me asegura que a mí no? —Hermione palideció, eso no se lo esperaba—. Creo que yo también debo ver mi contrato prenupcial. Si me permites, nos vemos más tarde.

Draco salió dejándola sola y con un montón de dudas: ¿Había sido prudente contarle todo a él? O, ¿simplemente debió quedarse callada y seguir guardando ese secreto que tanto la atormentaba?


	9. Son errores del pasado

Cuando Draco abandonó la habitación, Hermione se quedó un rato más en el balcón. Necesitaba pensar. Sabía que con llorar nada lograría pero era imposible controlar las lágrimas, que jamás borraría los errores cometidos en el pasado y que, pasara lo que pasara, el sentimiento de profundo amor que llegó a sentir por Harry Potter, ya había quedo atrás, lo acababa de evidenciar.

Si en algún momento pensó que quedaban brasas de ese fuego, hoy solo comprobaba que ya no existía. El dolor causado por la decepción había sido tan grande que borró cualquier posibilidad de reavivar ese amor. Al verlo, probó que solo dolor le causaba su presencia. Harry, simplemente la había dejado a su suerte, olvidándose por completo de las promesas de amor y de un futuro juntos.

Y, a pesar del inmenso dolor que ella sintió, lo entendía. No era la forma correcta de actuar pero, al fin y al cabo, comprendía su actuar: ella no era nada en la vida de Harry… él era un hombre casado y con una esposa embarazada. No había por dónde perderse. Él solo había actuado de acuerdo a su convicción y esa era estar al lado de la mujer que le iba a dar un hijo. Ella era quien debía hacerse a un lado. Y lo había hecho. Yéndose lejos de todos para olvidar y que ellos la borraran de sus vidas.

El hecho de verlo nuevamente solo le provocó una enorme decepción al tener en frente al hombre que fue capaz de herirla de esa manera. Una herida que había provocado en su corazón una especie de valla impenetrable, la cual había mantenido alejada de cualquier relación amorosa. Negada al amor verdadero, dedicada única y exclusivamente al trabajo… A su pasión que era la moda, esa era la nueva Hermione, o como todos la conocían, la gran Herms Grennett.

Pero nada es eterno en esta vida… tenía que llegar ese memorable día de febrero en donde había vuelto a ver a otro hombre que, si no hubiese estado Harry antes que él, posiblemente su corazón estuviese teñido de gris plateado. Ese era Draco Malfoy: engreído, posesivo, humillante, pedante… pero tan endemoniadamente varonil y atractivo. Práctico en sus decisiones, directo en sus palabras y, como fuera, él jamás escondía su pasado y se mostraba tal y como era. Quien lo aceptara así, tendría su confianza y el que no, pues él se lo perdía. Así era Draco Malfoy y, si lo pensaba bien, así también era ella.

Reía para sus adentros y negaba con la cabeza, como si ese pequeño e involuntario movimiento borrara cualquier atisbo de realidad. No podía seguir fingiendo que no sentía nada por Draco, porque no era así. Nunca le fue indiferente, siempre lo vio como alguien inalcanzable y quizá por eso no fue capaz de buscar un acercamiento. Bueno, para qué negarlo a estas alturas, en medio de la guerra, las descalificaciones y el dolor vivido, poco y nada eran los momentos en que podrían haber cruzado palabras. Y cuando se daba, era única y exclusivamente para que él la hiriera y, a pesar de que se le pudiera calificar de cruel, esas palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza, logrando que él siempre estuviera presente en su diario vivir.

Y ahora… con el correr de los años, estaban tan ligados… un hijo los unía… un pequeño niño que vendría a dar un giro a sus vidas. Rió con cariño, mientras sus manos acariciaban la barriga. Se encaminó hacia la cama, debía reposar. Eran muchas las emociones para un solo día. Además a eso de las siete de la tarde tendría una visita. Eran las cinco, dormiría una hora y se levantaría a recibirlo. Lo bueno era que Draco había dicho que si llegaba antes Giovanni, éste sería atendido por alguien de la servidumbre. Total, solo le llevaría algunas pertenencias, por lo tanto no era primordial que ella lo recibiera. Ya más tarde se contactaría con él, cuando estuviera más descansada.

Se acomodó en la cama, con un cojín entre las piernas y con otro apoyó su panza en la posición de costado para evitar que ésta se fuera de golpe hacia la cama, además así evitaba que se le provocaran calambres o adormecimiento de alguna extremidad.

En realidad había sufrido tantos cambios en su cuerpo, que no se explicaba cómo aún se mantenía en pie y con ganas de trabajar, pero la tranquilidad para ella siempre era efímera, ya que tenía que ir te al baño por octava o novena vez desde que había almorzado.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco había bajado al recibidor, su genio estaba de los mil demonios. No se explicaba por qué tanta rabia, él no era así… nunca fue celoso… le importaba un cacahuate que sus conquistas tuvieran o no en otros en quien pensar. Pero con Granger era distinto. El solo hecho de imaginársela en brazos alguien que no fuera él, honestamente le daban ganas de asirla y meterla en un armario en donde nadie la pudiera sacar, porque ella le pertenecía. Sobre todo si ese «otro» era el estúpido de Harry Potter.

Se encaminó hasta el pequeño bar y se sirvió un trago. Un buen whisky siempre aplacaba la ira. Se sentó y de inmediato marcó desde el celular al abogado muggle que lo asesoraba. Si Granger quería hacer un contrato prenupcial, entonces el suyo debía dejar nula cualquier cláusula que ella le quisiera imponer. Si quería jugar sucio, él tenía experiencia en ello. Reía, sentía que eso era solamente un jueguito del tira y afloja de dos polos que lo único que querían eran unirse. Sí, era un juego de niños, pero había comprobado que esas pequeñas insinuaciones e indirectas divertían a Granger, no la incomodaban. Se había dado cuenta que a su lado ella estaba bien, tranquila, sin sufrir malestares físicos, en cambio con solo ver a Potter, se había indispuesto de inmediato y eso no lo iba a permitir. Para cualquier encuentro futuro entre ambos, él debería estaría presente. Total, si ella había tenido la suficiente gallardía para contarle lo ocurrido en el pasado, ¿quién era él para juzgarla?

Sabía que en su historial también tenía mucho de qué avergonzarse… con Astoria jamás fue fiel, ni con ninguna de las mujeres que tuvo a su lado antes de Astoria; fue humillante con Granger en los tiempos de colegio, y ella le había dicho que eso era pasado, ¿lo había perdonado entonces? De ser así, sólo faltaba que él mismo se perdonara. Si bien la Granger que ahora conocía era fuerte de carácter, profesional y una mujer realizada, no distaba mucho de chica ingenua que conoció en Hogwarts, sus sentimientos puros eran los mismos. Fue capaz de abrir su corazón y confiarle sus secretos, expresándole entre lágrimas el motivo del alejamiento.

— _Los errores de juventud deben quedar en el pasado. Todos los seres humanos estamos expuestos a cometer errores pero no se puede vivir llorando por ellos. Hay que aprender a vivir con éstos, pero también hay que superarlos y a sacar aprendizajes. Nadie está inmune a los errores. Quizá Granger pecó de ingenua, al creer que su matrimonio con Ron era la salvación a su soledad, que con ello lograría encubrir el amor hacia Potter, sin embargo, lo único que logró fue enamorarse más de él… transformándolo en una pasión obsesiva que terminó con muchos heridos…_ —se dijo mientras bebía un sorbo del licor mirando hacia el jardín de su madre a través de los cristales de la mampara de madera tallada que lo separaba del exterior.

Era evidente que él jamás perdonaría a Harry Potter por haber dejado a Granger de esa manera y siendo tan poco hombre e hiriéndola de esa forma. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, también debería agradecerle. Aquella cobarde actitud había allanado el camino para que, años más tarde, él tuviera la oportunidad de ser la pareja de Granger… y esa oportunidad no la dejaría pasar. Como fuera, a base de un chantaje o de mantenerla encerrada, Hermione Granger terminaría siendo su esposa. Y, si ahora no lo amaba, ni él tampoco a ella… —El amor no estaba en el vocabulario Malfoy—. La complicidad y la convivencia diaria podrían dar buenos resultados en una relación que se inició en base al sexo…. Al buen sexo, como él le llamaba. Ellos se complementaban bien en solo un lugar y ese era la cama. Jamás con nadie se sintió pleno como con ella, ¿qué tenía esa castaña que tan bien le resultaba hacerle el amor? ¿Qué le ocurría a él cuando ella vibraba y gemía en sus brazos?

— _Es evidente que no se trata de amo_ r —se dijo con una poco común sonrisa en los labios.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A las siete de la tarde Hermione bajó de la habitación pues un sirviente le había informado que alguien la esperaba en la sala. Así que se apresuró, no sin antes advertir al empleado de la casa que mantuviera los elfos alejados, ya que sus asistentes eran todos muggles.

El hombre le informó que esta instrucción ya se las había dado el amo Draco, a lo que Hermione respondió con una sonrisa —Otra vez, él pensando por mí—. Esos pequeños detalles le iluminaban el día, a pesar de que sabía que Draco estaba molesto y que buscaría desquite. Debía estar preparada para el contraataque.

En el piso inferior se encontraba un hombre alto, de contextura gruesa, que vestía un terno color lila, no usaba corbata, sin embargo del bolsillo superior del saco asomaba un pañuelo de seda color rosa. Bruno Bassi era un treintón de panza abundante, de facciones regordetas pero agradables, labios finos y ojos celestes que lo hacían lucir como un bebé gigante, en medio de su incipiente calvicie rubia.

El hombre estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados en la espalda lo cual le daba el equilibrio perfecto al balancearse mientras esperaba a que bajara Herms Grennett. No estaba nervioso y debía ser convincente con los argumentos que pensaba esgrimir, al fin y al cabo él no había hecho nada de lo que pudiera avergonzarse. Miró hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso, posando su mirada en cada puerta… Hasta que se detuvo en una especial, era la de Draco…

—Potter, ya estuviste aquí —dijo entre dientes.

—¡Pensé que no tendrías los cojones para venir, maldito bueno para nada! —le espetó Hermione al verlo cuando había descendido del elevador.

Bruno, al verla, abrió los brazos y su rostro se iluminó.

—¿Tengo cojones? ¡Ay, chiquilla! Si los tengo, han de estar bien guardaditos en mis pantaletas —Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó con cariño—. ¿Y te sigues «comiendo» al «rubiecito» ese? —preguntó haciendo alusión al cabello de Draco.

—Ya te he dicho que dejes de ser tan vulgar. Y, ahora antes de seguir, quiero la verdad: ¿por qué demonios le dijiste a la prensa que…?

—Yo hablé con la prensa solo porque tú querido Giovanni te envenenó en mi contra. Yo… bueno sí, efectivamente les di a la Casa Ferras información acerca de tu nueva colección —Hermione le hizo un ademán para que se sentara, haciendo ella lo mismo—, pero les entregué información falsa… de eso ya te habrás dado cuenta… Lo hice para despistarlos, pero tú tan endiablada que eres, no me quisiste escuchar y mandaste al perrito faldero de Clereci para echarme… y por lo de las declaraciones… jamás dije que querías abortar, eso se les ocurrió a ellos. Ya sabes cómo son algunos... Herms, el periodismo de farándula es amarillista y capaz de casar a la Sor Teresa con un demonio con tal de vender.

Hermione se acercó a Bruno, mirándolo a los ojos… esos hermosos ojos celestes en medio de un regordete y bonachón rostro. Ella había desconfiado tanto de él que incluso lo desvinculó de la empresa. Pero con el correr de los días y luego de haber analizado la situación con mayor calma, decidió que debía darle una oportunidad. Sumado a que Giovanni había hablado con ella diciéndole que él también se había apresurado en sus decisiones. Además debían ser hábiles en su actuar. Bruno Bassi era perito en la organización de desfiles de moda y tenía prácticamente armado el de la firma Herms Grennett, alejarlo sería un suicidio público. Giovanni no podría solo con toda esa responsabilidad.

—Siento mucho haber dudado de ti —dijo Hermione tomando el rostro de su asesor.

—Y tú a mí por no haberte contado lo que pretendía Ferras. ven aquí, gorda bella, déjame abrazarte. Te he echado tanto de menos —agregó estrechándola.

—¿Gorda? ¡Bruno, soy una combinación de morsa y vaca! —Hermione rió.

—Tengo una buena idea para eso. Es decir, para levantar tu autoestima y… «levantar» algo más en tu hombrecito… —dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Sí? —preguntó interesada. Sabía que Bruno se encargaba de levantarle el ánimo y ahora lo necesitaba tanto… los episodios del día, sumados a la angustia de sentirse obesa, la tenían con la moral por el suelo.

—Algo que dejará «marcando ocupado» a tu rubiecito, pero… —añadió mirando a su alrededor—. Me imagino que no puedes trabajar o tú ¿quieres hacerlo desde esta casa? Si es así… bueno, pues necesitamos un estudio. Porque me imagino que no pretenderás ir a las oficinas centrales de Londres, ¿o sí? —ese hombre hablaba cual si disparara con una metralleta, pero Hermione estaba acostumbrada a su verborrea y a su acelerado ritmo vocal.

—Giovanni trajo mis cosas… —dijo apuntando algunas cajas que estaban al pie de la escalera... los elfos… —carraspeó cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no lo debía decir. ¡Tenía que morderse la lengua!

—¿Elfos?

—¡Ja! Así le dicen a la servidumbre… costumbre de estos ricos ingleses. Ya sabes… —fingió con una risita que Bruno ignoró—. Bueno, algún sirviente dejará mis cosas en el cuarto y otras serán llevadas a nuestro estudio. Además debo informarte que Giovanni estará a cargo de las oficinas centrales, mientras que tú trabajarás conmigo aquí. Tengo un espacio para montar el taller, aunque todavía no lo he visto, estoy segura que Mal… que Draco, ha pensado en un lugar lo suficientemente espacioso y cómodo para poder realizar nuestras labores. Además tú te dedicarás al evento… así que estimo que será poco el tiempo que tendremos para vernos, pues te necesito en el hotel en donde se realizará el desfile.

A eso de las ocho de la noche, un empleado de la casa le informó que la cena estaba servida y que Madame Narcisa la estaba esperando. Hermione invitó a Bruno a que las acompañara, pero éste no quiso, aludiendo que tenía una cita muy importante:

—D _e seguro se trata de otro amor de este promiscuo_ —pensó Hermione.

Durante la cena habló con Narcisa respecto de la ropa que ella había guardado de Draco cuando era bebé y si a ella le había gustado, a pesar de que Hermione no la había visto toda, le aseguró estar encantada con ese hermoso detalle. También recibió uno que otro consejo en relación a su alimentación y a no trabajar, típico de una futura abuela, preocupada por su nieto.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, cuando, producto de una náusea horrible, Hermione subió al cuarto, lo poco y nada que había comido lo había devuelto. Y todo se debió a que en medio de la conversación que tenía con Narcisa, ésta había recibido un llamado Draco diciendo que estaba con el abogado y que llegaría tarde. Pero al ver el rostro de Narcisa, pudo inferir que ella no le había creído, pensando obviamente que estaba con otra. Característico en él. Ya sabía que Malfoy nunca había sido fiel a ninguna de sus conquistas.

Luego de vaciar su estómago y de beber bastante agua, se dio una buena ducha con agua tibia, eso la relajaría y provocaría que el sueño no se demorara en llegar.

Estuvo más de media hora bajo el chorro de agua, sentía que el bebé se movía dentro de su vientre cuando ella hacía recorrer el agua por toda la barriga. Suponía que él estaba feliz, era como si estuviera jugando con su pequeño… ¿pequeño? Sí, así le decía «Mi pequeño» pero aún no había pensado en un nombre para él.

Recordaba con tristeza que con Ron, al principio de su matrimonio, habían planeado ponerle Fred a su primer hijo, el que jamás llegó. Pero ahora con Draco era distinto y debía pensar muy bien los pasos a seguir. Estaba claro que evitaría por todos los medios que el niño se llamase Lucius o Draco… Bueno, Draco, no estaría tan mal, era el padre… pero, ¿por qué tenían que ser nombres tan de magos? ¿Qué tal si pensaban en un nombre normal, algo así como Andrew, Patrick, Samuel o Albert? Debía estar loca si Draco Malfoy permitía un nombre así. ¡Quizá qué nombre tenía en mente! ¡Era muy capaz de que le pusiera Centaurus, Scorpius o Pegasus! Así que debía ser fuerte y pelear por un nombre digno para su hijo. Ella no iba a permitir cualquier nombre para él. Y, como fuera, ella se refería a él como «el pequeño Andrew». Sí, así se llamaría su hijo y esa era su última palabra.

Luego de secarse el cabello, se acostó a pesar de que todavía se sentía mal… su estómago seguía con problemas y tenía ese maldito dolor en la costilla. Sabía que eran contracciones, pero eran las llamadas contracciones de Braxton Hicks, es decir, su cuerpo se estaba preparando para el parto, por lo tanto sólo debía acostumbrarse a ellas y buscar la mejor posición para estar cómoda, con lo cual el dolor desaparecía.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco llegó a casa a eso de las doce de la noche, cansado y con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Lograr que el abogado muggle entendiera la importancia del contrato prenupcial, sin que pensara que se tratara de una broma dadas las cláusulas presentadas, le llevó más tiempo de lo presupuestado.

Se sentó en el sofá luego de servirse un vaso con hielo y un poco de agua gasificada. Su madre se asomó por la escalera anudándose el lazo de la bata. Narcisa Malfoy, a pesar de estar con comisión de dormir, era capaz de lucir la prenda cual vestido de gala, poseía la elegancia innata que solo las niñas de alta sociedad tenían.

—¿En dónde has estado? —el tono de la voz auguraba una reprimenda. Ella aún no entendía que él era bastante mayor como para estar rindiendo cuenta de sus actos.

—Ya te lo dije, con mi abogado —dejó el vaso en la mesita mientras soltaba el nudo de su corbata.

—A tu novia, ¿por qué la dejas sola?

—No la he dejado sola, tú estás en casa, los elfos, la servidumbre…

—Sabes a qué me refiero. No la hagas pasar malos ratos. Si te vas ir a revolcar con «esas», sé más discreto… viene recién saliendo del hospital y te juro que si le pasa algo al bebé por tu culpa…

—¡Madre, basta! No te he mentido, estaba con mi abogado viendo el tema del contrato prenupcial.

—¿Qué? Eso es broma —dijo incrédula.

—No madre, creo que, contrario a lo piensa mucha gente, los contratos prenupciales marcan el terreno claramente antes de casarse. Así, cada uno sabe a lo que se enfrenta y qué obligaciones tendrá que cumplir… ¡Eh! ¡No pongas esa cara! La idea fue de Granger.

—¿Granger? ¿Llamas por su apellido a tu novia? Draco, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

—Nada, madre. No ocurre nada. Granger… Hermione... es lo mismo, no veas fantasmas, ¿sí?

—Hijo, veo que ustedes no están bien. Ella cenó conmigo, volvió a comer poco, habló de sentirse fea y gorda… ¿le has dicho alguna de tus pesadeces por estar así?

—No madre, jamás… —Incluso la encuentro totalmente sexy —pero eso no le iba a decir eso a su madre.

—Además sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pensé que había llorado —en ese momento Draco recordó lo ocurrido luego de la visita recibida durante la tarde.

—Fue por lo de Potter —respondió, obviando la conversación posterior que él sostuvo con Hermione.

—No me explico cómo ellos, si fueron tan amigos, ahora no se puedan ni ver.

—Cosas de la vida, madre. Bueno, te dejo, quiero verla.

—Debe estar dormida, no la molestes. ¡Ah! Además recibió otra visita en la tarde.

—¿Sí? —preguntó interesado: Si se trataba de Weasley…

—Un muggle, un tal Bruno.

—¿Y qué vino a hacer aquí ese cretino hijo de p…?

—Draco, cuida tu vocabulario.

—Madre, él fue el que dio la famosa entrevista a la prensa, ¿lo recuerdas? El de la revista.

—Mira, por lo que me dijo Hermione, él no habría sido quien habló, aunque sí dio la entrevista con la convicción de limpiar su nombre ya que él no hizo espionaje, pero al parecer los periodistas habrían puesto de más con tal de vender.

Draco guardó silencio. Entonces si era así, en ningún momento Hermione pensó atentar contra la vida de su hijo. Bueno, él en realidad, él nunca lo creyó. Pero ahora, ¿con qué chantajearía a Granger? Ya se las arreglaría… no dejaría por nada del mundo que ella se le escapara.

—¿Por qué te has quedado callado? Sé que te parece mal que ese tal Bruno…

—No madre, no es eso. Hermione tiene todo el derecho de recibir a su gente. Lo que sucede es que debo tener más cuidado, creo que en cualquier momento se va a poner a trabajar.

—Bueno, ese estudio que está construido cerca de la piscina, es un lugar para trabajar, ¿no?

—Sí, para trabajar pero aquí en casa. Jamás en su oficina. Bueno madre, no que quito más tiempo, quiero ir a ver a mi futura esposa.

—¡Eh, Draco! Hay que empezar a ver los preparativos de la boda. ¿Para cuándo lo tienen planeado?

—No tenemos aún una fecha definida.

—¡Pero hijo! Debe ser antes de que llegue el bebé.

—Lo sé.

—Y Astoria, ¿qué ha pasado con ella?

—De viaje.

—Cuando vuelva y te vea casado…

—No se va a suicidar, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Creo que tarde o temprano asimilará que me he enamorado perdidamente de mi querida sabelotodo…

—Sé más cuidadoso en las cosas que le dices a Hermione. En su estado…

—En su estado ella es feliz con todas mis palabras de amor… Buenas noches madre, esta conversación ya me cansó.

Draco subió a la habitación, se daría una ducha y se acostaría, pero mientras tiraba la corbata en la cama, observó que la puerta que daba hacia el cuarto de Hermione estaba entornada y una tenue luz se filtraba por la abertura.

Caminó unos pasos más y con sumo cuidado, para no despertarla, la abrió. Vio que ella estaba quieta, con los ojos cerrados y en una posición un tanto extraña: con un par de cojines en la espalda que la hacían quedar semisentada, a pesar de que ella se encontraba de costado; con otra almohada apoyaba la barriga y otra la tenía entre las piernas.

Se acercó y observó que sus párpados estaban hinchados y la nariz un poco roja. Había llorado o había estado con muchos malestares. En su mano tenía un pañuelo desechable. Entonces reparó que en el piso reposaba un papelero lleno de pañuelos usados y en la mesa de noche una botella de agua mineral y un vaso a medio beber. Giró la mirada hacia el baño y este estaba con la luz encendida. Luego, vio que en la mesa había también un vaso con un poco de leche.

Sintió una pesadez tan grande. Hermione había pasado una noche horrible con esos malestares y él se había ido dejándola sola, a sabiendas que con él cerca, esos malestares no la invadían.

Ella gimió y se movió un poco en la cama. Draco se acercó y se acomodó a su lado. Quería abrazarla, olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido… veía que ella lo necesitaba aunque no lo quisiera reconocer. Tan altanera que era y ahora la veía desvalida, le recordaba a la Hermione de Hogwarts: el cabello recogido en una trenza, sin maquillaje... ¿quién diría que esa mujer era toda pasión entre sus brazos y que podía despertar en él sus más salvajes deseos?

Como lo había hecho durante la tarde, le colocó una mano sobre el vientre. Solo al contacto, el bebé dentro de ella se movió, era como si el niño supiera que su padre lo estaba saludando.

—Malfoy, ¿qué haces? —Hermione despertó. Draco hubiese imaginado que lo iba a echar de la habitación, pero puso su mano sobre la de Draco y lo guio un poco más hacia el ombligo.

—Siente —justo en ese momento el bebé volvió a dar otra patadita—. De noche se activa más y me despierta.

Draco se quedó en silencio unos segundos esperando sentir nuevamente el movimiento de su hijo, pero este al parecer también se había rendido al sueño.

—¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó en voz baja, pero no apartó la mano del vientre de Hermione.

—Bien —respondió ella con un hilo de voz—. ¿Por qué hablamos tan bajito? No vamos a despertarlo —Draco rió—. Él está dentro de burbuja de agua, protegido y descansado.

—Lo sé, pero yo me lo imagino como si estuviera fuera ti —Hermione lo miró a los ojos y advirtió un brillo diferente: se trataba de alegría—, y que lo tenemos en medio de nosotros. Sé que has estado con todos los malestares —añadió apuntando el velador, el papelero y el baño. Ella asintió.

—Sí, no ha sido la mejor de las noches. Pero ahora no me duele la costilla y no tengo acidez ni salivación —Draco sonrió. Sabía qué había pasado.

—Pues qué bien… —agregó subiendo los pies a la cama y acomodándose en la espalda de Hermione. Ella giró con mucho cuidado quedando frente a él.

—¿Se puede haber qué haces?

—Intento dormir.

—Vete a tu cama —dijo en un tono para nada convincente.

—Estoy en mi cama. Duérmete tú, quiero estar al lado de mi hijo y como él aún está dentro de ti, te aguantas conmigo a tu lado —Hermione lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Gracias Draco por haberme escuchado.

—Nada que agradecer, Gran… Hermione. Tú has confiado en mí y yo no soy quién para juzgarte por tus actos del pasado. También he cometido errores y no por eso me he metido la cabeza en un hoyo o me he escondido. Tú eres fuerte, así que nada te debe afectar. Granger, el pasado es pasado. Ahora debes velar por él —puso la mano nuevamente en el vientre de ella—, tanto como yo lo haré.

—Jamás imaginé que tú fueras así.

—Hermione, soy bastante mayorcito para saber qué es la responsabilidad y tanto tú como mi hijo lo son. Y ahora, te duermes. Debes descansar, mira que mañana vamos a hablar de la visita de Bassi.

—No hay mucho que contar, pero lo que hay, lo sabrás — Hermione intentó girarse nuevamente en la cama, pero Draco la detuvo y le tomó el rostro.

—Hoy dejé algo inconcluso contigo que ahora no pienso desperdiciar —sin esperar una respuesta de ella, juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Hermione no esperaba volver a sentir los labios de Draco en especial debido a que durante la tarde, él se había retirado enojado de su lado. Pero, se sentía tan bien aquel suave beso.

—He deseado durante muchos meses para volver a besarte —dijo a solo un centímetro de tu rostro. Ella sonrió. Draco no esperó otra respuesta y nuevamente buscó sus labios, esta vez ingresando lentamente en la boca de ella… era una miel exquisita volver a saborearla de esa manera… en tanto su mano, que estaba en el vientre de ella subió hasta su cuello, acariciándola y bajando poco a poco hasta su busto. Hermione se la tomó impidiendo que siguiera con el jueguito.

—Draco, no.

—Sé que no podemos, pero mis movimientos son involuntarios —agregó mirándola y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella—. No soy ningún maniático, Granger. Sé que no estás bien. Sin embargo, besarte ha sido necesario.

—¿Necesario?

—Sí, porque lo he deseado desde que te vi en el aeropuerto.

—Yo también he deseado besarte. Sería mentirosa si lo negara —él la miró sonriente y nuevamente posó su boca sobre la de ella, esta vez ambos entregados a un beso profundo y deseado…

Cuando debieron separarse para evitar caer en una mayor tentación, ambos estaban con las mejillas encendidas y sonrientes.

—Sé que no me amas y posiblemente jamás nos amaremos. Pero, ¿sabes algo, Granger? Tú eres mi medicina y yo la tuya.

—Y tal vez como una droga —él sonrió—. A tu lado me siento bien, y creo que nuestro hijito se da cuenta de aquello… se calma…

—Y tú no tienes malestares, ¿habías reparado en ese detalle? —Hermione asintió—. Así que… bueno… lo lamento, pero esta noche y las que sigan, usted señora, deberá compartir su cama conmigo o, directamente cambiarse de habitación, pues esta debemos ambientarla para nuestro hijo.

—Por el momento, te puedes quedar. ¡Pero sin tocar! —respondió fijándose en el rostro de triunfo de Draco.

—Prometo no hacerte el amor… esta noche… pero no puedo prometer no tocar —agregó sentándose en la cama y sacándose los zapatos. Luego se quitó el pantalón y la camisa, quedando solo con bóxer. Hermione intentó no mirar más, sino la regla de no hacer el amor esa noche sería tirada por la borda. Se giró en la cama acomodándose entre los brazos desnudos de él.

Los planes de él de darse una ducha, los pensó cancelar, pero considerando la fuerte erección que estaba sufriendo en ese instante se tuvo que poner de pie y para ir al baño.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Por una ducha… mira —Hermione vio que Draco estaba totalmente excitado pero ella lamentaba no poder responderle porque, aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos estar con él, su mente le decía que no… Además físicamente no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Durante el día había sufrido un desgaste enorme y estaba cansada. Ya tendría la oportunidad más adelante. Sabía que había perdido al ceder un lado de la cama a él… pues él no saldría más de su lado.

—Los siento, pero…

—No soy inconsciente, Granger. Sé que no puedes moverte… así que tranquila. Ya regreso —dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Vio que Draco se dirigió a su habitación. Respiró profundo y se acomodó, arreglando las almohadas del sector en donde dormiría el padre de su hijo. Pero el cansancio era muy grande. Solo sintió cuando un cuerpo fresco y recién bañado se acostó a su lado.

Draco la miró con ternura y se acomodó en la espalda de ella, logrando rodear su cuerpo con los brazos.

—Hasta mañana, sangre sucia —le dijo al oído.

—Descansa, hurón engreído —respondió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Espero sus comentarios. Cariños, Gin.**


	10. Dos Brujas

Mientras Draco y Hermione se rendían abrazados al sueño, en otra habitación de la casa se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, también dormido. Él no compartía dormitorio con su esposa. Si bien ella lo amaba y no le reprochaba ninguno de sus actos del pasado, él había preferido separar cuartos porque no quería incomodarla durante las noches, ya que constantemente tenía malos sueños y despertaba. A veces leía hasta tarde, evitaba por sobre todas las cosas quedarse dormido, pero el sueño era inevitable… Más bien, la pesadilla era inevitable…

En ese mal sueño aparecía ella, su otra parte… Bellatrix (o lo que quedaba de esa mujer) estaba dentro de él y noche a noche lo torturaba con palabras, recuerdos… y las instrucciones… el plan… el odio…

 _—¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz! —pero el grito quedaba silenciado por la imponente voz de ella._

 _—Sabes que no, querido cuñado. ¿Creías que solo mi amo Voldemort podía dividir su alma para asegurarse un regreso? ¡No! Yo también lo he hecho y tú has sido mi refugio todo este tiempo._

 _—Pero, ¿para qué quieres al niño? ¡Es mi nieto!_

 _—Ni siquiera deberías preguntarlo. Ya has hecho todo lo que te he pedido, ahora solo debes esperar. Tú mismo sabrás qué hacer cuando sea la hora. En tu mente actuaré yo._

Despertó con el corazón latiendo acelerado y completamente sudado. Allí estaba nuevamente esa voz chillona y desquiciada que le retumbaba en la cabeza. Sabía que el hechizo de esa bruja mal nacida tarde o temprano se haría efectivo. A su vez, reconocía que había hecho cosas que para él no tenían sentido alguno… y todo era por obedecer a esa voz interna que lo obligaba a actuar de una manera determinada sin dejar espacio a la reflexión. Obligar a Astoria a estar con Draco, con tal que este no buscara otra mujer, era una de ellas. Pero claro, su hijo no se la había hecho fácil, pues jamás puso en práctica la palabra «fidelidad», y cada vez que podía se arrancaba con otra mujer; también le había prohibido que tuviera un hijo de Draco, incluso recurriendo a amenazas de muerte; y, la tarea más absurda y difícil de concretar, había sido encontrar entre tantas mujeres, una mestiza o una sangre sucia para que Draco se enamorara.

Todo se inició estando aún recluido en Azkaban…

Una tarde se había enterado, a través del medimago que atendía a los reclusos, que todos los síntomas presentados por él: decaimiento generalizado, vómitos compulsivos, trastornos digestivos, dolor abdominal, cefalea, mareo, enrojecimiento de la piel y algunas pústulas en partes íntimas, se debían a un maleficio. Lucius recordó una noche en donde Voldemort había sido tajante en decir que la familia Malfoy debía apoyar ciegamente la causa, si no las consecuencias serían graves. Aquella vez estaba presente su cuñada quien juró que jamás permitiría un error que pusiera en riesgo los objetivos de su amo.

Cuando Draco no fue capaz de acabar con la vida de Dumbledore, Bellatrix Lestrange sentenció a Lucius diciéndole que ese agravio ella misma lo vengaría, tal como se lo había advertido.

Así las cosas, cuando restaban solo unas horas para la gran batalla de Hogwarts (Draco en ese momento se encontraba allí), y él en su casa, Bellatrix aprovechó la ocasión para utilizar la varita y amenazarlo de muerte. Si bien Lucius no vio ninguna luz salir de ésta, un calor enorme lo envolvió, el cual no le causó ningún dolor, por lo que pensó que la bruja se había de atentar contra él o bien el hechizo se le había truncado.

Desde ese día hasta que le dieron la noticia en Azkaban, aquel extraño episodio lo tuvo guardado, incluso casi olvidado, mas cuando el medimago le dio la lamentable noticia, todos esos recuerdos regresaron. El hombre le dijo que él tenía muchas dudas respecto de las consecuencias del maleficio o cómo iba a evolucionar en el tiempo, por lo que había llamado a una junta de medimagos para analizarlo en detalle, concluyendo, que estaba condenado a una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Su cuerpo se iría deteriorando de apoco, pero su corazón y cerebro se mantendrían intactos viendo como todo su ser se corrompía y desintegraba frente a él.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer: acabar él mismo con su vida. Sería imposible vivir de esa forma siendo testigo de cómo iría decayendo con los días, muriendo un poco a cada momento… sabiendo que su corazón y cerebro tendrían funciones normales, mientras que el resto, simplemente sería carne muerta.

Ya lo tenía decidido. No le diría a su familia lo que ocurría. No quería que ellos sufrieran la agonía de la decadencia y tuvieran que soportar el horrendo espectáculo que él les brindaría. Cuando nadie se diese cuenta, se colgaría de una de las vigas de la celda. Sería rápido y certero, no dando espacio a errores.

Desafortunadamente no contaba con que los medimagos sin consultarle, le hicieran saber en forma inmediata tanto a Draco como a Narcisa, lo que habían descubierto. A partir de ese momento, su familia agotó las pocas influencias que les quedaban y algo de dinero de sus arcas, para encontrar la forma de que él pasara sus últimos años en casa. Así pues, aludiendo «temas humanitarios», la sentencia le fue permutada de cadena perpetua a «reclusión domiciliaria total».

Estaba claro que Lucius Malfoy había actuado muchas veces por miedo a que su familia fuera víctima de Voldemort. No obstante, era evidente el odio a hacia los muggles e hijos de ellos que fuesen acreedores de poderes mágicos y lo demostraba a cada instante, pero ante los jueces había quedado claro que jamás habría asesinado o torturado a alguien si no fuera porque las amenazas de Voldemort eran reales, así como se aludió la posibilidad de haber actuado bajo el hechizo imperius… A pesar de aquello el Wizengamot no tuvo piedad con él a la hora de sentenciarlo a cadena perpetua. Si los dementores hubiesen todavía trabajado para el Ministerio de Magia, sin duda alguna, lo habrían condenado al famoso «beso». Pero como esos seres formaron parte de las filas de Voldemort, el Ministerio los erradicó definitivamente de Azkaban, enviándolos a vivir a una isla solitaria en donde no tendrían de qué alimentarse, condenados a la extinción.

Lucius tenía conocimiento de ese hecho, no obstante en alguna oportunidad vio un dementor cerca de él, tanto rondándolo en Azkaban como en los cielos circundantes de la casa nueva… Pero lo asoció a un estado paranoico, aunque los más más viejos comentaban que los dementores, en algún momento, también fueron personas y que se habrían convertido en estos seres producto de que algún otro Dementor o mago oscuro los habría torturado tanto, al extremo convertirlos en un similar, perversos y desalmados, capaces de quitar la alegría y la paz a otras personas.

A veces creía que había uno por ahí cerca de él, en busca de venganza. Su pasado oscuro daba para muchas conjeturas y recordaba claramente cuando, al lado de su mentor, podía ver cómo esas bestias secaban a sus víctimas quitándole la alegría, sus vivencias y recuerdos, al extremo de dejarlos casi muertos… No quería pensar mucho en ello, pero en ocasiones, creía que ese dementor que vio en Azkaban y en las cercanías de su casa, era el mismo. Y podría asegurar que era una de esas personas… Pero prefería asociar tal creencia a una leyenda urbana o a un extraño mito, con tal de no sumar preocupaciones a las que ya tenía.

Cuando regresó a casa, la voz de Bellatrix comenzó a retumbar noche a noche en su cerebro. Entendió entonces que debía comenzar a actuar. Fue allí cuando, teniendo controlada a Astoria, empezó a buscar a alguna mujer que reuniera las características que le exigía esa voz: mestiza o hija de muggles. Un día, mientras revisaba algunas cosas en el desván de la casa, (en ese tiempo aún podía desplazarse por sí solo, sin silla de ruedas) encontró un álbum de fotos de Draco. Pero no era cualquier álbum. Se trataba, al parecer, de algo muy especial para su hijo que por algún extraño motivo, se encontraba olvidado (o guardado) en uno de los baúles en medio de otras cosas. Contenía fotos de alguien que, conociendo a su hijo, era muy diferente a todas las chicas con quien él acostumbraba a codearse. Se trataba de Hermione Granger. Sí, la misma chica que había testificado en su contra luego de la guerra y que había logrado hundirlo en la cárcel. Solo tres fotos contenía ese álbum, el resto eran unas cuantas cartas jamás enviadas a la muchacha, escritas por puño y letra de Draco. Al revisarlas pudo darse cuenta que su hijo estaba interesado en esa sangre sucia desde cuarto año. Era evidente que había guardado ese secreto por temor a él, a Voldemort y quizá también, hacia la misma Granger.

Estaba decidido. Se dedicó a indagar el paradero de esa muchacha. Bastante tiempo le llevó, puesto que luego de divorciarse del traidor a la sangre de Weasley, nadie en el mundo mágico sabía su paradero. Tuvo que mover un par de influencias entre los muggles hasta que por fin había dado con ella, hacía solo unos meses. Con esa información logró que Draco fuera a su encuentro.

El resto se dio gracias a la ayuda recibida de un infiltrado, cercano a Granger. No obstante, no podía mediar magia en esa unión. Al parecer entre Draco y ella, la atracción había sido mutua. No podía inducir el acercamiento, puesto que la concepción de su nieto debía ser natural y eso se había logrado más rápido de lo presupuestado.

Se sentó en la cama y una punzada en el pecho lo hizo reaccionar, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no era capaz de hablar y dar a conocer a otros magos o a su familia lo que le estaba pasando? Alguien podría ayudarlo, pero el maleficio era tan eficaz que le impedía incluso hablar. Es más, a veces no lograba entender qué pretendía esa voz, otras, sabía perfectamente qué hacer…

Esa voz jugaba con su mente y con sus actos… sentía que se estaba trastornando.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Un rayo de luz se coló por la ventana, señal de que era un nuevo día. Se sentía bien, no tenía malestares, ni náuseas matutinas. Su boca estaba seca, sin la molesta salivación. Respiró profundo para ambientarse al lugar en donde había amanecido, ¿lo soñó o todo fue real? ¿Draco había dormido con ella… o ella con Draco? Sabía que él estaba a su lado puesto que una pierna fuerte y con algunos vellos estaba íntimamente entrelazada con las ella… Además una mano de él reposaba «casualmente» en uno de sus pechos (por debajo de la camisola…) ¡Draco era imposible! Bueno, en la noche él había sido honesto al decir que no prometía «no tocar» Y, en efecto, ahí estaba a su lado, como si fueran pareja… — _Si fueran_ — ¡Es que sí lo eran! Ella era la novia oficial de Draco Malfoy. Y, por más extraño que resultara, le agradaba.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro porque era hora de comportarse como tal y dejarse de estar viviendo en un infierno. Si no le hubiese interesado estar con Draco, simplemente habría mandado todo lo por la borda y se hubiese enfrentado a la prensa, tarde o temprano terminarían creyendo en su versión. Pero no, había aceptado ese trato poco equitativo que la dejaba a ella como la futura señora Malfoy y eso, en este momento, sinceramente no le incomodaba. Al contrario, había que seguir el jueguito… jueguito que sabía que tanto a ella como a Draco, gustaba y los motivaba a estar juntos.

—Buenos días, dormilona —le dijo él acariciando son suavidad el pecho de Hermione y besando su cuello.

—Buenos días. ¿Podrías quitar tu mano de mi busto? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—No, ahora menos que nunca. Están más grandes... —agregó dando un pequeño apretoncito.

—¿Más grandes? ¡No! Si yo estoy inmensa de gorda… todo en mí engorda... —tomó la mano de Draco para quitarla de su pecho pero él, en un movimiento rápido atrapó esa mano y la elevó a la altura su cabeza, posándola en la almohada.

—Sí, Granger, estás barrigona, pero es porque dentro de ti, está nuestro hijo. No te sientas fea ni gorda por ello y, por lo demás, estás más deliciosa que nunca —dijo con su rostro encendido por la excitación matutina—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Podríamos…? —la pregunta era demasiado sugerente y Hermione sintió que algo le había clavado entre las piernas…

—Ni lo sueñes Draco Malfoy… es que… No me he lavado los dientes… ni tú… además… ¡Tengo hambre! Más que hambre ¡Ataque de hambre!

Draco negó sonriente y se resignó a que ese mañana tampoco tendría sexo con su futura esposa, así que la soltó y exclamó fuerte:

—¡Giovanni!

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué llamas a Giovanni? ¿Está aquí? — preguntó sorprendida que Draco estuviese llamando a su asistente y lo que era más extraño, era que él al fin lo llamara por su nombre.

—Así le he puesto a nuestro elfo doméstico —Hermione le arrojó una almohada por la cabeza. Al instante apareció el sirviente con el desayuno para ambos: una bandeja lista con alimento suficiente para ambos.

—No te acuerdas del nombre de mi asistente, pero perfectamente lo utilizas para bautizar a un elfo. No hay quien te entienda, Malfoy.

—Así es mi memoria, Sabelotodo. No es tan privilegiada como la tuya. Pero sí, hay alguien que me entiende…

—¿Sí? ¿Quién?

—Tú…. —Hermione lo miró seria, sin embargo, no quiso hacer comentarios—. Anda come algo, mientras yo sigo durmiendo.

La bandeja se posó en las piernas de Hermione, en tanto el hombrecito pequeño desapareció.

Hermione no se decidía si comer pan con queso o galletas o comenzar por el vaso de leche. En ese momento sintió que la respiración de Draco se hacía más fuerte, transformándola casi en un leve ronquido. Miró hacia un lado, y él tenía su cara pegada en el costado de ella, durmiendo profundamente o eso era lo que él pretendía que ella creyera y, nuevamente, su mano, «de forma casual» estaba metida en medio de las piernas de ella.

Dio un sorbo al vaso de jugo y luego dejó la bandeja a un lado. Más tarde se ducharía y tomaría desayuno con tranquilidad. Aún era temprano, así que había tiempo para aprovechar la mañana junto a ese Hurón que ahora hurgaba con su mano por debajo de su bikini.

—¿Se te ocurre cómo hacerlo, sin que apretemos al bebé?

Draco se irguió de inmediato y su rostro se iluminó en forma automática. Al parecer sus caricias por esa parte baja habían dado los resultados esperados.

—¡Claro que sí, gordita!

—¿Gordita? — _Bueno, eso es mejor que Granger… o sangre sucia._

 _—_ Y exquisita.

— _Mejor aún…_

Buscó su boca y la besó con desesperación ingresando con toda su lengua dentro de ella. Era demasiada la espera. Hermione comenzó a quitarse la camisola, mientras que Draco besaba y lamía su cuello hasta llegar al busto… mordía esos pezones que, producto del embarazo, estaban un poco más oscuros y más pronunciados. Eran una delicia… mientras sus dedos hábiles acariciaban e ingresaban suavemente en su húmeda cavidad…

Pero…

¡Plaff! Se escuchó ese típico sonido de aparición.

—Me informan que hay algunas personas esperando…

—¡Aaaahh! —gritó Hermione, mientras Draco la soltó como si lo que estuviese haciendo fuese un pecado mortal.

Ambos dieron un salto al darse cuenta que el elfo, llamado Giovanni, había vuelto a aparecer en la habitación. Hermione se cubrió con la sábana y Draco, con su rostro rojo por la rabia y despeinado, producto de su «ardua labor» lo miró enfurecido.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué te apareces sin que te llamen?!

—Lo siento amo Malfoy, pero las personas hace rato esperan a su novia.

—¡Ándate! ¡Fuera de aquí! No quiero que te aparezcas sin que te llamen. ¡Es una orden! —gritó Draco furibundo.

El elfo desapreció asustado y temblando, en tanto Draco tenía el pulso acelerado por la rabia. Respiró profundo y se echó atrás en el respaldar de la cama.

—No castigues al elfo, ¿sí? Él pensó que podía aparecerse, como hacía poco rato lo habías llamado…

—No lo defiendas, Granger.

— _Prefiero que me digas «gordita»_ —Hermione lo miró triste, pero no le iba a decir nada.

—Pero tranquila, no soy un torturador de elfos. Para la próxima seré más explícito con mis órdenes.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿lo dejamos para después? —propuso Hermione con algo de tristeza.

—Sí, claro… con el susto y la rabia, se me pasó todo… — reconoció abatido, levantando las cobijas y mirando a su cabizbajo aliado—. Además tengo que ir a la oficina.

—Y yo debo atender a esas personas. Ha de ser Giovanni con alguien del hotel en donde haremos el desfile… Bruno vendrá a las diez… —Draco asintió. Hermione no sabía si la había escuchado. El rostro de él expresaba una frustración máxima y el de ella debía estar igual, pero prefería disimular—. Bueno, voy a darme un baño —Hermione se puso la camisola, e intentó levantarse, pero Draco le tomó la muñeca.

—En la noche… «sangre caliente»… —ya no era sangre sucia—. No te voy a dejar respirar, lo juro.

—Eso espero —respondió con una sonrisa sensual.

— _Voy a matar a ese elfo_ —pensó Draco, aunque sabía que el elfo en ese instante debía estar dándose de golpes él mismo con algún artefacto por el error cometido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A esa misma hora por el callejón Diagon una muchacha veinteañera se dirigía presurosa a su primer día de trabajo. Hacía tiempo que estaba esperando esa oportunidad. Ser asistente ejecutiva en el mundo mágico era casi imposible. Las secretarias tanto del ministerio como de otras reparticiones, estaban «atornilladas» en los cargos, en donde el contrato terminaba cuando morían o directamente ya estaban seniles. El hecho de que Abigail Marsden hubiese optado por jubilar era extraño. De seguro había sufrido presiones por parte de su familia para que dejara de trabajar. Así que, aprovechando ese pequeño cupo, dio la entrevista en la oficina de empleos y, gracias a su experticia en mercadotecnia y su habilidad con los números, fue que George Weasley la contrató como la nueva secretaria del Gerente de Sortilegios Weasley, Ronald Billius Weasley.

Weasley tenía reputación de ser exigente y extremadamente dedicado al trabajo. Otros decían que era un ogro ciertos días del mes… otros, que mejor se olvidara de trabajar con ese hombre. Si Abby lo había soportado por tantos años, era única y exclusivamente porque era una bruja que había criado muchos hijos y que lo veía como a uno más. Pero para Tanya era un trabajo como cualquier otro. Además, tenía ganas de conocer al famoso Ronald Weasley y ver qué tan cierto eran esos comentarios y si efectivamente era tan valiente y buen amigo como le habían enseñado de pequeña mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts.

Cuando se enfrentó a la puerta de acceso a la tienda, deslizó una mano por la falda, para borrar algún pliegue o restos de ceniza por haber usado la red flu desde su casa hasta la cafetería de dos calles atrás, la cual era administrada por un familiar. También intentó alisar su rebelde cabello castaño enmarañado y caminó segura, aunque algo nerviosa.

Uno de los empleados le señaló por dónde dirigirse: seguir camino en medio de las estanterías y chucherías, hasta encontrarse con una escalera. Allí subió despacio, al llegar al segundo piso vio un escritorio lleno de pergaminos, suspendidos en viejos estantes y otros desparramados por el piso. Hacía solo un par de días que la vieja secretaria había trabajado por última vez, pero parecía que esa oficina no se aseaba en años, incluso podría asegurar que tenía olor a…

—Señorita Hall… Buenos días. Adelante.

Ronald había abierto la puerta de su oficina para recibir a la recién llegada. De inmediato él se dio cuenta de la vestimenta de la joven: una falda sobre la rodilla color celeste, una blusa de seda blanca y una chaqueta del mismo color que la falda; zapatos de tacón… ¿era una bruja o una muggle? Pero debía ser sincero. Esa ropa la hacían ver muy elegante y femenina. Realmente estaba acostumbrado a las largas y raídas túnicas de su fiel secretaria, Abby.

—Buenos días, señor Weasley.

Ron hizo una señal con la mano para que ingresara al despacho. Mientras Tanya cruzó por su lado, pudo oler un exquisito perfume. Sí, definitivamente debía ser muggle, era envolvente y sensual. ¡Qué demonios estaba pensando! Pestañeó, tratando de olvidar ese pequeño lapsus en donde se vio volando en medio de las nubes con cara de estúpido y babeando.

La joven se sentó frente al escritorio de él, quien la escudriñaba con la mirada: cabello castaño, ojos miel, pequeñas pecas en la nariz… ¡Demonios! era una doble de Hermione Granger, ¿sería alguna pariente?

—¿Eres muggle? —Tanya lo miró sorprendida—. Este… lo siento… sé que los muggles no pueden ver este callejón…

—Mis padres lo son. Yo soy bruja y estudié en Hogwarts.

—No recuerdo haberte visto allí —la muchacha sonrió. Era evidente que ella era por lo menos unos diez años menor que Ron—. Perdón… me disculpo nuevamente… no quise decir que… bueno… Debiste haber egresado hace poco, ¿no?

—Egresé de Hogwarts hace tres años, señor Weasley, pero hice mis estudios de asistente ejecutiva con los muggles.

Ron no dijo nada mientras analizaba el currículum vitae de la muchacha. Al cabo de un eterno minuto, habló:

—Así que solo has trabajado como secretaria de los muggles… dime entonces, ¿por qué quieres trabajar con un mago? —sabía que no debía hacer ese tipo de preguntas. La chica ya estaba contratada, puesto que George había sido quien había dado el visto bueno final.

—Porque según sé, usted tiene un desorden tremendo en la parte administrativa y sé que puedo ordenar, clasificar y lograr tener sus cuentas al día, señor Weasley —respondió segura mirándolo a los ojos. Eso a Ron agradó.

—¿Y crees que serás capaz de ordenar esa pila de pergaminos? —de verdad arreglar el desorden que estaba en la entrada sería una tarea titánica. Tal vez la muchacha no lo lograra.

—Ordenarlos y clasificarlos, sí, sé que lo puedo hacer. Y, por lo demás, señor Weasley, considero que es hora que su empresa se modernice. Yo sé que en el mundo de la magia es mal visto que se utilicen artefactos muggles, pero le sugiero… que si quiere progresar, comience a utilizar esto —dijo mostrándole una cosa pequeña metálica de un poco más de un centímetro. Ron lo miró sin entender, pero la dejó proseguir—. Esto se llama chip de memoria que, sumado a un buen computador y a una planilla Excel… puedo tener sus cuentas ordenadas y de fácil acceso.

Ese tono tan seguro y los gestos tan femeninos hicieron que Ron sonriera… sonriera en mucho tiempo. Se echó atrás en el sofá e hizo un movimiento con su mano.

—Como quieras, haz lo que tengas que hacer. ¿Necesitas que compre alguna de esas cosas muggles?

—No, señor Weasley. Para iniciar yo traeré mis cosas… y si le gusta el sistema, podrá luego adquirir equipos para la oficia, ¿le parece? —Ron asintió—. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá —la chica se puso de pie, arreglándose la falda que tendía a subirse un poco, eso porque sus caderas eran bastante pronunciadas, cosa que Ron de inmediato advirtió—. Este… señor Weasley, ¿tiene gatos?

—¿Qué? ¿Gatos? No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—La oficina que voy a usar está con olor a… — _¿Le decía que tenía olor a orina de gatos?_

—¡Oh! Eso. Se trata de la ropa de Abby… lo lamento… dile a los chicos de mantenimiento que te ayuden con algo para limpiar —Ron estaba tan acostumbrado a ese extraño aroma que ya hasta lo había internalizado. Su antigua secretaria solía decir que tenía más de treinta gatos y que dormía con todos en su habitación.

—Lo haré señor Weasley, gracias. Con su permiso.

—Adelante.

La muchacha salió de la oficina dejando un suave aroma a rosas y a Ron con los ojos pegados en la puerta por donde acaba de salir.

¡Qué extraño! Hacía tiempo que no sentía admiración especial por alguien y no era porque la chica fuera castaña y con el mismo color de ojos que su exmujer. Si no porque quizá era menor que él, decidida y porque miraba directamente a los ojos y se expresaba con tal claridad que podía dejar boquiabierto a cualquier ejecutivo. Estaba seguro que Tanya era más que una secretaria. Y eso lo comprobaría en el corto plazo.

En ese instante escuchó unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta. Era ella que se había devuelto.

—¿Ocurre algo, Tanya?

—Señor Weasley, el señor Bassi lo espera.

—¡Al fin! Sí, dile que pase.

En ese momento Bruno Bassi, el ayudante de Hermione, ingresó a la oficina de Ronald Weasley.


	11. Volver en el Tiempo

Bruno miró a Tanya mientras ella cerraba la puerta tras de sí e hizo un gesto de aprobación con su rostro al admirar las perfectas caderas de la nueva secretaria de Ronald.

—Está buena la chica —observó con una voz que no era la acostumbrada: grave y fuerte. Sacó su varita y se desinfló la panza, quedando alto, erguido y atlético—. ¡Ah! ¡Por fin! ¡Odio esa barriga! —sus dientes se hicieron derechos y blancos, así como su velluda cara, comenzó a transformarse en una piel suave y tersa, con facciones varoniles totalmente agradables.

A Ron simplemente no le gustó el comentario que hizo Bruno respecto de su secretaria. Era una niña al lado de ese par de vegetes solteros treintones. Aunque debía ser sincero, él al lado de Bruno iba en desventaja... El hombre que, tras un disfraz escondía su verdadero físico, era una verdadera competencia para cualquiera, no obstante, no pensaba competir con Bassi. Tanya era su secretaria y por tanto totalmente vedada para las sucias intenciones de Bassi.

Por otra parte, en un par de segundos, pensó que Tanya era de él y que nadie más tenía derecho a mirar sus partes femeninas. Rió sin querer, ahora el «viejo verde» interesado en menores era él…

Bruno extrajo del bolsillo de su saco un paquete del cual sacó un cigarrillo algo extraño y lo encendió mientras se sentaba en un sofá, acercando con su varita el cenicero de vidrio del escritorio de Ron.

Ronald dio un suspiro de resignación, ese hombre era demasiado confianzudo, pero de todas formas le caía bien. Se sentó frente a él porque debían aclarar unos cuantos puntos pendientes, sin embargo, lo primero era frenar los comentarios hacia su recién llegada secretaria.

—Deja de mirar así a Tanya. Es una niña comparada con nosotros… ¡Te comportas como depravado! —Ron también encendió un cigarrillo de los de Bruno, que eran de color café con aroma a chocolate—. ¿No crees que estos cigarros son muy femeninos? —preguntó mirando el largo, flaco y extraño cigarro que acaba de encender.

—Es digno de Bruno Bassi. Y por lo de tu sensual secretaria, deja que te diga, que no siendo menor de edad está todo bajo regla. Además, mi querido amigo, ya estoy cansado de hacerme pasar por homosexual en medio de tanta mujer hermosa. Tu ex, antes de que conociera a ese Malfoy, casi se bañaba delante de mí.

—Te agradeceré que no me cuentes esas intimidades —no quería recordar la belleza y perfección del cuerpo de Hermione, sabiendo cómo desperdició tantos momentos al lado de la hermosa mujer que tuvo por esposa y que por su estupidez en el trabajo, había dejado partir—. Te llamé para saber por qué mierda te descuidaste tanto y la dejaste con Malfoy. Por algo te pago… ¡Debías tenerla protegida! ¡Esa era tu obligación! No el andar por ahí dando entrevistas y desprestigiándola, parece que el papel de poco hombre te ha quedado de las mil maravillas. Sin ofender a los homosexuales que juraría son más legales y fieles que tú.

Bruno lo escuchó como si nada, mientras daba una fuerte bocanada al cigarro con forma de barra de chocolate y lo miraba con cara divertida, al darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado por haberse decidido a trabajar para Ronald Weasley y este ni siquiera le agradecía.

Cuando Ron escuchó una conversación un tanto extraña entre dos tipo sospechosos, una vez en que se fue a embriagar al Caldero Chorreante, lugar en donde hablaban descaradamente sobre una recompensa que Lucius Malfoy estaba dispuesto a pagar por el paradero de Hermione Granger, supo de inmediato que debía actuar. Fue ahí en que se enteró también de la libertad del mortífago, debido a asuntos humanitarios ya que sufría un extraño y mortal hechizo. Así que decidió contactarse con un investigador privado del mundo mágico. Y, por recomendaciones, llegó donde Bruno Bassi. El que, a cambio del pago de sus dispendiosos honorarios, aceptó el trabajo que consistía en primera instancia, en encontrar a Hermione Granger. Tal tarea no le fue difícil ya que la familia de Bassi, muggle en su mayoría, estaba involucrada con el mundo de la moda y por lo tanto al enseñarles una fotografía de quien buscaba, de inmediato fue reconocida como la afamada Herms Grennett.

Luego de encontrar su paradero, la tarea siguiente fue ver la forma de ingresar al círculo íntimo de Hermione, cuestión que logró utilizando un poco de magia y uno que otro imperius a los asesores de ella. Evidentemente él se vio obligado a esconder su origen mágico, puesto que para Hermione era simplemente un diseñador más que se quería abrir paso en el mundo de la moda.

Sin embargo, desde que fue desvinculado de South Free, Bruno no había tenido contacto con Ronald, debido a que no tenía novedades qué transferirle, además sabía que había errado en su tarea dejando a Granger a expensas de Malfoy hijo… tarde supo que el padre del hijo que esperaba Hermione, era nieto del mismo hombre del cual Ron quería proteger a su ex esposa. Por eso se sintió totalmente ineficaz incluso analizó la idea de desertar del trabajo como investigador.

—Weasley, tú me conoces bien, he sido lo suficientemente transparente contigo, fallé y lo reconocí. Por eso me alejé de Herms. Jamás me imaginé que en un día ella se iba a terminar metiendo con el hijo del tipo del cual tú la querías alejar.

—Estoy seguro que todo fue planeado. Es decir, no fue casual que «justo» ese día tuvieras otras cosas que hacer… Y «justo» ese día ella se encontró con ese mortífago… y «justo» quedara embarazada. Aquí hay gato encerrado.

—Sí, en la oficina de tu secretaria hay uno… —agregó recordando el exótico aroma de la mujer.

—¡Hablo en serio, Bassi! Y, además ese olor lo dejó mi otra secretaria… —Bruno se encogió de hombros pensando que el olor a gato era lo de menos comparado con el trasero de la secretaria—. Draco y su padre tenían todo planeado, de seguro la hechizaron de alguna forma para lograr que ella se enamorara del hurón.

—Si piensas eso, entonces estás hablando de amortencia, ¿no?

—No, no de Amortencia. Si mis cálculos no están mal, supongo que Lucius quería a Hermione para Draco… para que ambos le dieran un nieto… pero un nieto concebido normalmente, no bajo los efectos de una poción. ¿Sabes por qué lo digo? Porque estoy seguro que todo se relaciona: la libertad de Lucius, el hechizo y el hijo de Draco con Hermione… Así que no creo que ese tipo de hechizos, como la amortencia, fuera necesario. Más bien, creo que la situación que se creó fue hecha con magia… procurando de tal manera que ella cayera en las redes de Malfoy.

—¡Vaya, Weasley! Y así decían que eras lento... veo que has aprendido mucho. Los años al lado de Granger te hicieron desarrollar tu capacidad deductiva.

Ron se puso de pie no iba a entrar en discusiones con Bruno de que si era lento o no. Además lo conocía, y sabía que era un socarrón de primera, sarcástico y burlón. Ron lo asociaba a que vivía solo. A Bassi efectivamente le faltaba una mujer que le pusiera frenos a su bocota.

En cuanto a lo ocurrido, Ron buscaba la respuesta al por qué Malfoy tenía la necesidad de encontrar a Hermione. Ahora que ella estaba embarazada, podría asegurar que ese era el motivo principal. Es decir, que ella le diera un nieto, pero ¿para qué? ¿Con qué motivo Lucius Malfoy quisiera mezclar su tan preciada «sangre pura», con una bruja nacida de muggles?

—Sé lo que estás pensando y no, tranquilo, no sé legeremancia. Simplemente supongo que piensas que el niño de Herms con el hijo de Lucius, fue premeditado —Ronald asintió—. Yo, sinceramente, creo que el viejo Malfoy se trae algo entre manos, algo muy feo con ese niño que viene en camino. Y Hermione ni se lo imagina… incluso creo que el rubio albino sabe más de la cuenta, o que directamente la ha engañado. Tú me decías que él la odiaba cuando estudiaban entonces, ¿cómo demonios ahora quiere casarse con ella? Muy sospechoso.

—Draco y Hermione son totalmente diferentes. Y no me malinterpretes, Bruno. A estas alturas deseo que ella rehaga su vida con un hombre que realmente la ame, pero jamás con ese malnacido de Malfoy.

—Si es así Ron, Herms está en peligro. ¿Has pensado llevar tu teoría al Ministerio de Magia? Creo que ellos te escucharían. Al fin y al cabo eres un héroe de guerra.

Ron bufó. Lo que menos le importaba era figurar entre las celebridades del mundo mágico. Para eso estaba Potter que tanto le gustaba aparecer en las páginas sociales de «El Profeta».

—Tendría que encontrarme con Harry y sabes que con «ese» no hablo desde hace años —dijo recordando los malos términos en que había concluido esa amistad.

—Ronald, si tu mujer se metió con otro fue por algo, ¿no? Deja de culparla por su infidelidad. Del tiempo que conozco a Herms puedo dar fe que es una dama y del único que he sabido que ha tenido algo que ver con ella, es de ese tal Malfoy… que, para resumir, es el padre de su hijo y con el cual se piensa casar.

—Yo no la culpo por lo que ocurrió. Bueno… Sí, en aquel tiempo la llegué a odiar con toda mi alma, pero luego recapacité… los años me enseñaron y abrí los ojos. Creo que nunca la amé como era debido, porque si la hubiese amado como ella se merecía, jamás se habría fijado en Potter. Por lo demás, también he llegado a creer que ella siempre lo amó a él… bueno… ya son cosas que han quedado en el pasado y que no quiero recordar.

—Sí amigo, yo también he pensado en eso, pero lo que sea que haya pasado, considero que es de vital importancia que veas a Potter, quizá sea necesario se unan por un fin común como lo hacían de adolescente. Además, creo que Potter te lleva la delantera, puesto que él ya estuvo en la casa de los Malfoy… ayer.

Eso Ron no lo esperaba. El sinvergüenza de Potter, ahora se la quería quitar a Malfoy. ¿No la dejaría nunca tranquila? Y si al final de cuentas Draco y Hermione realmente se amaban, ¿pensaría entonces también separarlos y verla a ella nuevamente sola?

—Pero no te imagines nada, creo que Potter fue a ese lugar, no con las intenciones que tu mente retorcida está imaginando. Pienso que teme algo, al igual que nosotros. Me di cuenta de que puso un hechizo protector en el dormitorio de ella, supongo que también teme algo… ese hechizo es una especie de barrera contra magos oscuros. Tal vez, sea hora de que comiencen a trabajar juntos nuevamente. Por lo demás, yo seguiré en mi papel del «afeminado Bruno»", deleitándome con las piernas de las modelos y, a veces, hasta tocando… —dijo con rostro lascivo a lo que Ron respondió rodando los ojos—. Creo que necesitaré ayuda… ya sé quién puede apoyarnos, conozco a cierta rubia que…

Pero Ronald no escuchó lo que Bruno le dijo, porque en su mente daba vueltas el hecho que Harry sabía algo que él no. Y por tanto era imperioso volver a verlo. La idea era descabellada, pero por Hermione, por la amistad que un día los unió, debía volver a hablar con él.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry Potter corría presuroso por un pasillo del ministerio, mientras se acomodaba la capa. El mismo Ministro de Magia lo había citado a su oficina, y ya iba con algo de retraso.

Kingsley Shacklebolt lo esperaba sentado en su cómodo sillón detrás del escritorio. Al verlo, el hombre de piel oscura y de casi dos metros de altura, se puso de pie y con una sonrisa bonachona lo saludó.

—Mi estimado subsecretario, ¿cómo ha estado? ¿Cómo va la oficina?

—Bien, señor ministro, todo muy bien —respondió con un apretón de manos a su jefatura.

El hombre apuntó un sofá para que el recién llegado se sentara frente a él, luego se giró y fue hasta una repisa en donde se encontraba una larga botella de vidrio con diversas figuras en color azul. La abrió y vertió un poco del líquido color rojizo en unas copas.

—Vino… de las mejores cosechas muggles de Sudamérica.

Harry no entendía para qué lo había citado. Era imposible que lo llamara para beber juntos un vino muggle.

El ministro se sentó frente a Harry, mientras éste probaba el dulzor del vino, y sus fosas nasales se cubrieron con el intenso aroma del líquido.

—Carménère, el mejor… disfrútalo.

—Gracias señor.

—Bueno, te preguntarás por qué te he llamado —Harry asintió, era obvio que no era para beber juntos en horarios de oficina—… por dos cosas: primero, me he enterado que ha regresado Hermione Granger a Londres.

—Así es señor. Llegó hace unos días.

—Quisiera que le dieras mis saludos, me gustaría verla luego de tantos años.

—No tengo mucho contacto con ella, pero veré qué hago. Además, está complicada de salud, tiene problemas con el embarazo y dudo que su pareja —al decir esta última palabra no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al recordar a Malfoy—… esté de acuerdo en que ella salga de casa.

—Entonces no te preocupes, yo mismo le enviaré una lechuza saludándola —Harry asintió, un peso menos para él—. Bueno, y lo segundo… —agregó mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, buscando algo en un cajón. Extrajo una caja de cristal en donde se podía ver un objeto de color dorado.

Lo acercó a Harry y este supo de qué se trataba, era un giratiempo, imposible era no reconocer el pequeño reloj de arena en medio de una argolla de oro. Pensaba que esos artefactos habían sido destruidos cuando ocurrió el ataque al ministerio durante la guerra y que, por lo demás, esos artilugios estaban prohibidos.

—Sí, señor Potter… un giratiempo —reconoció haciendo pausas largas en cada palabra—. Este es el último que queda, todos los demás fueron destruidos, como ya lo sabrá —estiró la mano y se lo entregó a Harry—. Se lo daré señor Potter, estoy seguro que usted, más que nadie, merece tener un objeto como este. Sé que si lo llega a usar será en forma sabia y en algo muy… muy especial, ya sabe… Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, como la muerte que llega de cualquier forma, si se impide una, llegará irremediablemente en otra forma... Tampoco puede encontrarse con su otro «yo» pues si eso ocurre, hay tres opciones: se vuelven locos los dos; uno mata al otro por creer que el otro es un impostor; o los dos se convierten en uno, pero con los conocimientos del más viejo… yo creo que esta última opción es la más aceptable. En realidad, nadie que conozca ha hecho algo así…

— No, señor ministro, tener ese objeto es mucha responsabilidad —Harry miró el aparatito sabiendo que en las manos equivocadas podría traer graves problemas. Debió ser destruido junto con los demás.

—Por lo mismo, yo no me atrevo a tenerlo conmigo y tampoco he aceptado que sea puesto en un museo. Ya sabe… por temor a que sea robado y utilizado con fines oscuros. Por eso he decidido entregárselo a usted… y usted verá si lo guarda o lo destruye definitivamente. Sé que es una de las pocas personas que no querría retroceder en el tiempo, ha tenido una vida excepcional, destruyó a Voldemort… se casó con la mujer que amaba y tiene una linda familia. Así que estoy seguro que no ha caído en mejores manos que en las suyas, mi estimado subsecretario.

Harry miró el objeto incrédulo, tenía en sus manos la posible solución a su tristeza… con eso podría volver en el tiempo y cambiar el futuro, pero no sabía si tendría la suficiente fuerza para llevarlo a cabo. Esa era solo era una absurda idea, que de seguro jamás llevaría a la práctica.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione salió de la ducha, luego de darse un reparador baño matinal, debía estar lista y arreglada temprano, puesto que ese día debía finiquitar algunos temas respecto del desfile de la semana siguiente. Y, entre el hospital, Draco y su nueva vida de prometida, había dejado de lado ese tema. Sabía que Giovanni era competente y que no dejaba nada al azar, menos ahora que se había reincorporado a sus funciones, sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Pero como siempre había dicho —Prefiero estar yo al tanto de todo, así si algo falla, será solo mi culpa—, y desde ese punto de vista, lo único que le quedaba era ponerse al tanto.

Mientras se secaba el cabello y caminaba hacia el clóset para buscar una ropa cómoda, reparó que sobre la cama estaba su varita y una nota. Draco debió dejarla antes de salir. Él se había duchado en el baño de su dormitorio y desde allí debió irse, puesto que le había dicho que tenía una reunión importante en la empresa, a raíz de la pronta certificación en normas de calidad.

Se acercó y tomó de inmediato la nota, escrita con una letra pulcra y estilizada: Esta noche, sí o sí.

Hermione rió y no pudo evitar que «las mariposas adolescentes » que parecían dormidas, revolotearan nuevamente en su estómago, haciéndola sentir viva y lo mejor, deseada por el padre de su hijo, quien a pesar de verla con esa barriga, le había dicho que le parecía totalmente sensual.

—Sí, Draco. Esta noche sí o sí —respondió en voz alta, como si él estuviera allí. Con una alegría enorme, se acercó a la nevera, tomó una caja de leche, vertiendo uno poco en un vaso, el que se bebió rápido. Al parecer el hecho de saber que en la noche volvería a estar con… ¿su amado? —¡No, eso no. Malfoy no es mi amor… no, no lo es —pero era imposible borrar la sonrisa boba y lograr control sobre los nervios de su barbilla, que temblaba por la ansiedad. Saber que en la noche él la volvería a tocar, a besar, a sentirla y ella respondiendo a esas caricias como sólo a él le gustaba, la hacía sentirse totalmente excitada, a tal punto que nuevamente su humedad femenina estaba flor de piel. Debía controlarse y olvidarse de lo que ocurriría esa noche en el dormitorio, si no estaba segura, que al primer beso explotaría el primer orgasmo.

Reía mientras sacaba una prenda de vestir, el hecho de sentirse tan mujer y con ganas de estar con Draco, no se permitiría jamás decir «mi amado», la hacía recordar algunas conversaciones de modelos que conoció y que ya habían sido madres. Algunas decían que dentro de los primeros seis meses del embarazo el deseo sexual se intensificaba, pero dependía de cada caso. En el suyo sentía que efectivamente eso le estaba ocurriendo.

Vestida con ropa liviana y par de accesorios, pensó que era hora de regresar al trabajo, tomó un bolso con sus enseres personales, teniendo especial cuidado de meter la varita en él. No sin antes, agitarla y ordenar el dormitorio. Odiaba que los pobres elfos hicieran el aseo. Aunque bien sabía que para ellos, eso formaba parte de su idiosincrasia.

En la sala se encontró con Narcisa a quien dijo que no iba a tomar desayuno porque tenía muchas náuseas, a pesar de que ésta la esperaba, ya que Draco también había salido sin comer nada. Resignada aceptó lo dicho por Hermione pues entendía el estado en que se encontraba su futura nuera, a veces las embarazadas se levantaban sin ganas de comer y otras querían devorárselo todo… Sin embargo se encargaría de que Hermione comiera algo más tarde, así que se aseguraría de que dentro de media hora, se le llevara una bandeja con un desayuno como correspondía.

Una sirvienta guio a Hermione hasta el estudio. Ella creyó que su lugar de trabajo sería dentro de las habitaciones de la casa, en un lugar reducido, con espacio justo para instalar un pequeño taller, pero se sorprendió cuando la mujer la condujo por el jardín pasando la piscina llegando hasta un sector en donde se erigía una imponente construcción. Se trataba de un edificio de dos pisos, con grandes ventanales de vidrio polarizado con un rótulo luminoso sobrio y elegante que decía: South Free - Casa Grennett® y algunos adhesivos con imágenes de sus figurines. Alguien había estado humeando en sus cosas, porque si no, no se explicaba cómo algo tan de su empresa, se hallaba dispuesto en una construcción que hasta ayer no existía… ¿Draco? Sabía cómo era él y esos detalles eran muy específicos, para que fueran de él. Además, conociéndolo, primero se habría burlado de lo cursi del tipo de letra utilizada y segundo, eso no tenía la marca Malfoy.

La mujer se alejó mientras ella empujó la mampara para ingresar. En el primer piso había un gran espacio totalmente alfombrado de color beige y las paredes eran de un verde claro, allí se veían estantes, maniquíes, algunas finas plantas de interior, espejos y varias creaciones de su colección. En las paredes colgaban cuadros con fotografías de sus más galardonadas ceraciones y otras de desfiles famosos en donde ella había participado.

Visualizó que estaban las nuevas creaciones listas para su revisión dispuestas cuidadosamente en un largo colgador de ropas con ruedas.

Por otro lado, concluía que en el segundo piso estaría su oficina, reparando que al lado de la rebuscada escalera de caracol elaborada de acero con peldaños de vidrio templado con un acabado satinado, con un suave color verde, similar a la de las paredes, estaba el ascensor. Una amplia puerta de dos cuerpos en tono plateado oscuro hacía suponer que era un elevador amplio, considerando el traslado de materiales.

Mientras daba unos pasos lentos, mirando los detalles sintió la campanilla del ascensor que se abría. Era Bruno que venía rebosante de alegría, al parecer el segundo piso era mejor que el primero.

—¡Oh, Herms esto es fantástico! Tu futuro marido tiene gran gusto…

—¿Él hizo todo esto? —preguntó incrédula. ¿Tanto detalle? ¿Lo había hecho él solo? O ¡Narcisa! De ahí el interés de ella por que saliera a ver las nuevas dependencias.

—¡No, linda! Mmm a ver: el letrero y los implementos, yo los traje. Me imagino que él ha puesto los cuadros y las plantas, supongo… son bellos, ¿no te parece?

Hermione asintió, mientras seguía maravillada por la calidad del «taller» (por llamarlo de alguna forma, porque si eso estuviera en pleno centro de Londres, sería la envidia de muchos).

—Las oficinas son una maravilla —continuó hablando Bruno—. Llegué temprano, traje las cosas, algunos materiales… bueno, ya tengo todo ordenado. Pero insisto, esto es mejor que las oficinas de Sídney. Sinceramente te podría decir que parece verdadera magia.

—¿Magia? ¡Bruno, por favor! —dijo en medio de una risita nerviosa, aunque bien sabía que en eso había mucha magia, pero estaba feliz. Esos gestos poco interesados y tan creativos de Draco, la sorprendían y le agradaba.

Sin embargo, solo Bruno sabía cuánta magia había utilizado para dejar todo en orden, aunque de todas formas agradecía el gesto de Draco (a quien todavía no conocía) de haberles entregado ese espacio tan elegante y de buen gusto. Bueno, todos sabían que los Malfoy eran de la más alta aristocracia mágica existente, hasta claro, la metida de patas del patriarca al aliarse con el peor mago de la historia.

—Bien, comencemos… —invitó dando unos pasos hacia el ascensor—. Debo revisar esos trajes —apuntó el colgador—. Además del listado de las modelos confirmadas y ya quiero dar inicio a los figurines de la próxima estación… He pensado en comenzar a trabajar con tallas… ¿qué te parece? Expandir aún más la Casa Grennett… —dijo ella emocionada.

—¿Prêt-à-porter? ¡Debes estar loca! Y luego terminas vendiendo tu ropa en un supermercado, ¡ni lo sueñes!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Ives Saint Laurent trabaja la serie, ¿por qué no nosotros? Siendo exclusivos, claro.

—Debes convencerme, Herms. No me imagino en nuestra pasarela, en donde está todo el glamur y la élite, ¡viendo vestidos por talla! Ya me imagino a la crème de la crème en el front row horrorizados por tus vestidos en serie… Y ni quiero ver lo que diría la «Vogue»… ¡No Herms! Eso no lo permitiré.

—Vamos a trabajar, será mejor. Ya tendré tiempo para convencerte —tomó a Bruno para avanzar con él, pero éste se detuvo.

—Sube tú. La oficina del medio es la tuya… es la más grande. Tu secretaria también está arriba, esperándote. Tuve que contratar a una, mira que la otra la dejé en la casa central. Es una chica un poco extraña, pero dice que te conoce...

—¿Sí? ¿Quién será?

—Sube, es una sorpresa —la voz de Bruno sonó extrañamente masculina, lo cual hizo que Hermione arqueara un ceja. Luego él carraspeó dándose cuenta de que si seguía así sería descubierto, rió—. ¡Ja! A veces me sale el macho escondido… —agregó riendo y Hermione también—. Yo te llevaré el colgador con ropa. Además deben llegar algunas personas más. Hay que ver el tema de un recepcionista que dejaré en este lugar. Llamaré a la casa central. ¡Ah! También viene un fotógrafo, recuerda lo que te prometí «levantarle» el ánimo a tu rubiecito…

Hermione negó con la cabeza ya que tanta información ya la estaba mareando y dándole hambre.

Al llegar al piso superior se enfrentó a un escenario aún más fascinante que el primero. Una amplia recepción y tres oficinas con puertas de vidrio, totalmente modernas. Sin embargo algo le llamó la atención. Dio unos pasos más y una melena rubia sobresalía de la central de trabajo de la secretaria. Era… ¿Luna Lovegood? ¿Pero qué demonios hacía allí? Y, ¿desde cuándo era secretaria?

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **¿Qué tal estos dos capítulos? Por fis, comenten.**

 **Cariños, Gin.**


	12. Sí o Sí

Hermione pensó que estaba soñando. Hacía años que no veía a Luna, quizá desde su matrimonio con Ronald Weasley. En un momento creyó que se casaría con Neville o que se iría lejos en busca de algún animal fantástico… pero tenerla en frente nuevamente, eso jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

—¡Luna Lovegood! —gritó, momento en que la muchacha levantó la mirada, pues estaba totalmente enfrascada leyendo algunos documentos y sonrió.

—¡Hermione! —respondió también con un grito, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie para salir corriendo donde su amiga.

Hermione pudo ver que el tiempo había hecho maravillas con esa ingenua chica. Era esbelta, de cintura diminuta y de caderas y pechos prominentes (ella siempre viendo una modelo en una mujer) y su cabello, caía libre por sus hombros hasta llegar hasta la cadera. Lo llevaba totalmente lacio y un simpático flequillo hacía que sus extraordinarios y grandes ojos azules resaltaran tras unas enormes pestañas.

Se abrazaron por unos segundos. Luna, que siempre fue un poco más baja que Hermione, ahora lucia hasta más alta, debido a que ahora usaba tacones y de que Hermione solo llevaba unas zapatillas bajas por su embarazo.

—Es un gusto verte, Luna. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Trabajas con muggles? ¿Cómo lo has hecho? No entiendo.

—Deja que te cuente… he trabajado en el Quisquilloso con mi padre durante años, pero últimamente las cosas no andaban bien… las ventas han disminuido mucho… creo que no nos hemos renovado… así que decidí que debía trabajar en otra cosa, mientras pienso cómo ayudar a mi padre —Hermione le tomó la mano y se sentaron en unos sofás que estaban en la recepción. Luna siguió con su relato—: Tengo un amigo muggle que a su vez es amigo de Bruno Bassi, tu ayudante… y, a través de él, me conseguí este trabajo. Sólo me atreví porque sabía que tú serías mi jefa —relató con algo de tristeza.

—¡Luna, esto es fantástico! Tú no te preocupes por nada, en lo que pueda yo te iré enseñando, pero debes ser cuidosa, nadie debe enterarse de que somos brujas… —Luna asintió aunque ella sabía quién más poseía magia…

—No te preocupes, Hermione. Guardaré nuestro secreto. Además debes estar tranquila en cuanto a mi trabajo como secretaria recepcionista… con los años aprendí a ocupar muchos artefactos muggles. Mi padre dice que han sido los _blibbers maravillosos_ que me han ayudado. Aunque yo no estoy muy convencida de eso, creo que ha sido solamente la necesidad.

A pesar de la sonrisa de Luna, Hermione se pudo dar cuenta de que esos ojos tenían una tristeza enorme. Luego averiguaría qué le ocurría. Quizá no eran solo los problemas económicos.

—Quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de que estés conmigo. ¿Te parece si almorzamos juntas hoy? —la chica asintió feliz—. Entonces pediré que nos traigan el almuerzo aquí a la oficina —pero Hermione se quedó callada pensando en Narcisa y en Draco que seguro vendría a almorzar. Odiaba tener otras obligaciones.

—Hermione, tranquila… Yo traje mi almuerzo para no ir a casa, sé que aquí estamos un poco alejadas de todo y no tengo intención de andarme apareciendo a cada rato. Así que no te preocupes por nada. Almuerza con tu nueva familia —su amiga siempre tan comprensiva y conciliadora—. Y dime, ¿vas a tener a un «mini Malfoy»? ¡Eso sí que es raro! —agregó cambiando de tema de conversación.

—¡Sí, rarísimo! Pero así es la vida… Malfoy y yo… ¿quién lo diría? Y Dime, ¿tú estás casada?

—Sí y tengo dos niños de cinco años, Lorcan y Lysander. Mi marido está trabajando en Grecia, viene a fin de mes. Pero solo se quedará una semana y luego debe regresar. Es investigador de criaturas mágicas… muchas que la gente jamás ha visto.

Hermione entendía ahora por qué la situación de su amiga era precaria. Investigando animales que no existen, era obvio que le presupuesto familiar se iba a pique, sumado a una familia numerosa y con periódico casi en la banca rota. Lo importante era que ahora ella contaba con trabajo. Se preocuparía que su sueldo fuese el doble de lo que Bruno le hubiese prometido.

—Felicitaciones, por tus hijos y por tu matrimonio. Ahora debo realizar algunos pendientes. Hablamos más tarde.

—Sí, jefa —dijo sonriente—. En tu escritorio te dejé el listado de los invitados confirmados al evento y para que definas junto a Giovanni quiénes quedarán en el _front row_. Además podrás encontrar el catálogo tentativo para los invitados… o como ustedes le llaman el «look book» que, de ser aprobado hoy por ti, Giovanni lo enviará a la imprenta para que puedan estar listos para mañana.

—Veo que te has familiarizado con muchos de los términos de la moda.

—Así es mi querida diseñadora… lista para trabajar junto a la futura señora Malfoy —la risa se le fue del rostro a Hermione. Ni siquiera había pensado en que aún debía preparar un matrimonio… el de ella—. Si quieres, contacto a una «Experta en Bodas» para que se haga cargo de todo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿ahora Luna era legeremante? Estaba claro que no, era ella la evidente, ¡quién sabe qué cara puso cuando su amiga dijo «señora Malfoy»!

—Sí, hazlo ―pero esa idea le había gustado bastante. No obstante, mientras se encaminaba rumbo a la oficina principal, recordó una película que hacía algunos años había visto en el cine en donde la Experta en Bodas, terminaba casándose con el novio… ¡No! Eso no le podía pasar a ella―. Luna, por favor procura que la empresa que contactes, sea dirigida por una señora mayor, no quiero jovencitas intentando…

—¡Seducir al novio! Ya entiendo ―respondió Luna sonriente, para luego fijar su mirada en el monitor del computador

La mañana se pasó volando entre discusiones con Bruno por la idea de comenzar con una nueva propuesta de diversificación de la marca Grennett, hasta si la música que había elegido para usar en la pasarela era adecuada. Hablaron también sobre qué vestimenta usaría y si el vestido lo haría ella u otro diseñador de renombre. Pero ella tenía listo su traje, faltaba el de Draco, porque se imaginaba que irían juntos, pero no se lo había solicitado. Esperaba que aceptara. Sería la primera vez que saldrían juntos y que se dejarían ver ante la prensa. Era un tema que debía tratarlo con él, lo más pronto que fuera posible.

A eso del mediodía hizo un espacio para ir a almorzar. La empleada de la casa había informado a Luna que Narcisa esperaba a Hermione en el comedor. Bruno y el resto de quienes estaban trabajando en el taller lo harían allí, pues en medio de tantas oficinas también había una amplia cocina con comedor. Esa construcción era perfecta. Mejor que las que tenían en el centro de Londres.

El almuerzo no fue el que Hermione esperaba. Draco no se presentó, se había disculpado con Narcisa (ni siquiera con ella) indicando que estaba con visitas en la oficina y que luego tendría otra reunión con algunos inversionistas. Así que no lo esperaban.

A pesar de que le incomodó que Draco no estuviera presente, aprovechó el tiempo para acompañar a Narcisa, quien no paraba de hablar de la boda. Hermione le comunicó que pensaba dejar todo en manos de una weeding planning y a Narcisa le fascinó la idea, pues sería ella la encargada de supervisar dicho trabajo. Hermione no quería sumar otra preocupación más, ya bastante tenía con lo del desfile y de llevar bien el embarazo, como para estar planeando un evento de tal magnitud, como lo era una boda.

Está bien, lo reconocía, se trataba de su matrimonio, pero debía pensar en el estado en que se encontraba y en qué condiciones había aceptado ese enlace, sin considerar que aún no tenía fecha para el dichoso matrimonio. Ni menos haber tocado el tema del contrato prenupcial con Draco. Sin embargo, a pesar de casarse bajo todas esas extrañas condiciones las que, en ningún caso hablaban de amor, ella de todas formas supervisaría los detalles y se procuraría hacer partícipe a Draco de ellos. Suponía que él ni siquiera había visto la fecha o un mísero anillo. Malfoy era frío y sabía que esos detalles jamás se le vendrían a la mente, pero ella era planificada, por algo estaba donde estaba y por ende sus ayudantes, por muy impersonal que resultara, sabrían dar con todo lo que necesitaba.

Así que, con un peso menos la diseñadora se disponía a iniciar la segunda jornada laboral del día y estaba ansiosa, pues Bruno le había prometido una sorpresa. Esperaba que no fuera un cd con música de Locomía, como lo había hecho unos meses atrás….

Al llegar a las dependencias de la planta baja, en donde se había instalado una especie biombo, entre la puerta de entrada y el resto de la habitación, advirtió que estaba el fotógrafo, llamado Amaru Dos Santos, un tipo moreno y alto, que acostumbraba a trabajar para las más celebres diseñadoras. Sus honorarios eran elevadísimos por lo que la pregunta sobre qué hacía allí fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Ella no lo había llamado. Además no trabajaba con ese tipo de catálogos, sus modelos eran de pasarela, ¿qué querría entonces?

Muy amablemente lo saludó, mientras éste instalaba dos trípodes en donde colocaría las respectivas cámaras fotográficas. Se había dispuesto también un telón con fondo de mar, un ventilador de aspas en frente y un banquillo. Era obvio que eso sería una sesión fotográfica, pero ella no había citado a ninguna modelo.

En un costado de la sala estaban dos mujeres que Hermione conocía bien, ambas eran estilistas. Entonces, por más que pensara, no se le ocurría qué se traía en mente su ayudante.

En ese instante, tanto Bruno como Giovanni la esperaban. El segundo había ido un rato en la mañana a la oficina solo para que Hermione firmara algunos contratos y luego se retiró, pues con esos documentos finiquitaba la participación de un par de supermodelos para el desfile.

Luego de informarle a Hermione de los adelantos en el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, indicó que debía irse para continuar con lo suyo en la oficina central, así que era evidente que no tenía idea de qué se trataba todo eso del fotógrafo en el taller.

—Bien. Me Parece genial, Giovanni. Creo que mañana me daré una vuelta por ahí, quiero verificar la acústica y ver el escenario ―dijo Hermione a Giovanni, este asintió y salió. Luego ella se dirigió a Bruno que hablaba entretenidamente con el moreno Dos Santos―. Bruno, ven ―condujo al asistente hacia un lado. No podía preguntarle frente al fotógrafo―. No entiendo qué hace él aquí, ¿has citado a alguna modelo?

Bruno pensaba que le encantaría fotografiar a la modelo que estaba en el segundo piso (pensando en Luna) pero las fotos que le quería sacar, no eran aptas para menores…

—No Herms, es para ti ―le dijo con un poco usual brillo en la mirada. Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿para ella? ¿Y para qué?―. ¿Recuerdas que dije que te ayudaría a levantar tu autoestima y que de paso levantaría «algo más» en tu noviecito?―. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, ¿qué planeaba la mente de alcantarilla de su ayudante?―. ¡Se trata de una sesión de fotos para él! Mira, tengo lo necesario: Amaru te tomará fotos, las que la podremos imprimir aquí mismo… será un regalo para tu «rubiecito» y para que tú veas, que a pesar de estar panzona, sigues siendo hermosa… ―le terminó de decir en forma seria, tanto que Hermione creyó escuchar otra vez, un timbre de voz extrañamente masculino.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A eso de las seis de tarde Draco llegó a casa, saludó rápidamente a su madre. No entendía la urgencia, pero deseaba llegar pronto para ver a Hermione. Sentía que le ardía la pierna en donde en un bolsillo del pantalón reposaba una significativa cajita que marcaría el futuro de ambos. Era por eso, sumado a las ganas de estar con esa barrigona insoportable, lo hacían apresurar el paso.

A grandes zancadas llegó hasta el edificio que, antiguamente era un gimnasio, el cual, por arte de magia, había acondicionado el taller de Hermione. Al abrir la puerta, pudo advertir de inmediato que los ayudantes de su novia eran totalmente eficientes porque ya se encontraba instalado el letrero, los cuadros colgaban en las paredes y la distribución de todo era perfecta. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un biombo que dividía parte de la entrada con el resto de la sala. En silencio caminó, pues escuchaba unas voces y los flashes de alguna cámara se reflejaban en el techo.

— Ven, mírame… ahora quiero un beso… Sí. Herms, me amas, dime que amas… yo soy tuyo, ahora dime que me perteneces... Así, sí, una vez más… de nuevo… mírame aquí… eres linda… ríete de mí… dame otro beso... sí así, de nuevo…

Esas palabras definitivamente no fueron del gusto de Draco Malfoy, sobre todo si al asomarse por la orilla del biombo pudo a ver a Hermione sentada en un banco con una prenda de vestir que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación: se trataba de una bata blanca, casi transparente, con un solo botón entre ambos pechos, un pantalón también blanco, ancho y hasta la cadera, dejando al descubierto la panza… una panza perfectamente blanca y con el ombligo al descubierto… se veía maravillosa. Su cabello suelto, totalmente lacio. Llevaba un suave maquillaje y sus labios rosa brillante, daban la imagen de que fuera una verdadera sirena hecha mujer, pues el hermoso paisaje marino del fondo, hacían el escenario especial para hacerla ver… ¡sensual!

Ella se vería hermosa, sensual y completamente femenina, pero ese par de lobos la miraban con deseo, se decía mientras miraba al fotógrafo y al gordinflón de dientes amarillos que debía ser el tal Bruno. Nunca en su vida sintió que la sangre se le subiera de ese modo a la cara. El fotógrafo estaba muy cerca de ella y la tocaba…

—Vamos, dame un beso… ―siguió diciendo el hombre mientras sacaba fotos y Hermione esbozó un beso con los labios.

El joven se ponía a un lado y luego al otro, mirándole las piernas a Hermione. Tenía el lente de la cámara en medio de los pechos de ella…

Draco no pudo contenerse y se acercó, sin saludar ni pedir permiso, solamente se dirigió al hombre, tomándolo fuertemente de la solapa y lo azotó contra la pared. Luego lo soltó y se giró totalmente iracundo hacia Hermione, quien se había puesto de pie cerrando con una mena la blusa.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿Por qué mierda te fotografías así? ¡Tú no eres modelo! Y para colmo, estás embarazada… ¿¡Qué pretendes, Granger!?

Hermione quería perderse. Draco le estaba haciendo una tierna escena de celos delante de esos dos. Bruno entendió lo que ocurría, así que apagó el ventilador y ayudó a Amaru a ponerse de pie. Luego lo sacó del lugar para que Hermione y Draco hablaran… o gritaran…

—¡Eres un energúmeno, Draco Malfoy! ¡Se nota que no me conoces! ¡También estudié modelaje! Y esta es solo una sesión fotográfica.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te felicite? A la próxima harás un catálogo en ropa interior… ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ―hablaba muy cerca de Hermione, que podía advertir el brillo en sus ojos. Eran lágrimas de rabia que se negaban a escurrir por la mejilla.

Draco estaba tan enojado que si ella no hubiese estado embarazada, la habría arrastrado hasta la casa.

—Esas fotos eran para…

—¡Me importa una mierda para qué eran esas fotos! ¡Te vas a casar conmigo y por lo menos exijo un poco de respeto, Granger! ¿Crees que voy a permitir que andes por ahí fotografiándote para que los babosos te miren? ¡Te comportas como una cualqui…! ―pero no alcanzó a terminar todo lo que tenía en mente, ya que Hermione lo dejó mudo con una certera y fuerte bofetada que fue a parar en su rostro.

—No soy una cualquiera, Malfoy ―se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban sin control y caminó hasta la salida. Pero antes de traspasar el biombo agregó―: Esas fotos eran para ti... un regalo que te pensaba entregar esta noche. Yo no hago sesiones fotográficas, ni menos para una revista… Yo... fui una tonta…

Al escuchar eso último, Draco sintió una tristeza enorme. Era para él… era un regalo que Hermione le estaba preparando y él se imaginó lo peor. ¡¿Por qué demonios no aprendía a controlar sus impulsos?!

—¡Demonios! ―dijo y salió corriendo tras ella. La encontró cuando iba presurosa por el jardín rumbo a la casa. Pudo darse cuenta en ese momento que llevaba una mano en el costado. ¡Otra vez le dolía la costilla y ahora era por su culpa!―. ¡Granger, espera! ―le tomó el brazo e hizo que girara, al verla se dio cuenta que lloraba―. Yo… yo no me comporté bien… pensé… bueno… ―intentó hablar pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera lograría calmarla. Lo de la bofetada, si bien le dolía, era lo de menos, además se la merecía.

—Me acabas de decir lo que piensas de mí… ya van más dos veces que me has dicho que soy una cualquiera… primero por haberme acostado contigo, luego por haberte confesado lo de Harry y ahora… Draco, ¿qué pretendes? Yo puedo soportar que digas «inmunda sangre sucia», «sabelotodo», incluso «rata de biblioteca»… pero no una cualqu…

—Shhh… ―Draco puso un dedo en la boca de ella para impedir que siguiera hablando―. Fui un estúpido, lo reconozco. A veces digo cosas sin pensar… ―¿por qué no le decía que tenía celos de esos dos la miraban como gatos al atún? ¿Por qué no se armaba de valor y por fin reconocía que odiaba que otros hombres desearan tocar, lo que él tocaba? Hermione, la sangre sucia… era «su sangre sucia» y solo él podía besar, admirar y acariciar esa piel, nadie más.

—Pero eso no es lo que quiero escuchar. Voy a la habitación. Estoy cansada.

—Granger… Granger espera… ―él ya sabía qué quería escuchar―. Yo… lo siento ―ella dibujó una especie de sonrisa, porque no sabía si él lo decía en serio. Aun así giró y lo dejó solo, caminando despacio hasta la mansión. Draco quiso ir detrás porque se sentía culpable de su complicado andar, al ver como ella hacía un esfuerzo sobre mayor para avanzar. Al parecer ese dolor se había intensificado.

—Buenas. No nos han presentado, pero yo soy Bruno Bassi ―Draco lo saludó dándole la mano. No quería ponerse a conversar con ese muggle gordo y poco agraciado, que había sido quien había hablado pestes de Hermione en una revista, pero al parecer el famoso ayudante de su futura esposa, tenía otros planes.

—Buenas tardes.

—Draco Malfoy… escuché lo que le dijiste a Herms.

—Supongo. Ambos hablábamos fuerte.

—Así es. Bueno, yo no soy de muchas palabras. Así que ten, esto te pertenece ―dijo entregándole un sobre blanco de tamaño oficio―. Allí hay diez fotografías de Herms… el resto está en un pendrive que va ahí dentro. Con eso puedes quedar tranquilo de que no hay riesgo de que se filtren las fotografías que Herms se sacó para ti. Amaru es un fotógrafo profesional y vació la memoria digital en mi presencia.

Si Draco no tuviera una empresa que dependía de los muggles para su funcionamiento, simplemente no habría entendido nada. Lo bueno era que a lo largo del tiempo y muy a pesar suyo, había aprendido a dominar esos términos y a utilizar muchos artefactos muggles.

—Bien ―dijo mirando el sobre―. Pero eso no borra lo que el hombre escuchó.

—Tranquilo, ya lo ha olvidado ―agregó Bruno sabiendo que un suave Obliviate no dañaba a nadie―. Bueno, Malfoy, lo dejo. Espero que pueda hablar con Herms, no se merece que usted piense mal de ella. Es más, fui yo quien le sugirió una sesión de fotos, sobre todo para levantar su autoestima, ya que con eso de estar con más peso y barriga, me doy cuenta de que no está cómoda… Me imagino que usted no se ha preocupado de decirle lo bella que ve con la maternidad.

—¡Pero cómo…!

—Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy. Con su permiso.

¿Qué se había creído ese estúpido muggle que era capaz de venir y decirle lo que él ya sabía? Pero bueno, a pesar de todo, sentía que ese Bruno admiraba a Hermione y que realmente la apreciaba. Respiró profundo mientras abría el sobre y extraía una fotografía… sonrió… la otra… y así… Todas eran bellas. Hermione era una verdadera diosa. Bella, sensual, atrayente. Un cuerpo perfecto, coronado con una hermosa barriga. Debía sentirse orgullosa de lucir esa maternidad.

Pero claro, como mujer se debía sentir mal por no poder ponerse su ropa habitual ni poder hacer las cosas de antes. Y él, insultándola. ¡Idiota! Era hora de estar con ella, la necesitaba y solo había una forma de expresar cuánto la necesitaba. Pensaba encerrarse con ella lo que quedaba del día. Esa noche la volvería a hacer suya. Ya se lo había propuesto y no pensaba claudicar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luego de cenar con su madre, a quien no le participó de la discusión con Hermione, aunque sabía que ella intuía que algo pasaba, fue a saludar a Lucius que hacía un par de días que no lo veía. Sin embargo, no habló nada con él, pues él se hallaba semi sentado en la cama, tranquilamente durmiendo. Otras veces lo había visto perturbado, incluso gritando cuando dormía… podría asegurar que en esas ocasiones recordaba la guerra, las muertes y el maleficio de Bellatrix.

Le quitó el libro que tenía en las manos y lo dejó en el velador. Luego oscureció la habitación, deslizando el dosel y salió. Ya tendría tiempo al otro día para hablar con él.

Llegó a su cuarto y vio que la puerta que daba hacia la habitación de Hermione estaba cerrada, giró la perilla, luego de llamarla un par de veces e ingresó ya que la puerta no se podía cerrar con magia (situación a la que se había antepuesto). Escuchó el sonido de la ducha, por eso no ella había contestado.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se fue al cuarto. También necesitaba asearse luego de haber estado todo el día en el trabajo. Pero no se pensaba bañar solo…

Se quitó la ropa y se puso una bata de seda color morado oscuro y se encaminó hasta el cuarto de baño de Hermione. Al ingresar, sintió el vaho húmedo y tibio inundando sus sentidos, envuelto en un suave a aroma a jazmines y violetas. Ahí, frente a él, estaba la mampara de vidrio en donde se lograba ver la silueta de la mujer de sus pesadillas (porque era obvio que jamás sería de «sus sueños»…) pero a la cual deseaba con todo el ser.

Haciendo uso de su experiencia profesional, sin inhibiciones ni reservas, se quitó la bata, que dejó sobre un mueble que tenía toallas y avanzó descalzo hasta la ducha. Suavemente abrió la puerta. Hermione estaba de espalda, sacando el jabón de sus piernas, mientras el chorro de agua escurría por esa perfecta espalda que antes había besado cada milímetro.

—¿Te ayudo?

—¡Aaah! ―un grito hizo que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio a lo que Draco reaccionó sosteniéndola, con un brazo, mientras que con la mano libre disminuyó la intensidad del agua―. ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡¿Ahora eres un mirón?! ¡Sal inmediatamente…!

Pero Draco no la escuchó, tomó su cabeza y juntó de inmediato su boca con la de ella, en un beso profundo y devorador…. Hermione quiso no responder, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos volver a sentir dentro de ella a ese hombre que hacía que sus neuronas no hicieran sinapsis y que las hormonas se disparan por cualquier parte…

Draco bajó su mano hasta el busto y comenzó a acariciarlos… a pellizcar suavemente el pezón, mientras su lengua se encargaba de hurgar en la boca de ella. Ella solo respondía haciendo que su propia lengua explorara cada espacio de la boca de Draco, mientras que instintivamente una mano bajaba hasta la entrepierna de él, encontrándose con su virilidad totalmente erecta. Amaba cuando estaba así de encendido porque sabía que ella sería la única beneficiaria de ese don… de ese «gran don»…

De pronto él comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras una mano, acariciaba cada parte de su húmeda cavidad… su boca fue descendiendo… Hermione sabía a dónde se dirigía… simplemente, apoyó la espalda en la pared mientras Draco se había puesto de rodillas, ignorando por completo lo duro de los azulejos, y levantado una pierna para que se apoyara en una ranura de la pared mientras comenzaba a saborear cada espacio de ella…

Hermione no pudo evitar apretar los puños mientras daba un par de gemidos de placer mientras sentía cómo la boca de él jugaba y probaba cada parte de su femineidad… odiaba ser escandalosa y gemir a gritos, pero ese látigo de placer al cual estaba siendo sometida era extremadamente sensual… debía controlarse y disfrutar un poco más…

Lo ayudó a ponerse pie… sabía que ella no se podía acuclillar para hacer la misma labor porque después no se podría poner de pie, Draco rio, adivinando sus pensamientos…

—Eres exquisita… ―le dijo ayudándola a darle la espalda, mientras ella apoyó las palmas en pared y Draco le separó levemente las piernas antes de entrar con suavidad en ella… hubiese querido entrar con toda la fuerza, pero sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, el cuerpo de ella tenía algo muy preciado dentro… algo que era de ambos… y no por una excitación iba a ponerlo en riesgo…

Para Hermione era imposible seguir aguantando y conteniéndose… las embestidas de Draco, ese atrevido juego de entrar y salir… sumado a las caricias y los besos, el agua más que tibia cayendo por sus cuerpos, los dedos de él jugando con su intimidad… lograron que un orgasmo intenso y placentero invadiera por completo sus sentidos… al extremo de hacerla gritar el nombre de él…

—¡Draco!

—¡Amor… amor mío! ―dijo él mientras Hermione sintió algo caliente ingresando y saliendo de su cuerpo, acompañado de un gemido ronco de él…

* * *

. **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Ya y ahora todas a darse una buena ducha fría! wajaja**


	13. Después de

Se encontraba de pie frente al empañado espejo del baño, envuelta solo con una gran toalla blanca. Deslizó una mano por el húmedo vidrio a objeto de limpiar el vaho y lo que vio fue su propio reflejo: con el cabello que caía por sus hombros, aún mojado y a Draco de pie detrás de ella, completamente desnudo y besando su cuello. Sonrió. El hombre con quien estaba la había hecho suya de una manera que ni en sus mejores deseos íntimos podría haber concebido: en la ducha y de pie…Y, realmente había sido magnífico y por lo demás, erótico y sensual. Si pudiera poner una nota a lo ocurrido hacía solo unos minutos, definitivamente sería la máxima… Aunque todavía no lograba explicarse cómo esa chica apagada y poco popular entre la población masculina del colegio, podría haber llegado a ese nivel de erotismo con uno de los hombres más atractivos que haya conocido… Considerando incluso su actual estado y en la forma en que se dieron las cosas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Draco mientras cruzaba los brazos por sus caderas y le acariciaba la barriga sin dejar de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

—De lo que acabamos de hacer.

Aunque en realidad reía de emoción al recordar que hacía sólo unos instantes Draco le había dicho «mi amor» en medio de gemidos y caricias de la labor sexual. Pero, ¿sería tan real? ¿Era que Draco, en un momento dado, habría logrado dejar atrás sus prejuicios y su tan arraigada y esquiva muestra de sentimientos, para dejarse llevar por lo que realmente sentía? No. Sabía que no era así y que las palabras pronunciadas por él eran solo una respuesta al instante de deseo vivido. Aunque, sinceramente, esas palabras la habían hecho sentir en la gloria, sabía que no debía dejarse hechizar por ellas, pues entendía cabalmente que eran solo producto de la excitación del momento. Por otra parte, no sería ella quien le preguntara por lo dicho. Debía ser él quien, en alguna oportunidad (si es que los milagros existían), le dijera qué tan ciertas eran…

—¿Tan mal estuve? —Hermione giró y colocó las manos en el torso desnudo de él.

—Más o menos… —Draco rió. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, así que buscó nuevamente su boca e ingresó sin piedad en ella, mientras sus manos habían quitado el estorbo que le significaba la toalla, cayendo ésta al piso.

Instintivamente abrió la puerta del baño y sin dejar de besarse, avanzaron por el dormitorio hasta la cama. En donde él suavemente la ayudó a acomodarse mientras se ponía en frente. Así, besándola y acariciándola nuevamente y, debido a que su erección estaba a flor de piel, en medio de besos y caricias, intentó ingresar otra vez en ella. Pero… era complicado…

—Creo que así no se podrá… —observó Hermione con una pícara sonrisa de frustración. Draco, con un movimiento suave, le besó el hombro y luego el cuello, lográndola girar, quedando ella de espaldas. Así como dos cucharas pegadas, volvieron a sentirse plenos, unidos como arena y mar… Fundidos en un solo cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el éxtasis para Hermione cada vez duraba menos, al cabo solo de un par de minutos ya había alcanzado el orgasmo, lo cual Draco entendía perfectamente y, por ilógico que lo hubiese pensado en sus años de adolescente e incluso unos meses atrás, esa situación, por lo demás extraña para él (en consideración a que era la primera vez en su vida que hacía el amor con una embarazada) se sentía completamente pleno al lado de Hermione. Ella era una mujer que sabía cómo y dónde tocarlo, qué palabras utilizar y cómo captar toda su atención. Sus gemidos, sus ojos cerrados, su boca dispuesta a recibirlo y las manos de ella que parecían tener alas en su cuerpo, lo hacían sentir completo y único… Un verdadero hombre que se entregaba en cuerpo e incluso en alma, con aquella castaña que era una verdadera pesadilla, pero que al compás de sus caricias parecía haber estado diseñada para él desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Luego de que ella escuchara el gemido de placer de él, acompañado de un par de movimientos algo más violentos, y cuando su respiración estaba un poco más sosegada, encontrándose silente con la boca pegada en uno de sus hombros, decidió hablar:

—Quizá yo no soy la amante perfecta… lo siento —reconoció con un poco de tristeza, porque sabía que a Draco le encantaba estar en el juego erótico por bastante rato, pero dada su condición sabía que era poco lo que ella podía hacer.

—Eres la amante perfecta, preciosa… Y todavía nos falta la luna de miel —dijo besándole el hombro.

—¿Luna de miel? —Hermione frunció el ceño. Jamás imaginó a Draco hablando de algo tan cursi y tradicional como lo era una luna de miel.

—La tendremos luego que nazca Scorpius.

¡Ahí estaba lo que suponía llegaría en cualquier momento! ¡Mucho había durado la alegría! El rostro de Hermione como por arte de magia, se transformó en una extraña mueca.

—¿«Scorpius» es el nombre que le tienes a nuestro hijo? Eso es broma, ¿no? Y por cierto, de muy mal gusto —ella ya adivinaba con antelación que Draco aparecería con un nombre extraño y no había errado.

—Sí, suena perfecto: «Scorpius Malfoy Granger» ¿Qué dices? —Hermione se volteó y miró a Draco a los ojos, éste de inmediato notó el poco amigable semblante de su pareja. Ya sabía lo que le venía…

—Nuestro hijo se llama Andrew —sentenció ella arqueando una ceja y muy segura de lo que decía.

—¿A… Andrew…? —Draco enarcó una ceja, ¿por qué Hermione pensó en un nombre tan… tan muggle?

—Así es. Nuestro hijo se llamará «Andrew Malfoy Granger».

—Nada de eso.

—Pe…

—Cuando yo no tenga sueño y ni tú estés tan cansada, volveremos a tocar el tema. Hasta ahora, nuestro hijo se llama Scorpius.

—Como digas —aceptó. Sí, ambos no estaban en condiciones de discutir. Ya habría tiempo para eso—. Pero por mi parte, yo soñaré con mi hijito llamado Andrew. Buenas noches.

Hermione se acomodó en el pecho de Draco mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos y con la mano libre tomó la varita del velador y logró que un par de frazadas los cubrieran. Una leve sonrisa esbozó en su rostro. Era imposible terminar el día sin discutir con esa mujer… lo bueno era que este día simplemente había sido especial. Al fin había vuelto a tocarla… a hacerla suya y con cada palabra, con cada caricia, incluso con cada gemido o beso, corroboraba que ella sentía algo por él. Y él, a pesar de aquello, sentía un pavor enorme de enfrentarse a un sentimiento totalmente nuevo que se negaba a llamarlo por su nombre. Pero como fuera, lo que importaba era el aquí y el ahora.

—Por cierto, las fotos estaban hermosas. Gracias.

—Son tuyas —respondió dándole un suave beso en el pecho.

Hermione cerró los ojos y al cabo de un par de minutos Draco advirtió que dormía profundamente. La rodeó fuerte con sus dos brazos y le besó la frente: — _Las fotos son mías… y tú también, amor mío_ —dijo antes de rendirse al sueño.

A eso de las tres de la madrugada Hermione despertó con un hambre espantoso. Sentía que el bebé se revolvía en el vientre, sin mencionar que sus intestinos tenían un concierto como de cañerías sin agua. Giró en la cama y se dio cuenta de que Draco no la había soltado, aún ella tenía un brazo de él como almohada. Al mirarlo le daba la impresión de tener a un ángel a su lado. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios y un rostro tranquilo.

No se pudo contener y con sus dedos, en forma sutil, lo acarició.

—Siempre te encontré hermoso, Draco Malfoy… —le dijo en un susurro.

—Tú tampoco me eras indiferente, Hermione Granger —ella sonrió. No pensó que Draco tuviera el sueño tan ligero. Fue entonces que en un impulso y sin pedir permiso (a estas alturas dudaba que lo necesitara) besó los labios de él. Luego se sentó en la cama, sacó la bata que estaba en los pies y se vistió con ella.

—¿Vas a algún lado? ¿Paseos nocturnos luego de una desenfrenada noche de sexo?

—Voy al baño y luego a comer algo… tengo un ataque de hambre…

—¡Son las tres de la mañana, Granger!

—Eso al bebé no le interesa, «futuro papá».

Se dirigió rápidamente al baño y al cabo de un par de minutos, regresó a la habitación, dándose cuenta que Draco había hecho aparecer la cena. Él sabía que ella no había comido nada desde el almuerzo, ya que no bajó a cenar con Narcisa y eso era por culpa de él, debido a la escenita que le montó en el taller. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, optó por traer de la cocina algo para que Hermione comiera. Y, como no sabía qué le apetecía, trajo de todo un poco.

En la mesa, había un plato de arroz con una carne con algún tipo de salsa apetitosa, unas ensaladas con pollo asado, jugos, frutas y panes. También leche y unos postres.

—¿Y qué ejército se va a comer todo esto? ―preguntó Hermione mirando con ganas de devorar lo que tuviera más cerca.

—Para ti y para mi hijo. Aunque también para mí. Creo que esta tarde he quemado una doble dosis de calorías ―Draco se acomodó la bata y se sentó. Hermione lo miró sonriente.

Mientras comían en silencio, Draco pensó en entregarle el regalo que le tenía y que secretamente reposaba aún en el bolsillo de su saco en la habitación contigua, pero luego pensó que no era el momento, en realidad nunca se le cruzó por la mente llegar a esa situación que consideraba por lo demás hipócrita y retrógrada, en donde dos personas se juraban amor eterno y lo sellaban con unos anillos… Pero, sin embargo, ese era unos de los momentos en que deseaba no ser quien era y dejarse llevar por las emociones que lo invadían. Olvidarse de su insensible apellido, darle el anillo a Hermione y pedirle que fuera su esposa… así, formalmente y a la antigua.

Sin embargo, aún no estaba preparado para ello… No, todavía…

Mientras avanzaba la cena de a poco comenzaron a hablar de algunos temas, primero abordaron la fecha del desfile de modas, acordando ir juntos al evento; también de algunos planes que Hermione tenía para expandir su línea de vestuario y, lo más reciente y que gatilló todos los eventos de la tarde… la famosa sesión de fotos, en donde Draco le aseguró que una de esas fotos iría directo a su escritorio (enmarcada y todo) y otra la pondría en la habitación de ambos. Porque ese día sería la última vez que Hermione dormiría allí, desde el siguiente se cambiaría definitivamente a la habitación de Draco (ahora de ellos) para comenzar con la ornamentación de la alcoba de Andrew o Scorpius…

—Hermione, debemos pensar en el matrimonio —dijo luego de hablar sobre el cambio de habitación.

—Sí, y he estado avanzando un poco en ello… le dije a Luna Lovegood, mi secretaria, ¿te acuerdas de ella? —Draco frunció el ceño. Claro que se acordaba de Lunática, lo raro era que estuviera ejerciendo laboralmente en el mundo muggle―. Veo que sí. Bueno ella contactará a una _weeding planning_ quien a su vez verá todo con tu madre. Creo que Narcisa está más ilusionada con lo del matrimonio que nosotros mismos ―dijo mientras ordenaba la mesa con su varita, con ello evitaba trabajo extra a los elfos.

Pero esas palabras para Draco no cayeron nada de bien. Primero porque no veía en Hermione a una novia ilusionada que se preocupaba directamente de los detalles de su matrimonio y segundo, porque se notaba que ella veía ese enlace como un trámite más. Pero, ¿qué le tenía que reprochar? Si él mismo le había dicho que todo era un negocio. Ahora solo debía conformarse con recibir los frutos de su propio sembradío. Si quería cambiar el discurso práctico y poco emotivo de Hermione, tenía que ser cauteloso. Aunque también debía trabajar mucho en sus propias emociones porque si seguía así, terminaría como un enamorado tonto en busca de alguien que simplemente no lo quiere. Además, ¿de qué se preocupaba? Él no estaba enamorado de Hermione y nunca lo estaría. Ella era bonita, sensual, inteligente, una excelente compañera en la cama… pero jamás sería el amor de su vida. Un Malfoy jamás se enamora… ella solo era la mujer con quien mejor se había sentido y con quien… ¡Demonios! Era con quien estaba dispuesto a compartir su vida para siempre y con quien iba a formar una familia, si eso no era amor, ¿cómo lo definiría entonces? ¡Listo, ya tenía la palabra adecuada! Su relación con Hermione Granger era simplemente «una relación de conveniencia mutua». Pero era evidente que ese título no convencía a nadie, ni menos a él.

Luego de percatarse que Hermione aún ordenaba la habitación y verla que iba directo al baño con la varita, obvio para reparar el desorden que debía haber allí con las toallas y uno otro frasco tirado en el piso, se acercó a ella y se la arrebató de las manos. La colocó en la mesa y a ella le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas.

—Deja de trabajar. Es hora de dormir. Además mañana quiero que descanses. Supongo que el gasto de energético de hoy va a limitar tus fuerzas y no quiero ponerte en riesgo a ti, ni al niño.

—Yo me siento bien. No te preocupes tanto, ¿sí?

—No seas irresponsable. Quédate en casa mañana. Llama a Luna y pregúntale u ordénale lo que necesites, pero no salgas a trabajar.

—Estaré en el taller.

—¡Por la mierda qué eres difícil! —Hermione sonrió. Amaba cuando Draco le hacía ese tipo de escenas―. ¡Está bien! Solo en tu taller. No salgas. Confía en tus empleados, ellos harán un buen trabajo.

—¡Uy, qué te pones lindo cuando gruñes! Anda… vamos a dormir tengo sueño… ―dijo quitándose la bata y colocándose un pijama. Draco también se desvistió y así se acomodó en la espalda de Hermione, rodeándola con su brazo y acariciándole la barriga.

—El que despierte primero despierta al otro, ¿sí? —le dijo al oído. Ella sonrió, ya sabía a qué se refería él…

Hermione estaba cansada y se durmió de inmediato. Draco le besó el hombro antes de cerrar los ojos para intentar descansar. Debía reconocerlo: dormir al lado de esa castaña era lo mejor… y lo mejor es que solo era de él y lo sería para siempre como su esposa y nada de lo que haya vivido en el pasado sería sombra en el futuro que pensaba tener con ella. Ni Ron, ni Harry, ni siquiera la misma Astoria podrían impedir que él se casara con esa exquisita «sangre sucia» que lo hacía sentir como nadie.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La claridad en la habitación la hacía deducir que ya eran más de las diez de la mañana. Giró en la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue eso de «El que despierte primero, despierta al otro». Pero al parecer Draco lo olvidó o lo había hecho adrede para dejarla dormir hasta más tarde. Esos detalles la hacían sentir en las nubes. Draco tenía tantas aristas, era tan diferente a cómo ella lo imaginaba: responsable, sarcástico, petulante, insoportable y engreído… ¡Pero por Dios! ¡El mejor amante! Y lo más importante, era solo de ella. Todo el pasado quedaba atrás, ahora solo debía enfocarse en su nueva vida. Y por más que él dijera que lo de ellos era un contrato o un negocio, sabía que algo más existía. Se lo había demostrado durante la noche… esas caricias, esos besos… esa entrega, no eran precisamente de negocios y Hermione sabía que era recíproco, aunque la terquedad les impidiera reconocer la mezcla de sentimientos que ambos se habían expresado entre caricia y caricia, sin decirlo directamente.

Se sentó en la cama y al bostezar, levantando los brazos, de inmediato advirtió un leve peso en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda: ahí reposaba un hermoso anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante. Sintió que su corazón latía con mayor rapidez, ¡Draco le había dejado un anillo de compromiso! Y claro, como siempre tan altanero, no había sido capaz de entregárselo directamente y esperó a que se durmiera. Pues bien, ella estaba feliz por el gesto pero aun así no le tocaría el tema y lo tomaría como lo más normal del mundo. Esperaría a que fuera él quien hablara primero. Total, ese gesto le pertenecía y estaba segura, como se llamaba Hermione, que no había querido entregárselo porque debía considerar ese acto como anticuado o algo por el estilo

—¡Hombres!

Y como no sentía ninguna náusea, sus ánimos estaban de los mejores (por la ardiente noche, la cena exquisita y el dormir pleno, abrazada por el padre de su hijo) decidió que era hora de darse una reparadora ducha y luego a trabajar con las mejores ganas. Debía revisar el estado de avance de las dos últimas creaciones. Para eso había citado a dos modistas de la fábrica para que trabajaran en los últimos diseños que serían el broche de oro en el desfile de la próxima semana.

Desayunó en la habitación y luego fue al taller, no sin antes saludar a Narcisa que se encontraba en el jardín con unos extraños guantes (típicos de brujas) cortando algunas rosas.

En el taller ya se encontraba Bruno y Giovanni esperándola para ir los tres al hotel, como habían quedado el día anterior. Hermione sabía que Draco no quería que saliera de casa, pero ella debía ver con sus propios ojos cómo iba el avance del desfile puesto que ya quedaba menos de una semana. Total, no se demoraría mucho y estaba segura que antes de que Draco regresara de la oficina, ella estaría de vuelta en el taller.

—Bruno, ¿viste lo de la música que te pedí? —preguntó a su asistente, mientras iban los tres directo al centro de Londres. Giovanni conducía el carro de su propiedad, en tanto ella y Bruno iban en los asientos traseros.

—Bueno, como la propuesta es _vintage_ , yo pensaba utilizar música de Boy George, Village People o George Michael —respondió serio, mientras limaba sus uñas. Hermione lo miró incrédula.

—Estás mintiendo, ¿no?

—No, Hermione. Tu línea tiene toques marcados ochenteros, por eso yo pensé que…

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Bruno Bassi! ¡Yo te había dicho que quería la música debía ser de Madonna o Kylie Minogue! Tú solo debías elegir las canciones más adecuadas, eso era todo. Así que ándate olvidando de «los Georges» que nombraste ―ahí estaba la mandona Hermione de siempre. Giovanni miró por el retrovisor a Bruno con una burlesca y triunfante risita, como diciendo: Te lo advertí.

—Pe…

—Dije: Madonna o Minogue. Y ahora ni siquiera te dejaré elegir las canciones. Debes utilizar: «Material Girl»; «Vogue» y «Can't get you out of my head» de Kylie Minogue, ¿entendido? Y, sobretodo «Vogue» la quiero escuchar mientras salen las diez primeras modelos, ¿sí?

Bruno la miró con reproche y siguió limando su uña meñique, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo creo que Herms tiene razón, Bruno. Considero que la música de Madonna…

—¡Cállate tú! ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión! Dedícate a lo legal, que yo veo la logística…

—Bueno… ―Giovanni también se encogió de hombros, ya conocía los ataques de histeria de Hermione por algo tan simple como lo era la música y la poca tolerancia a la frustración que tenía su compañero―. Herms, ¿te hago una consulta?

—Dime, Giovanni ―respondió Hermione revisando una revista de novias, tratando de calmarse.

—Esa nueva secretaria tuya… la rubia que está en el segundo piso del nuevo taller, Luna… ―Bruno detuvo el limado de uñas y lo miró serio―. ¿Es soltera?

—No, Giovanni. Luna Lovegood está casada, tiene dos hijos aunque su marido trabaja fuera, ¿por qué? ¿Te interesó acaso? —respondió Hermione.

—Está bonita ―reconoció sonriente.

—Sí, pero está casada. Ya oíste a Hermione ―la voz de Bruno sonó grave y bastante masculina. Tanto que Giovanni dio una brusca frenada y Hermione dejó la revista en sus piernas―. ¡Sí, recontra casada! ¡Fíjate mejor, para la otra! ―con estas dos últimas frases volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, con esa fingida voz chillona.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era cerca de mediodía cuando Draco se disponía a hacer un alto en sus labores para llamar a Hermione. Quería saber cómo había amanecido y preguntar si le había gustado el anillo que le dejó puesto en el dedo, cuando la secretaria le informó que su amigo, Blaise Zabini lo esperaba. Así que lo hizo pasar de inmediato.

Draco salió del escritorio para recibirlo con un buen apretón de manos.

—¡Así que de novio el muy desgraciado! —le dijo Blaise mientras ambos compartían un whisky sentados en los sofás del despacho.

—Así es.

—Pero, ¿qué cuajos te dio? ¡Es Granger!

—Así es. La misma.

—Mmm sí… bueno, te comprendo, está muy cambiada. Yo vi unas fotos de ella una vez en una revista muggle y parece una verdadera modelo.

—¡Es una modelo! Si la vieras… —a Blaise le sorprendió ese singular brillo en los ojos de su amigo. Mala señal entonces.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Así que al final sí estás enamorado.

—¿Enamorado? No, para nada. Nos casaremos solo porque está embarazada y porque mi padre quiere un heredero —respondió intentando evadir la mirada de Blaise.

—No me vengas con esas payasadas, Draco Malfoy. Ambos sabemos que no es por eso. Tú no te hubieras casado con Astoria Greengrass aunque estuviera preñada de quintillizos…

—¿Qué? ¡Ja, ja, ja! En realidad Granger está muy guapa… y se ve hermosa con el embarazo. Tal vez vaya siendo hora de «sentar cabeza».

—Oye y a propósito de «sentar cabeza», yo vengo a invitarte para el próximo jueves… sucede que Pansy y yo cumplimos seis años de matrimonio y realizaremos un almuerzo familiar. Si quieres puedes llevar a tu novia.

—Gracias por la invitación. Pero dudo que ella quiera ir. Justo ese día tiene el lanzamiento de nueva colección.

—Pero me imagino que eso será en la noche... nuestra invitación es para el mediodía.

—De ser así, tal vez lo analice, pero dos eventos en un día y, en su estado, es complicado.

—Olvidaba que tienes tarea adelantada… ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Es buena? Ya sabes… —hizo un movimiento de cejas, lo cual le recordó a Draco en sus tiempos escolares en donde le ponían notas a sus conquistas.

—La mejor nota, si es lo que quieres saber. Pero ya no le entro a esos juegos. Más respeto es que la futura señora Malfoy.

—Tú no cambiarás nunca. Sé que no pasará mucho tiempo en que tengas a otra en tu cama... —Draco lo miró y negó con la cabeza—. Bueno amigo, te dejo. Espero que puedas ir el jueves. Pan y yo te estaremos esperando.

—Trataré de ir.


	14. Vogue

Ginny Weasley golpeó varias veces la puerta del despacho de su esposo, pero nadie contestó. Se preocupó. Harry no había ido al ministerio pues se había reportado enfermo durante la mañana. Ella pensó que tenía algunos pendientes que quería finalizar en casa o quizá compartir con sus hijos, pero no. Se había encerrado en el despacho y no le había explicado qué le ocurría. Era día viernes y podría haber salido un poco antes de la oficina, como acostumbraba y hacer algún trabajo que tuviese atrasado en casa sin necesidad de faltar a sus labores. Pero bueno, ese era su marido. Ya lo conocía, muy pocas veces daba explicaciones.

Al ver que éste no respondía al llamado, ingresó al despacho pero allí no estaba, caminó hasta el escritorio y encontró unos periódicos doblados, unas plumas sueltas, un poco de tinta derramada y uno que otro pergamino, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Qué haces, Gin? —Harry estaba sentado en el sofá y acababa de guardar algo dorado en el bolsillo.

—Te vine a buscar porque ni siquiera saliste a almorzar, ¿en dónde estabas?

—He estado aquí todo el tiempo.

—Te acabas de aparecer, no creas que no me di cuenta, ¿a dónde fuiste?

—A baño Ginny, ¿qué te ocurre? Cada día estás más paranoica.

—No, la pregunta es qué te ocurre a ti. Ayer en la noche te acostaste cerca de las dos de la madrugada, estabas frío como un témpano, te pregunté si habías salido y me dijiste que estuviste encerrado aquí. Así que… dime, ¿qué me tienes que contar?

—Bruja preguntona. Estoy bien. Aquí, contigo... en nuestra casa, con nuestros niños… tú y yo juntos… Juntos… juntos siempre… ¡Siempre! ―y dicho esto último, salió del despacho con las manos en alto. Ginny lo siguió. A ella no la iba a dejar en ascuas.

—Los niños están jugando en el jardín, así que Harry Potter, me dices de inmediato qué mierda te ocurre o…

—O qué… ¿te vas a ir? Porque como sea tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos, ¿te complace escuchar eso?

—No sé qué te ocurre, Harry. ¿Es por Hermione? ¿Es por ella que estás así?

—¡Dale con lo mismo! No, no es por ella.

—Amor, yo sé que aún tienes pena por lo que Ron le hizo pero eso es pasado.

—¿Ron? ―preguntó sin entender.

—Sí, él me dijo que la había engañado y que por eso ella se había ido. Yo lamento tanto lo que ocurrió, pero mi hermano fue un idiota que no cuidó a su mujer. Yo entiendo que, como la querías tanto, estés triste por eso… Más si ahora ella es la novia del platinado de Malfoy.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Ahora resulta que el mártir era su ex amigo, echándose la culpa de los errores de él y justificando la infidelidad de su esposa.

—No fue por eso… fue otra cosa. No entiendo el afán de inventarse tragedias griegas…

—¡Así que ahora sabes más tú que el propio Ronald! Yo creo que debo ir a ver a Hermione y hablar seriamente con ella para que me diga lo que realmente ocurrió.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! A estas alturas ni se debe acordar de lo que pasó en esos años.

—Iré. No serás tú quien me lo impida, señor subsecretario. Ella y yo fuimos amigas y sé que me recibirá. No creo que los humos se le hayan subido a la cabeza como a cierta persona que tengo cerca.

—Está complicada de salud… por lo de su embarazo… ya sabes…

—¡Claro que sé! ¡Yo he sido madre tres veces! Sé lo que se siente y quizá hasta la pueda ayudar. Voy de inmediato a enviarle una lechuza y tú, por favor come algo, ¿sí?

Cuando se disponía a subir a su habitación, el timbre de la casa sonó. Fue la misma Ginny quien se dirigió a abrir la puerta principal.

—¡Ron! —exclamó fuerte con la intención de que Harry se enterara de quién era el que acababa de llegar. Ronald de inmediato la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

Harry, que tenía planes de ir al comedor, se quedó estático al escuchar a Ginny saludando a Ronald Weasley. Algo muy grave debía haber ocurrido para que, luego de tantos años, su ex amigo fuera hasta allí.

Recordaba con tristeza aquel horrible día en donde la amistad de ambos quedó hecha trizas…

 _Había estado toda la mañana con Hermione. Llegó como siempre a eso de las ocho, luego de salir de casa y, como su turno comenzaba al mediodía, acostumbraba a pasar temprano donde ella, que siempre estaba sola. Justo aquel día ella aún dormía cuando apareció por el departamento, aprovechó que estaba en la cama y él se metió a su lado._

 _La despertó y estuvieron acariciándose y diciéndose cuánto se querían. Ella le había dicho que no quería hacer el amor esa mañana porque no se sentía bien. Él había comprendido y no le iba a exigir algo que ella no quisiera hacer. Cuando eran cerca de las once, se levantaron. Ella se puso una bata en tanto él se quedó descalzo y solo con pantalones. Se dispusieron a desayunar. En un momento dado, él tomó a Hermione y la sentó en sus piernas. Estaban riendo, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de qué, cuando se escuchó el típico sonido de la aparición. Y no era en otra habitación, había sido justo delante de ellos._

 _Aún recordaba cómo el rostro de su amigo se había deformado por la situación y cómo sus ojos azules se transformaron en un mar de lágrimas contenidas al verlos a ellos dos. Hermione intentó calmarlo, para evitar que se fuera golpes con él. Pero había sido imposible. Ronald la hizo a un lado y un par de certeros puñetazos, uno en el ojo y otro en la boca, se llevó de regalo aquella mañana. No quiso defenderse. Lo único que dijo fue: —Hermione, vámonos— Pero ella, tan sensata como siempre, no quiso. Dijo que debían calmarse y hablar como gente civilizada, que ella asumía toda la culpa de lo ocurrido y que, antes de tomar alguna determinación, debían pensar bien las cosas._

 _Ron no la miraba, simplemente se había sentado, limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras él veía que los puños apretados de Ronald en cualquier momento azotarían lo que tuviera más cerca, estaba seguro que sería nuevamente alguna parte de su cuerpo._

 _Luego de unos minutos y de haberse terminado de vestir, Hermione le pidió que se fuera puesto que Ronald no quería hablar. Le dijo que estuviera tranquilo, que ella arreglaría la situación, que todo saldría bien… ¡Qué tan bien iba a salir! Ron los había sorprendido y por poco los hubiese pillado en la cama, si no fuera porque ese día Hermione no se encontraba bien…_

 _Luego de ese «incidente» (por llamarlo de algún modo), sólo una vez más se encontró con Ron y fue un par de días después, en donde este último lo había ido a visitar en su oficina del ministerio, exigiéndole que lo ocurrido aquel día jamás lo supiera Ginny, quería mucho a su hermana como para verla sufrir con una decepción de ese tipo._

 _De ahí, su relación con Hermione comenzó a decaer. Le había prometido a Ron no hacer sufrir a Ginny, lo cual significaba no dejarla, pero él amaba a Hermione… Sin embargo, en el ministerio le propusieron otras metas y Ginny se había vuelto a embarazar. Su relación con Hermione había terminado justo el día en que ella le dijo que estaba embarazada y él, estúpidamente, le sugirió que abortara… ¿Lo habría hecho al final? ¿Habría entregado a su hijo en adopción? O, ¿ese niño, estaría a su lado hoy, diciéndole «papá» al malcriado de Malfoy?_

 _Debía volver a ver a Hermione para que le explicara lo que había ocurrido con ese niño. Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía autoridad ni menos moral para pedirle cuentas. Al final, ella se había alejado de todos solamente por la cobardía de él. Hermione estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse al mundo mágico en nombre de su sincero amor, no obstante había sido él quien tuvo temor y tiró todo por la borda… su amistad con Ronald y el amor de Hermione_

—Harry… Harry, es Ron —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ginny, quien tenía a su lado a Ronald. Harry la miró y asintió. No era un maleducado y entendía que algo fuera de lo común o grave había ocurrido para que él estuviese allí presente.

—Buenas tardes, Harry. Debemos hablar.

—Ron… sí, buenas tardes ―le era imposible no titubear, al fin y al cabo había sido él quien había causado tanto dolor a su amigo.

—Bien, yo los dejo. Iré a enviar una lechuza.

—Ginny, por favor… no lo hagas ―ya sabía para quién iba esa lechuza y temía que Hermione, con lo dolida que estaba, le contara toda la verdad.

—Lo haré. Ya te dije —Ginny giró rápidamente dejando a los ex amigos solos, frente a frente.

Harry se sentía nervioso y siendo quien era, que la presencia de Ronald lo intimidara daba mucho que decir sus aptitudes como subsecretario. En fin, debía demostrar quién era actualmente y actuar con mente fría.

—Bien, vamos al despacho.

Ronald lo siguió hasta la oficina, la cual era simplemente una extensión de la que tenía en el ministerio. Ronald ya conocía los síntomas: trabajo de ocho a doce horas diarias y seguir con lo mismo en la casa, olvidándose de su esposa y de la vida social. Si seguía así, su matrimonio iba en camino equivocado.

Harry señaló uno de los sofás para que se acomodara, lo cual hizo de inmediato.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

—Un té estaría bien. Gracias.

Para Ron también era difícil ese reencuentro. Luego de tantos años, las ganas de romperle la cara a Harry volvían a estar presentes a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de que él mismo se había dicho que el único culpable de lo ocurrido era él por no haber sabido cultivar el amor con su esposa, por haberla abandonado y no haberle dado el lugar que ella se merecía. Sin embargo, el volver a verlo y recordar que su amigo había tenido entre sus brazos a la que fue su esposa, simplemente le daban ganas de borrarlo de la faz de la tierra. Con eso comprobaba que, a pesar del tiempo y que las heridas de a poco sanaban, esa era rebelde y por lo tanto, jamás esa amistad volvería a ser la de antes.

Harry hizo un movimiento con la varita y al instante dos tazas con té aparecieron.

—Tú dirás. Aunque creo adivinar —dijo Harry.

—Sí, es por ella, por Hermione.

—Está con Malfoy —recalcó Harry entregando una taza a Ron y dándole un sorbo a la suya.

—Te preocupa que esté con otro hombre, ¿qué? ¿Acaso pensabas que todo este tiempo te iba a estar rindiendo culto y que se iba a mantener célibe por ti? ¡Oh, Vamos!

—No, no es eso, Ron… son las circunstancias de cómo llegó a estar con él… —dijo Harry con un tono de voz que para Ron era familiar. Había dado con algo que de seguro merecía ser investigado. Su examigo tenía un excepcional sentido de intuición para detectar ciertos movimientos mágicos que él nunca comprendió.

—¿No crees que fuera casual?

—No Ron, no lo fue.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, luego de un día plagado de reuniones, Draco Malfoy por fin llegó a casa, saludando de inmediato a su padre que estaba en la sala. Aquel día se sentía mejor de salud y había podido bajar. El hecho de que la casa contara con esa cosa muggle que era una especie ascensor, le había facilitado bastante el desplazamiento. Ya que desaparecer y aparecer en su estado, definitivamente lo dejaba más débil, situación que jamás la pensaba desvelar a la familia. Era un Malfoy y los Malfoy eran fuertes hasta para enfrentar la inevitable muerte.

—Hijo, tu novia lleva ya varios días viviendo con nosotros, creo que es hora de saludarla. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó mientras movía la silla de ruedas hacia Draco.

—Supongo que en su taller, le diré que la quieres saludar pero por favor no le digas una pesadez. Y no me pongas esa cara, te conozco bien, sé que no desperdiciarás un momento para restregarle su origen o que fue la causante de Quien Tú Sabes, haya caído.

—Eso quedó atrás, me interesa conocer a la mujer que me hará abuelo. Anda, dile que la quiero ver. Además, ¿cómo podría herir a la mujer que mi hijo ama?

—¿Ama? —¿tendría, entonces la palabra «estúpido» pegada en la frente pues todo el mundo se lo decía?—. Yo no estoy enamorado de ella. Nuestra relación se basa en una especie de balanzas de conveniencias… mientras ella se mantenga a mi lado, como la fiel y enamorada esposa de este Malfoy, yo no la descubriré ante la prensa respecto de sus intenciones de abortar.

—¿Era cierto entonces lo del aborto? —preguntó Lucius sorprendido. Daba por hecho que ese era un horrible embuste.

—No, nada de eso. Fue una mentira de la revista para vender. Pero eso me facilita el camino, ¿no?

—Y de pasada sirve para limpiar nuestro nombre. Es hora que llames a una conferencia de prensa y des la fecha del matrimonio. Debes hacer dos conferencias uno para los muggles y otra para…

—Padre, tranquilo. Yo sé lo que hago… y sí, haremos esas conferencias. Anoche lo hablé con Granger y una vez que termine el condenado desfile de modas, podremos abocarnos a nuestro matrimonio. Así que no te preocupes, que todo saldrá bien. Pero por lo demás mi vida sigue igual… como siempre.

—Con eso puedo inferir que te sigues viendo con Astoria Greengrass.

—No, con ella no.

—Entonces con otras. ¡Draco por una vez en tu vida aprende ser fiel! Tienes a tu novia (casi esposa) embarazada en esta casa. ¡Ten más delicadeza!

—No he dicho que estoy con otras. ¡Y, basta! Esta conversación llegó a su término. Detesto dar explicaciones. Voy a ver a mi «amada futura esposa», con tu permiso, padre.

Se dirigió entonces con paso rápido hasta el taller de Hermione. Odiaba entrar en detalles con su padre. Ya era bastante mayorcito para estar rindiendo cuenta de sus actos.

Al ingresar vio a un par de empleadas de la firma revisando unos pomposos vestidos, con telas brillantes y de color plateado. Al verlo lo saludaron haciendo una especie de extraña reverencia. De seguro estaban instruidas de quién era él. Fue hasta el ascensor para dirigirse a la oficina de Hermione. ¿Por qué no desapareció y listo? Eso de estar por años trabajando con muggles que todas esas costumbres las estaba arraigando en el diario vivir.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, fue como encontrarse en la oficina más sofisticada de Londres: unas cuantas plantas de interior y en el centro una estación de trabajo en donde se podía ver una mata de pelos rubios. Debía ser la secretaria, ya sabía de quién se trataba, Hermione, en medio, de tantos temas que habían conversado la noche anterior, se lo había dicho.

—Lovegood —en ese momento Luna levantó la mirada. Draco advirtió de inmediato que la chica lloraba. Pero al verlo disimuló y se puso de pie.

—Draco Malfoy, ¡qué gusto verte! ―y le dio la mano para saludarlo. Draco se la tomó y la estrechó.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, Malfoy… pero si buscas a Hermione, te debo informar que ella salió temprano con el señor Bassi y el señor Clereci al hotel en donde se realizará el lanzamiento de la nueva colección.

Esa noticia no había caído nada de bien en Draco. La noche anterior ella se había comprometido a quedarse en el taller. ¡Pero qué mujer más testaruda era Hermione Granger! ¿Qué se había creído? Ya no estaba sola, ni era responsable solamente de ella. Ahora la famosa diseñadora sabría con qué licor se estaba embriagando. Aun no lo había visto enojado.

—¿Sabes en qué bendito hotel se llevará a cabo el famoso desfile? —preguntó intentando esconder la ira, pero lamentablemente el hablar entre dientes no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—Será en el hotel R _adisson Blu Edwardian Hampshire,_ ¿sabes en dónde queda?

—Sí, lo sé. Gracias. Bien, iré para allá. Y, por favor, no la llames, ni le digas que iré por ella, ¿sí?

—Está bien. Supongo que le quieres dar una linda sorpresa.

—¿Sorpresa? Claro que sí —dijo saliendo, pero antes de ingresar al ascensor, decidió que le debía decir algo a Luna. Así que retrocedió hasta el escritorio—. Lovegood, si tienes problemas, convérsalo con Hermione, ella te puede ayudar.

—Gracias Malfoy, pero estoy bien —sin embargo Draco, sin que Luna lo advirtiera vio en la mente de ella a un hombre que le gritaba y la amenazaba… a su vez vio a dos pequeños llorando a su lado. La casa era pobre y el hombre se iba a un escritorio lleno de papeles mientras le exigía Luna que le sirviera la cena.

Draco no quiso hurgar en mayores detalles, pero eso le llamaba mucho la atención. En otra circunstancia lo que menos le preocuparía sería la situación de personal de Luna, pero ahora el escenario en donde se desenvolvía era totalmente diferente. Entendía que ella estuviera pasando por una situación compleja y que Hermione, como su amiga, podría ayudarla. De igual forma, muy engreído podría ser, pero desde que Voldemort fue derrotado odiaba el maltrato en cualquiera de sus formas. Menos que un estúpido gritara, insultara y amenazara con golpes a una mujer delante de sus hijos. Eso, simplemente, era de cobardes.

Se apresuró en salir de la casa para ir de inmediato al hotel. Quiso desaparecer, pero luego pensó en que debía traer a Hermione con él y, como hallándose en estado de gravidez no podía usar la aparición por seguridad para su hijo, optó por usar el carro. Antes de ir por este al estacionamiento, le informó a su padre, que aún esperaba en la sala para saludar a su futura nuera, que lo dejaran para otro día pues Hermione estaba en actividades fuera de la mansión.

A Lucius le sorprendió esa situación. Supuso de inmediato que Granger había salido de casa por trabajo, pero era evidente que ese hecho molestaba bastante a Draco ya que éste le había dicho: _Sale sabiendo que no debe hacerlo por su estado, en un tono no muy afable que digamos._

— _Está embarazada, hijo, pero no presa_ ―pensó Lucius pero ya Draco se había esfumado. Solo esperaba que el carácter impulsivo de su hijo no fuera un obstáculo en esa relación. Si estaba en sus manos, él podría ayudar. No podía dejar que Granger se escapara, menos si el hijo que ella esperaba era la solución a ese hechizo que tan a mal traer lo tenía. Sin embargo, ahora esa voz no resonaba en su cabeza, debía entonces aprovechar el tiempo e investigar…

Sabía a cabalidad que él no era un Horrocrux. Bellatrix admiraba tanto a Voldemort (tanto que él podría jurar que entre ellos hubo cierta atracción), que de seguro para Bellatrix sería una falta de respeto hacia su mentor copiar uno de sus hechizos. No, lo que él tenía era algo más simple… quizá una especie de vínculo o vía hacia la reencarnación y tal vez por eso la maldita quería al primogénito de Draco. Además, conociendo a Bellatrix y lo nula que era en magia avanzada (lo poco que sabía eran solo artes oscuras que hacía como producto de una imitación más que de una capacidad inductiva y deductiva), era casi imposible pensar que ella hubiese querido hacer un Horrocrux. Esa era magia demasiado complicada para un cerebrito como el de su cuñada.

Direccionó la silla hacia la biblioteca de la casa. Hoy, tenía ánimo y la tranquilidad suficiente para indagar. Volvería a retomar ese extraño libro que encontró guardado en uno de los estantes hacía tiempo atrás e investigaría. Mientras la voz estuviese inactiva, él era consciente de sus actos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco condujo su vehículo de llantas altas directo al hotel en donde se realizaría el comentado desfile de modas. Era como si el hecho de hablar de ese temita le molestara… ¡Todo el mundo hablaba del famoso desfile! Si hasta sus empleados murmuraban cuando lo veían pasar… No había diario o revista muggle que no dejara de mencionarlo en las portadas y en más de alguna, aparecía su nombre ligado al de la famosa diseñadora. Eso no le molestaba. Lo que sí le fastidiaba era que ella no descansara y que se pusiera en riesgo. Entonces, ¡¿para qué diantres tenía tantos empleados?!

Siendo quien era, no le costó mucho dar con el salón de eventos dentro del hotel en donde sería el lanzamiento de la nueva colección de su afamada novia, la reconocida y glamorosa, Herms Grennett.

Hizo un hechizo evanescente para hacerse invisible y poder ver en terreno qué hacía Hermione y por qué tanto le urgía salir de casa, obviando el acuerdo.

En efecto, ahí estaba ella, con la mano en la costilla y apoyada en una mesa. Era obvio que esa mano era muestra inequívoca que ahí tenía una punzada… —¡ _Bruja testaruda!_ —, se mantuvo a una distancia prudente. Estaría invisible, pero Hermione Granger era la mejor bruja que hubiese conocido, podría descubrirlo, así que debía ser cauteloso.

—¡Te dije Bruno, que quería a Madonna en la música! ¡Quita ya eso! —regañó a su ayudante, pues en ese momento se escuchaba de fondo la canción Take a chance on me interpretada por el grupo Erasure.

—Linda Herms, este es un conjunto musical que…

—¡Me importa un cuesco quienes sean! ¡Yo te dije bien claro: Vogue, de Madonna!

El hombre, resignado, hizo un movimiento con la mano a un joven que estaba en el segundo piso, detrás de unos equipos musicales y al instante se comenzó a escuchar los acordes de la canción que Hermione había exigido.

Draco sonrió satisfecho. ¡Esa era la Hermione que le gustaba! Segura, líder innata y por sobretodo, hermosa. ¡Demonios! ¡Sí, que se veía atractiva con ese vestido! Llevaba un traje tipo maternal color lila en gaza delicada, entallado en el busto y por sobre las rodillas. Dejando al descubierto sus suaves y torneadas piernas.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves que suena distinto? —Bruno no estaba muy convencido de la canción, pues no escondía la mueca de su rostro—. Anda ven, ayúdame a subir a la pasarela y te lo demostraré.

Eso a Draco no le gustó. Su futura esposa con un embarazo avanzado, subiendo por esa escalera quedando a casi dos metros de altura… No, eso definitivamente no era bueno. Hermione subió con bastante cuidado y ayudada por Bruno. Sin embargo a Draco le llamó la atención que cuando llegó finalmente al escenario, el tal Bruno, sin disimulo alguno se deleitó con el paisaje que tenía en frente: los muslos de Hermione. Entonces, si tan gay era, ¿por qué admiraba de esa manera la belleza del cuerpo de la mujer de otro? Y ese otro era él, Draco Malfoy. Simplemente no le gustó. Se contendría un par de segundos más y luego actuaría. Si ya antes dudaba de Giocondo o Giuseppe… o como se llamara, ahora se sumaba a la lista de los peores sospechosos, el rechoncho de Bassi.

A estas alturas no sabía si estar enojado o no con Hermione… el hecho de verla modelando, ordenando y corrigiendo cada detalle, le daban la razón en su empecinamiento de querer estar ella presente. Entendía que ese evento era demasiado importante en la vida profesional de ella y no quería ser él quien truncara ese deseo.

Luego de comprobar que Bruno seguía pegado en las piernas de su mujer, intentó ver en la mente del asistente, pero se encontró con algo muy fuera de lo común: una especie de escudo que evitaba el ingreso a sus pensamientos. Si ya era sospechoso por su supuesta homosexualidad ahora se sumaba el tema de la oclumancia… Dado todos esos antecedentes se hacía imperativo abordar ese tema con Hermione. Si Bruno no era mago, ni tampoco gay, ¿qué se traía entre manos?

Bruno, por su parte, advirtió la presencia de Draco cerca, supuso de inmediato que estaba utilizando un hechizo evanescente y que por lo mismo había intentado indagar en su mente. ¡Estúpido! Draco debió darse cuenta de que había mirado más de lo normal a Hermione… Debía tener más cuidado si no quería salir descubierto. Aunque a estas alturas estaba claro que Malfoy sospechaba de él.

Draco, al advertir el nerviosismo de Bruno y que para disimularlo, había fijado su mirada solamente en Hermione, giró él también la mirada hacia ella y la vio caminar por la pasarela, haciendo alarde de sus conocimientos en modelaje, con paso firme, elegante y sensual y, a vez, realizando algunos movimientos al compás de la música. Era perfecta. Sobre todo con esa ropa lila que dejaba ver lo hermosa que era esa panza que él adoraba.

—¿Ves, Bruno? ¿Qué tal?

—¡Divino! Eres perfecta, Herms Grennett.

—Creo que no deberías estar arriesgándote y andar paseándote por ahí… ―dijo Draco, que en un momento se había hecho visible, aprovechando que todos estaban atentos a cómo la diseñadora daba clases de modelaje.

—¡Draco! —a Hermione le dio un brinco el corazón. El tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido que no se dio cuenta la hora que era y que había faltado a su promesa de quedarse en casa. Sin embargo, el rostro de él no era de enojo. Más bien, la observaba contento, a diferencia de las miradas de odio que tiernamente su rubio novio le regalaba a Bruno.

Hermione intentó bajar por la escalera. No obstante, Draco llegó antes y le dio una mano para ayudarla a descender. Fue en ese instante en que reparó en un sutil pero sugerente movimiento de piernas que hizo ella… ya se imaginaba qué le ocurría… cada día la conocía más.

Cuando bajó dos escalones, Draco la rodeó con un brazo, proporcionándole un mayor soporte, pero de paso le dio un suave pellizco en el costado. Hermione respondió con un saltito y con una poco disimulada sonrisa asesina…

—Hora de irse, futura señora Malfoy —Hermione se dio cuenta entonces que su novio no aceptaría una negativa por respuesta. Temblaba, a pesar de que Draco no tenía ningún derecho de llamarle la atención, el solo hecho de estar frente a esos ojos grises, sus piernas la comenzaban a traicionar. Aunque debía reconocer que necesitaba un baño con urgencia.

—¿Viniste por mí?

—Así es. Veo que te encanta faltar a tus acuerdos, Hermione Malfoy —le dijo al oído mientras le besaba el cuello y haciendo énfasis en el que sería su nuevo apellido. Además con ese pequeño gesto le demostraba al ambiguo de Bruno, de quién era esa mujer.

El asistente de Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado y se cruzó de brazos viendo cómo ella recibía esas muestras de cariño de su futuro esposo. Si era así de demostrativo en público, no quería ni pensar en cómo sería en la intimidad ―Esa mente pervertida, Bruno―. Se dijo mientras Giovanni se acercaba a él, ya que al ver que estaba cerca Malfoy, era obvio que la jefa de todos se retiraría en unos segundos y por ende, conociéndola, de seguro querría dar las últimas instrucciones.

—Bien chicos… ―habló Hermione, soltándose un poco del agarre de Draco y tratando de disimular su sonrojo―. Veo que todo va bien, aunque aún faltan algunas cosas… Giovanni, mañana me llevas la nómina oficial de las modelos y sus fotos, para yo designar los cuatro trajes que cada una usará y también para dar el orden de precedencia a las mismas… además quiero dejar el traje de gala para el final y eso lo debe modelar Giselle... ¿está confirmada, no es cierto? ¿Ya firmó?

—Herms, tranquila. Todo está bien… ―Giovanni estaba incómodo por las órdenes de Hermione y además, nervioso.

—Vamos Hermione. Hora de descansar.

—Draco, por favor, esto es importante.

—Lo sé, pero hace rato que estás con la mano ahí ―dijo apuntándole la costilla―. Y eso es reflejo que estás con contracciones ―ella guardó silencio y sus ayudantes se miraron sorprendidos―. Sí señores, mi novia está con un embarazo complicado… así que para otra vez que les quiera imponer que la traigan a trabajar, primero piensen en el niño que lleva dentro.

Bruno y Giovanni se miraron nuevamente entre sí. Y ambos revelaban un cierto grado de culpabilidad. Hermione solo quería hacer aparecer un hoyo negro para perderse y estirarse infinitamente en él, pero claro, llevándose delante a ese hurón entrometido.

—Draco, basta…

—¡Además, por tu forma de moverte, llego a la conclusión de que ya te meas…! —le dijo serio.

—¡Draco por favor! —a estas alturas el color de la cara de ella pasó de rojo a morado, pero de rabia… ¡Ese Hurón, aparte de entrometido, la estaba dejando en evidencia delante de los suyos! Y lo peor, tenía razón…

Tanto Bruno como Giovanni, no aguantaron la risa y se voltearon para que Hermione no los viera burlarse.

—¡Ustedes dos, déjense de reír! ¡Eres imposible Draco Malfoy!

—Pero así te gusto, Hermione Granger.

—¡Aggg! ¡Vámonos! Chicos, nos vemos luego.

Hermione echaba humos cuando tomó su bolso y salió hecha una furia con una mano en el costado y con la otra apoyando la parte baja de su panza, pero rumbo a otra sala.

—¿Y a dónde va ahora? —preguntó Draco a Giovanni.

—Al baño, supongo. Queda en esa dirección.

Draco negó y suspiró de rabia. Aunque a decir verdad, no era todo rabia… eran varias emociones combinadas: algo así como 80% de ternura con un 15% de ira y un 5% de… ¿amor? ¡Ja! ¡Jamás Draco Malfoy se enamoraría de Hermione Granger!

― _Aunque al paso que voy, tengo en mis manos la receta exacta para el desastre_ … —pensó rascándose la cabeza y saliendo tras ella.

—¿Viste, Giov? ¡Está bien bueno el novio de Herms! —dijo Bruno con cara de maniático sexual, mirando el trasero de Draco mientras éste salía tras Hermione.

Giovanni rodó los ojos, dejando solo a Bruno. Odiaba las salidas de libreto de su compañero y sobretodo lo irreverente y grosero que podía llegar a ser.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, Hermione salió del baño con el rostro maquillado, pero sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos. Muestra indiscutible que había, otra vez, vomitado.

—¿Estás bien? —no respondió. Solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y caminó delante de él—. ¿Estás enojada conmigo? ¿Qué hice ahora? —Hermione se detuvo y lo miró triste.

—No estoy enojada contigo, Draco. Al contrario, estoy feliz de que te preocupes por tu hijo… pero yo puedo sola con esto, es mi trabajo, es lo que me llena… no tienes por qué aparecerte para buscarme y dejarme en vergüenza delante de todos. No soy una niñita que dependa…

—A ver, Granger. Me preocupé porque tu deber no es estar aquí… debes confiar en tus empleados, ellos hacen un buen trabajo. ¿Te imaginas que yo tuviera que estar en cada sucursal de la empresa para supervisarlo todo? No. Tú debes confiar en tu gente, si no, no se justifica que los tengas contratados.

—Es distinto.

—Es lo mismo. Aprende a delegar funciones.

—Le delegué a Bruno una función tan simple como la de elegir la música y ya viste lo que pensaba utilizar.

—Es que la delegación de funciones va acorde con las características de cada persona. Era obvio que Bruno te sorprendería con algo similar, ¿no? Me imagino que no es la primera vez que hace parecido.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Anda, Granger. Vamos a casa —Hermione ahora lo miró triste—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—«Granger», otra vez —y sin querer ella estaba mirando su anillo de compromiso. Draco sonrió al ver la cara niña pequeña que tenía su novia.

—«Gorda exquisita» ―Draco se había acercado a su oído y le había susurrado la frase. Ella sonrió y él la besó suavemente en los labios—. Anda vayamos a casa. Debes comer y descansar ―agregó tomando su mano para salir con ella del hotel.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¿Qué les han parecido estos dos capítulos? Espero les hayan gustado.**

 **Pronto actualizaré.**

 **Cariños, Gin.**


	15. El Tigre y el Dragón

Hermione se encontraba en la habitación luego de cenar junto a Narcisa, Draco y Lucius, a quien luego de varios días en casa, recién lo había vuelto a ver luego de tantos años. No fue tan traumante como imaginó aquel reencuentro. Al contrario, el exmortífago parecía embelesado con lo de su embarazo y en que Draco por fin se responsabilizara de sus actos. Aunque por el tono de voz que había utilizado para dirigirse a su hijo, podría asegurar que no confiaba en el «supuesto amor» que Draco parecía tener y por lo tanto, podría también afirmar que Lucius dudaba que a Draco le perdurara la fidelidad. Incertidumbre, que sin proponérselo, se la había transmitido a ella.

Draco estaba acostumbrado a tener mujeres… muchas… todas bellas y sofisticadas… nunca le fue fiel a Astoria, y de seguro, a ninguna novia que pudiese definirse como medianamente legal. No tenía que ser pitonisa para conjeturar, ya que él mismo se lo había reconocido. ¿Cómo entonces con ella iba a serlo? Sin embargo, ella no tendría cara de exigir nada. Al fin y al cabo, fue ella quien se metió en la relación de él y Astoria. Aunque bien sabía que nada le había robado a la rubia de ojos verdes. Entre ellos hacía tiempo que el amor se había extinto… claro, en el supuesto de que alguna vez existió… Y, si se quería autoconsolar, cuando estuvo con Draco la primera vez, ellos habían terminado. Así que desde ningún punto de vista se lo había quitado. Es más, fue el mismo Draco quien la buscó cuando regresó a Londres. En sus planes jamás estuvo planificado ir tras él y menos ser su novia. Así que por ese lado, podría pensar que él estaba solo preocupado por ella. Sin embargo, la duda ya había sido plantada.

Mientras pensaba en la posible «futura infidelidad» de Draco, a la cual Lucius tanto temía, escuchaba cómo éste hablaba con algún empleado de su empresa desde el celular en la habitación de al lado. Le había prometido que cambiaría definitivamente sus cosas a esa alcoba, para dejar el que tenía para Andrew (o Scorpius), pero aún no se atrevía. Temía iniciar una vida de casada porque ya tenía la experiencia con Ronald, a quien conocía desde pequeña y quería muchísimo, por lo que no se explicaba cómo iba a terminar la unión con Draco Malfoy, a quien desde niño la odió… o al menos eso le demostró. Pero con todos los sucesos vividos en las últimas horas… los besos, las caricias, y todo lo que venía de agregado, él había demostrado que era verdad eso de que su supuesto odio eran solamente cosas de niños con la idea era tener algún tipo de contacto con ella. Y, como sonaba tan convincente, lo había aceptado. No tenía por qué no creer, puesto que esos arrebatos de odio infantil y adolescente, por más extraño que resultara, a ella le gustaba… como fuera Draco le dedicaba tiempo y con eso también sabía que no le era indiferente.

Dio un suspiro y siguió mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín de la casa mientras acariciaba su panza sintiendo cómo se movía el pequeño dentro de sí. No se dio cuenta cuando Draco había finalizado la conversación y estaba de pie tras ella. Besó su cuello y le acarició la barriga con una mano, en tanto que con la otra le entregó una carta.

—Llegó esta tarde, la recibió mi madre. Se la tuvo que quitar a la lechuza, puesto que pensó que te la querría llevar hasta el hotel muggle en dónde estabas.

—Gracias. Sí, hoy Narcisa me contó lo de la lechuza… ―Hermione tomó la carta y la leyó.

Draco advirtió al instante que no era algo bueno, ya que el rostro de ella se tensó y de inmediato buscó una silla para sentarse.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Quién te escribió? ―si era Potter que estaba molestando a Hermione, él mismo iría y le terminaría de marcar la cara.

—La carta la envía Ginny Weasley. Quiere verme… quiere que conversemos.

—¡Vaya! Yo pensé que era otra carta del ministerio, saludándote ―no le iba a decir que estaba sintiendo celos de Harry Potter. Aunque a decir verdad, pudo haber sido una carta del ministerio ya que solo el día de ayer Hermione había recibido dos cartas de ese lugar: una invitándola a una entrevista con el Ministro de Magia y otra, se trataba de un saludo protocolar.

—No, las del ministerio traen el sello.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ―Draco le dio la espalda, ahora era él quien miraba por la ventana. De seguro la harapienta Weasley quería que Hermione le rindiera cuentas de lo ocurrido en el pasado y eso significaría remover viejas heridas que a la larga podrían repercutir en su hijo… y en su relación. Sinceramente temía que Hermione recordara el gran amor que alguna vez sintió por Potter y que se olvidara de la relación que ahora ambos tenían.

—De verdad que no sé. Tal vez ella quiera indagar en el pasado…

—Eso no te hace bien. El pasado… pasado está. Si no quieres contarle lo que ocurrió, no lo hagas. Aunque creo que con los años, ella sospecha o sabe lo que ocurrió entre tú y «cararajada».

—Es posible. Pero pienso que llegó la hora de enfrentarla y decirle lo que realmente ocurrió… pero, no ahora. Esperaré hasta después del desfile, no quiero en mi mente distractores ―dio un suspiro y dejó la carta en una mesita. Draco sonrió. Esa respuesta le gustó, ya que le demostraba que lo que menos quería era recordar a quien tanto daño le había causado. Y lo mejor sería que él no le diera vueltas al asunto.

—¿No estás cansada? Creo que te deberías acostar. Son casi las once de la noche ―se había acercado a ella ofreciéndole sus manos para ayudarla a pararse.

—Sí, es que…

—Además, veo que aún no te has llevado tus cosas, ¿no quieres estar conmigo? ―Hermione lo miró a los ojos, ¡qué ojos más bellos tenía ese hombre! Tomó sus manos y se puso de pie.

—Sabes que sí, pero me cuesta acostumbrarme a esta relación… Draco, no sé qué hay entre nosotros…

—Tenemos un trato.

—Sí, lo sé… El famoso trato… —lo último lo dijo entre dientes, como con un poco de rabia. Entendía que entre ellos no primaban los sentimientos, que sólo existía ese famoso trato (casi chantaje) que los unía. Bajó la mirada. No soportaba tenerlo tan cerca y no besarlo.

—Aunque me imagino que también sabes que es algo más que un simple trato. Nos vamos a casar, Hermione. Ni tú ni yo, creemos en el amor, porque ambos sabemos que eso no existe —Hermione bajó otra vez la mirada, si supiera que en su corazón había algo muy parecido al amor y que cada día que pasaba crecía a pasos agigantados—. Pero hay un algo entre nosotros y no me refiero a Scorpius…

—A Andrew —volvió a usar el tonito dental de hacía unos segundos.

—A nuestro hijo… es algo entre tú y yo, Hermione. Una conexión o algo parecido. Sabes que no se me dan bien las palabras —con su mano le había tomado la barbilla y obligado a mirarlo nuevamente.

—Es que yo siento que nos estamos apresurando… tú ni yo habríamos pensado en el matrimonio si no fuera porque vamos a ser padres. ¿Qué tal si esto no funciona? ¿Qué pasará si el día de mañana tú te das cuenta de que aún amas a Astoria? Y…

—Lo mismo puedo decir yo… tal vez aún recuerdes a Potter, ¿no?

Hermione giró y miró hacia la ventana (ese distractor estaba estratégicamente ubicado en la habitación, ya que a ambos les servía), como intentando buscar las palabras precisas. Draco sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho. Si él decía que no la amaba, ¿por qué entonces sentía unos celos enormes al verla vacilar de esa manera para darle una respuesta?

—Sí, claro que recuerdo a Harry. Y si me lo hubieras preguntado hace unos meses atrás, te habría dicho que lo seguía amando, pero ahora…

Draco le tomó un brazo e hizo que girara hacia él. Eso se lo debía decir frente a frente.

—¿Todavía amas a ese que te dejó?

—Existe un sentimiento muy grande… un cariño quizá… jamás odio o algo parecido —Draco la soltó y empuñó las manos, pero Hermione de inmediato se las tomó para continuar hablando—: un cariño muy grande que no es amor y también mucha decepción… Pero, desde que estoy contigo, mi mundo está patas arriba. Draco, tú y tu sarcasmo y la forma de decirme las cosas, me hacen sentir viva. No sé si me explico, pero por lo mismo temo ir más allá. Ya estuve casada una vez y no fue la mejor experiencia. Tampoco soy una niñita recién salida del colegio que no sabe lo que busca. Yo solo quiero estar bien junto a mi hijo.

Esas palabras lo elevaban al cielo. Hermione no amaba a Potter y sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo mal que la pasó por su culpa, tampoco lo odiaba. Era el corazón de leona que traía incorporado en su ser.

—Nuestro hijo, Hermione, es de los dos. Y, para que estés tranquila, a mí me pasa lo mismo contigo. Tengo claro que nunca amé a Astoria, que fue una buena compañera y excelente amiga, pero contigo es distinto… me gusta hacerte enojar porque hasta con el ceño fruncido eres bella —Hermione sonrió mientras él le arreglaba un rebelde mechón de cabello que le caía por la frente —. Y si nuestra relación se inició por esa noche… pues bien, Hermione, veamos hasta dónde llegamos. A mí tampoco se me dan las relaciones de pareja, nunca he sido fiel y te lo he dicho. Pero quiero que sepas que en la nuestra, he puesto lo mejor de mí para mantenerme fiel y lo voy a seguir haciendo. No es un juego lo que se nos viene, aunque si bien sé, inició con un chantaje de mi parte, sé que si tú no lo hubieses querido, simplemente te habrías olvidado de mí. Pero sin embargo, aquí estamos… de novios… Títeres de nuestras propias decisiones…

—Así es. Pero Draco, dime tú, si no me amas, ni yo te amo, entonces, ¿qué nos pasa?

—Ni idea, pero tenlo por seguro, Hermione, siempre estaremos juntos en esto: tú, yo y…

—Y Scorpius —Hermione terminó la frase por Draco y a este se le iluminó el rostro. Había analizado el nombre y definitivamente era digno de un Malfoy, llamarse Scorpius Malfoy Granger.

—¿Segura? ¿Después no me vas a recriminar por el nombre?

—No. Creo que es digno nombre de un hijo tuyo, ¿no? —Draco rió. Cuando tuvieran a su segundo hijo, definitivamente dejaría que ella eligiera el nombre.

—Gracias por aceptar el nombre y ahora, vamos a dormir.

—Draco, hoy sí quiero dormir… —hizo un pequeño gesto de cansancio. En realidad quería acostarse, cerrar los ojos y dormir hasta que le salieran plumas. En su agenda no estaba tener otra noche de sexo desenfrenado y lujurioso con su novio. No, hoy no.

—Entiendo… —respondió resignado, aunque ya se imaginaba que esa noche era de descanso… bueno, las noches estaban hechas para dormir, ¿no?—. Anda vamos. Yo llevaré tus cosas.

—Okey, me mudo contigo… este… antes de cambiarme… me podrías decir si… ¿esa cama la usabas con tu ex? —Draco la miró divertido, ¿eran pequeños indicios de celos? A decir verdad, parecía que sí.

—No, en esa cama solo he dormido yo. Así que, tranquila —respondió sincero.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A eso de las dos de la mañana, Hermione despertó. Era la quinta vez que iba al baño. Trató de hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a Draco que dormía profundamente.

Luego de salir del baño, sintió muchísimo hambre, aunque más que apetito eran unas ganas enormes de beber un vaso de leche helada acompañada de un par de galletas de chocolate con vainilla. Así que con mucho cuidado, se colocó una bata, tomó la varita y salió al pasillo. Debía llegar a como diera lugar hasta la cocina.

Tomó el ascensor que estaba en la escalera y presionó el botón para bajar. Ese artefacto emitió un pequeño sonido, esperaba que no alertara a nadie de la casa. No quería que alguien se preocupara.

¿Dónde quedaría la cocina? Si su instinto no le fallaba suponía que estaba al lado del comedor. Abrió una alta puerta que conocía bien y la luz estaba encendida. Cruzó por la parte posterior de la mesa y allí había otra puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un pequeño pasillo cuyas paredes eran blancas e iluminado con focos dicroicos —Demasiado muggle para una familia tan mágica—. Aunque ya sabía que Draco trabajaba y vivía en medio de muggles y era un hecho que al final muchas de las comodidades de los no-mágicos, las podrían adoptar. Además, no se imaginaba una casa como la de los Malfoy iluminada con antorchas o candelabros…

Rio por sus ocurrencias mientras advertía que al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta blanca con puertas abatibles. Avanzó y efectivamente allí estaba la cocina. A esa hora de la noche, pasadas las dos, todavía había allí un elfo doméstico vestido con ropas de chef revisando la alacena. Al verla se sorprendió y le hizo una sobreactuada reverencia.

—Buenas, noches. Tú eres…

—Giovanni, señorita, así me ha puesto el amo Draco ― Hermione negó con la cabeza, Draco y sus cosas―. Para mí es un honor que el amo Draco me haya dado tan digno nombre a este, su servidor —Hermione sonrió con ternura.

—Giovanni, ¿me podrías decir en dónde están los vasos? Quiero tomar un poco de leche.

Pero el elfo doméstico no dejó que ella buscara nada, la hizo sentar y al cabo de un par de segundos, tenía sobre la mesa leche, té, jugos, galletas, panes, bollos. Hermione solo bebió un vaso de leche y guardó algunas galletas en una servilleta para llevar al cuarto (por si acaso…).

—Gracias. Eres muy amable, pero esto es demasiado. Me llevaré estas galletitas para más tarde. Ahora por favor, tú también descansa, ¿sí?

—Como diga la ama. Giovanni, terminará de ordenar y se irá a dormir.

—Entonces, buenas noches y muchas gracias por todo.

Hermione se devolvió al cuarto, saliendo por el pasillo y luego por el comedor. Pero cuando salía a éste último, vio luz en la biblioteca. Hacía tanto tiempo que no leía un buen libro y sintiendo que no tenía sueño, pensó que sería interesante elegir algún tomo para apaciguar el insomnio. Mal que mal el hecho de dormir al lado de Draco tenía sus pros y sus contras:

Primero, a Draco le encantaba dormir tocándole cualquier parte de su cuerpo… un pecho o lisa y llanamente metía una mano entre las piernas de ella… Cada vez que lo hacía, la despertaba, además le gustaba que ella durmiera en el cuenco de sus brazos y eso en invierno no sería problema, pero en verano… era imposible no sentir calor y sudar. Además ella dormía incómoda, con un cojín en la panza e iba al baño a cada rato… y temía despertarlo. Ambos debían aprender a dormir el uno con el otro sino, eso sería asfixiante.

Pero por lo demás le encantaba abrir los ojos y verlo a su lado, sentir el aroma de su sensual perfume masculino y escuchar su respiración. Poder tocarlo y besarlo. Si ese sueño hubiese sido real cuando eran adolescentes, ¿se habrían enamorado finalmente?

Esas eran preguntas que no sabría nunca si tendrían respuesta o no. Lo claro era que ahora estaban juntos, que se iban a casar pronto… en menos de un mes… y que iban a ser padres en aproximadamente cuatro meses. ¡En cuatro meses llegaría un hijito! A veces no lo pensaba a fondo, pero le aterraba el parto… era un tema que aún no había analizado y que había postergado por culpa del desfile. Pero apenas finalizara todo, lo primero que haría sería tomar un curso de psicología del dolor para futuras madres. Esperaba que con ello pudiera minimizar ese terror…

Mientras iba rumbo a la biblioteca, de pronto sintió frío. Extraño, en pleno verano sentir una baja de temperatura tan grande como en invierno —El calentamiento global—, se dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

Llegó hasta la biblioteca de la cual había quedado completamente enamorada desde el primer día que estuvo en esa casa. Pero temía que por el desorden que observó aquella vez, le fuese imposible dar con algún libro interesante así a la primera.

Le llamó la atención que la lámpara del escritorio estuviese a esa hora, aún encendida. Se acercó hasta allí y reparó en que sobre el escritorio se encontraba un libro abierto. Era extraño que alguien estuviese leyendo a esa hora, ya que Narcisa había dicho que ella se acostaba temprano y que se ponía tejer o bordar porque estaba trabajando en el ajuar del bebé; Draco siempre tenía cosas que hacer o trabajar desde su celular, o meterse a la ducha con ella en sesiones de sexo que le duraban toda la noche…; Y luego estaba Lucius, según sabía en raras ocasiones salía del dormitorio, como lo había hecho justo ese día en que habían cenado los tres juntos. Tal vez se quedó despierto un poco más y aprovechó de leer algo, ¿sería entonces que él había dejado allí ese extraño y vetusto libro?

Y como nunca se le quitó lo curiosa, se acercó. Dejó a un lado la servilleta con las galletas que traía, y lo miró detenidamente. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que era un libro de magia antigua, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su título «La magia Capacocha: inmolar para revivir». Al ver la ilustración que la página exhibía, sintió que se le helaba la sangre, ya que mostraba cómo un pueblo americano utilizaba el sacrificio infantil para aplacar la furia de los dioses.

Sin pensarlo lo cerró de golpe sintiendo leve dolor en el vientre, llevándose instintivamente la mano a ese lugar, momento en el cual sintió aún más frío, a su vez le pareció ver una sombra en la ventana. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, era como si esos latidos tuvieran origen en sus tímpanos: era tan fuerte que aparte de sentirlos, los escuchaba.

Miró otra vez a la ventana y sí, efectivamente algo había allí afuera. Sacó la varita que traía en el bolsillo de la bata y apuntó. Se había olvidado de lo que era sentir miedo en esas circunstancias y de que el mundo de la magia era así de peligroso. Con más de ocho años viviendo entre muggles, prácticamente había olvidado las andanzas de adolescencia junto a Harry y Ronald.

Caminó despacio hasta la ventana y mientras lo hacía, el vaho de su propia respiración se podía advertir en el aire… luego una tristeza enorme la embargó… recordó el día en que le dijo a Harry que posiblemente estuviera embarazada…

 _—¿Qué me estás diciendo, Hermione? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo he procurado cuidarme siempre…!_

 _—Harry, es cierto, tengo todos los síntomas… necesito que me acompañes a ver un médico, juntos sabremos si vamos a ser padres o no._

 _—No, yo no pienso ir. Anda tú sola, esas son cosas de mujeres. Además, si estás embarazada debes ir pensando en la idea de que no nazca. Yo no puedo tener un hijo contigo… conozco un buen medimago que te puede ayudar._

Recordó con desesperación el dolor y la decepción experimentada esa tarde, y cómo la furia se transformó en una buena aliada, otorgándole la fuerza física necesaria para asestar una fuerte bofetada en la cara del hombre que pensó que amaba con todo el corazón. Con tanta potencia fue el golpe, que sintió que tenía fuego en sus manos. Ese mismo ardor lo sentía ahora y una pena desesperantemente agónica, la acometía. Reaccionó. Esa angustia repentina y ese recuerdo doloroso parecía que la sucumbía en la más profunda depresión, tenía respuesta: ¡dementores!

Nuevamente fijó la mirada en la ventana y, producto de la luz de la luna llena y de los faros del jardín, lograba distinguir la figura pseudo humana cubierta con una capa raída, oscura y sin rostro, que pululaba por fuera de la casa.

No quería mirar a la criatura horrenda que estaba frente a ella, separada de ella por solo el ventanal. Sabía que si lo hacía, sucumbiría, ya que su hechizo patronus no era fuerte, menos ahora en la situación en que se encontraba. Retrocedió, levantó la varita… iba a pronunciar las palabras para repeler el ataque, pero enredó su pantufla con la alfombra y cayó sentada sobre el sofá de un cuerpo que estaba detrás de ella.

En cosa de un par de segundos la ventana se abrió de par en par y vio en gloria y majestad al ser malévolo y decrépito que estaba frente a ella… sobre ella.

—¡No, por favor! Mi hijo… Draco… Draco, ¿dónde estás? Te necesito…

Sintió que caía en un precipicio, mientras un dolor le retumbaba en el pecho y las palabras dichas por Harry regresaban una vez más a su mente:

 _—Debes ir pensando en la idea de que no nazca. Yo no puedo tener un hijo contigo… conozco un buen medimago que te puede ayudar._

De pronto a lo lejos sintió que la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. Logró ver a Draco que entraba presuroso con varita en ristre, apuntando a la criatura que estaba sobre ella.

—¡Expecto patronum! —gritó fuerte y seguro. En ese mismo momento un hermoso tigre de bengala blanco se formó en medio de una bruma brillante y translúcida que logró alejar de inmediato a la bestia que intentaba apoderarse de Hermione y de su hijo. Cerró con la misma varita la ventana y en ese instante envió el patronus donde su madre para dar aviso de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Hermione… Hermione, contéstame —dijo tomando el rostro de ella con ambas manos, mientras con impotencia vio cómo ella perdió la conciencia.

Su madre apareció abrochándose la bata. Al ver a Hermione desmayada se acercó presurosa.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Dementores.

—¿Dementores aquí? ¡Pero eso es imposible!

—Yo los repelí, madre… En realidad vi a uno, pero esos nunca andan solos. Por favor, envía una lechuza de inmediato al ministerio y da aviso. Yo iré con Hermione a San Mungo.

—Voy contigo.

—No madre, necesito que te quedes en casa. De seguro vendrán aurores. Eso sí, apenas se vayan, te apareces en el hospital. No dejaré que le pase nada a Hermione ni a mi hijo. Debo estar con ellos.

Hizo un movimiento de varita y ya estaba cambiado de ropa, sin embargo a Hermione la cubrió con una manta y la tomó en brazos. Pesaba un poco más de lo que supuso. Obvio que eso sería así, si ya tenía unos ocho kilos extras por el embarazo.

Caminó con ella hasta la chimenea de la casa que, al solo acercarse, esta se ensanchó y abrió un espacio grande para que él pudiera ingresar.

Al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba en el pasillo de San Mungo. Al verlo llegar con Hermione en brazos, las enfermeras y los medimagos corrieron a ayudarlo.

Tomaron de inmediato a Hermione y la llevaron en una camilla hasta una sala, en donde él no pudo ingresar. Tuvo que quedarse afuera mientras la atendían.

—Puede pasar, señor Malfoy —le dijo una enfermera, al cabo de unos minutos.

Al ingresar la vio semisentada en la cama, con rostro pálido, pero sonreía.

—¿Estás mejor? —ella asintió.

Sin embargo, de inmediato cerró los ojos y, al parecer, se había vuelto a dormir. Debía estar cansada.

—Señor Malfoy, me imagino que ya dio aviso al ministerio del ataque sufrido —Draco asintió—. No obstante, yo mismo haré un informe de inmediato y lo despacharé.

—Mi madre ya debe haber informado. Yo solo me limité a traerla al hospital. Dígame, ¿cómo están?

—Ambos están bien. Pero ella ha quedado muy cansada. Le aconsejo que esta noche le deje aquí. Gastó muchas energías tratando de evitar los recuerdos tristes y eso la debilitó.

—Pero, ¿y mi hijo? ¿Sufrió en el ataque?

—El amor de madre no tiene límites, señor Malfoy… ella estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por el pequeño. Debe estar tranquilo pues ambos están en perfecto estado.

Draco se acercó a la cama, tomando la mano de Hermione, y luego sin pensarlo siquiera la besó y acarició su frente. Se veía tan indefensa, tan pequeña… parecía que el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido y que nuevamente estaba en segundo curso en Hogwarts, cuando ella fue petrificada por el basilisco y él, cada vez que sus amigos la dejaban sola, iba a verla... a contemplarla, a admirar lo bella que era esa niña, la cual, delante de todos decía odiar y desear su muerte. Sin embargo, cuando ella sufrió ese ataque, se sintió el ser más despreciable. Creía que sus estúpidas palabras habían sido escuchadas por el Heredero de Slytherin y por eso Hermione había resultado agredida.

Y ahora… años después, esa imagen otra vez regresaba a su mente. Nunca nadie supo cuántas veces estuvo a su lado, ni cuántas noches pasó en vela rogando para que pronto sanara. A veces incluso escondido detrás de un mueble, mientras Potter o Weasley la cuidaban. Era en esos momentos en que él le escribía cartas, poemas, dibujos… que jamás llegaron a las manos de ella… esos mismos que más tarde se perderían cuando los del ministerio quemaron muebles y documentos de la antigua mansión Malfoy. Allí fenecieron todas esos manifiestos de un amor que pensó había quedado en el olvido. Sin embargo, cada día que pasaba a su lado, se daba cuenta de que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Hermione Granger… Pero… siempre hay un «pero», ella no lo estaba de él y por eso no lo iba a reconocer, pues era sabido que quien suele decir que ama primero, es el que ama más… y por tanto, quien sufre más.

Pero ahora, en este momento, solo quería abrazarla y decirle cuánto la amaba, que no estaba sola y que si de él dependía, estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ambos… Por ella y por su hijo.

—¿Le han dado algo, es decir, alguna poción? —preguntó luego de un par de segundos.

—No, ninguna. En su estado es complicado recetar pociones que pudieran atentar contra el bebé… A lo más le dimos un té de Melisa y un buen vaso de chocolate. El resto, corre por su cuenta, señor Malfoy. Debe decirle cuanto la ama, que no está sola… quizá eso fue lo que faltó a la hora de defenderse. Debió sentirse sola… —el tono utilizado por el medimago no era muy agradable y Draco lo notó de inmediato. ¿Lo estaba recriminando sin conocerlo?

—¿Cómo se atreve? Ella es mi novia, ¡por supuesto que la amo!

—Bueno, estando de novia y a punto de casarse, debería estar llena de pensamientos positivos… no veo por qué no tuvo fuerzas para repeler el ataque.

—Mire, yo no soy médico, pero supongo que en su estado es imposible hacer un patronus como corresponde…

—Señor Malfoy, sé quién es ella… es una heroína… todo el mundo la conoce y creo que repeler a un dementor no es nada comparado con todo lo que ella hizo junto al señor Potter y al señor Weasley para vencer a Voldemort, mientras otros lo apoyaban.

Ahora entendía todo. Ese médico estaba haciendo un juicio en contra de él, primero por dejar sola a su novia, luego por no amarla y por último por haber sido mortífago. ¿Qué se creía ese medicucho? Los más altos jueces del Wizengamot lo exculparon, ¿por qué tenía que él venir a juzgarlo en una situación que lo que menos ameritaba eran recriminaciones?

—Creo que no es el lugar ni el momento para tratar ese tipo de temas. Por lo demás, limítese a hacer su trabajo, que para eso le estoy pagando. Además si mi presencia le molesta, pues puede irse. Médicos hay muchos —era Malfoy y por tanto no se dejaría pisotear así como así. El hombre cuarentón y de barba larga, lo miró con coraje, pero no quiso continuar discutiendo.

—Quiero que le diga a la señorita Granger que para mí fue un honor atenderla. Enhorabuena señor Malfoy. Con su permiso.

El medimago se retiró calmado, pero se le notaba que las palabras de Draco habían minado su ataque. No era bueno enemistarse con los pacientes. Menos con quienes cancelaban grandes sumas de dinero por atenciones particulares.

Una vez que el desagradable sanador abandonó la habitación, Draco se sentó al lado de Hermione y colocó su mano en la barriga de ella y como ésta no se movió acercó la cabeza despacio para escuchar o sentir a su hijo.

—Aquí está tu papá, hijo mío. Tu madre y yo te amamos.

—Draco… —Hermione abrió los ojos y lo vio abrazando su panza y eso le causó alegría—. Gracias, por todo.

—Hermione, me preocupé mucho. Cuando vi a ese dementor atacándote…

—Sí, un dementor… Draco, ¿qué ocurre? Se supone que ellos ya no estaban en el mundo mágico… que han sido desterrados.

—No, no sé… no sé qué ocurrió. El médico dijo que enviaría un informe al ministerio. Mi madre de seguro ya avisó. Esto realmente es inaudito —Hermione tomó la mano a Draco y éste se acercó a ella.

—Draco, por favor, prométeme por sobre todas las cosas que si algo me pasara…

—No digas eso.

—Escúchame, por favor, si algo me ocurre… tú cuidarás a nuestro hijo, ¿sí?

—Claro que sí… pero no digas…

—La vida de él por sobre la mía, siempre… —Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas. El hecho de pensar en que algo o alguien atentara contra su hijo, simplemente la dejaba fuera de sí. Su hijo y Draco, eran lo más importante para ella.

—Sí, amor, siempre —la tenía tan cerca de él… tan triste… que no dudó un segundo y la besó, pues sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. No fue con pasión o deseo, era solo para expresarle que ella no estaba sola… que él era su pareja, el padre del hijo que estaba esperando... el hombre con el que se iba a casar y que jamás permitiría que alguien otra vez le hiciera daño. No más. Era una Malfoy, era Hermione Malfoy. Su esposa, aunque aún faltara para eso, ya lo daba por hecho.

—Lamento interrumpir —esa voz era conocida por ambos. Al escucharla nada agradable se les avecinaba. Era el subsecretario quien llegaba sin ser anunciado y sin ni siquiera golpear la puerta.

Harry Potter sentía que le hervía la sangre al ver a Draco besando de esa manera a Hermione y lo que es peor, verla a ella llevando un hijo de él en su abultado vientre y correspondiendo a ese beso. No lo podía negar, acababa de comprobar que lo de ellos era real, que no era un montaje como pensó al principio. El plan de Lucius, descubierto por Ronald, estaba funcionando de lo mejor. Hermione debía saberlo. Debía enterarse de que todo era una treta para atraparla y darle un nieto a ese malnacido.

Hermione al verlo sintió unas ganas enormes mandarlo al mismísimo infierno. Si supiera que el dolor causado por él, fue lo que la tuvo a punto de sucumbir ante los dementores. Esperaba que al contárselo a Draco este no creyera que era porque aún amaba a Harry, sino porque la desilusión era un dolor casi imposible de borrar.

Draco entendió, ya la conocía y ese suave pero sugerente apretón de manos que ella le dio, era la señal perfecta para actuar. Ya eran una pareja «casi» normal en donde a veces no había necesidad de palabras, pues con solo un pequeño gesto o una simple mirada, lograba reemplazar cualquier diálogo. Esas señales formaban parte de un sistema nemotécnico de comunicación que ambos conocían. Y ellos, si bien se entendían a la perfección en otros escenarios, al parecer la convivencia diaria les estaba enseñando a ser uno en todos lados, como piezas de un engranaje en donde ambas partes coincidían para dar movimiento al motor, en este caso, a sus vidas.

—Potter, mi novia no está bien. Y en su delicado estado, no estimo prudente que la interrogues. Lo que quieras saber, yo lo responderé.

Harry asintió, entendiendo que Hermione no quería hablar con él, pues había buscado su mirada pero ella se había refugiado en Malfoy. Al salir de la habitación, quiso devolverse para separarla de él. El hurón entrometido se había vuelto hacia Hermione y la había besado nuevamente. Sabía que lo hacía a propósito y lo que es peor, ella le había sonreído. ¡Qué hubiese dado para que esa sonrisa fuera dirigida a él! Sin embargo, Hermione casi no lo hablaba, es más, en ese insignificante segundo en que sus ojos se posaron en él, solo logró ver resentimiento y decepción. Ella jamás lo perdonaría y merecido se lo tenía.

—Vengo de inmediato —dijo Draco a Hermione para salir tras Harry.

Afuera de la habitación ya había bastante movimiento. Un par de aurores custodiaban la puerta y advirtió a otro en el pasillo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Malfoy? ¿Un ataque en tu casa? ¿No te parece raro que luego de tantos años?

—¡Claro que me parece raro, Potter! ¡Yo no vivo con los malditos dementores, ni los tengo de mascotas! Algo ocurrió. Ustedes, los del ministerio, deben tener un catastro de esas criaturas, ¿cómo voy a saber yo qué andaban haciendo por mi casa? Yo no los llamé, si eso es lo que intentas insinuar.

—Estoy seguro que no los llamaste.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, creemos que esa criatura no iba tras Hermione.

—¿No?

—Creemos que iba tras tu padre —al escuchar esto último Draco de inmediato cayó en la cuenta. En alguna oportunidad Lucius había dicho que le parecía haber visto un dementor rondando la casa, cosa que él le restó importancia aludiendo que su padre estaba con delirios de persecución y por eso los veía—. Te has quedado callado.

—Es que una vez mi padre dijo que había visto uno y no le creí —respondió Draco sincero, disminuyendo el tono de voz.

—Bueno, entenderás que tu padre, en sus andanzas con Voldemort torturó a mucha gente…

—En el juicio se probó que fue en contra de su voluntad —agregó Draco inmediatamente.

—No he dicho lo contrario. El tema es que muchos de los dementores en algún momento fueron humanos como nosotros y terminaron así producto de torturas. Es posible que alguno a quien tu padre haya torturado, quiera cobrarse venganza… sabemos que esos seres no tienen conciencia, pero en el mundo mágico, todo puede ser —el tema se ponía delicado. Un dementor de por sí era peligroso. Y un dementor que piense por sí mismo y que quiera venganza, era realmente preocupante.

—De ser así, ¿existe alguna forma atraparlo?

—Claro que la hay, pero debemos dejar un par de aurores en tu casa. Yo te aconsejo que saques a Hermione de allí, está embarazada y...

—¡Sé que está embarazada, Potter! ¡Yo la embaracé! Y no la voy a sacar de su casa. Nos vamos casar dentro de un par de semanas. Así les corresponde a ustedes, al honorable ministerio, ver la forma de cómo proteger a la heroína de guerra, porque este exmortífago la protegerá con todo, si eso es lo que dudas —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry mantuvo esa mirada solo par de segundos y luego bajó los ojos. Sentía rabia, pero no con Draco, sino con él mismo. Ira con remordimiento, era una mala combinación, porque cuando Hermione le dijo que posiblemente estuviese embarazada no quiso asumir su responsabilidad, al contrario, le sugirió que ese hijo no naciera. Recordaba con tristeza que, al apenas decírselo, ya se había arrepentido. No sabía en qué pensaba en ese momento. Él no actuaba de esa manera, siempre fue leal en todo, no entendía cómo en ese instante actuó como un vil patán… alejándola para siempre de su lado. Debió ser firme y haber luchado, pero estaba Ginny, con ella tenía una familia… cosa que no pensó al enamorarse de Hermione.

Tristeza y vergüenza le daba ahora ver cómo el orgulloso Draco Malfoy, sangre pura por excelencia, gritaba que ella iba a tener un hijo de él y que pronto se casarían. Eso era de no creer, pero era cierto. Tan cierto como que Hermione jamás lo perdonaría por la estupidez que había cometido años atrás.

Y nuevamente la pregunta aparecía en su mente: _¿Qué habrá sido de mi hijo? Hermione, ¿lo habrá entregado en adopción?_

—No, Potter. Ella nunca estuvo embarazada de ti. Sigues siendo tan predecible que no es necesario que use legeremancia contigo, tu rostro lo dice todo. Además debes saber que Hermione confía en mí y me ha contado lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, y lo poco hombre que resultó ser El Niño Que Vivió…

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca? Pero si… —todos estos años pensando en ese niño y ahora, como si nada, ese hurón albino se la largaba de una que ese niño nunca existió.

—Como lo oyes. Ella nunca estuvo embarazada de ti. Y no me pongas esa cara de decepción, porque no te queda ya que ni siquiera te preocupaste por saber de su salud o si había o no tenido a tu hijo. ¡Vaya! Y cobarde me llamaban a mí.

—¡Tú no la amas Malfoy! ¡Estás con ella porque con eso terminas de limpiar tu sucio nombre!

—Es muy posible. Pero, ¿sabes? Yo al menos reconozco que tomé malas decisiones, que fui cobarde de adolescente y no enfrenté a Voldemort por miedo a que ese malnacido matara a mis padres… Y, ¿sabes? Lo volvería a hacer, porque la familia está ante todo. Pero mi pasado no importa, no me importó a mí cuando enfrenté juicio y tampoco le importa a Hermione… Entre nosotros hay algo que nos une y no hablo solo de nuestro hijo. Que te quede claro, Potter. Ella y yo nos amamos. ¡Qué extraño! ¿No? El mortífago y la heroína, juntos. ¡Pues termina de creerlo, Potter! Hermione ahora está conmigo y para siempre.

—¡Maldito cretino! —Harry estaba dispuesto a tomarlo de la solapa, pero Draco fue más rápido y le puso una mano en el pecho, impidiendo su avance.

—Cálmese, señor subsecretario, ¿qué dirán sus subalternos aquí presente —dijo refiriéndose al par de aurores que estaban allí cerca—, si lo ven «rebajarse» a pelear con este mortífago?

—Nos veremos, Malfoy. Hermione debe saber con quién está. Y sabrá que lo de ustedes no fue casual. Tú y tu padre tenían todo planeado —Draco lo miró sin entender—. Así es… ella sabrá que ustedes dos algo se traen entre manos.

Harry arregló su túnica y salió por el pasillo secundado por uno de los aurores.

Draco quedó preocupado porque, ¿qué era eso de que su encuentro con Hermione no había sido casual? ¿Qué tenía que ver Lucius? ¿De dónde sacaba tanta basura ese Potter para largarla de esa manera?

Aunque de todas formas debía analizar ese tema, porque desde antes algo de extraño encontraba en la actitud de su padre: primero no lo dejaba que terminara con Astoria, le pedía que se casaran y que le dieran un nieto. Pero luego, cuando se enteró de lo de Hermione, hizo como si Astoria nunca hubiese existido. Es más, ahora recordaba que había sido él mismo quien le había sugerido a su ex novia que fueran de viaje a Australia.

Por otra parte, Astoria también debía saber algo, ¿por qué lo dejó así de tranquila? Incluso la última vez que la vio, esta le dio a entender que Lucius se traía algo entre manos. Pues bien, si su padre se negaba a hablar, con Astoria tendría mejor suerte. A él no lo engañaba y no iba a permitir que dañaran a Hermione ni a su hijo.

Respiró profundo e ingresó nuevamente en la habitación. No le diría nada de sus dudas a Hermione, sería impacientarla y ya bastante tenía con lo del dementor.

Ya iban a ser casi las cinco de la mañana, se acomodaría en el sofá del lado de la cama de ella e intentaría dormir un par de horas. Pero estaba despierta, esperándolo. Al verlo le dio la mano para que él se la tomara.

—¿Se fue? —preguntó.

—Sí… y está furioso. Cree que aún estamos en guerra y me ve como un mortífago.

—Lo que piense Harry, no me importa. Lo que me preocupa son los dementores.

—Habrán aurores en casa. Así que tranquila. Además por cualquier cosa, también estoy yo… y conozco ciertos hechizos protectores que activaré apenas llegue. Y para otra vez, cuando te levantes, debes avisarme, siempre…

—Tenía hambre.

—Con mayor razón. Pero dime, ¿por qué no usaste la varita para llevar alimento a la habitación? —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, pero para la próxima debes avisarme, ¿sí?

—Está bien, te avisaré. Además te quiero volver a dar las gracias… —Draco sonrió—. ¡Ah! Y… y te quería decir que me encantó tu patronus… nunca pensé que fuese un tigre.

—¿Pensaste que sería un hurón? —preguntó sonriente.

—¡Ja! No, eso sería como de caricatura, ¿no? En realidad creí que sería un dragón… no sé me ocurrió.

—Era un dragón… durante la guerra fue así, a pesar de que solo lo convoqué un par de veces… se me hacía muy difícil el conjuro, porque no tenía muchos recuerdos agradables que digamos, pero cuando Voldemort murió, mi patronus mutó… y se convirtió en un tigre blanco…

—Eso es fascinante.

—Así es. Pero bueno, futura señora Malfoy, hay muchas cosas que usted no conoce de mí, así que para eso tendremos una vida para irnos conociendo.

—Suena atrayente, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Hermione viendo que Draco se iba a sentar en el sofá.

—Me voy a sentar.

—Nada de eso, quiero a mi tigre junto a mí —Hermione se hizo a un lado de la cama y Draco se acomodó, mientras ella se metía en el cuenco de los brazos de él.

—Descansa, has tenido una noche para el olvido.

—Pero tú estabas allí para cuidarnos.

Él rió y le besó la frente. Mientras pensaba en lo dicho por Harry. No se iba a quedar con la duda así como así. Su padre le debía explicar qué estaba pasando.

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **UFFF! Este capítulo fue de laaarga duración! Espero que les haya gustado, pues en él traté al máximo de aclarar las ideas en relación a los sentimientos y también confusiones, desdichas y resentimientos de cada uno... espero que haya resultado...**

 **Cariños, espero sus comentarios.**

 **GIN**


	16. Un Sabueso y Dos Amigas

Draco se quedó toda la noche junto a ella, dormitando a su lado. La conversación, casi en tono de discusión, que había sostenido con Harry Potter lo había dejado de mal carácter. Lo bueno era que no se lo había transferido a Hermione y ésta al final había terminado interesada en su patronus más que en lo que él pudo haber hablado con Potter. Se notaba el poco interés de ella por su ex y eso lo dejaba tranquilo.

En la mañana, a eso de las nueve, otro medimago revisó a Hermione. Este era un hombre joven y se le notaba que trabajaba feliz, porque en ningún momento se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara. Aunque Draco podría asegurar que el hombre estaba embelesado con la belleza de Hermione o su fama. Pero eso era mejor que tener al resentido social del medimago que la atendió a su llegada.

—Ambos están bien —informó el hombre—. Se puede llevar a la señora Malfoy a casa.

Draco sonrió, no le iba a corregir que Hermione era todavía su novia. Tampoco ella lo iba a hacer, sonaba lindo ser la señora Malfoy.

Una vez que el medimago se retiró de la habitación, Hermione intentó levantarse pero Draco de inmediato se lo impidió.

—¿Qué ocurre? Me acaban de dar el alta.

—Lo que pasa es que ya viene mi madre con ropa para ti, ¿o pensabas lucirte con pijama nuevamente? —Hermione sonrió y se volvió a acomodar en la cama.

—Draco, antes de irnos quiero pedirte que por favor no le digas a mis padres lo que ocurrió. Se preocuparían más de la cuenta. Total, ya estoy bien.

—¿Por qué? Ellos deben estar al tanto de lo que te ocurre.

—Lo sé, pero sucede que ellos no aceptan todo lo que viene del mundo de la magia… nos ven como personas extrañas. Tal vez quieran que me vaya con ellos o llevarme lejos si se enteran de que sufrí ese ataque.

—O sea que nos ven como bichos raros.

—«Fenómenos», esa es la palabra. ¿Me entiendes ahora?

—Está bien. No les diré nada.

—Además aún no entienden bien eso de la guerra y lo que les hice… ya sabes cuando les borré la memoria —él asintió recordando el momento en que ella, en medio de interminables conversaciones durante las noches, le contó lo que había tenido que hacer para proteger la vida de ellos—. Además, hay otra cosa que quiero comentarte —Draco arqueó una ceja y se sentó en el sofá que estaba a un costado de la cama—. Anoche, cuando estaba en la biblioteca, antes del ataque del dementor, vi un libro que me llamó mucho la atención y que estaba abierto en el escritorio…

—¿Sí? ¿Qué libro? —preguntó Draco interesado.

—No recuerdo bien el título, pero hablaba de un pueblo americano, los Capacocha, que mataban infantes para volver a la vida.

—¡Qué extraño! No recuerdo haber visto un libro de ese tipo. Bueno, hace mucho que no me acerco a la biblioteca… Y, ¿dices que estaba abierto, así como si alguien lo hubiese estado leyendo?

—Sí, abierto y con la luz de lámpara del escritorio encendida. Me dio miedo… ¡ese pueblo mataba a niños!

Draco se puso de pie, no quería alarmar a Hermione, pero era muy extraño que un libro con esas características estuviese en casa, y abierto, como si alguien lo leyera, ¿sabría de eso su padre?

—Draco, ¿y si alguien quiere dañar a nuestro bebé?

—Si alguien le quisiera hacernos daño, no dejaría pistas tan evidentes a tu alcance —dijo intentando que ella no le diera mayor importancia al asunto, aunque él bien sabía que eso había que investigar—. Anda, no pienses más. Ha de ser una coincidencia. Hace unos días le solicité a una elfa de la casa que ordenara la biblioteca, posiblemente dejó ese libro olvidado —no mentía con lo de la elfa, ya que, conociendo a Hermione tarde o temprano quería buscar un libro allí, y quiso que estuviera ordenado para cuando ella quisiera buscar un libro. Aunque de igual forma, el tema le extrañaba bastante. Quizá su padre tuviera que explicar más de una cosa—. Así que no le des más vueltas al asunto y tranquila, ¿sí?

—Como digas.

En ese instante alguien tocó a la puerta y Draco abrió. Se trataba de su madre que llegaba cargando un par de bolsas de alguna tienda mágica con ropa para Hermione. Saludó alegremente y le entregó lo que llevaba.

Era obvio que ella no había ido hasta el clóset de Hermione. Simplemente el vestuario era nuevo, pues estaba con etiqueta. Ropa de bruja, no ropa Grennett, pero no iba a ser desagradecida. El gesto de la gran Narcisa Malfoy la dejaba completamente sorprendida entonces, ¿realmente ella le interesaba como nuera? Si seguía con esas muestras de afecto, terminaría creyendo que sí.

—Hija, afuera hay dos amigas tuyas que te quieren ver —dijo Narcisa mientras Hermione revisaba lo que su futura suegra le había traído. Draco la miró interesado, pues sabía que ella no quería ver a Ginny o que eludía a ese encuentro.

—Si no quieres verlas, yo les diré. Aunque por lo demás, estoy seguro que la Weasley no tocará ningún tema que te haga sentir mal.

—¿Qué ocurre? Ellas son tus amigas, ¿no?

—Hay problemas de antaño, Narcisa —explicó Hermione— Y algunos errores que cuesta asumir —esto último lo dijo con algo de tristeza.

—Si eso te hace mal… Draco, diles que tu novia no se encuentra en condiciones de recibirlas.

—Luna trabaja conmigo, Narcisa. Con ella no tendría problemas, pero es a Ginny Weasley a quien no veo desde hace años y es a ella a quien le debo explicaciones.

—Tú decides, Hermione. Por mí, que no veas a ninguna. Pero tarde o temprano deberás enfrentar a Ginny Weasley. Ya te he dicho que el pasado, es pasado. Eso a mí no me importa. Lo importante es que tú y mi hijo estén bien. Lo demás queda en segundo plano.

Narcisa llegó abrió la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba de las palabras de su hijo. ¿Hermione se lo habría cambiado? Era tan distinto. Tan maduro. Tan preocupado, que se sentía orgullosa en lo que se había convertido.

—Sí, Draco, las veré —determinó segura.

Draco salió de la habitación y en el pasillo, en donde había un par de aurores vigilando, se hallaba Ginny Potter y Luna Lovegood. La primera lo miró extrañada ya que para ella era totalmente fuera de este mundo ver a Draco cerca de Hermione o comprobando que efectivamente él era la pareja de ella y que entre ambos traerían un hijo al mundo.

En cambio Luna saludó a Draco amablemente y con una sonrisa.

—Pueden pasar, pero de antemano les digo que no quiero que Hermione se canse. Su embarazo no ha estado exento de problemas, ¿me explico?

—Veo que lo simpático nunca se te va a pasar, ¿no, Malfoy? —si Draco era sarcástico, ella lo era el doble. Ginny sabía lidiar con hombres así, mal que mal, soportó diecisiete años a su hermano Percy que, por su endemoniado carácter, no tenía mucho que envidarle a Malfoy—. No te preocupes, he sido mamá tres veces. Sé de qué se trata.

—Pero ese es problema tuyo. Yo solo me preocupo de lo mío. Cinco minutos, nada más. Luna, tú sabes —sabía que contaba con Luna como aliada pues la rubia secretaria de su novia tenía otra mentalidad y entendía, mejor que la pelirroja Weasley, el grado de importancia que ahora él ostentaba en la vida de Hermione.

—Sí, Malfoy. No te preocupes —Draco salió por el pasillo, en busca de algo para desayunar. Sin embargo, estaría atento. Había dicho cinco minutos y no les pensaba regalar ni un segundo más.

—¿Y ese? ¿Por qué te habló así? —preguntó Ginny a Luna, un tanto sorprendida.

—Ya te dije que trabajo con Hermione desde hace unos días… y he hablado con Malfoy...

—Pero esa no es forma de tratar a una empleada, ¿qué se ha creído el hurón cretino?

—Estás muy sensible, Ginny… Draco es como es. Todos conocemos su carácter. A veces creo que a la gente hay que quererla solamente, sin intentar comprenderla. Además, si me habló en ese tono es porque está preocupado. O dime si tú no lo estarías, si un día atacan a tu marido unos dementores, sin saber por qué —Ginny miró boquiabierta a su amiga, sin saber qué responder. Era casi imposible discutir con Luna. Siempre tenía respuesta para todo y era costumbre dejarla callada.

—Bien, mejor entremos. Se nos van a acabar los cinco minutos conversando entre nosotras.

Ambas ingresaron a la habitación en donde Narcisa Malfoy acaba de ayudar a Hermione a ponerse una blusa blanca de encajes, algo totalmente al estilo de la madre de Draco. Aunque a decir verdad, en Hermione se veía totalmente adorable. Parecía una princesa salida de cuentos de hadas.

Al verla, Luna la abrazó y Ginny se quedó un par de pasos más atrás.

—Ginny… Luna, ¡qué gusto verlas! —dijo Hermione.

Narcisa se acomodó en el sofá cercano, ya que solo con la mirada saludó a las recién llegadas. Soportaba e incluso podía decir que quería a Hermione, primero porque iba a darle un nieto, luego porque estaba segura que su hijo al fin se había enamorado, pero de ahí a aceptar a esa gentuza que eran los Weasley o fuera de este mundo que podría resultar la hija Xenophilius Lovegood, pues había cientos kilómetros. Además entendía que Hermione no podía exaltarse demasiado y si su hijo había dicho cinco minutos pues ella se encargaría de que eso se cumpliera.

Ginny avanzó sonriente y abrazó a su amiga. También el volver a verla, hacía revivir en ella viejos recuerdos. Sabía que muchos de los dolores del pasado de Hermione, tenían su génesis en ella, pues cuando estaban en quinto año y su amiga le había confesado que amaba a Harry, ella adrede, sin siquiera quererlo, se le había insinuado y había terminado en la cama de él. Ahora, con el paso del tiempo, comprendía que esa acción, tan egoísta y desleal, había sido el detonante que obligó a Hermione a casarse con su hermano y llevar, inevitablemente ese matrimonio al quiebre. Pero a pesar de ello, jamás perdonaría a Ron por haberle jugado sucio, ni ella se perdonaba todavía aquella mala jugada de adolescente.

—Hermi, ¿qué te ha pasado? Harry me avisó apenas se enteró de lo ocurrido, ¿un ataque de dementores? ¿Y en un barrio muggle?

—Así es, Ginny. Pero al parecer el ataque no estaba dirigido a mí. Posiblemente fueran tras el padre de Draco —Ginny miró a Luna y ambas se sentaron en la cama, una a cada lado.

—Es necesario que me digas la verdad —dijo Ginny y Hermione la miró casi aterrada, ¿qué le iba a preguntar?—. ¿Estás por voluntad propia con Malfoy? ¿Seguro que no te ha hecho ningún imperius o algo parecido? —Hermione sonrió, el alma le regresaba al cuerpo… Narcisa dio un pequeño carraspeo y miró con antipatía a Ginny.

—Perdón, señora Malfoy, pero queremos lo mejor para Hermione.

—Lo mejor es no molestarla —respondió Narcisa pero Ginny se encogió de hombros, como no dando importancia.

—No, Ginny —respondió Hermione sonriente—. Él y yo estamos juntos en esto. Él es el padre de mi hijo —y se tocó el vientre—. Nos casaremos pronto y nos amamos —lo último lo dijo segura a lo que Narcisa respondió con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Eso es extraño… no explico cómo...

—La gente cambia, Ginny. Y Draco tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar. Incluso su trabajo es en medio de los muggles. Muy poca relación tiene con el mundo de la magia.

—Veo que tienes un discurso muy bien armado, Hermione. Ha de ser porque estás vigilada por tu suegra —sin tapujos ni anestesia, Ginny había largado el veneno. Simplemente no soportaba nada que viniera de esa familia de magos oscuros y de tan sangre pura.

—Mira niñita: soy una dama y por lo mismo no te respondo con una grosería, que merecido te lo tienes —dijo Narcisa levantándose del sofá bastante ofendida dirigiéndose a Ginny—. Hermione, te dejo tres minutos con tus amigas para que vean que no te tenemos obligada y puedas hablar con total tranquilidad —Narcisa miró de pies a cabeza a Ginny, luego salió de la habitación.

Hermione no quiso retenerla ya que esa era una buena decisión, así sus amigas se asegurarían de que su relación con Draco era real.

—Ginny, estoy bien. Feliz junto a Draco… No lo dudes. Nadie me tiene en contra de mi voluntad, ni estoy bajo un hechizo. Las cosas se dieron y ahora vamos a ser padres. Eso es todo.

—A mí me consta que Malfoy ha cambiado. Conmigo se ha portado muy bien. Incluso se ha preocupado por mí —dijo recordando el día que se vieron en la oficina.

—Entonces están enamorados.

—¡Pues claro, Ginny! ¡Es verdad que estamos enamorados! —sabía que por su parte era cierto, mas por el lado de Draco era solo un trato, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a sus amigas.

—Y muy enamorados, Weasley —Draco había entrado en la habitación, secundado por su madre que traía mala cara. De seguro esta le había informado el interrogatorio al cual la chica Weasley tenía sometida a Hermione, quien al verlo de inmediato se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos. Sus ojos indicaban un total rechazo hacia Malfoy aunque entendía que todo el mundo tenía derecho a una nueva oportunidad.

Draco se acercó a Hermione, le tomó la mano y la besó en los labios. Lo hizo adrede para que a sus amigas no les quedara duda de que entre ellos había amor.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

—Entonces vayámonos a casa. No quiero que te esfuerces demasiado.

—Draco, eres tan preocupado por Hermione. Se nota que ustedes dos se aman…. y yo creo que se aman desde el colegio, por eso peleaban tanto.

Luna y sus breves pero certeros discursos, hizo que tanto Draco como Hermione quedaran sorprendidos. A ambos esas palabras hicieron eco en sus recuerdos. Tanto que en el pálido rostro de Draco apareció un pequeño y casi indetectable rubor. En cambio Hermione sentía que su cara ardía, cual si estuviese expuesta a rayos UV en un día de playa sin bloqueador solar.

—Bien, bueno… nosotros nos retiramos…

Ginny acababa de comprobar que Hermione estaba totalmente embobada por Malfoy. No sabía si había hechizo o no. Lo cierto era que el hurón albino demostraba demasiado interés y a ambos les brillaban los ojos cuando se miraban. Definitivamente entre ellos había algún tipo de sentimiento. Dudaba que lo estuvieran fingiendo... Si Ron creía que Hermione estaba obligada al lado de Malfoy, pues estaba muy equivocado. Su ex, tal vez había encontrado el amor verdadero. Y aunque tanto Harry como Ron se dieran de golpes de pecho, Hermione Granger se iba a casar y… casar enamorada nada menos que de Draco Malfoy, su enemigo declarado (aunque a estas alturas, con los años transcurridos y con una guerra que solo ocupaba espacio en los libros de historia, resultaba ilógico llamarlo así).

—Ginny, antes que te vayas, sigue en pie nuestra conversación. Yo te avisaré cuando esté mejor para que podamos hablar, ¿sí? —sonrió a su amiga y esta asintió.

—Espero tu lechuza, entonces —respondió mientras ambas abrazaban a Hermione.

—Felicidades por tu hijo —le dijo Ginny al fin.

—Gracias, Gin.

—Nos vemos luego —Luna se despidió de Draco y de Hermione, sonriéndole a ambos. En cambio Ginny solo volteó y salió—. Hasta pronto señora Malfoy.

—Hasta pronto —respondió Narcisa seria.

—Supongo que la esposa del subsecretario, sigue creyendo que te tengo obligada a mi lado.

—¡No me tienes obligada, Malfoy! ¡Me tienes raptada! —dijo sonriendo. Draco se sentó en la cama y se puso casi sobre ella…

—Sí claro… te tengo muy a la fuerza —la besó en los labios. Hermione lo rodeó con sus brazos y enredó los dedos en el cabello de él. Draco comenzó a profundizar en el beso, hurgando con su boca cada espacio de ella. En un momento Narcisa dio un notorio carraspeo, al ver que el beso parecía no tener fin.

—Niños, no se olviden que yo estoy aquí. En unos minutos estaremos en casa y podrán hacer… bueno… podrán estar solos.

Hermione había olvidado a su suegra, dejándose llevar por esas famosas hormonas que otra vez se habían revolucionado. Y sabía que a Draco le pasaba lo mismo. Narcisa se puso de pie, y miró la entrepierna de su hijo, negando con la cabeza.

—Los espero a fuera. Y tú Draco, trata de relajarte, ¿sí? —apuntó la parte abultada de la entrepierna de su hijo.

—¡Mamá! —Hermione rió sonoramente, mientras Narcisa salía de la habitación con la nariz hacia el techo.

—Si no estuviéramos en la cama del hospital, te juro que te hago el amor de inmediato.

—Pues te tendrás que aguantar… aquí no.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny y Luna se dirigieron por el pasillo hasta una sala en donde las esperaban Harry, Ronald y Bruno. Este último sin su disfraz, se veía como cualquier ejecutivo muggle: de traje oscuro, alto, afeitado, con sus facciones totalmente agradables y quien, al ver que Luna llegaba, sin disimulo alguno, le sonrió luciendo su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Ron de inmediato. Ginny miró tanto a su marido como a su hermano.

—A ver chicos… Hermione está bien. Al parecer el ataque no iba en contra ella, sino de Lucius.

—Eso lo sabemos.

—¡Déjame terminar, Harry! —dio una de sus miradas aturdidoras a su marido y continuó—: Bueno, como decía, y ha sido el mismo Draco quien la trajo al hospital. Pero lo más importante y quiero que a ambos les quede claro, es que Hermione y Draco están enamorados. Se les nota… él está preocupado por ella y por su hijo. Y Hermione tiene un rostro alegre que no veía desde el colegio _—Cuando me dijo que te amaba, Harry—_ pensó con tristeza Ginny, pero eso no lo podía decir delante de todos.

—Yo insisto en que hay algo extraño. Astoria habló de un hechizo que hizo Bellatrix a Lucius y que para deshacerlo él necesitaba al hijo de Draco. Entonces si el hurón ama a Hermione de verdad, es porque no sabe de ese hechizo.

—Ron, no seas ingenuo. Malfoy es… Malfoy… ambos fuimos testigos cuando estábamos en el colegio que él le deseaba la muerte a Hermione.

—¡Eso fue cuando teníamos doce o trece años! Harry, por favor, todos maduramos… crecimos… ¡por Dios, todos tenemos más de treinta! Yo creo que este plan fue urdido por Lucius y que tanto Hermione como Malfoy son víctimas, pero ni siquiera de Lucius, sino que de ese hechizo que hizo Bellatrix.

—¿Y de dónde aprendiste a sacar tantas conclusiones, Ronald? —le preguntó Harry con un dejo de sarcasmo.

—Estuve casado dos años con la mejor bruja del mundo, hasta que mi mejor… —quiso morderse la lengua. Por poco y habla de más. ¡Demonios! Casi larga la verdad en frente de todos.

Ginny lo miró sin entender, ¿por qué se había quedado a medias en lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Qué iba a decir su hermano que se contuvo?

Luna intuyó que algo ocurría e inmediatamente cortó el ambiente silente que se formó en medio de los examigos, porque por más que se hubiesen reunido para proteger a Hermione, la amistad no había regresado.

—Amigos, creo que nos estamos ahogando en un vaso de agua. Debemos seguir como hasta ahora: cuidando a Hermione. Nosotros en el día y en la noche tiene a su novio, que probó que está dispuesto a todo por ella y por el bebé… A quien debemos vigilar es a Lucius.

—Sí, Luna, tienes razón —agregó Bruno.

—Bassi, tú debes seguir protegiéndola más que nunca y cuidado que no te vayan a descubrir. Malfoy es astuto y un excelente mago… —le recordó Ronald.

—Yo creo que lo mejor sería hablar con la verdad, Bruno. Hermione debe saber que eres mago. Peor sería que se enterara por otras fuentes. Además podría asegurar que Draco duda de ti —opinó Luna.

—Duda… y mucho…. voy a ver qué hago. Creo que en algún momento le diré la verdad. Claro que no diré que tú me contrataste antes para que la cuidara —añadió Bruno mirando a Ron.

—No, eso no. Quizá más adelante yo mismo lo haga.

—¿Crees que Hermione querrá hablar contigo? —nuevamente el tono sarcástico de Harry que sorprendió a todos. Al parecer, el poder y el cargo que detentaba en el ministerio, le tenía el ego por las nubes.

—Yo creo que sí, además ella no me ha dicho por qué se fue lejos —respondió Ron con sinceridad.

—¡Porque tú la engañaste! ¡Por eso se fue! —su hermana odiaba que Ron se hiciera el desentendido. Ella sabía que Hermione se había marchado porque su hermano le había sido infiel.

—¿Sí? ¿Segura que se fue por eso? Bueno «amigos» me debo ir. Tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina… —ahora era Ron quien hablaba con doble intencionalidad, incluso sembrando la duda en su propia hermana, a quien tanto había protegido de esa verdad.

—Como ver a tu secretaria, supongo…

—Supones, bien. Bruno. Que tengan buen día.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luna, luego de despedirse de sus amigos, se dirigió nuevamente por el pasillo hacia el sector de las chimeneas, para poder tomar una y regresar a casa. Aprovecharía ese día sábado para hacer algo de aseo y ordenar el jardín, además quería ver las tareas escolares de sus hijos. Sabía de Rolf, su esposo, poco y nada la ayudaba en esos quehaceres. Pero antes de abordar una y utilizar la red flu, se encontró con quien menos esperaba:

—Al fin te dignas a aparecer… Te vine a buscar, pero no sabía en dónde te habías metido. Mi madre no puede seguir lidiando con esos diablillos que son tus hijos —un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, enjuto, alto de cabello ondeado y desordenado, de cara delgada y con una barba de días la esperaba. Ese era su marido, cuyo rostro mostraba el fastidio de siempre, el desapego constante y por sobretodo la recriminación hacia su esposa por haber dado a luz gemelos.

—¡También son tus hijos, Rolf!

—Pero han heredado todo de ti. Son unas verdaderas bestias lunáticas —dijo escupiendo odio.

—¡No insultes a mis niños! Si no los quieres, ya te dije, te puedes ir. Yo estoy trabajando bien y con lo que gano, me alcanza. No necesitamos que estés vegetando en casa, sin hacer nada. Dedicándote solo a maldecir, a insultarnos y a odiarnos.

—¿Trabajando? ¿Vas seguir con eso? ¿Crees que me siento bien que todos me apunten porque mi mujer trabaja? ¡Te ordené que renunciaras a ese puto trabajo!

—Rolf, alguien debe trabajar… si no lo haces tú, pues yo lo haré. No podemos seguir viviendo de lo que nos den nuestros padres.

—Con lo que tiene mi madre y el negocio de tu padre, nos alcanza de sobra para vivir. Y anda, vámonos, que no quiero seguir hablando en este lugar.

Había tomado fuertemente a Luna del brazo, apretándolo de tal manera que ella dio un gemido de dolor. Sin embargo, no se había percatado que un par de ojos oscuros lo miraban con unas ganas enormes de marcar un buen puñetazo en ese rostro con forma de cuchillo. Ese era Bruno Bassi que también había llegado al sector de chimeneas para regresar al trabajo.

Odiaba a esos hombres que maltrataban a las mujeres, quienes eran los verdaderos «maricones» y eso no lo iba a aceptar. Sobre todo tratándose de Luna. Él la conocía desde hacía años y siempre la admiró. Pero cuando se casó con ese extraño «busca - plimpies» nunca más supo de ella, hasta hacía poco en donde lo contactó por trabajo.

No podía negarlo. Le gustaba la rubia de ojos saltones. Era simpática, transparente, leal, fiable y no se merecía a un zángano maltratador como esposo. Si estaba en sus manos, la iba a ayudar, sin ninguna otra intención. Claro, que si las cosas se daban bien, estaba dispuesto a formar algo serio con ella, abandonar su vida de mujeriego y terminar de criar a esos pequeños con los cuales había jugado en un par de oportunidades.

—¿No te han enseñado, pedazo de charqui humano, que a las mujeres no se les maltrata?

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Soy amigo de Luna.

—Ya veo que sigues siendo una zorra…

Rolf no alcanzó a terminar todo lo que pensaba decir, cuando una sombra rápida y certera, con forma de puño aterrizó fuerte justo en su boca, haciendo que de inmediato se le soltaran un par de dientes y que estallara en sangre. Cayendo en forma humillante, sentado en el piso.

—¡Me las pagarás, lunática! En casa nos veremos —el hombre gateó y se tambaleó a rastras por el suelo hasta llegar a una chimenea desde donde desapareció.

Luna ya no soportaba más, eran muchos los malos tratos que recibía de parte de su marido y lo único que quería era que éste se fuera para siempre de su vida. El amor hacía años se había acabado. Ahora solo quedaba rencor y sufrimiento. Más que el dolor físico, por los maltratos recibidos, era el dolor del alma. De ver que con la persona que se casó, no era con la misma con quien estuvo de novia y de la cual se enamoró.

Rolf Scamander era un hombre apagado y totalmente depresivo. Aquel que no soportaba una derrota y no toleraba la frustración. Todas esas características, típicas de un maniaco depresivo, se traducían en sesiones de maltrato tanto físico como psicológico, hacia ella. Pero ya no lo seguiría aguantando.

—Sé de un lugar en donde tú y tus hijos estarán bien —le dijo Bruno tomándole ambos brazos, haciendo que lo mirara.

—No, Bruno. Gracias. No quiero molestar. Además si Rolf se entera…

—Estarás bien, tranquila. Mi madre te recibirá feliz. Allí no podrá hacerte daño.

—¿Quieres que me vaya a Italia?

—Luna Bella… —dijo sonriente—. Mi familia vive en el callejón Diagon desde hace un par de años. Anda vayamos… tú la conoces y sabes lo querendona que es.

—No sé… debo pensarlo.

—No hay nada que pensar, Luna Bella. Vamos a tu casa por tus hijos, antes que el neandertal de tu marido llegue. Y te quedas con mi madre, ¿sí? Es peligroso si llegas a casa sola. No es bueno que los niños vean este tipo de escenas. Además con lo furioso que estaba, puede agredirte nuevamente.

—¿Me acompañarás?

—Para eso somos los amigos. Soy un perro viejo y conozco a los de su calaña, así que tú debes estar tranquila. Esa cosa que era tu marido, no te volverá a tocar.


	17. De Armani y Grennett

Luego del ataque del dementor, la casa de los Malfoy estaba rodeada por aurores. Sabía que esos estaban allí, no para proteger a Lucius, menos a él, sino a Hermione. Quien, luego de la agresión sufrida en la biblioteca, estuvo tres días en cama, mientras sus ayudantes Giovanni y Bruno se hacían cargo de los últimos detalles del desfile. Incluso hasta de las prendas de vestir, tanto de ella como de Draco.

Para Hermione era más fácil, pues ella misma hacía meses que había diseñado su propio vestuario y ya se encontraba confeccionado. Se trataba de un hermoso vestido de seda en color rojo, con escote en «V» con una joya única tipo prendedor circular, elaborada en oro y diamantes, la cual sería la única que acompañaría a Hermione. No usaría ni collares ni anillos. La sola alhaja que iba bajo el busto, justo donde se iniciaba la barriga, era suficiente.

Para Narcisa, la misma Hermione eligió un vestido en color malva, de escote pronunciado y abierto en los costados. Entallado y con caída en gaza hasta el piso, ella estaba radiante con el modelo original y único de Herms Grennett. Aunque también feliz porque iría a ese evento del brazo de su hijo y de su futura nuera.

En cambio para Draco, Bruno había traído unos diez modelos Armani para que este pudiera elegir el más adecuado.

Aquella tarde, cuando solo faltaban dos días para el desfile, se encontraban en el taller de Hermione, específicamente en la sala del segundo piso al lado de la central de trabajo de Luna, quien, luego de haberse cambiado en forma temporal a la casa de la madre de Bassi, La Nona Bassi, se veía feliz, maquillada y totalmente realizada y segura en el trabajo.

—No, con ese traje me parezco al Conde Drácula —dijo Draco a Bruno, mirando un traje negro y con capa. Hermione lo miró y rió. Según ella, más se parecía a Lord Dath Vader, pero no dijo nada, tal vez Draco no sabría quién era ese señor casi dueño de una galaxia muy… muy lejana.

—¿Y este, su señoría? —preguntó Bruno enseñando otro modelo.

—¡Peor! ¿Me quieres vestir como proxeneta muggle?

—¿Y este? —masculló malhumorado.

—Sin ofender, _Brunildo_ , pero con ese me parecería a ti — Bruno estaba que reventaba de rabia, mientras Draco miraba en forma cómplice a Hermione, la que se encontraba sentada en un sofá viendo entretenida cómo Bruno luchaba con Draco por vestirlo como muggle. Sabía que si su novio movía un dedo, las mejores modistas mágicas le traerían un traje de fino casimir, pero ahí estaba soportando al empalagoso de Bruno Bassi.

—¿Y este? —ya el tonito de Bruno sonaba con rabia y totalmente dental.

—Mmm… ¡Menos! Es muy ancho, parecería barril. Y con ese parecería al novio del pastel —apuntó los dos modelos que Bruno tenía cerca de él.

—¿Y este… su alteza?

—Mmm ¿Hermione, es una fiesta de disfraces? —el traje que le enseñaba ahora Bruno, era con chaqueta gris brillante y pantalones negros. Acompañados con un camisa ¡rosada!

Hermione rió y se puso de pie, caminó despacio hasta los percheros. Miró los trajes, tomó un pantalón en color gris con suave líneas negras, un blazer de la misma tela pero en plateado suave, una camisa de seda de con cuello _wing_ y una pajarita al tono. Era el típico traje tipo tuxedo, elegante y refinado.

Draco sonrió. Ahí se notaba la clase de diseñadora que era Hermione. Le había elegido la ropa perfecta, pero seguiría fastidiando a Bruno…

—Si no te gusta lo que eligió Herms. Entonces, no sé… tendrás que ir al supermercado y comprar algún _pret á porter._

—Yo no me pondré eso —disimuladamente guiñó un ojo a Hermione y ella sonrió.

—¡Te lo pones o te lo pongo! —sentenció Bruno con las manos en jarra.

—¡Ja! ¡Eso desearías…! —Draco recibió la ropa que le entregó Hermione, riendo de buena gana.

—¡Ay, eres un cochino! —Bruno tomó el resto de los percheros y se fue echando chispas al primer piso. En tanto Hermione también reía y Luna observaba feliz la escena.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hacía días que Tanya Hall era ama de la oficina de Ronald. El ambiente anticuado y desordenado que tenía ese lugar, con su llegada, había desaparecido por completo. Ahora se veía todo impecable, sin el aroma a gato en celo que encontró al principio. La escalera de madera bruta que tenía la oficina, fue reemplazada por una moderna escalera de metal con baranda de policarbonato trasparente y en cada peldaño tenía una mullida alfombra en color escarlata.

La oficina tenía un living en tono amarillo pálido y el escritorio, una cubierta de vidrio. La estantería llena de pergaminos fue reemplazada por un mueble de madera con un par de archivadores y al otro extremo, una vidriera con llave, en donde guardaba con un hechizo todos los documentos que manejaba Abby.

Un computador muggle se encontraba en el escritorio y al lado una impresora, que Ron, a pesar de ser un mago, había aceptado. Pero por lo demás, la oficina se veía amplia, iluminada y moderna. Lo mismo había hecho con el despacho de Ronald. La luz entraba por los ventanales. Había cambiado las oscuras y raídas cortinas por unas hechas por ella misma, en tonos pastel y visillos blancos. Las plantas extrañas y esa que tenía pinta de querer comerse al primero que se le acercaba, las había reemplazado por un par de gomeros, unos ficus y otras plantas con flores. Un estilo muggle, pero muy aceptable para los magos.

Ron estaba feliz, hacía años que no se sentía tan jovial. La chica charlaba con él constantemente, era alegre y culta, le había demostrado que esa cosa pequeña a lo que ella le llamaba pendrive, podría almacenar mucha información. Incluso le había pedido que cotizara un pc para él.

Para su hermano George, el hecho que Tanya Hall trabajara en la gerencia y que tuviera tan buenos resultados con tema contable, le daban la razón en la buena elección que había realizado. Además, el hecho que de la muchacha hubiese cambiado algo en su hermano, volviéndolo alegre, hacía que pensara que esa chica podría tener otro cargo… ya lo trataría con su hermano.

Ron ya no estaba tan apagado y triste, como cuando Tanya llegó el primer día. Al contrario, se le veía preocupado por su apariencia y siempre alegre. Hasta Molly le había dicho que quería conocer a esa secretaria que tan bien le había hecho.

Sin embargo Ron era cauteloso. Tanya poco y nada contaba de su vida personal, pero al parecer no tenía novio, aunque estaba seguro que a ella no le interesaba hablar de esos temas. Ron era mayor, para él diez años era mucho, pero a pesar de eso, en más de una ocasión imaginó que era su novia. El solo hecho de verla a diario y oler su aroma suavemente frutal (como a manzanas, decía él) le alegraba el día. Además sentía que cada día que la veía le daban unas ganas enormes de invitarla a salir, pero se contenía, simplemente el tema de la diferencia de edad podría resultar un obstáculo para ella.

Sin saberlo, Tanya sentía lo mismo por su jefe, pero aún estaba poco clara con sus sentimientos. Desde niña idolatró al pelirrojo del trío dorado. En un momento amó la cicatriz de Harry Potter, aunque tenía claro que las pecas de Ron era lo que la derretían. Pero ahora al trabajar con él y tenerlo cerca todos los días, esa fantasía se iba desvaneciendo. Ron era un hombre hecho y derecho, no el chico que acompañaba a Harry Potter en sus andanzas y que iba tras los pasos de Voldemort. El Ronald Weasley con quien ella se relacionaba era un verdadero ejecutivo, preocupado de las ventas, de los proveedores y, por sobre todo, de los clientes. No sabía si en ese mundo lleno de deberes habría espacio para el amor. Estaba enterada de que antes estuvo casado con Hermione Granger, pero que ese matrimonio no había durado, tal vez a causa del trabajo de él.

Sin embargo, si algo caracterizaba a Tanya Hall era su poder de decisión. Estaba segura que podría sacar a Ron del eterno rol de jefe y transpórtalo a la vida; a que aprendiera que había que trabajar para vivir y no vivir trabajando. Y si de paso, eso le dejaba un espacio a ella en ese frío corazón, pues no lo desperdiciaría.

—¿Tanya? ¡Hola! ¿Estás en la tierra? —la muchacha tenía los ojos fijos en un cuadro que estaba frente a ella. Era una pintura en donde una pareja bailaba una especie de tango y reían, pero en realidad ella divagaba en un mundo donde solo ella era dueña con un espacio reservado para él… para Ron… quien ahora la llamaba a la realidad.

—Perdón, señor Weasley, ¿me decía algo? —Ron rió y se acercó a Tanya.

—Sí. Te decía que si quieres ir a cenar conmigo mañana para celebrar el alza en nuestras ventas…

—¿Ma… Mañana? —Tanya quería morirse de tristeza. Había esperado tanto que su jefe la invitara a salir, pero justo tenía que ser mañana…

—¿No puedes?

—Es que mañana es el desfile de modas de Herms Grennett y luché tanto por la invitación… que…

—¿Herms? —Ron frunció el ceño. ¡Pero claro! Si el inoperante de Bruno le había dicho que ese día sería el evento de Hermione e incluso le había entregado un par de invitaciones.

—Sé que ella fue su esposa, pero no sé… quizá usted me quisiera acompañar, veré primero si me puedo conseguir otra invitación.

—Tanya, regala a quien quieras tu invitación. Vas conmigo, yo tengo dos invitaciones para primera fila —el rostro de la muchacha se iluminó, ¡al fin saldría con Ronald!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al fin el día del famoso desfile de modas llegó y la casa de Draco estaba totalmente revolucionada. Narcisa con una maquilladora especial y Hermione por su cuenta, tenía una peinadora, haciendo malabares con su cabello, mientras otra mujer le pintaba las uñas.

Sin embargo, Hermione estaba nerviosa. Draco había salido a eso de las once de la mañana, luego de haber discutido con ella. Le había dicho que iría a almorzar con sus amigos, Blaise y Pansy, quienes habían organizado una pequeña celebración por su aniversario de matrimonio. Sin embargo, a ella no le pareció prudente porque suponía que podría ocurrir cualquier imprevisto que al final derivara en que él no llegara a tiempo para salir juntos al desfile que estaba planificado para las siete de la tarde.

Pero Draco se había comprometido con Blaise, por lo que prometió a Hermione que llegaría justo a la hora, aunque sabía que si no llegaba, ella de todas formas iría con o sin él.

Y Hermione tenía razón. Estaba lista y arreglada junto a Narcisa, cuando ya faltaban solo algunos minutos para las siete de la tarde. Mientras Lucius se encontraba en la silla de ruedas mirando a la novia de su hijo, elegante, distinguida y la maternidad le sentaba bien. Pero en su interior sentía rabia por la irresponsabilidad de Draco. Aunque él veía más allá y podría hasta jurar que estaba con otra mujer.

—Creo que Draco no llegará a tiempo, Hermione. Tú y Narcisa, deberían irse. Además tengo entendido que deben pasar por esa cosa que le llaman _red carpet_ , ¿no?

—Así es, Lucius, debo ser una de las primeras en llegar. Estará todo el staff de E! Entertaiment, Vogue y toda la farándula. Lo bueno, llegaré del brazo de mi suegra, ¿sí, Narcisa?

—Di mejor, del brazo tu «mamá política».

Hermione rió con ternura. Cada día sentía que Narcisa Malfoy la apreciaba realmente. No podía decir lo mismo de Lucius, pero tampoco este se mostraba hostil con ella. Al contrario, desde el día del ataque del dementor él estaba más presente en casa. No se encerraba en su dormitorio, al contrario, procuraba dar vueltas en su silla por toda la planta baja, vigilando por si advertía algo extraño y por sobre todo si los aurores apostados en el patio hicieran bien su trabajo.

—Hermione, ¿y tus padres? —preguntó Narcisa.

—Ellos ya han de estar allá. Conociendo a mi padre, es muy posible que a las cuatro de la tarde ya haya tenido a mi madre sentada en el salón.

—Bueno, considero que no deben esperar más. La limousine está esperándolas —agregó Lucius mirando por la ventana.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Zabini Parkinson, el famoso almuerzo, no era simplemente un almuerzo, se trataba de una verdadera fiesta con decenas de invitados.

Y allí se hallaba una prima de Blaise, una chica veinteañera llamada Joan Blaise, una bruja de cabello negro azabache y curvas pronunciadas. Draco simplemente no había quedado inmune a sus encantos, a raíz de lo cual había conversado con ella toda la tarde. Aunque tenía claro su compromiso con Hermione, por lo que cada cierto tiempo miraba el reloj y pensaba: —Todavía tengo tiempo.

Lo que no supo fue que esa sensual bruja le había hechizado el reloj y siempre marcaba una hora distinta, confundiendo a Draco. Pero el sol se había entrado y la brisa indicaba que ya era tarde.

Pansy se acercó a él, pues le sorprendió que a esa hora aún Draco estuviera en la recepción, ya que sabía perfectamente que era el día del desfile de modas de Hermione.

—¿Y tú? ¿Todavía aquí? ¿Y qué pasó con el evento de tu novia? ¡Son las nueve de la noche!

—¿¡Las nueve!? ¡No! ¡Es imposible!

—¿Tienes novia? —el rostro de Joan se desfiguró y una mueca de rabia se dibujó en sus labios. Ella hasta había hecho planes con el rubio que acaba de conocer, los cuales incluían una cama, velas y por cierto, nada de ropa…

—Pues sí… ¡claro que tengo novia! Es más, me voy a casar en un par de semanas. Pero con esto, es muy posible que firme el divorcio antes de la boda. Me voy. ¡Adiós Pansy! Un placer, Joan —Draco tomó su saco, pero antes de salir, Joan se despidió de él a propósito transfiriéndole un poco de su perfume que acababa de ponerse en las manos y, sutilmente con su lápiz labial había manchado la camisa de él. Con eso se daba por satisfecha. El rubio adulador debió decirle que tenía novia y no crearle falsas expectativas. Era bruja y una bruja muy vengativa. Total, ya no lo volvería ver más. Que él se las arreglara con su noviecita.

Draco llamó a casa y le contestó Lucius bastante molesto y le señaló que hacía casi dos horas que Hermione se había ido al hotel. Estacionó el carro en un centro comercial, se acomodó la corbata (a estas alturas ya debía olvidarse del traje Armani) y desaparecería. No tenía otro camino más rápido…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El desfile había sido todo un éxito. Hermione fue colmada de aplausos y de halagos. _La créme de la créme_ estuvo presente y todos concordaban que la propuesta vintage de Herms Grennett quebraba todos los estilos imponiendo uno nuevo.

Luego de finalizado el desfile, asistió junto a Narcisa a la recepción organizada en uno de los salones más lujosos del hotel. Aprovechando que su suegra conversaba con un par de figuras del jet set, se dirigió sigilosa al baño.

Mientras avanzaba en medio del gentío, sintió una mano conocida que la tomó suavemente. Sin embargo, al solo contacto, su hijo le dio una fuerte patada que, sin proponérselo se llevó una mano al vientre.

—Te ves muy linda, te sienta bien la maternidad.

—¿Harry? ¡Qué sorpresa! —saludó algo sorprendida—. ¿Viniste solo? ¿Dónde está Ginny? —quería mostrarse segura y no titubear ante tan inesperado encuentro. Además, Draco no estaba a su lado. Con él se sentía segura. Sin él, todo tambaleaba.

—En casa. Y, por lo visto tú también viniste sola. A Hurón Malfoy, ¿aún le parece aberrante compartir con muggles?

—No digas eso, Harry. Tuvo otro compromiso.

—¿Algo más importante que acompañar a su novia?

—Al parecer sí. Creo que tengo debilidad por los hombres que superponen otros compromisos por encima de la relación.

Harry se puso serio, pero no quería discutir con ella. Eran las primeras palabras que cruzaban luego de tantos años, que no quería desperdiciar ese momento. Sin embargo, Hermione no se estaba sintiendo bien. Se llevó una mano a la espalda y una fuerte punzada sintió.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mmm… no mucho. Debo ir al baño.

—Vamos te acompaño.

—No es necesario, le diré a Narcisa que lo haga.

Pero al mirar por sobre las nucas de los presentes no logró verla. En ese momento, sus ojos se cruzaron con unos ojos azules que la miraban sonriente. Ella devolvió esa sonrisa. Era Ron que se encontraba en un extremo del salón. Harry se dio cuenta de la situación y se sintió un idiota. Sin embargo, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Vamos, te acompaño. Si te sientes mal, es mejor que no estés sola.

Salieron juntos al pasillo en donde estaba la puerta del baño. Hermione entró y al cabo de unos minutos salió algo más relajada ya que la punzada de su espalda se había calmado, sin embargo, sentía un leve malestar en la parte baja del vientre.

—A pesar de todo, Harry, me siento feliz que tanto tú como Ron hayan venido a mi desfile.

—Ha sido lo mejor que hemos visto en años, Hermione. ¿No has pensado llevar esto al mundo mágico? A Madame Malkin le temblaría el piso.

En se momento Ron se acercó a Hermione, había dejado a Tanya hablando con unas mujeres que revisaban el _look book_ del desfile.

—¡Hermione!

—¡Ronald!

Su ex marido la abrazó con tanto cariño, que sentía que no la quería soltar. En ese momento que se dio cuenta de que la amaba, pero era un amor de verdadera amistad. No de pareja. No de hombre a mujer. Era como abrazar a su querida compañera de colegio.

Harry miró a cualquier parte. Si él no se hubiese interpuesto en el camino sus amigos estarían aún casados y el maldito Malfoy bien lejos de ellos.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Me alejo un par segundos y encuentro a mi futura esposa en medio de sus dos ex —la ponzoña de la serpiente era imposible evitar no arrojarla. Draco Malfoy estaba parado frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados.

Hermione estaba en medio de los tres hombres de su vida… se sintió extraña pero físicamente muy mal. No pudo articular palabra, ya que un dolor agudo la hizo caer de rodillas, perdiendo el conocimiento de inmediato…


	18. Celos

Sentía que flotaba y que se dejaba llevar en el aire mientras escuchaba un suave zumbido, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y no podía ver de dónde procedía ese sonido. Aunque suponía que debía ser el aire que le rosaba la piel y cantaba en sus oídos, pero no sentía el aire, ni el frío que este le pudiera provocar aunque estaba segura que volaba. Sí, era eso. Estaba volando pero a oscuras, no sabía a dónde iba, ni qué la había llevado a tomar esa determinación de desplazarse por el aire, pues ella odiaba volar. No soportaba las escobas… ¡Espera un momento! Ella no tenía escoba mágica, ni pensaba tenerla. Entonces, ¿dónde se encontraba?

De pronto ese zumbido dejó de serlo y se transformó en un ruido de motor secundado por una sirena pidiendo vía libre. Por fin tomó conciencia de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que no volaba, si no que estaba acostada en una incómoda camilla; que en su nariz y boca había algo adherido y que alguien le sostenía la mano.

Intentó abrir los ojos pero sus párpados pesaban demasiado, aun así debía hacer el esfuerzo de ver. El movimiento del vehículo en que era trasladada la ayudó a reaccionar. Lentamente abrió los ojos y advirtió de inmediato que tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno en el rostro. Quiso quitársela, pero una mano conocida se lo impidió.

—Ya estarás bien. Vamos rumbo al hospital.

Era Draco quien le había tomado la mano, que ahora apretaba entre las suyas, ¿qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué estaba acostada en esa camilla? ¿Iba en una ambulancia?

¡Por Merlín, ya recordaba todo! En el pasillo del hotel estaba junto a Harry y luego había llegado Ronald, saludándola muy efusivamente, aunque no era un abrazo cualquiera, era un abrazo fraternal, como cuando estudiaban juntos en Hogwarts. Y luego, Draco… ¡Draco como siempre con su sarcasmo que la sacaba de sus casillas!

Desde ese instante su mente estaba en blanco. No recordaba nada más. Pero ahora comenzaba a entender lo que ocurría y suponía que algo no andaba bien con su embarazo. Aún tenía un dolor agudo en la parte baja del vientre. Solo esperaba que su hijo estuviera bien.

La mirada atemorizada que tenía fue advertida por Draco, quien de inmediato le preguntó al paramédico cuánto faltaba para llegar al hospital.

—Estamos pronto a llegar al sector de emergencias, señor Malfoy —respondió el hombre que revisaba los signos vitales de Hermione.

—Tranquila, ya llegamos.

—Draco, prométeme que por sobre mi vida está nuestro hijo, ¿sí? —Hermione, pertinaz como siempre consiguió mover la mascarilla, dejando su boca libre para poder hablar.

—Nada te pasará, estás en buenas manos.

—Promételo, Draco, si me llega a ocurrir algo… me debes asegurar que nuestro hijo estará bien… ¡Ay!

—Te lo prometo, Hermione, pero no te quites la mascarilla. —dijo acomodando el oxígeno en la nariz y boca de ella—. ¡Vayamos, más rápido! ¡Mi prometida está con contracciones! ¿No se da cuenta? —Draco tampoco era muy paciente y estaba que sacaba la varita y hacía un hechizo, pero sabía que eso estaba totalmente prohibido: realizar encantamientos delante de muggles.

Sabía que estaban en una situación de riesgo, mas debía mostrarse seguro ante su futura esposa. Se sentía tan mal porque en primera instancia creyó ser él quien le causaba ese malestar, poniendo en riesgo a su hijo. Pero luego se enteró por Potter que ella ya estaba con malestares.

Bajaron rápidamente de la ambulancia y Hermione fue llevada a la unidad de emergencia desde donde, luego del examen preliminar, el médico de turno dio la orden de que fuese ingresada a la unidad de alto riesgo obstétrico.

Draco estaba en el pasillo del hospital, junto a su madre que había llegado detrás de la ambulancia, acompañada de los asistentes de Hermione. Estos últimos estaban preocupados pues sabían que su jefa había estado sometida a una alta presión y era obvio que eso le había causado stress. A eso se sumaba su complicado embarazo… Ambos concordaban en que no era estúpido haber pensado cancelar el desfile o cambiarlo de fecha. Pero eso para Herms Grennett no tenía espacio a análisis ya que lo había estado planeando con un año de antelación y por tanto esas dos opciones eran imposibles de barajar.

Mientras Draco daba vueltas en el pasillo, con ganas de fumarse unos cuantos cigarrillos, Narcisa hablaba por celular con Lucius, informándole lo ocurrido. En ese instante, (cerca de las once de la noche), llegó Luna preocupada. Bruno se acercó y la saludó con un abrazo. Luego ella se acercó a Draco, lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo hacia una esquina, espacio suficiente para poder hablar tranquilos sin que los asistentes los escucharan.

—¿Aún no saben nada?

—No, Lovegood. El médico la está examinando.

—Oh. Espero que todo salga bien.

—¿Cómo te fue con lo de la prensa? ¿Pudiste despacharla o te hicieron muchas preguntas? —preguntó Draco. A pesar de que no era su negocio, le preocupaba lo que los diarios o medios televisivos pudieran decir del desastroso final del bullado desfile de modas de Hermione.

—Bruno lo hizo mientras yo despedía a los invitados. De todas formas, mañana El Profeta, los periódicos y televisión muggle tendrán tema de qué hablar. El desfile fue un éxito pero el hecho de ver a la ambulancia, a Hermione inconsciente y a ti empujando a Ronald —hizo una pausa mirando con reprensión a Draco—… sospecho que nada bueno se nos avecina.

—No me importa lo que diga la prensa en estos momentos. Lo importante es que Hermione y mi hijo estén bien. Lo que inventen los medios me da lo mismo. Total, en el mundo mágico sigo siendo un mortífago a los ojos de muchos y ven a Hermione como una víctima por estar conmigo.

—Sabes que mucha gente no cree eso. Mañana veremos qué hacer. He instruido a los periodistas de South Free que declaren lo que les envié. Desde ese punto de vista no hay nada que ensucie la imagen de Hermione, ni la tuya.

—¿Y de qué se trata el comunicado? —era obvio que en estos momentos todos los medios amarillistas de Londres estarían escribiendo quien sabe qué embustes para vender, ya que muchos lo lograron a fotografiar discutiendo con Weasley. No era secreto para nadie que muchos querrían aprovecharse de esa situación parar armar un trío amoroso: Herms Grennett junto a su novio, el magnate Malfoy y a su otro lado, el ex marido Ronald Weasley, poco conocido en el mundo muggle, pero bastaba con que supieran que había sido el primer marido de Herms como para no dejarlo vivir en paz.

—Te lo acabo de enviar a tu correo, Draco… dice que el encuentro entre Ronald y Hermione fue casual; que tú no llegaste a tiempo al desfile por tener una reunión que se extendió más de la cuenta con inversionistas extranjeros y que todo fue un mal entendido, por eso discutías con él en el pasillo.

—¿Sabes, Lovegood? Eres una excelente ejecutiva, ¿no te interesaría trabajar para mí? —Luna sonrió.

—En estos momentos, Draco, creo que estoy trabajando para ambos.

—Tienes razón.

Al cabo de media hora, un médico salió de la habitación de Hermione y Draco aprovechó para preguntar por Hermione.

—Buenas noches, doctor. Soy Draco Malfoy, el futuro esposo de la señora Grennett, dígame cómo esta ella y mi hijo.

—Mucho gusto, señor Malfoy. Venga, hablemos en la habitación. Es necesario que ella también escuche lo que les debo decir.

Draco hizo una señal a su madre y a los otros tres para que esperaran afuera. Él luego les informaría.

Al ingresar vio que ella estaba acostada, con suero y una máquina en la barriga que estaba monitoreando los latidos del bebé.

Hermione sonrió y él se acercó, tomándole la mano, pero algo raro había en Hermione y él lo advirtió de inmediato: ella se había llevado un dedo a la nariz como si algún olor le molestara. La conocía tan bien que esos pequeños y sutiles movimientos le indicaban que algo no andaba bien. Su nariz estaba un poco roja y no había flores cerca…

Mientras el doctor hablaba de lo que había sufrido durante la tarde, que no era más que cansancio y ejercicio extra, que en su estado no podía hacer, Hermione reparó en la ropa que Draco llevaba puesta, era la misma con que había salido al famoso almuerzo de los Zabini Parkinson... Es decir, ¿prefirió estar con sus amigos que compartir con ella el momento profesional más importante? Y ella que creyó que se le había presentado algo de último minuto en alguna de las empresas. Ahí tenía la respuesta. Draco jamás cambiaría y estaba segura, que tanto ella como su hijo, siempre pasarían a segundo plano en la vida de él. Sabía que no debía esperar más de lo que ya sabía…

Mientras escuchaba al médico hablar de reposo estricto, dieta liviana, nada de trabajo, notó algo de color rosado y brillante que Draco tenía en el cuello de la camisa casi al nivel de su oreja… ¡Ahora lo entendía todo! Eso que le hacía picar la nariz y que le estaba causando una pequeña alergia, era un perfume de flores, de aroma fuerte y poco común, que Draco, sin darse cuenta estaba esparciendo por todo el lugar.

Ella lo miró con rabia y con algo de decepción. Draco jamás cambiaría. Le había sido infiel a su novia de años, con ella y ahora ella recibía la misma puñalada. No, la fidelidad, definitivamente no estaba en el diccionario de Draco Malfoy Black y, a pesar de haberlo conocido así, ella simplemente no estaba dispuesta a ser el hazmerreír de Londres. No, ella era Herms Grennett la gran diseñadora, no la niña ingenua que se podría dejar embaucar de esa manera. Draco no la conocía del todo y no estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado para que la luciera como un trofeo. ¡Al demonio él y su famoso trato con gusto a chantaje!

—Así que por seguridad de la madre y del bebé, les sugiero que restrinjan sus relaciones sexuales al mínimo.

En ese momento tanto Draco que estaba atento lo que el doctor decía, así como Hermione que, lejos de escuchar al médico estaba con la vista pegada en el cuello de la camisa de éste, miraron al médico con expresión interrogante.

—Bueno ustedes son jóvenes y pueden buscar posiciones alternativas para causarse placer sin llegar a la penetración, ¿me entienden?

Draco miró sonriente a Hermione pero al ver la cara de reproche de ella, su sonrisa se esfumó quedando intrigado, ¿qué había hecho ahora aparte de no llegar al desfile, para que ella lo mirara tan enfadada?

—Sí, sí doctor… no penetración. Me quedó claro… digo, nos quedó claro —respondió Draco.

—Bueno, los dejo. Su novia podrá regresar a casa mañana. Solo debe tener reposo absoluto por lo menos dos semanas. Nada de trabajo, nada de sobresaltos… el niño es fuerte, pero le ha quitado muchas fuerzas a ella.

Dicho esto el médico le dio la mano a Draco, se despidió de Hermione y salió de la habitación.

—Veo que te estás haciendo asidua a los hospitales, Granger.

—¡Esto es por tu culpa!

—A ver… ¿qué bicho te picó ahora? Debería ser yo el que estuviera enfadado. Me doy vuelta unos segundos y ¿qué? De inmediato estás coqueteando con el zángano de Weasley… Linda la postal, ¿no? Los tres amigos que se compartían «todo» —hizo el movimiento de las cremillas en el aire, dando a entender el doble sentido de lo dicho.

—¡Basta Malfoy! ¿No escuchaste lo que acaba de decir el médico? Nada de sobresaltos.

—Solo te digo la verdad y la verdad no debería «sobresaltarte» —Hermione miró hacia otro lado. Estaba cansada ya no quería seguir discutiendo—. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al verte en medio de esos dos?

—No creo que celoso… —Draco no le iba a responder que sí, solo empuñó las manos y la dejó hablar—. ¡Pues yo no los busqué! Harry se acercó a mí y me acompañó al baño —Draco rió con rabia, pues él era quien debía estar a su lado… ¡Maldita Joan! —… Y luego llegó Ronald a saludarme. ¡Y deja de reírte así! ¡Nada de esto habría sucedido si tú me hubieses acompañado! Te fuiste a esa fiesta y veo que la pasaste muy bien, que ni tiempo tuviste para cambiarte de ropa, de seguro que andabas por ahí con alguna conquista, ¿o me equivoco?

Draco frunció el ceño ¿qué era todo aquello? ¿Hermione le estaba haciendo una tierna escenita de celos? ¡Cielos, Granger celosa! ¡Eso sí que estaba bueno! Al menos le dejaba en claro que la muy tozuda, autosuficiente y engreída de Hermione Granger algo sentía por él. Aunque no debía hacerse muchas ilusiones: era obvio que el sentido de propiedad podría verse exacerbado por el hecho de estar embarazada, además debía considerar todo el tema mediático que significaban los medios de prensa: la pareja del momento, cada uno poniéndose los cuernos por su cuenta y se mostraban como si nada en encuentros sociales.

Sin embargo, el hecho de verla ahí semi acostada, de brazos cruzados, cara de pocos amigos y reprochándole una supuesta infidelidad, era algo verdaderamente de antología y para ponerlo en un cuadro para la posteridad.

—¿Y qué? ¿Te quedas callado? ¡Ya veo que tu padre tenía razón!

—Mi padre es el primero en no confiar en mí. Dime, ¿qué mierda te ocurre? Todavía no me dices qué pasa, ¿estás celosa, acaso? Lamento haber llegado tarde al desfile, me confundí en la hora, pero finalmente llegué.

Hermione se miró la aguja con suero que tenía clavada en la vena del brazo, como ganando tiempo para responder con claridad.

—Sabes que a las embarazadas se nos activan los sentidos más que a otras personas —Draco asintió—, uno de esos es el sentido del olfato y déjame decirte Draco Malfoy, que hueles a un perfume de mujer, que no es mío, ni de tu madre… del tipo vulgar… marca «Carolina Perrera».

—¿De qué hablas? —Draco la miró divertido, ¿a qué se refería Hermione?

—¡Y para colmo tienes tu camisa manchada con un labial rojo infierno, que tampoco es mío! Si te ibas a revolcar con otra, por lo menos deberías haber tenido la decencia de cambiarte de ropa antes de ir a buscarme, ¿no crees?

Draco se tocó la camisa intentando ver la evidencia, pero fue infructuoso, también se olió la chaqueta y efectivamente, esta tenía un aroma distintito y Hermione lo había notado. Ahora entendía…

—Bueno, todo tiene una explicación.

—A estas alturas Draco Malfoy, lo que menos quiero son tus explicaciones. Necesito que me dejes sola. Vete.

—Ni lo sueñes. Yo me quedo contigo esta noche.

—No es necesario. Ya escuchaste al médico. Estoy bien. Además, debo decirte que he tomado una decisión: me iré a mi casa, a descansar de ti… necesito paz.

—No puedes, nos casamos dentro de poco. Mi madre y la experta en bodas están trabajando arduamente.

—No deberían trabajar tanto ya que aún no decido si casarme o no… Por lo pronto no pienso volver contigo, porque no quiero ser la estúpida gorda que tienes en casa, mientras tú te andas revolcando por ahí con quien sabe quién. Y, por último, si quieres me acusas de intento de aborto, si quieres dices que fui infiel… tienes el camino libre de hacer lo que se te plazca.

—Granger, yo no amenazo.

—¡Yo tampoco amenazo, Draco Malfoy! Así que no pienses que volveré contigo bajo algún amedrentamiento de tu parte. Yo hago lo que considero mejor. Y creo que esta vez, lo mejor es estar lejos de ti.

—Yo seguiré con lo del matrimonio, no lo voy a detener.

—Haz lo quieras. Yo me cansé y no quiero que mi hijo sufra las consecuencias.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la mañana Draco se había levantado temprano para ir por Hermione. Independiente de lo que ella le había dicho la noche anterior, de la discusión y de los celos de ambos, de todas formas la iría a buscar. Se la traería a casa a como diera lugar. Le había dejado encargado a Luna, quien la acompañó durante la noche, que la mantuviera en la habitación.

Cuando llegó al pasillo en donde estaba la habitación de Hermione, vio a Luna sentada en una de las sillas, su cara no era de mucha alegría.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Pues que se ha ido. Me dijo que fuera a la cafetería por una leche descremada para ella y cuando regresé, ya no estaba. Según lo dicho por la enfermera se habría ido con sus padres. De seguro lo hizo para engañarme.

—¡Demonios!

—Lo siento, Malfoy.

—No te preocupes, Lovegood. Hermione es muy inteligente y debió prever que posiblemente yo te hubiese solicitado que la mantuvieras hasta que yo llegara.

—Es muy posible.

—Bueno. Es su decisión, ahora me corresponde a mí, tomar las mías.

—Ustedes dos se están haciendo daño por el simple gusto de hacerlo. Se aman, ¿es que no lo quieren asumir? —Draco sonrió. Luna era una mujer perspicaz y se había dado cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de Hermione. Lamentablemente había errado en esta última. Granger no sentía nada por él.

—Será mejor que vayas a descansar y a ver a tus hijos. Yo me hago cargo. Gracias por todo.

Luna asintió, tomando su bolso de mano y, siendo cuidadosa de que no hubiese muggles cerca, desapareció delante de Draco. Este dio un respiro profundo, girando sobre sus zapatos, para poder retirarse del hospital. Sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con el señor Subsecretario de Magia, Harry Potter quien lucía como cualquier muggle, tratando de pasar desapercibido: jeans y un chaleco de color marrón y un poco despeinado como siempre.

—Vaya, Vaya… señor subsecretario, intentando quitarle la mujer a otros —Draco lo miró con rostro de aversión y sonrisa de lado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—No es la mujer de nadie, Malfoy. Es mi amiga y tengo derecho a verla.

—¡Tus derechos a la mierda, Potter! Hermione es mi novia. Así que te prohíbo… Óyeme bien, te prohíbo acercarte a ella.

—No tienes derecho a prohibirme nada. Y por lo visto, eso de que son novios, pues me parece que ya no… Se acaba de ir sin ti —dijo mirando por la puerta de la habitación en donde no había nadie.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te interese. Además, sé que dentro del ministerio mucha gente no me acepta por mi pasado, pero estoy seguro que a tu jefatura no le gustará saber que andas intentando destruir un noviazgo. Es más, estoy seguro que eso tampoco le gustaría saberlo a tu esposa… Cuidado Potter, me conoces, sabes que lo que diga la gente me importa una mierda, así que mantente alejado de Hermione. Ella se va a casar conmigo. Lo que ocurrió entre ustedes es cosa del pasado. Tú a ella le causas daño y en su estado, no es recomendable que pase por malos ratos, espero lo entiendas. Si no, pues ya me conoces. Soy de pocas palabras.

Y no dando espacio a respuesta por parte de Harry, Draco se alejó por el pasillo.

Harry dio un suspiro y por primera vez, quizá en su vida, le daba la razón a Malfoy. Él era, irremediablemente, el pasado de Hermione y verlo le hacía daño. La decisión más sabia era que debía apartarse, al menos hasta que tuviera al niño, no podía dejarla sola del todo. Entendía el peligro que corría… Además sabía que debía informarle eso a Malfoy, la pregunta era ¿cómo hacerlo sin que este pensara que era solo por hacerle daño o por intentar destruir el posible matrimonio?

Había solo una persona que podía ayudarlo: Astoria Greengrass. Pero, a pesar de esa ayuda, estaba el otro camino… aquel que él temía usar… aquel que podía cambiarlo todo…


	19. Contrato Prenupcial

Draco no lo podía creer. Dos semanas sin saber nada de Hermione. Ella había tomado la decisión de irse de casa, sin ni siquiera escucharlo… o dar espacio a que él explicara que se trataba de una confusión, que esa prima de Blaise debió haber hecho todo con el propósito de dejarlo mal ante los ojos de su novia, pero sabía que Hermione no lo escucharía, así que no mucho había insistido en tratar de explicarlo.

Y debía estar muy enojada, ya que ni las lechuzas, ni las llamadas a su celular o los mensajes de textos respondía. Solo sabía que estaba bien y que hacía reposo, pues se lo había informado la misma madre de Hermione, así como Luna Lovegood, que seguía yendo al taller, con lo cual él aprovechaba de enterarse de cómo seguía.

Ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con esa castaña de cabello enmarañado y de manías poco comunes antes de acostarse, como ponerse crema hasta en medio de los dedos de los pies, a cepillarse el pelo, no uno una ni dos veces, cien veces, decía que era para la suerte y luego se hacía una trenza. A abrazarla cuando dormía, a meter una pierna entre las de ella, a tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, a besar su espalda, a decirle en sueños cuánto la necesitaba, lo bien que estaba a su lado, y que lamentaba el tiempo perdido.

Pero ya no estaba con él. Lo del matrimonio seguía en pie, su madre hacía todos los preparativos junto a la weeding planning que habían contratado, pero de Hermione, nada. ¿Se presentaría a su matrimonio? ¿Se daría el gusto de dejarlo plantado? ¿O actuaría antes dando una conferencia de prensa? Según lo dicho por Bruno, a quien Draco había prácticamente interrogado, Hermione no iba a hacer nada pero que no tenía claro qué tenía planeado.

Ese Bruno tenía algo raro, y no se lo pudo decir a Hermione. Si no supiera que estaba prohibido contar a los muggles respecto de su naturaleza mágica, a no ser que fueran parientes directos, ya le habría preguntado a Bassi si él tenía antecedentes familiares con magia, o si era un squib, ya que la oclumancia era un don que no mucha gente tenía y él estaba seguro que Bassi algo de magia debía tener si no, ¿cómo podría haber llegado a ese nivel de técnica que ni siquiera el mago más avezado se podría jactar de ostentar?

En fin, estaba entre los pendientes a tratar con Hermione una vez que volviera a su lado. También en su cabeza daba vueltas la situación de Luna Lovegood, pues aquella vez en que vio en la mente de la muchacha se dio cuenta de que sufría en manos de su pareja. Pero al parecer la rubia de ojos saltones y expresivos, estaba más feliz que de costumbre, era posible que se hubiesen solucionado los problemas … Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, caía en la cuenta… ese Bruno miraba en forma extraña a Luna. ¡No, no era en forma extraña! ¡Era con deseo! ¡Vale! Seguía dudando de que fuera gay y muggle. Debía existir la forma de conocer su verdadera identidad. Pero no conocía a nadie de confianza en el ministerio que lo pudiera ayudar pues todos allí pensaban que seguía siendo un mortífago. Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido, Blaise Zabini era abogado y conocía a mucha gente, era posible que algo pudiera hacer.

Mientras le enviaba el noveno mensaje de texto (solo de la mañana) a Hermione, su secretaria entró al despacho.

—Señor Malfoy, el abogado lo espera.

—Hazlo pasar de inmediato.

—Sí, señor.

—Y por favor, que nadie nos interrumpa.

—Como diga, señor.

Si Hermione creía que él se había olvidado del Contrato Prenupcial pues estaba muy equivocada. Con ese contrato, tal como lo era el otro (el verbal… casi chantaje) la iba amarrar de por vida a su lado, incluso si no lo firmaba, quedaba totalmente a expensas de él porque como fuera él no se iba a perder la crianza de su hijo y no pensaba tampoco perder la tutela.

Por otra parte tampoco pensaba dejarla sola pues estaba convencido de que después de esa indomable, tozuda y celosa castaña, no habría otra.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la mecedora que estaba cerca de la ventana de la habitación, en el segundo piso de su casa, revisando el celular y leyendo algunos mensajes. Su madre se acababa de retirar y la había dejado al cuidado de Luna, quien estaría con ella hasta las nueve o diez de la noche, cuando Bruno terminara de revisar unos contratos y pasara por ella.

Así que nunca estaba sola, porque aparte de los cuidados familiares tenía a esas enfermeras dando vueltas por casa y revisándola cada cierto rato. Y claro, esa no era obra de ella. Eso tenía nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy. Él, sin tomar su parecer, había contratado todo un servicio médico para que estuviera a su lado las veinticuatro horas de día. Si hubiese sido por ella, simplemente lo rechazaba, pero el mensaje era claro: «No es por ti, es por Scorpius. Piensa primero en nuestro hijo». Draco sabía cómo dejarla en jaque y esta vez no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Por otra parte, estaban los casi treinta a cincuenta mensajes de texto que recibía de Draco a diario. Los leía todos, cada palabra que él le enviaba, pero no respondía ninguno y tampoco pensaba hablar con él. ¡Pero por Merlín, lo extrañaba tanto! Sus besos, sus caricias en la noche... sus manos tocándola, su cuerpo pegado al de ella… Extrañaba sus manías, el sarcasmo innato, aquella voz mandona, su sonrisa, su cuerpo haciéndola sentir plena…

Ahora se daba cuenta de que había hecho mal en tomar esa impulsiva decisión y poner distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, aún tenía marcada en su mente la imagen de esa camisa con labial y el aroma a perfume barato pegado en su nariz.

Pero, sin embargo, tenía tanta rabia con ella misma porque no había dado ni siquiera un espacio a Draco para que se disculpara ni para que diera una explicación. Aunque él tampoco era de los que insistían. Solo le había recordado que su trato seguía en pie y que la iba a esperar el día de la boda, si no, que se atuviera a las consecuencias.

Para la boda solo faltaban dos semanas y aún no sabía si presentarse o no… De igual forma sabía que si no iba, debería enfrentar a la presa y explicar que nunca había pensado en abortar y decir que ese desmayo en el desfile, obedecía a debilidad más que a un triángulo amoroso, dado a que los medios muggles y mágicos eso habían insinuado. Pero al parecer Harry Potter, según lo informado por Luna, se había encargado de sancionar al El Profeta, por intentar difamar la imagen de la heroína de guerra al decir que todavía sentía algo por Ronald Weasley y que aun así se iba a casar con Draco Malfoy, solo por estar embarazada. En fin, todo una trama de enredos y ella, como una silente protagonista. ¡A ratos deseaba desparecer!

En ese instante, mientras se mecía en la silla y Luna revisaba unas facturas (aprovechando de trabajar), una empleada de la casa entró en la habitación informándole que el abogado de Draco la esperaba. Como ella se encontraba en reposo pidió a su amiga, que lo atendiera.

Estaba nerviosa, sabía de qué se trataba, y por lo mismo cuando Luna regresó al cabo de unos minutos, de inmediato tomó la carpeta que le llevaba.

—El abogado dice que lo leas, lo revises y que agregues tus cláusulas si estimas que no está completo —informó Luna. Hermione sintió un hielo en el estómago de solo imaginarse qué cláusulas habría puesto Draco, esperaba que no fueran difíciles de cumplir—. Hermi, me debo ir. Bruno acaba de llegar, está en la sala…

—Ve amiga, gracias por todo.

—Mañana voy temprano a la oficina y si hay algo para que firmes, me aparezco por estos lados.

—Te quiero mucho, Luna. Estoy muy agradecida de todo lo que haces por mí.

—Ni que lo digas. Para eso somos las amigas.

Luna se retiró, momento en el que ingresó a la habitación una mujer mayor, baja y algo obesa que era la enfermera de Hermione.

—Señorita Grennett, no olvide de dejar el intercomunicador encendido durante la noche, yo estaré atenta a cualquier cosa.

El servicio de enfermeras tenía tres turnos diarios, cada uno de ocho horas. Hermione, más que tranquila por estar cuidada, se sentía invadida. Las mujeres hasta la esperaban en la puerta del baño. Draco debía estar pagando mucho dinero y no le había dejado espacio para decir que no.

—Está bien, señora Olivier —Hermione señaló que su intercomunicador estaba con la luz verde encendida. La mujer asintió pero aun así verificó que el volumen estuviera en lo correcto.

—Ahora está bien. Si necesita algo, estaré afuera haciendo mi guardia y no cierre la puerta de su habitación con seguro.

—Está bien, sargento —respondió Hermione, acomodándose en la silla que estaba frente a una mesa para proceder a leer el documento que le había dejado el abogado de Draco.

Lo abrió con cuidado y de inmediato comenzó a leer:

 _Doña Hermione Jean Granger Grennett y don Draco Lucius Malfoy Black ambos en su propio nombre y derecho… bla... bla…_ (No iba a leer lo que era obvio y poco importante), exponen:

Q _ue pretenden contraer matrimonio el día 04 de septiembre bla… bla.. —A lo medular Hermione…_ —se dijo ella misma, y continuó leyendo—. ¡Aquí! _Que siendo el deseo de ambos convenir conclusiones por las que se habrán de regir ante una eventual separación legal o de hecho o divorcio, han decido hacerlo por el presente documento, el que…_

Siguió leyendo y mientras lo hacía su voz fue disminuyendo a medida que se iba enterando de cada acápite del contrato.

Lo que leía no podía ser real: ¡Draco le estaba tomando el pelo! Esas no eran cláusulas, eran verdaderas ataduras para ella y su vida. Quería atraparla para siempre con él, y lo que es peor, tener la custodia total de su hijo.

Tomó el celular y de inmediato llamó a Giovanni, no sin antes sacar una fotografía al contrato y enviársela.

—En un momento escribiré mis cláusulas para agregarlas a este contrato y dile al abogado que lo quiero mañana temprano aquí en mi casa con el escrito en donde incluya lo que le voy a enviar —dijo antes de colgar. Sabía que no debía exaltarse pero la rabia que tenía no la podía ocultar. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces llamó a Draco.

—¡Hermione, hasta que por fin te dignas!

—Es broma lo del contrato, ¿no? —preguntó sin mayor preámbulos.

Draco al otro lado del teléfono rió triunfante. Sabía que su estrategia no iba a fallar. Por fin la escuchaba y ese era solo resultado de su plan para poder tener contacto con ella antes de la boda.

—No, no es broma —dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventana del despacho con un vaso de whisky en la mano. A esa hora, cerca de las nueve de la noche, todavía no pensaba irse a casa. Es que, si no estaba Hermione en ella, pocas ganas le daban de estar allí.

—Draco, piénsalo bien. Con esto que dices aquí, me atarás a ti, ¿qué crees que soy? ¿Tu muñeca inflable acaso? —Draco reía sin disimulo—. Mañana estaré a primera hora en tu oficina. Esto debemos hablarlo frente a frente.

—Tú no puedes salir de casa. Deja que venga tu abogado o yo iré a la tuya. Estás en reposo.

—¡Tú no me das órdenes, Draco Malfoy! ¡Yo hago lo que me da la puta gana!

—Eso era antes de que llevaras algo mío dentro de ti. No vendrás a mi oficina pues yo estaré allí a eso de las diez de la mañana. No te muevas, porque si intentas salir, te juro que le pongo un hechizo a tu casa.

—No te atreverías.

—Ponme a prueba Granger y verás. Esto no es solamente por mi hijo, también se trata ti… el médico dijo bien claro que tenías que estar en reposo.

—¡Era solo por dos semanas y ya van tres! El reposo acabó.

—Yo no escuché que fuera por dos semanas. Además no me interesa si tienes que estar los cuatro meses que restan encerrada con tal de que estés bien. Tú no te mueves de casa. ¿Está claro? Yo iré mañana.

—¡Agg! —colgó el celular, mientras Draco por su lado reía porque lo había logrado. La volvería a ver.

Hermione, aunque ofuscada, también reía. Al fin lo vería nuevamente, aunque fuera para discutir.

Lo extrañaba tanto…

Debieron haber sido los plimpies quienes la empujaron a tomar la decisión de abandonarlo… ¡Si supiera cuánto deseaba acostarse y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho! Pero la risa de boba se le borraba de inmediato al recordar esa mancha de labial en la camisa y el olor a perfume de ese día. Y para acabarla, el muy descarado había reconocido que coqueteó con una mujer y que, según él lo había hecho solo por diversón, porque en realidad estaba pendiente de ella. ¡Muy pendiente, sí claro! Llegando a las nueve de la noche a una cita convenida a las siete. ¡Cínico! Eso era, un cínico mentiroso, mujeriego, altanero, engreído, pero tan varonil… Y mejor no seguía pensando en los atributos de Draco, porque iba a terminar teniendo sexo con ella misma, otra vez…

Luego de enviar un correo a su abogado adjuntando la fotografía del contrato que Draco había redactado, se acostó. Verificó que la luz del intercomunicador estuviera encendida e intentaría dormir.

No pasó muy buena noche, cada vez dormía menos, el niño se activaba en el horario nocturno y comenzaba a moverse más de lo que hacía durante el día y eso le impedía conciliar el sueño. Quiso leer un libro pero la posición de espaldas y semisentada la cansaba demasiado. Se colocó de lado con un cojín debajo de la panza, pero así podía estar solo unos diez minutos y luego nuevamente regresaba el cansancio.

Hasta que, a eso de las dos de la madrugada logró dormir un par de horas antes de levantarse otra vez al baño. Así eran todas las noches. Desde que supo que estaba embarazada, sus noches nunca más fueron dormirse a las diez y despertar a las ocho. A veces contaba diez levantadas en la noche, entre ir al baño, acomodarse, comer algo o tomar agua.

Al fin amanecía y con ello, volvería a ver a Draco, aunque ya sabía que sería más para discutir, ¡qué falta le hacían aquellas disputas!

Sabía que tanto su abogado como el Draco eran puntuales, así que se apresuró en levantarse, darse una reparadora ducha y arreglarse. Quería verse bien y que Draco pensara en que él no le hacía falta.

— _A quién quiero engañar. Draco se dará cuenta que lo único que quiero es verlo…_

Pero de todas maneras sonrió y buscó el vestido maternal que el día anterior Luna le había traído, era uno de los nuevos diseños que consistía en una calza gris de lycra suave hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla y sobre este un vestido corto, en tonos grises con pequeñas flores blancas elaborado en gaza y seda, con de mangas cortas, dejando al descubierto los brazos. Adornó su cuello con una cadena triple y unos aros de argollas grandes, ambos de plata. Sus zapatos eran de tacón mediano con cintas grises y pequeños brillos en cada una, que resaltaban los finos dedos de sus pies, con uñas pintadas de rosa pálido.

Respiró profundo, pues una de las empleadas le informó que ya la esperaba su novio, quiso bajar de inmediato pero la enfermera que tenía el turno de la mañana aún no terminaba de tomar la presión y de medir su azúcar, tendría que esperar, total la idea de que tuviera un equipo médico todo el día, había sido de él.

Al cabo de quince minutos pudo bajar al primer piso y, tal como en casa de Draco, ella había instalado un sistema para evitar los escalones, pero este era un elevador con puertas de vidrio y ángeles pintados en tonos celestes, haciendo alusión a su hijo.

Draco que estaba abajo, acompañado por su abogado y el abogado de Hermione, ya había reparado en la muy femenina plataforma de descenso que ella había instalado con magia. Reía para sus adentros pues sus recomendaciones (vía mensaje de texto) surtían efecto y las había acatado.

— _¡Bien! ¡Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin! Gryffindor estaba en desventaja._

Al fin la vio bajar por el ascensor. La puerta de cristal fortificado se abrió y caminó hacia ellos. Sí, su panza había crecido una enormidad, mal que mal estaba a punto de llegar a las treinta semanas, pero se veía tan mujer… sus pechos eran más grandes y bellos, su rostro a la altura de la nariz se veía un poco más oscuro, las pecas eran más notorias, dándole un aspecto de niña que resultaba adorable, todo acompañado de un suave maquillaje en tonos suaves que resaltaban su innata belleza.

Y el vestido, un Grennett, sin dudas, daba la impresión de estar viendo a una verdadera diosa… en realidad, «odiosa» para Draco, que intentó disimular las ganas de acercarse y devorarla a besos y de paso, girarla, pegarla a la pared y hacerle el amor. ¡Debía alejar esos pensamientos! Porque si seguía así, terminaría con una erección y todos se darían cuenta. Carraspeó un poco y se acercó a Hermione.

—¿Cómo estás… Granger? —hizo énfasis en el apellido mientras rozó su mejilla con un suave beso. Todo iba de sueños para Hermione, hasta que Draco la saludó por su apellido. Pero ella no se iba quedar callada.

—Muy bien «amorcito mío», veo que traes a la caballería.

Draco respiró profundo, no esperaba que Hermione lo llamara así. En otro contexto le habría agradado pero ahora el tono utilizado ahora era totalmente mordaz. Era obvio que ella aún estaba dolida por esa supuesta infidelidad, pero no pensaba ser él quien la sacara del error, el tema era confiar en su palabra y eso solo dependía de ella. Y si no lo hacía, pues bien, que no lo hiciera. No pensaba gastarse en explicaciones pues eso no iba con él. Aunque sabía que por más que quisiera darlas (porque ya lo había intentado), ella no lo dejaría ya que estaba convencida de que él había estado con otra mujer y cambiando su cita por meterse con esa.

Hermione saludó a ambos abogados y los hizo tomar asiento, momento en que una de las empleadas dejó una bandeja con café, té y galletas en la mesa de centro. A ella le había entregado un vaso con leche, una vez que se sentó en una silla con apoya brazos.

—¿Desayunaste?

Hermione levantó una ceja al escuchar la pregunta de Draco, ¿por qué lo hacía delante de los abogados? ¿Es que acaso, ya no iba a tener nunca más privacidad?

—Sí, a las ocho.

El abogado de Hermione, que era un hombre de cabello rubio y con gafas de marco negro, fue quien inició el diálogo:

—Mi representada ha agregado un par de cláusulas al contrato inicial. Se ha limitado a eliminar el tema del dinero, dejando que ese punto sea únicamente abordado en caso de divorcio —a Draco eso no le sorprendió pues sabía que a Hermione lo que menos le interesaba era el dinero. Además, sinceramente, en sus planes no estaba el divorcio. Pero claro, antes debía casarse…

—Eso quiere decir que estás de acuerdo con el resto de las cláusulas del contrato…

—No es que esté de acuerdo, Draco, pero sé que tú no darás el ancho a esa estúpida cláusula.

—¿Estúpida, cláusula? ¿A qué cláusula te refieres? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

—¡Me refiero esa en donde me estás exigiendo treinta y un sesiones sexuales al mes, cada una de cuatro horas! —espetó Hermione. Ambos abogados se miraron entre sí e intentaron no reír, mientras el novio se había puesto de pie y Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—No le veo nada extraño. Sé que podré —agregó jactancioso.

—A ver Draco, me estás obligando a tener treinta y un sesiones al mes… no estás dando espacio al descanso.

—Dice claramente: al mes… podríamos estar todo un día haciendo el amor, por varias horas y así podríamos descansar al siguiente… no dice una sesión diaria… dice treinta y un al mes.

—No puedes poner una cláusula de ese tipo y menos si yo no podré cumplir en ciertos días… lo argumentarás como causal de divorcio y te quedarás con la custodia total de Scorpius. ¡Es totalmente injusto este contrato y machista, por decirlo de algún modo!

—¡Pero claro que lo es! De alguna forma me debo asegurar de que no te llevarás a mi hijo de regreso a Australia… o a Groenlandia… —dijo sentándose más cerca de Hermione en el sofá de un cuerpo que estaba al lado del sitial en donde ella se encontraba.

—No he pensado en Groenlandia, pero ahora que lo dices…

—Granger, es mi hijo, y no te lo llevarás lejos de mí.

—Si me caso contigo… —dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

Un carraspeo se escuchó y el abogado de Draco fue quien habló:

—Si no se casan o usted no firma el contrato, también se estipula que, habiendo el señor Malfoy reconocido verbalmente la paternidad del niño que viene en camino, usted no podrá sacarlo del país, sin la autorización de él.

—Eso lo sé. No soy estúpida, señor abogado. Y por lo mismo, esas treinta y un sesiones sexuales… —pero no logró terminar lo que iba a decir pues una pregunta se le vino a la mente—. Este… ¿por qué mierda son treinta y un sesiones, y no treinta o veintinueve? ¡Tú realmente estás cagado de la cabeza, Malfoy! —Draco rió con burla y la miró a los ojos.

—Treinta y uno me pareció un número simpático.

—Y los meses que traigan treinta o veintiocho días, serán menos, ¿no?

—No. Te equivocas. Son treinta y uno, independiente de la cantidad de días que traiga el mes.

—Draco, estás de mente. Estas cláusulas son estólidas y sin sentido… debes cambiarlas.

—¿Es… qué? —preguntó sin entender la palabra utilizada por Hermione.

—«Estúpido» —Draco enarcó una ceja, hacía tiempo que ella no era grosera con él, al menos no directamente—. No tú… tus cláusulas —aclaró Hermione.

—No lo pienso hacer, Granger… o firmas el contrato, o lo firmas… no hay otras opciones. Así de simple.

—Mejor dicho, o las firmo o no me caso.

—Como quieras.

—Draco, con eso te vas amarrar… ¡Treinta y un sesiones veces al mes, analízalo bien!

—Y no te olvides: cada sesión sexual debe ser de cuatro horas. No más, no menos —Hermione rodó lo ojos, tenía una ganas enorme de arrojarle el vaso de leche por la cabeza… y de paso largar una carcajada.

El abogado de Draco, un hombre gordo y calvo, era quien nuevamente pidió la palabra:

—Señor Malfoy, la señorita Grennett también ha agregado sus cláusulas…

—A ver Granger, ¿también estás poniendo tus exigencias? Sorpréndeme.

—Léelas tú, Ben —dijo Hermione a su abogado, este tomó el documento y comenzó a leer:

—Cláusula catorce: «Queda absolutamente prohibido al señor Malfoy, una vez que inicien una de sus sesiones de cuatro horas sexuales, que su… su… —el hombre carraspeó y su rostro se puso de color rojo y naranja.

—Continúe —solicitó Hermione mirándose el tono del esmalte de su uñas.

—Este… bueno… «Queda absolutamente prohibido al señor Malfoy, una vez que inicien una de sus sesiones de cuatro horas sexuales, que su… su pene pierda erección. Es decir, bajo ninguna circunstancia puede tornarse… flácido. Si esto ocurriera se da por terminada la sesión siendo por culpa el señor Malfoy».

Pero Draco volvió a reír, pues estaba tan confiado en sí que sabía que eso no ocurriría.

—¡Vamos Granger, te dije que me sorprendieras!

—A ver Draco, si mal no recuerdo, aquella vez cuando tuvimos la interrupción de tu sirviente algo te pasó, ¿lo recuerdas?

Hermione le mostró su dedo índice en forma corva. Los dos abogados bajaron sus cabezas e intentaron no reír. Draco creyó morir de vergüenza. En efecto, aquella vez no pudo seguir porque el elfo que le quitó «la inspiración»…

—E… eso… tiene explicación —se apresuró Draco en contestar.

—No hay explicación para «esto» —Hermione volvió a hacer el gesto con el dedo encorvado. Draco se arregló la corbata y con tono desafiante miró a Hermione.

—¿Algo más futura señora Malfoy que me deba exigir? Yo sé que no darás el porte para estar conmigo treinta y un veces al mes.

—Eso lo veremos, Draco Malfoy. Continúa, Bob.

—Bien, la cláusula siguiente, prohíbe al señor Malfoy orinar con la tapa del inodoro —Draco negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano que el abogado avanzara en la lectura—. La siguiente cláusula prohíbe al señor Malfoy abrazar a la señorita Grennett durante las noches de verano mientras ambos estén acostados —Draco la miró sin entender, ¿le daba calor? A él le encantaba.

—Granger, sigo sin sorprenderme —se volvió a sentar en donde mismo. Si bien las reglas de Hermione eran nada comparadas con la que él había impuesto, no dejaban de incomodarlo.

—¿Y no te parece sorprendente y difícil de cumplir que te prohíba que te pase «esto»…? —otra vez el maldito dedo de Hermione.

—¡Dale con lo mismo! ¡No me habías dicho te había afectado tanto!

—¡Ah, por lo menos lo reconoces! Espero que con tus amiguitas te pase siempre lo mismo.

—¡Granger!

—Bueno, continuando —agregó el abogado—… también queda estipulado que el señor Malfoy respetará el post natal de la señora Grennett, es decir, no la tocará sexualmente hasta que este periodo finalice.

Eso definitivamente a Draco pilló de sorpresa, ¿qué era eso de «post natal»? ¡¿Una semana o dos sin tocarla?! ¡No, eso era impensable! Él estaba esperando a que Hermione se desocupara de esa panza, para ponerla a gatas en la cama, hacerle el amor de pie, sentados, acostados, en la ducha, en el lavadero… ¿de dónde sacó ese estúpida condición?

El rostro de Draco palideció y Hermione se dio cuenta, mirándolo con su rostro triunfante, a punto de reírse.

—¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? —preguntó Draco como no dando mucha importancia al acápite, rascándose la cabeza. Eso lo hacía cada vez que se hastiaba y Hermione ya lo conocía.

—Cuarenta días para ser exactos, futuro esposo mío.

—¿Quéee? ¡¿Cuarenta días?! ¡Debe ser una broma!

—No, señor Malfoy. Está escrito aquí y cita un texto médico y legal que lo fundamenta y respalda, observe… —le dijo Bob señalando el párrafo donde figuraba la restricción.

Draco ya no escondía su enfado, deslizó una mano por su cuello y luego se giró hacia Hermione, apoyando ambos brazos en cada descanso del sitial en donde estaba sentada.

—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta lo que piensas hacer? ¿Piensas que me voy a retractar por culpa de tus estúpidas condiciones? Pues fíjate que no. Voy a firmar el puto contrato y espero que tú también lo hagas. Aunque no creo que tengas las agallas necesarias para estar conmigo cuatro horas diarias… porque si no cumples tu parte del contrato, te quito a nuestro hijo.

—Dudo mucho que tú aguantes cuatro horas, Draco Malfoy. Yo soy mujer y tengo la capacidad de poder fingir un orgasmo… ¡cientos si quiero en una noche! E incluso aguantarme uno si quiero… Pero tú… ¿puedes fingir una eyaculación? ¿O reprimirla? Conociéndote como te conozco, estoy segura que no. ¡Soy yo la que te tengo amarrado!

—¡Eso lo veremos!

Draco extrajo de su saco un bolígrafo, tomó el contrato y lo firmó, haciendo unos exagerados movimientos arabescos. Luego de lo cual la miró con rostro triunfal, aunque por dentro estaba hecho un mar de dudas y esperaba que ella no firmara.

—Listo. Solo espero que seas la leona que dices ser y te presentes en nuestro matrimonio, Granger. Dos semanas, más, el viernes cuatro de septiembre.

—Lo tengo claro, Malfoy. Ya veremos si me presento o no.

Los abogados sin decir nada más, simplemente se pusieron de pie y le dieron la mano a Hermione, para luego salir de la casa. En cambio Draco esperó a que se fueran para poder retirarse él.

Hermione creyó que le iba a decir algo, sin embargo se acercó a ella, entregándole en sus manos la carpeta con el contrato para que luego ella lo firmara.

—Cuídate y cuida a nuestro hijo.

—Draco… ¡Draco, espera!

Pero él simplemente desapareció delante de ella. Debía estar muy enfadado o muy triste, para que hiciera aquello. Hermione sabía que él odiaba el hechizo de aparición, tanto como ella y, a pesar de ello, lo había hecho.

Se dejó caer abatida en el sillón de dos cuerpos, ¿qué haría? ¿Se casaría con Malfoy? ¿Estaría dispuesta a perdonarlo? ¡Por Merlín… treinta y un sesiones! Eso la volvía loca… Aunque, ¿para qué negarlo? También deseosa…

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Espero que les hayan gustado estos 4 capítulos de actualización. Y ojalá puedan comentar.**

 **Cariños de siempre...Gin.**


	20. Sortilegios para Weasley

Draco apareció en las afueras de la casa de Hermione. Había tenido suerte de no ser visto por algún muggle que transitara a esa hora, pues no se detuvo a pensar siquiera en aquello cuando por rabia se retiró ofuscado de la casa de Hermione. Aunque en algún momento quiso regresar al escuchar su voz llamándolo, pero su orgullo ganó.

Abrió la portezuela del carro con el control a distancia y se sentó al volante. Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. Tenía tantas dudas acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir, aunque la más importante era si se casaría finalmente Hermione con él. ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo?! Dio un fuerte golpe al volante pues pensó que la había hecho de oro con ese famoso contrato prenupcial. Jamás imaginó la respuesta de Hermione… no creyó que iba a perder esa pequeña batalla lidiada hacía unos minutos.

Bueno, por algo fue la chica más inteligente de su generación… Debió suponer que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y que le iba a dar la pelea. ¡Y qué pelea! ¡Post natal y nada de flacidez! ¿Qué se habrá creído? ¿La mujer de hierro, acaso? Y la guinda del pastel: le había sacado a luz ese «pequeño problemita» que tuvo aquella mañana en donde perdió la concentración…

—¡Mujeres! No perdonan ni una…

Pero su rabia estaba combinada con ternura. Esas extrañas emociones que solo esa mujer causaba en él. Jamás podría estar cien por ciento feliz a su lado, pero tampoco podría estar cien por ciento enojado con ella.

¿Así de estúpido era estar enamorado? ¡Diantres! Al parecer, sí.

Con todo, los planes de reconciliación que había hecho para ese día se fueron por el retrete. Debía cancelar la reserva del hotel y la cena especial que había ordenado. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que jamás le pensaba decir a Granger. De seguro en estos momentos ella se estaba riendo por haber ganado, pero él era un Malfoy y sabría cómo borrarle la sonrisa de la cara. Sí, cuando no se presentara a la boda y lejos de contarle a la prensa lo del supuesto aborto, diría que fue por infidelidad… que por eso no se había casado con él… aquello sería más creíble. Además, mucha gente la había visto el día del desfile de modas muy sonriente con su ex marido, al lado de cararajada… ¡Par de babosos! Lo único que querían era alejarla de él. Además no tenía que ser adivino para suponer lo que ambos héroes de guerra veían en él: un mortífago. Estaba seguro que esos dos todavía vivían en el pasado.

Pero, ¿qué tanto daño le podría causar a ella y al bebé si él actuaba de esa manera? Es decir, difamándola y dejando su nombre por el suelo... ¡Demonios, esa mujer definitivamente lo tenía atrapado!

Y Potter… el muy faldero había tenido la desfachatez de presentarse en el hospital. ¡Y para mala suerte, se lo tenía que encontrar justo ahí! ¿Qué pretendía con ir a verla, si jamás se preocupó luego de que la rechazara? Fueron años en que no se había dignado a preguntar por ella o buscarla. ¿Qué habría pasado si efectivamente ella hubiese estado embarazada de él? Era obvio que habría tenido que asumir toda la responsabilidad sola y no dudaba que lo habría hecho bien. Granger era fuerte.

El muy imbécil juraba que con aparecerse una vez en el hospital (estando embarazada de otro) iba a borrar todo el mal que había causado. No, él la conocía y sabía que no lo perdonaría así como así. Lo malo era que si en algún momento ella optaba por perdonarlo, ¿volvería a sus brazos? ¿Cuánto amor quedaba de aquella relación? Pues dudaba que hubiese algo, así como tampoco no creía que ella lo amara… y eso a final de cuentas era lo que realmente le importaba.

Además si Hermione no le decía que estaba enamorada de él o que por lo menos sentía algo, él jamás lo reconocería, porque siempre había temido al rechazo y sentirse rechazado por la mujer amada, debía ser horrible, un sentimiento que no se imaginaba y por tanto no deseaba experimentar. ¡Por eso odiaba el amor! ¡Por eso odiaba enamorarse! ¡Por eso nunca se había enamorado! Hasta ahora…

Echó a correr el vehículo y partió en dirección de la casa de su amigo, Blaise Zabini, quería hablar con él y tratar el tema de Bruno. Esperaba que no estuviera su exuberante prima, Joan, que gracias a su perfume («Carolina Perrera», como dijo Hermione) y labial de color infierno, había tenido que lidiar con la separación de ella y los celos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione había regresado a la habitación tirándose en la cama. Estaba triste pues tenía tantas ganas de estar con Draco pero todo se había esfumado. Debió haber aceptado ese famoso contrato y listo. Si total, sabía que era imposible de llevar a cabo las condiciones que él había impuesto, pero ¿por qué diantres le dio por discutir? Si se hubiese quedado callada y aceptado la propuesta, era hora que podría estar en esa cama con él. Aunque si se hubiese quedado callada acatando todo, pues esa no sería Hermione Granger. Ella sabía que debía defender sus derechos y por sobre todo, le encantaba darle dolores de cabeza a Draco. Aunque ahora lo extraña tanto…

La primera pregunta que se le venía a la mente era si se casaría o no, sabía que Draco podría llevar a cabo sus amenazas sin mediar consecuencias, y la segunda era si ella estaba dispuesta a afrontar lo que viniera. Si tenía la respuesta para la segunda, entonces, la respuesta a la primera era no casarse… y listo.

No se dejaría intimidar por Draco, más si este había estado con otra mujer durante el noviazgo, ¿qué pasaría más adelante? ¿Se iba a acostar con otras mujeres delante de ella? No, ella no era juguete de nadie y no estaba dispuesta a ser el centro de atención de todos, ni el chisme del día. Ella era Herms Grennett y no había sido fácil obtener el prestigio que tenía, para venir a sucumbir ante los encantos de Draco Malfoy y sus embustes. No, ella se daría su lugar.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el clóset, de allí sacó un vestido rosa pálido, largo de encaje y organza, con escote levemente pronunciado y un corte por debajo del busto para dar una caída sensual y armoniosa a la barriga. Ese era su vestido de novia, el cual ella misma había diseñado en tiempo récord. Era su momento de felicidad y no iba a comprar un vestido de escaparate o pedir a algún colega que le diseñara algo. Ella podía hacerlo y lo había hecho con magia y con las mejores telas. Sin embargo, ahora lo miraba y lloraba. No se iba a casar. No se iba a presentar al matrimonio. ¡Draco había estado con otra mujer y no le importaba para nada la fidelidad! Y para colmo era capaz de celarla con Harry y Ron; de armarle un escándalo en el hospital y para colmo de exigirle treinta y un sesiones sexuales al mes… ¡Estaba loco! Loco, estúpido, insoportable… único… Draco era único… tan hombre… tan… Malfoy.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco acababa de explicar a Blaise Zabini sobre las sospechas en relación al ayudante de Hermione, cosa que a su amigo también llamó la atención.

Ambos se encontraban en el despacho que Blaise tenía en casa, compartiendo unas bebidas heladas, mientras hablaban de Bruno Bassi.

—Dices que es italiano y que tiene como nuestra edad…

—Yo creo que es un poco mayor pero, ¿quién nos asegura que esa sea su verdadera apariencia?

—Correcto. Voy a averiguar con mis contactos en el Ministerio de Magia a ver si alguien conoce a este Bruno Bassi, ¿no tienes más información?

—Que, según Hermione, es un diseñador de renombre en el mundo muggle, pero nada más. Y bueno, al parecer ahora tendría una relación con Luna Lovegood, o algo parecido. No sé si son amigos pero los he visto muy cercanos.

—¿Luna Lovegood? ¿Lunática? ¿La rubia de ojos grandes que era de Ravenclaw?

—La misma. Ella es secretaria de Hermione.

—Por lo que sé, ella no es de tener amistades muggles, su familia es cien por ciento mágica. De ser así, es decir, que tiene una amistad con Bassi… pues sí, ahí existe algo sospechoso. Apenas tenga información te la voy a hacer llegar. Yo me encargaré personalmente puesto que me has contagiado la curiosidad.

—Espero que sea pronto. Si ese tal Bruno esconde algo, no quiero que esté cerca de Granger, ni de mi hijo.

—Guau… tú y «la come libros» juntos, ¡quién lo diría!

—¡No la llames así! Es una excelente mujer —dijo sonriendo dando un sorbo a su bebida para luego dar una bocanada a su cigarro y exhalar el humo por la ventana.

—¡Ni tú te la crees, Malfoy! Yo aun no entiendo, ¿por qué mierda te casas? ¿Qué pasó con Astoria? ¡Tu vida es un enredo! ¿Te lo han dicho?

—Muchas veces, amigo. Pero no es tan difícil de entender. Astoria es una buena mujer, pero no me enamoré de ella.

—¿Y de Granger, sí estás enamorado?

—Me caso, ¿no?

—Esa no es respuesta. Te puedes casar solo porque está embarazada, te puedes casar porque al hacerlo reivindicas tu nombre y te puedes casar por estar enamorado.

—¿Y si te dijera que las tres opciones son válidas?

Blaise lo miró incrédulo y sonrió. ¡Draco no iba a cambiar nunca! Pero eso de que amaba y que era responsable, nadie se lo creería.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—Las dos primeras razones, sí. No le he dicho que la amo, ni se lo pienso decir. Además se debe casar conmigo porque si no, yo mismo la voy a difamar ante la prensa.

—Si la amas de verdad, no lo harás.

—La amo, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

—No te creo.

En ese momento Pansy golpeó la puerta e ingresó cargando una bandeja con unos panecillos y otros zumos frutales para su marido y para Draco. El calor era agobiante y entendía que ambos querrían algo para refrescarse. Draco apagó el cigarro en el cenicero y se acercó a Pansy.

—Estás muy guapa.

—Es el matrimonio, Draco —sonrió dándole un vaso con jugo helado.

—Gracias.

—Blaise, tu prima Joan ha llamado diciendo que vendrá esta tarde a vernos —informó Pansy a su marido.

—¡Ah, entonces yo me voy! No pienso ver a esa muchachita, miren que por su culpa peligra mi matrimonio.

—¿Es en serio entonces que Granger puede dejarte plantado?

—Es cierto. Tu prima, Blaise, ese día de vuestro aniversario, se encargó primero de cambiar la hora de los relojes y luego me dejó impregnado de su perfume y labial en mi ropa. Hermione no quiere entender que no ocurrió nada y por eso se fue a su casa.

—Pero debiste habérselo explicado, Draco —dijo Pansy preocupada.

—No me dio espacio y yo no insistí.

—¿Sabes qué, amigo? —añadió Pansy sentándose en uno de los sofás—. Nos conocemos desde hace años y nunca me dijiste que sintieras algo por Granger, es más, habría jurado que te ibas a casar con Astoria.

—Es una larga historia.

—Bueno, hay tiempo ¿no? —Pansy se acomodó en uno de los sofás, ya que realmente quería escuchar la versión de Draco en cuanto a su relación con Granger. Si bien en el colegio eran enemigos declarados, a Pansy siempre le cabía espacio a la duda luego de haber leído, en más de alguna oportunidad (a escondidas de Draco) un par de cartas que la hacían dudar de esa «enemistad». Incluso creyó que Draco y Granger eran amantes a escondidas… algo así como una especie de Romeo y Julieta en medio de la guerra, pero con el paso del tiempo se convenció que no, pero la idea estaba bien buena para escribir un libro, incluso hasta había pensado en el título: «Siempre serás Mía, Granger»…. Tal vez, en algún momento lo escribiría…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No había dormido ya que nuevamente esas horribles pesadillas lo acompañaron durante casi toda la noche. Otra vez la imagen de Bellatrix Lestrange estuvo presente en sus sueños y esta vez había sido totalmente desgastante.

Sintió que se levantaba, que caminaba por sus propios medios y que bajaba a la biblioteca a leer ese maldito libro de magia histórica de la América Precolombina y que se veía a él realizando el sacrificio del infante. Y, al ejecutarlo, lograba sacar el maleficio de Bellatrix que llevaba en su cuerpo por más diez años. Era un proceso doloroso y sangriento, en donde lograba ver, desde un punto en el espacio, cómo su cuerpo era despedazado para que Bellatrix cobrara vida, bebiéndose la sangre que él había logrado hacer fluir mediante un corte en el cuello al bebé, el que ahora yacía inerte en una especie de altar de piedra.

Lloraba al ver cómo el niño había muerto y Bellatrix, con su figura espectral comenzaba a tener fuerza y a volverse corpórea, mientras rezaba una letanía en una vetusta lengua inca ya extinta.

Ahora entendía todo. Sabía que en algún momento él tendría que sacrificar a ese niño que era sangre de su sangre… al pequeño que era su nieto… un niño que venía al mundo, solo para dar vida a una bruja que pretendía seguir con la obra de Voldemort.

Se acomodó en la cama y vio la hora: casi las ocho de la mañana. Sus fuerzas cada día iban disminuyendo, pero al disminuir, extrañamente sus sentidos se iban aclarando. Creía que ese hechizo a ratos no existía y que podía hacer su vida completamente normal. Pero otras veces sabía que lo tenía a cuestas y la voz de la bruja resonaba en su mente. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que esa que le hablaba, no era la Bellatrix que hizo el hechizo, ni tampoco un pedazo del alma de ésta.

Siempre supuso que Bellatrix adoraba de tal manera a Voldemort a tal punto que habría considerado una ofensa hacia su mentor el haber creado un Horrocrux, hechizo con el que este dividió su alma para asegurarse el volver a la vida.

En cambio ella sabía que iba a morir, que en cualquier momento podría ser asesinada, si no era por el mismo Voldemort, sería por uno de sus seguidores, o los que se oponían al régimen de éste. Era por eso que, conocedora de que posiblemente no lograra sobrevivir, quiso asegurarse una vida alterna, no para ella, ni para su alma, si no para una gemela de ella: otra mujer idéntica, física y mentalmente desequilibrada y malvada como ella (un clon) pero a su vez mejorada, con mayor fuerza y decisión, que vinera de una vez a terminar lo iniciado por Voldemort, a reclutar a los que se negaban a la rendición y a formar una nueva era, en donde reinara para siempre la pureza de la sangre y el caos.

Ahora por fin entendía por el por qué esa voz requería la sangre de un hijo nacido de una impura: esa la forma de avivar el odio en la gemela de Bellatrix a fin de iniciar el exterminio final de todos éstos. Si bien no había hecho el mismo hechizo de Voldemort, en orden a crear un horrocrux, el motivo se mantenía: ese complejo de pureza, no siendo ella pura, tal como lo era el Señor Tenebroso, dejaba de manifiesto su admiración irrestricta, sumisión total y vehemencia de esta mujer hacia ese maldito desquiciado.

Lucius ahora comprendía todo y era como si esa bruja en su ser le estuviese paso a paso explicando lo que sucedía. Aunque él tampoco era tonto y entendía que lo que estaba ocurriendo era solamente para que actuara en la forma indicada sabiendo con certeza qué iba a ocurrir luego.

Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás para defenderse de ese ataque… nada estaría pasando… Estaría imbuido en los preparativos de la boda, junto a Narcisa o comprando regalos para su nieto, ayudando a su hijo en las empresas o asesorando a su nuera en las inversiones. En cambio estaba allí, postrado en esa silla a la espera de la muerte y atento a cometer el más horrendo de los asesinatos: matar a un inocente bebé.

Si pudiera hablar… si pudiera decir lo que ocurría… ¡Cada día de su vida odiaba con mayor fuerza a Voldemort y lo que él significaba! Y por sobre todo a sus erráticas decisiones. Debió ser fuerte y haber afrontado la realidad, por último, haber huido.

Pero nada de eso había hecho y hoy se encontraba frente a esta disyuntiva de la cual no tenía opción de escape: asesinar y morir.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hacía días que Tanya notaba extraño Ron. Desde el día del desfile de modas que acostumbraban a almorzar o a cenar juntos. Pero hacía ya una semana que Ron se saltaba los horarios o decía estar muy ocupado. Ella pensaba que algo que había dicho o hecho, molestó a su jefe, o que éste definitivamente no tenía ningún interés en ella. Moría por dentro, ya que cada vez se sentía más atraída hacia ese pelirrojo. Adoraba la forma de cómo la trataba, la manera tan ejecutiva en cómo se desenvolvía en los negocios y en detalles pequeños como un saludo, una sonrisa o incluso en cómo se preocupaba por cada miembro de su familia.

Quizá era eso lo que a él no le gustaba de ella. Una chica que era hija única con dos padres muggles, tal vez era eso lo que a Ronald Weasley le molestaba. En realidad, no sabía qué le pasaba.

Aprovechó que a esa hora, cerca de las siete de la tarde, para poder hablar con él. En ese horario la mayoría de los empleados del sector administrativo empezaba a retirarse de la tienda y solo quedaban los dependientes que atendían hasta las ocho para luego cerrar.

Ingresó a la oficina de su jefe, luego de tocar a la puerta en forma suave. No escuchó la respuesta pero aun así decidió pasar. Vio que Ron estaba mirando por la ventana hacia el Callejón Diagon, con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

Se acercó a él y osadamente le tocó el hombro. Ron, como bajando de su nube giró y le sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa triste y casi nerviosa.

—Tanya, pensé que ya te habrías ido.

—No, señor Weasley, aun no.

—¿En qué quedamos?

—Lo siento… digo, «No, Ronald, aún no» —dijo sonriendo al recordar una de las conversaciones en donde habían acordado de dejar las formalidades y tratarse de «tú»—. No me he ido, ya que quiero aprovechar que los empleados se han retirado para poder hablar contigo. Quiero saber qué te ocurre, por qué no me hablas como antes. Estás distante, ¿hice algo malo para que estés así? Hace días que te noto extraño, es que acaso, ¿soy una mala secretaria?

—¡No Tanya! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? Es solo que… —Ron intentó caminar hasta el sector en donde tenía un pequeño bar para servirse un poco de agua. Sin embargo, Tanya le tomó la mano e hizo que girara para verlo frente a frente.

—Ron, yo sé que me encuentras parecida a tu exesposa, me lo has dicho un par de veces, incluso dices que soy igual de eficiente que ella y lejos de que eso me moleste, pues me halaga, porque yo a ella la admiro desde siempre. Sin embargo, yo soy Tanya Hall, tu secretaria. La chica que te quiere… te lo he dicho.

—Y que tiene diez años menos que yo.

Él sabía que tarde o temprano ella volvería a abordar ese tema que el día del desfile había dejado inconcluso. Ambos habían reconocido que existía un vínculo especial entre ambos. Mas, el tema de edad era lo que importunaba a Ronald. Para él diez años era mucho, pero para ella, no era nada. Era solo experiencia versus juventud.

Ron se rascó la cabeza, sentía que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pronto lo tendría en las manos. En efecto, hacía una semana que Tanya le había dicho que estaba interesada en él, y él le había dicho lo mismo, pero tanto el uno como el otro, temía iniciar una relación.

—Tanya, si supieras… tuve un matrimonio y por mi culpa…

—Calla, Ron. No me interesa lo que haya pasado antes en tu vida. Me interesa el ahora… aquí… en este momento —dijo ella tomándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Ron sintió como si miles de mariposas estuviesen a punto de echarse volar desde el nido: su propio estómago. ¿Por qué se sentía como un adolescente sin saber qué hacer o decir? Esa chica era inteligente, audaz y atrevida, todo lo contrario a lo que él era y sin embargo, sentía que sus hormonas masculinas estaban a punto de explotar y hacer evidente lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo con solo rozar la suave y juvenil piel de su secretaria.

Debía actuar. ¡Tenía bastante de contenerse y de dejar pasar oportunidades por culpabilizarse de su fallido matrimonio! Su ex era ahora feliz con el hurón desteñido, y él, a pesar de quererla tanto, se daba cuenta de que ese cariño era amistad, no amor. Quizá por eso su matrimonio no funcionó y ella buscó el cariño en brazos de quien no debía: su mejor amigo. Pero eso era pasado. Ahora ella era feliz, iba a ser madre y se le veía complemente realizada como mujer y profesional. Era hora entonces de comenzar a pensar en él… Y él hacía rato que había puesto sus ojos en esa jovencita, no por el parecido físico que existía entre ella y su exmujer, no, era por ser osada e inteligente, y por mostrarse al mundo tal y como era, con sus ideas nuevas, que era la combinación perfecta entre magia y tecnología muggle. ¿Y para qué negarlo a estas alturas? Las caderas de Tanya lo traían loco desde el primer momento en que la vio entrar a la oficina.

No lo pensó otra vez y tomó la mano de Tanya que tenía entrelazada con sus dedos, y en un movimiento rápido logró que el brazo de ella quedara hacia la espalda, mientras que con su otro brazo consiguió rodearla. Soltó la mano de ella para poder tomar la cintura de la muchacha.

—Tanya no sabes cuánto he quiero estar contigo…

—Y tú no sabes lo que te he extrañado.

La miró a los ojos, unos lindos ojos cafés de pestañas largas. Ella solo sonrió y advirtió que Ron quería besarla al ver que la boca de él lentamente se acercaba a la suya. Cerró los ojos y al sentir el contacto de esos labios, su corazón parecía que iba a estallar. No lo podía creer. Ronald Weasley la estaba besando y ella solo quería corresponderle. Sus manos, casi en un movimiento torpe, subieron por los brazos de él hasta cruzarse por el cuello y lograr colgarse de éste. Tal acción, valió para que Ron profundizara en el beso, y comenzara a acariciar el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos.

Los besos eran interminables y cada uno quería devorarse al otro en medio de gemidos y pequeños mordiscos; las caricias y besos cada vez era más apasionados. Ron, había logrado levantar la blusa de Tanya y ella sentía que su respiración cada vez se aceleraba más.

Las caricias los llevaron a recostarse en el sillón… Ron se posó sobre Tanya, que a esta altura tenía la blusa abierta, dejando al descubierto un sostén rojo de suaves ribetes y encajes. La boca de Ron comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello mientras que con una mano acariciaba uno de los pechos, logrando arrancarle a ella más de un gemido de placer.

Tanya sintió un poco de miedo, hacía tanto que no había estado con alguien que no sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos sentir a ese hombre que revolucionaba su vida desde hacía semanas y que en las noches era el dueño de sus más ardientes deseos.

Ron por su parte se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo mientras con sus labios había logrado besar y succionar uno de los rosados pezones de la muchacha que jadeaba bajo su peso… Con su otra mano había logrado soltar el broche del sostén dejando al descubierto dos hermosas colinas blancas las cuales acariciaba y levemente pellizcaba mientras que con su boca succionaba, lamía y mordía haciendo que la chica gimiera y pidiera más.

No lo iba a dudar, rápidamente se quitó la camisa y mientras intentaba soltar el cinturón, Tanya se puso de rodillas y le bajó lentamente el cierre del pantalón, ayudándolo a quitárselo. Para Ron ese juego era lo más excitante que había experimentado, deseando que no terminara…

Luego él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y fue él quien se colocó de rodillas, la giró y en un momento sensual y atrevido, deslizó el cierre de la falda de Tanya y esta cayó al piso, quedando frente a él dos suaves y tersos glúteos, adornados con una pantaleta roja, que se ceñía justo en el centro, mostrando la bondad y sutileza de la belleza femenina que tenía frente a sí. Besó, mordió y acarició lo que tenía delante, mientras que con su mano había logrado tocar más allá, hundiendo uno de sus dedos en la húmeda cavidad de Tanya logrando que ésta diera un pequeño gemido…

—¡Oh, Ronald!

Sentir los dedos de él ingresando en su cuerpo y acariciándola de esa manera, hacían querer sentir más… Ron había deslizado la prenda interior hasta la altura de los muslos y ella sentía cómo el ingresaba una y una vez en su cuerpo, mientras que con su boca besaba y lamía todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

Nuevamente la giró y estando en esa posición, ella de pie y él de rodillas, la ropa resbaló por las piernas de la muchacha dejando frente a él un hermoso monte en donde hundió su boca para probar las mieles exquisitas que de este fluían.

Tanya sentía que sus rodillas se doblaban debido a esas nuevas sensaciones, pues nadie la había acariciado de esa manera, nadie había tocado esa parte de su cuerpo de esa forma, sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento. Instintivamente dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda y separando levemente las piernas para que Ron hiciera su trabajo, que tan hábilmente realizaba. La lengua tocada cada parte de su sexo, haciendo que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas gimiera de placer y pidieran más…

En un momento, él detuvo su labor y se posicionó frente a ella, quien lo miró a la cara y ambos tenían un suave rubor en el rostro mientras que sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto placer, nuevamente sus bocas se unieron y las lenguas danzaban al compás del deseo y del fuego del que sus cuerpos eran presos…

Ron levantó una pierna de ella hasta la altura de su propia cadera y al fin lograba rosarla con su sexo mientras devoraba su boca y sus lenguas se enredaban al son de las caricias.

Ambos torpemente buscaron el sillón... Tanya se recostó y cedió espacio entre sus piernas para que Ron se situara sobre ella y esta vez ingresara sin miramientos en ella…

Era un placer infinito sentir a Ron en su cuerpo, era un hombre fuerte y viril que en un momento llegó a creer que su cuerpo no estaba preparado para él… un dolor combinado con placer hizo que sus piernas instintivamente se separaran un poco más, mientras que Ron realizaba el candente movimiento sobre ella.

Era imposible para ambos seguirse conteniendo, el deseo era mayor, así que los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, más rápido… más salvajes… los gemidos más fuertes… los besos eran mordidas y las caricias los hacían querer perderse en la piel del otro…

Cuando juntos al fin lograron el orgasmo, Ronald lograba expulsar todo su fuego al interior del juvenil cuerpo de Tanya, cuerpo que ahora él había marcado como suyo. Sí, Tanya Hall era ahora de Ronald Weasley. No la dejaría por nada del mundo. Sería su mujer. La única, porque sentía que la amaba.

Y Tanya… Tanya sentía lo mismo por Ronald Weasley, su pelirrojo amado.


	21. ¿El Sí?

_Mirándote adivino lo que piensas estamos solos sentimientos se despiertan_

 _y la noche espera besándonos la aventura ya comienza_

 _nuestros latidos se desbocan como el viento_

 _y nuestras almas pecan, ¡Ay deseo!_

* * *

Era el día cuatro de septiembre, fecha señalada para su matrimonio con Draco Malfoy, y ella daba vueltas en la habitación, mirando una y otra vez el vestido que reposaba sobre la cama. Eran las nueve de la mañana y la ceremonia estaba programada para las cinco de la tarde en la mansión de Draco, quien la había llamado infinidades de veces durante el día anterior, pero ella ninguna llamada quiso contestar. No obstante, sí leyó todos los mensajes que él había enviado y en todos preguntaba si se iba a presentar al matrimonio, si no, para cancelarlo. Pero ella no respondía, porque no sabía realmente qué responder.

Nunca antes en su vida había estado más indecisa que ahora. Siempre había sido una mujer segura tanto, que en ocasiones no analizaba mayormente su proceder cuando ya tenía el asunto concluido. Pero ahora… este episodio de su vida la tenía complemente desorientada. Sabía que amaba a Draco, que lo deseaba con todo el corazón, pero no estaba dispuesta a soportar sus infidelidades. No, eso nunca.

Una parte de sí ansiaba casarse con él, volver a besarlo, a sentir sus caricias y a hacer el amor con él, pero otra, aquella que se llamaba conciencia y coherencia, la hacían decir que no… que no debía casarse con ese hombre que había sido capaz de serle infiel mientras estaban de novios, ¿qué le esperaba entonces para más adelante? No, ella no se debía casar con un hombre así y como dice el dicho «mejor sola que mal acompañada», pues entonces debía estar sola.

Sin embargo esa decisión a cada rato recibía detractores: Bruno, que le decía que Malfoy estaba «bien bueno» y que no iba a encontrar un espécimen de ese tipo, pues estaban en franca extinción; Giovanni, hacía énfasis en que se notaba que Malfoy la amaba aunque no fuera tan explícito; Luna, le decía que Draco era de buenos sentimientos... ¡Ja, buenos sentimientos! ¡Bueno para ser infiel! Para eso era bueno el hurón cretino y mentiroso. Para nada más.

Luego sus padres… ambos veían en Draco al caballero de la fuerte armadura o al príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas. Ninguno de los dos sabía quién era en realidad Draco Malfoy, ni como éste se había portado con ella durante su época estudiantil. Bueno, sus padres no mucho sabían de aquella época, ella misma se había encargado de mantenerlos al margen de la realidad que vivía en aquellos años a fin de protegerlos.

Pero ahora lo que menos quería era que le dijeran que Draco era el amor de su vida… porque… ¡sí lo era! Estaba perdida y estúpidamente enamorada de él, pero su orgullo, aquel que la obligaba a tener el carácter dominante y avasallador que la caracterizaba, le impedía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y a demostrar emociones; de gritar al mundo que nunca antes se sintió así… verdaderamente plena y mujer en los brazos de un hombre.

Era ahora cuando se cuestionaba si realmente había amado a Harry… Pues, sí, claro que lo amó, pero no con la pasión desenfrenada que sentía por Draco, ni con ese furioso deseo carnal de sentirse mujer con cada una de sus caricias, con cada beso y palabra de ese hombre que revolucionaba su vida, su realidad y su ser entero.

¡Ay deseo! Quería tenerlo con ella todo el día, amar cada centímetro de ese generoso y hermoso cuerpo… tan hombre, que de solo recordarlo, sentía un leve malestar en sus órganos internos, era como si estos pensaran por sí solos y dieran órdenes a su cuerpo para ser poseída. ¡Sí, por lo más preciado! Su cuerpo añoraba sus caricias y sus besos…

Y estaba el contrato prenupcial, en la carpeta esperando ser firmado por ella.

Esa famosa cláusula de las treinta y un sesiones daba vueltas en su cabeza, y la hacía pensar a cada minuto en lo sensual, atrevido y lujurioso que podrían llegar a ser esas deseadas sesiones. Sí, y cada una de cuatro horas… Mordía su labio inferior mientras se acariciaba el cuello y deslizaba una mano hasta la entrepierna… el deseo se hacía cada más fuerte… su respiración entrecortada, le alertaba de que quería sentir un orgasmo… quería extasiarse de pasión y deseo, así fuera con ella misma…

Sí, odiaba auto complacerse, teniendo la solución tan cerca, pero el deseo era mayor y las ansias de estar con él la estaban llevando al límite… sus ganas de tener a Draco a su lado, iban en aumento y la temperatura de su cuerpo también.

Pero un golpe en la puerta de la habitación, la hizo saltar del sofá en donde se había acomodado, tanto que casi cae de este. Arregló su bata de dormir y anudó el lazo que hacía unos segundos había soltado…

Dio un respiro, se arregló la ropa y el cabello para luego hablar.

—Adelante.

—Señorita Grennett —se trataba de una de las empleadas de la casa—. En la sala hay una señorita que la espera.

—¿Ginny Potter? —preguntó de inmediato porque no se imaginaba quién pudiera ir a verla justo el día de su matrimonio, solo Luna iba en las tardes, pero ese día tampoco la esperaba, ya que estaba dentro de la lista de invitados a la boda.

—No, señorita Grennett, dice llamarse Pansy Zabini.

—¿Pansy Zabini? ¿Aquí?

—Así es.

—Bien, bajaré luego de cambiarme. Por favor, que me espere unos minutos.

—Debo también informar que la enfermera ha avisado que, como hoy es su matrimonio, vendrá el médico de cabecera en un momento más a chequearla completamente.

—Que venga a cualquier hora… total no me voy a casar.

—¿Va dejar a su apuesto novio plantado en el altar? Yo que usted no lo suelto —dijo la mujer con rostro sonriente—. Bien iré a avisar a la señora Zabini que usted ya la atenderá.

—Gracias.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Hermione bajó a la sala y al abrirse la puerta del ascensor se encontró con su antigua compañera de escuela, Pansy Parkinson quien la estaba esperando. La pregunta era qué querría con ella.

En los recuerdos de Hermione no figuraba haber tenido algún tipo de relación o alguna conversación con Parkinson. Lo único que se le venía la mente, eran sus risas y burlas a raíz de los insultos de Draco.

Por su parte Pansy quedó asombrada con la Hermione Granger que tenía en frente. Era una mujer elegante y bellísima, con una panza que la hacía totalmente adorable. Si hubiesen sido amigas, de seguro la habría abrazado, pero nunca lo fueron. Al contrario, eran verdaderas enemigas y ella la odiaba en secreto, pues en más de alguna oportunidad sorprendió entre las cosas de Draco cartas dirigidas a ella, lo que nunca tuvo claro era si esas cartas en alguna oportunidad llegaron a manos de Granger o si se escribían en secreto. Bueno, al verla ahora con un embarazo, podría asegurar que entre ellos siempre existió algún tipo de relación y el hecho de que ella esperara un hijo de él, simplemente obedecía a una relación que se había gestado en sus años escolares… otro fundamento más para la historia que estaba creando su mente. Así que pronto pondría a trabajar a su pluma.

—Pansy Parkinson, buenos días.

—Buenos días señora Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió. Ahora entendía a qué se debía la visita de Pansy, debía de ir a enrostrarle su impureza y que Draco no debía casarse con ella. Pues bien, estaba lista y dispuesta para defenderse. Total, ella no se iba a casar y que si tanto interés tenía, ahí estaba Draco disponible, ella no lo necesitaba.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco se encontraba en la biblioteca de su casa, mirando por la ventana a través del visillo a la gran cantidad de gente que estaba en el patio. Faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara la ceremonia y ni rastro de Hermione. Al final se había cansado de llamarla porque nunca respondía. También había hablado a Bruno y a Giovanni, pero ambos estaban entre los invitados a la boda además ninguno había la visto durante el día y tampoco a ellos les había respondido sus llamados.

A ratos pensaba seriamente que ella se había ido del país y de ser así, tendría todo perdido. ¿Por qué no le dijo lo que realmente sentía? Debió decirle que la amaba; que ella y el niño que venía en camino eran su motivo de vivir. Pero calló y ahora solo estaba pagando las consecuencias de su omisión.

¿Por qué el orgullo le ganaba a los sentimientos? ¿Cómo otra vez la sangre Malfoy que corría por sus venas había herido a lo más preciado? Sabía que ese contrato prenupcial, lejos de unirlos, los había separado definitivamente, porque en efecto era una cláusula machista y retrógrada en donde la dejaba a ella como un mero objeto sexual, no dando espacio para nada más que no fuera el deseo físico. Pero a pesar de aquello, no debía negarlo. El deseo de tenerla con él era infinito, pero más lo eran las ganas de sentirla cercana, de conversar, de reírse, de pensar en el futuro de Scorpius… el sexo venía de añadidura. Era importante y esencial en la relación, pero lo que él sentía por Hermione iba más allá de lo físico… eso que se les daba tan bien a ambos…

Pero no podía negarlo, el mejor sexo del mundo lo había tenido con ella aquella noche en Australia y todas las otras veces que estuvo con Hermione, con su panza hermosa, habían sido las más sensuales y que lo llenaban por completo. Con ella, daba gracias al Creador por haberlo hecho hombre y disfrutar cada parte del cuerpo de esa castaña que desde los once años que revolucionaba sus hormonas y que ahora, tenía algo dentro de ella que era de él: un hijo… fruto de ese deseo infinito que ambos sentían.

Dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo (era el cuarto que se fumaba en menos de media hora) y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Olió su ropa y se dio cuenta de que tendría que utilizar magia para eliminar ese olor a tabaco (y de seguro hasta en sus poros) para así poder atender a los invitados y decirles que se cancelaba todo.

Tomó oro sorbo de licor y miró otra vez hora: seis y veinte. Bien, unos minutos más y daría por cancelado el matrimonio.

No. ¡Tenía que esperar por lo menos una hora más! ¡Las novias siempre se retrasan!

¡Demonios! No era capaz de despedir a todos los invitados. Había visto a Luna Lovegood entre los presentes, con un extraño vestido verde musgo con pompones en los hombros, no era feo ni ridículo, era extraño y era obvio que no era una creación de Hermione… Esa chica podría ayudarlo a avisar a la gente de que el matrimonio se suspendía.

Dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio, sacó de una gaveta la varita y eliminó cualquier residuo de cigarro tanto de su cuerpo, ropa y ambiente. Pero apenas se sentó en el sillón, su madre llegó, cerrando tras ella la puerta y cargando una carpeta oscura, a la cual Draco no le dio importancia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con los invitados. ¡Tu padre está enojadísimo! Cómo es posible que…

—¡Que de él la cara entonces! No voy a quedar en ridículo delante de medio Londres… ¿Tenías que invitar a tanta gente madre mía? Por favor llama a Lovegood, ella me ayudará a hacer un comunicado.

—Un comunicado de qué, Draco. ¿De qué hablas?

—De que se cancela la boda, obvio —Narcisa lo miró sonriente.

—Toma, abre esto —dijo entregando a su hijo la carpeta que cargaba. Draco sin entender la abrió. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que se trataba del contrato y que estaba firmado por Hermione.

—Pero, entonces… —agregó sin entender mirando a su madre.

—Hijo, tu novia te espera en el altar. No es común que la novia espere al novio… pero ustedes son un caso aparte.

La sonrisa natural y sincera iluminó el rostro de Draco, y se apresuró a mirar por la ventana y pudo darse cuenta de que toda la gente se encontraba ya en el sector en donde se había instalado el sector para la ceremonia.

Revisó su bolsillo, allí estaba la cajita con las argollas matrimoniales, otra vez sentía que tenía alma y la sonrisa no la podía borrar del rostro. Narcisa se sentía alegre y satisfecha, pues hacía muchos años que no veía a su hijo irradiar felicidad como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

Le acomodó la pajarita en el cuello, ya que era el mismo traje que Hermione le había elegido para el famoso desfile, al cual él no había llegado y que ahora como homenaje a su amada, había optado por usar.

—Hijo, tu abogado está afuera, le diré que tienes listo el contrato, para que lo haga efectivo de inmediato, antes de que te cases —Draco miró la carpeta y rió de felicidad.

—¡Ay, madre! Si leyeras ese contrato, te desmayarías…

—Pero, ¿de qué se trata?

—Idioteces mías a las cuales Hermione termina accediendo… ¡Andando madre, una novia me espera!

—Pero, ¿y el contrato?

—Nada de contrato, madre.

—Draco hijo, espera. ¿Realmente seguirás adelante con esto? Ya le fuiste infiel, ahora se casarán, y tú seguirás en lo mismo… Me molestaría mucho que ella sufriera y también tu hijo.

—Madre, escúchame una vez en tu vida. A la única mujer que le he sido fiel en mi vida ha sido a Hermione Granger. ¿Y sabes por qué, Narcisa Malfoy? —ella se encogió de hombros—. Pues entonces, te dejo tarea. Intúyelo o adivínalo.

Le dio un beso en la frente a Narcisa, se acomodó el cabello y salió erguido hacia el encuentro de Hermione.

Se veía seguro y feliz, pero su corazón latía a mil por segundo, sentía que las manos le temblaban y que ni siquiera sabía qué le iba a decir al momento de tenerla en frente. No habían ensayado nada, no se habían visto desde el día de la reunión por el peculiar contrato prenupcial, así que dada esa situación lo más probable es que el bullado matrimonio terminara en un caos. Eso era lo que menos le importaba. Se casaría y lo haría con la mujer que amaba.

Su madre casi corría detrás de él, si algo tenía claro Narcisa Malfoy, era que su hijo debía de ingresar del brazo de su madre, así que se apresuró y tomó a Draco.

—Tu novia está bellísima.

—No lo dudo.

—Tú también te ves bien, hijo.

—Eso espero.

Caminaron juntos, Draco pudo ver a algunos conocidos, incluso estaba presente el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, algunos personeros del ministerio, varios ejecutivos de su empresa, amigos de la familia y unos cuantos parientes, sin contar a los empleados de Hermione y a Ginny Weasley junto a Potter. Era obvio que él estaba allí solamente por su esposa. ¡Descarado!

Los familiares, tanto de Hermione como de él, no eran muchos. Por su lado se trataba de un número reducido, ya que cuando ocurrió la guerra muchos renegaron del parentesco con Lucius y su grupo familiar, tema a que estas alturas a Draco era lo que menos le importaba, ya que su visión se cerraba en una figura femenina que estaba al costado de la mesa que el oficial del ministerio muggle había dispuesto para el matrimonio, junto a su padre, y a su madre. Esa figura era su hermosa Hermione, quien lucía un vestido rosa pálido y que estaba sentada, pues por su estado, debía adivinar que no podía estar mucho rato de pie.

En ese momento ella lo vio llegar y de inmediato advirtió que Draco lucía el traje que ella misma había elegido para el desfile. Le encantó el detalle, si bien no era un traje para novio, nadie notaría la diferencia, total era un Armani elegante y único, hecho especialmente para él por su colega diseñador.

Ambos sentían que sus corazones estaban bombeando sangre al por mayor y que el tiempo para los dos transcurría en forma lenta. El trayecto de Draco desde la entrada hacia el altar era de unos diez metros, pero para Hermione eran kilómetros. Sonreía y con los nervios no lograba saber si esa sonrisa era correspondida. Estaba alegre, pues se iba a casar con el hombre que amaba, aquel que ella creyó infiel y que nunca lo había sido.

Su cabeza giró un poco y se encontró con la sonrisa de Pansy Parkinson… hoy Pansy Zabini, quien estaba sentada en la tercera fila. Si no fuera por Pansy, ella no estaría allí. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer una tercera persona para que pudiera creer en Draco? Simplemente porque el historial de él no lo favorecía mucho que digamos, si hasta su mismo padre habría jurado que andaba por ahí revolcándose con cualquiera. Nadie habría imaginado que el sofisticado y apetecido Draco Malfoy había sido víctima de una muchacha en busca de aventura: la prima de Zabini, quien, viéndose relegada no encontró mejor forma de desquite que manchar la camisa de Draco e inundarlo de su perfume.

Esa vil jugarreta de adolescente, bastó para que ella, como una leona territorial, de inmediato dudara de la fidelidad de él y pusiera en jaque su felicidad… su matrimonio y hasta la misma felicidad de su hijo, a quien estuvo a punto de negarle el derecho a vivir con su padre.

Draco llegó a su lado y le dio la mano, ella de inmediato se la tomó para apoyarse y ponerse de pie. Sintió como él la apretaba suavemente, regalándole una sonrisa.

—Viniste.

—¿Lo dudaste? —él asintió—. Vine y te traje el contrato… firmado… ¿crees que podrás?

—No —respondió riendo.

—Ni yo, pero de todas formas lo firmé —Draco volvió a reír y le besó la mano.

—¿Empecemos?

—A eso vine.

La ceremonia dio inicio con el discurso del ministro y con las palabras aprendidas de siempre.

Sin embargo, tanto Draco como Hermione, lejos de escuchar cada palabra y cada compromiso a los que estarían ligados por el resto de sus vidas, se dedicaron a mirarse, a sonreír y a acariciarse suavemente las manos que tenían tomadas, pues sabían que ese lazo que hoy los unía era fiel reflejo de lo que una noche de pasión había desencadenado…

Al cabo de varios minutos de lectura de decretos, imposiciones y reglas del matrimonio, vino la pregunta para Draco:

—Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, ¿acepta usted a Hermione Jean Granger Grennett como su esposa, y promete amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Sí, acepto ―respondió Draco y de inmediato le colocó la argolla matrimonial a Hermione, a quien le temblaban las manos. Draco se dio cuenta y para tranquilizarla, luego de poner la argolla en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, le guiñó un ojo. Hermione sonrió.

Y ahora venía la pregunta para Hermione:

—Señorita Hermione Jean Granger Grennett, ¿acepta usted a Draco Lucius Malfoy Black como su esposo, y promete amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Sí, acepto.

—Entonces por favor los invito a firmar la respectiva acta matrimonial.

Draco recibió el lápiz por parte del Ministro para firmar, realizando su tradicional signatura de arabescos y puntos, para luego entregárselo a Hermione, quien firmó como era habitual, con su nombre completo. Luego ella volvió a sentarse.

Instantes después el hombre oficiante del matrimonio, solicitó que pasaran los testigos de ambas partes, también a firmar el acta. Por parte de Draco firmó Narcisa y su amigo Blaise, y por Hermione, lo hicieron sus padres.

Luego de ese pequeño desorden entre firmantes, (Draco lo único que hacía era apretar la mano de Hermione y ésta le respondía) al fin tomó la palabra el ministro.

—Y bien, habiendo firmado las partes y sus testigos y, por el poder que me otorga el Estado Ingles, los procedo a declarar como Señor y Señora Malfoy. Felicidades. Pueden besarse… si lo desean.

Draco dio la mano a Hermione y esta se puso de pie. Estaban todos expectantes porque si se besaban ahí, las especulaciones de que era un matrimonio armado para encubrir un embarazo no deseado y también de las supuestas infidelidades de ambos, quedaría por el suelo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Draco respondió acercando su boca a la de ella y Hermione solo esperó ese ansiado contacto. Un beso suave y delicado de solo un par de segundos. Luego se separaron y se volvieron a mirar. Hermione estaba dispuesta a decirlo, esa sería su manera de resarcir sus dudas.

—Draco… te amo ―él sonrió como niño, la abrazó con fuerza, y le dijo al oído.

—Yo también te amo, mi sangre sucia…

—Mi hurón desteñido.

Y ahora ambos buscaron sus bocas con ganas y deseos fundiéndose un beso fuerte, entregado a la verdad que por fin ambos se habían dicho. Tuvieron tantas oportunidades para hacerlo, y solo en el momento de su matrimonio lo habían reconocido.

Unos fuertes aplausos se escucharon y los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar. Al fin casados, confirmando su amor delante de todos.

No obstante, atrás Harry Potter se puso silenciosamente de pie y se alejó de la ceremonia. Ginny lo miró sin entender, sin embargo no lo iba a seguir, pues quería felicitar a su amiga. Ya tendría tiempo para que su esposo le aclarara algunas sospechas…

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Coincidencias... locuras... el destino.. ¿quién sabe? pero hoy he actualizado dos fics y en ambos terminé con matrimonios... No obstante, cada uno en diferente contexto... sí, realmente creo que son locuras de Ginger.**

 **Gracias amigas y amigos por sus comentarios. Les deseo lo mejor en este año que se inicia.**

 **Abrazos, Gin.**


	22. Recién Casados

Draco y Hermione estaban tomados de la mano, acariciándose disimuladamente, mientras posaban para algunas portadas de revistas. No habían tenido tiempo para estar a solas, para hablar o para amarse, en medio de todo el gentío que los quería saludar o felicitar por el enlace.

En un momento Draco percibió que Hermione se hallaba bastante agotada, pues se había llevado una mano al costado un par de veces y bajado la cabeza, como ahogando el dolor. La conocía tan bien que sabía a la perfección qué significaba cada pequeño movimiento.

Con bastante disimulo hizo que uno de los chicos que servía, le acercara una silla para que ella descansara. Hermione de inmediato se sentó.

—Si quieres ingresamos a la casa. No te veo bien. Yo prefiero que descanses, total entre mi madre y la wedding planner pueden llevar todo adelante.

—Sí, estoy muy cansada. Y nuevamente tengo contracciones. Creo que es mejor subir y descansar.

—No se diga más —Draco se irguió y buscó a Luna Lovegood que conversaba tranquilamente con Ginny Potter, ambas al verlo hacer una señal se acercaron.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Luna.

—¿Te sientes bien Hermione? —Ginny se dio cuenta de inmediato que su amiga estaba cansada, pero ella no contestó ya que Draco fue el que habló:

—Lovegood, Hermione y yo ingresaremos a la casa. Por favor, hazte cargo de avisar a la prensa que la señora Malfoy se indispuso producto de su embarazo y procura que la wedding planner entretenga a todos con el show estelar que tiene preparado. Avisa también a mi madre, ¿sí?

—Como digas, Malfoy. ¿Me acompañas, Ginny?

—Sí, claro. Bueno Hermione, descansa. Disfruta de tu matrimonio.

—Gracias, Gin.

Draco ayudó a Hermione a ponerse de pie y mientras caminaba hasta la casa, fueron alcanzados por Pansy y Blaise.

—Gracias por todo, Pansy.

—¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? —preguntó Draco totalmente ajeno a la conversación que Pansy y Hermione habían sostenido durante la mañana.

—Después te cuento, amor. Ahora llévame adentro.

Los Zabini se despidieron de los novios, pues ambos entendían que Hermione se hallaba agotada. Ellos seguirían disfrutando de la fiesta, que estaba de lo más entretenida.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y en medio de saludos y palmadas en la espalda, lograron ingresar. Hermione buscó de inmediato el elevador para ir al dormitorio. Cuando ambos llegaron al segundo piso y mientras Draco soltaba el cinturón de seguridad, Lucius los alcanzó en el pasillo en su silla de ruedas. Ya los había saludado y felicitado luego de la ceremonia, pero al parecer el hombre también había decidido restarse de la recepción, debido a su estado de salud.

—Hijo, ¿por qué no llamas a un medimago para que venga a ver a tu mujer? No la veo bien.

—No se preocupe, Lucius, gracias. Es solo cansancio.

—Gracias padre, veremos cómo se siente en unos minutos, si no pediré que venga un médico. No te preocupes.

En ese instante Lucius movió su silla hacia Hermione, y esta de inmediato sintió una fuerte patada en el vientre que su hijo le había regalado.

—Veo que este niño está pidiendo descanso, también —observó sonriente.

—Ven, vayamos a nuestra habitación —Draco tomó del brazo a su esposa para ayudarla a caminar

Lucius los siguió en la silla porque no estaba completamente seguro de que su nuera estuviese solo cansada, pero al enfrentarse a la puerta de la habitación de los recién casados sintió una fuerte descarga en su cuerpo, era como si hubiese chocado con un muro de contención. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que esa habitación tenía un hechizo que repelía su presencia. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Era evidente que era porque hacía mucho rato que no se acercaba a la habitación de su hijo. Pero, de ser así, alguien sospechaba de él, la pregunta era ¿quién?, debía tener más cuidado. Alguien podría truncar los planes de Bellatrix.

 _—No dejes que nada se interponga en mi camino, Lucius._

Suspiró con rabia y regresó a su habitación, a encerrarse y olvidarse de disfrutar de la alegría del matrimonio de su hijo. Esa voz le quitaba la tristeza cual si fuese un dementor dentro de él.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco ayudó a Hermione a ingresar al cuarto. Ella notó rápidamente que esa parecía otra habitación, pues su flamante esposo, se había encargado de darle un toque nuevo: se veía más espaciosa, la cama era nueva, con cojines en diversos tonos de verdes, al igual que un cobertor al tono. Veladores nuevos con cubierta de mármol, así como un cuadro en donde estaba ella con un sugerente traje blanco mostrando su embarazo. Era una de las fotos de aquella sesión en donde a Draco le habían dado celos con el fotógrafo.

Todo adornado con un ramo de flores que estaba cerca de la ventana. Listo para salir al balcón, para evitar la alergia de Hermione.

Ella se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la cama. Realmente estaba cansada.

—Está todo muy lindo, Draco. Gracias.

—Gracias a ti por estar conmigo —le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

— Y ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo para hablar —agregó a Draco, quien luego de quitarse la parte superior del traje, se dirigió al pequeño frigo bar para sacar una botella una champagne.

—Creo que más que hablar, debemos festejar.

—Sabes que no puedo beber alcohol.

—¡Touché, señora Malfoy!—ella sonrió—. Esta champagne no tiene alcohol pues es especial para menores de edad, personas que deben conducir, trabajar o para embarazadas. Es solo bebida espumante.

Hermione dio unos pasos hacia Draco que había puesto dos copas en la mesa y que, luego abrir la botella, vertió un delicioso líquido color rojizo sobre las copas.

Hermione recibió la suya y esperó a que Draco chocara su vaso con el de ella.

—Por nosotros, Granger.

—Por nuestro matrimonio, Malfoy.

Ambos bebieron de sus copas sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos; luego Draco le quitó la copa a su esposa y la puso sobre la mesa, tomando las manos de ella.

—¿En serio que me amas?

—Nunca hablé más en serio, Draco. Y tú, ¿realmente me amas?

—Más que eso Hermione, te amo con mi vida entera... a ti, a nuestro hijo... te amo cuando me desafías y cuando te pones celosa. Y además te amo porque a cada chiquillada mía, estás ahí siempre para seguirme la corriente...

Hermione sonrió. Draco tenía razón, ya que desde el pseudo chantaje hasta el contrato prenupcial, eran solo tretas de él para atraparla y ella, simplemente se, dejó atrapar.

—Creo que me gusta hacerlo, pero aun así... tengo una duda...

—¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó poniendo ambas manos en los costados de Hermione y ella apoyó sus palmas en el pecho de él.

—¿De dónde sacaste la idea de las treinta y un sesiones sexuales?

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Y de cuatro horas cada una... que no se te olvide.

—¿Te crees de fierro? —él seguía sonriendo, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

—Aunque realmente estaría dispuesto a estar contigo en la cama las veinticuatro horas del día sin dormir.

—Mmm eso me gusta mucho... Y dime, ¿es válido ese contrato? Porque yo lo firmé para darte en el gusto, pero...

—Era válido si lo tramitaba antes de nuestro matrimonio. Pero en estos momentos descansa en mi escritorio. Así que no... no es válido... Ahora dime tú: eso del post natal, ¿es cierto?

—Totalmente.

—¡Hermione son cuarenta días!

—De igual forma lo podemos hablar con el médico. Esa es la regla general, puede que esté en «condiciones» antes, ¿te parece?

—Creo que esa respuesta me gusta... —la abrazó fuertemente y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Bueno, todo lo que más podía hacer, pues entre ellos había una pequeña vida que reclamaba su espacio—. Hermione, si supieras cuánto te he extrañado...

—Draco, no creo que más que yo... Te he extrañado y deseado... ¡Incluso esperaba que ese día, luego de la reunión que tuvimos por tu famoso contrato, te quedaras conmigo!

—Y yo tenía una reserva en un hotel para ambos —confesó con tristeza.

—Creo que ambos somos un par de tontos y hemos perdido tiempo valioso.

—Y aún lo somos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Estamos casados, ¿no?

—Casados y perdiendo el tiempo conversando... —ella sonrió—. ¿Crees que podrás... ya sabes...?—preguntó con su habitual sonrisa de medio lado e insinuante movimiento de cejas, que lo hacían ver por demás atractivo.

—Si me acomodo con un par de cojines... yo creo que sí...

—Ven, Hermione, déjame besarte como solo yo sé hacerlo.

—Bésame... soy tu esposa.

Draco tomó suavemente el rostro de Hermione y acercó su boca a los labios de ella, en un beso cargado de amor y de pasión. Eso era lo que más había deseado en esas últimas semanas: volver a saborear esa boca dulce, jugar con esa lengua y beber cada espacio de su amada.

De apoco ambos se quitaron sus ropas, pues, conociéndose como se conocían, sin tapujos, sin esconderse nada, se acomodaron en la cama y volvieron a hacer el amor, como tanto lo habían añorado...

Aunque solo duró unos minutos, pues ambos estaban tan deseosos del otro, que no hubo tiempo a juegos previos..

Se quedaron abrazados y acostados en la cama, Hermione pegada al pecho de su marido, mientras miraba su anillo.

—Draco, no puedo creer que seamos marido y mujer.

—Y yo aún no creo que voy a ser padre.

—¿Será este un sueño?

—Y si lo es, no quiero despertar de él...

—Ni yo.

—Te debo contar que he hecho planes para seguir con nuestro sueño...

—No quiero salir, quiero estar contigo, encerrada.

—Es una salida pequeña, tengo preparado un fin de semana, en nuestra casa de campo. Ya que, como aún no podemos ir de luna de miel, he pensado en que estemos los dos, alejados un poco del bullicio, ¿qué dices?

—Que contigo iría a cualquier parte...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Astoria Greengrass ingresó a un café bastante discreto en el Callejón Diagon, lugar en el que Harry Potter la había citado. Esperaba que la conversación con él fuese rápida, pues quería estar con su madre ya que su estado de salud había decaído en los últimos días.

Sabía que Potter la había estado buscando desde hacía semanas, pero ella no se encontraba en el país, debido a un inesperado viaje que realizó a Francia para ver a Daphne, su hermana, que había dado a luz a su segundo hijo.

Además tenía que hablar con su hermana, para que de una vez por todas regresara a Londres, a ver su madre. Ellas estaban disgustadas desde hacía años, cuando Daphne quedó embarazada sin haberse casado y teniendo un matrimonio pactado desde hacía años.

Daphne siempre fue llevada a sus ideas y nunca aceptó esos preceptos arcaicos y victorianos que regían la vida de muchos magos y brujas, por lo que buscó el cariño en un hombre que no era mago y con él se fue lejos de su familia.

Ella hubiese deseado ser como ser como su hermana. Haber luchado en contra de todos y no haber perdido diez años de su vida junto a Draco. Incluso cuando se enamoró de aquel futbolista... ¡Ese era el momento de su vida! ¡Debió irse con él y echar todo por la alcantarilla! Pero su fuerza de voluntad minaba frente a los requerimientos de sus padres que, al final de cuentas cimentaron el camino hacia la soledad.

Entró en el bar en donde Harry la había citado. Él ya había llegado y se encontraba sentado en una esquina. Al verla, realizó una pequeña señal con la cabeza para llamar su atención, ella de inmediato se acercó.

Luego de saludarse y de que ella ordenara solo un té, quiso abordar rápidamente el tema que la convocaba, pues sabía que su tiempo era limitado.

—Bien Potter, tú dirás.

—Se trata de Malfoy y de Hermione. Ellos ya se casaron.

—Lo sé. Draco me invitó a su boda, pero no quise ir. No por él, sino por ella. Quizá se sintiera mal de que la «ex» estuviera presente.

—Yo sí fui. Y fue un matrimonio... «fuera de lo común» por decirlo de algún modo.

—Antes de seguir, Potter, necesito que me dejes algo claro: ambos sabemos que Lucius quiere algo con el bebé que ellos esperan, pero tanto Granger como Draco son magos excelentes, y que si alguien quisiera atentar contra la criatura, ellos sabrían qué hacer. Por otra parte, si no te conociera, ni supiera que eres un hombre casado, diría que estás enamorado de Hermione, pues no encuentro otra explicación a tu interés. Tanto, que me citas a esta hora, justo el día del matrimonio de ellos —Harry guardó silencio.

—Ya veo... Entonces, lo que tú quieres es separarlos. No hay interés por la vida del pequeño... Es eso, ¿no?

—Él no la quiere —respondió seguro.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso, Potter? Draco nunca tuvo en su mente casarse o tener hijos... ¡nunca! Y yo lo conozco desde que éramos niños. Odiaba cuando le hablaban de que nuestro matrimonio estaba pactado y de que teníamos que formar una familia. Siempre tuvo muchas mujeres y a ninguna le fue fiel. Pero se reencontró con Granger y todo cambió.

—Yo estoy seguro que hasta en eso Lucius Malfoy está metido.

—Mira Potter, ambos tenemos sospechas de Lucius, pero solo tú puedes desenmascararlo, eres el Subsecretario, ¿qué quieres de mí? Yo, sinceramente solo deseo alejarme de esa familia. Lucius se portó muy mal conmigo. Me tuvo de títere mientras él buscaba a Granger, obligándome a callar y a no tener hijos. Así que ahora, mientras más lejos me mantenga de esa familia, creo que será mejor.

—Astoria, tú no puedes dejar a Draco, debes volver con él... ustedes...

—No, Potter. Entre Draco y yo, nunca hubo amor. Draco quiere a Granger y me da lo mismo si son o no felices, porque yo tampoco amaba a Draco.

—Astoria...

—Dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí, pues no me hace bien.

Astoria, sin haber probado su té, tomó su bolso y salió del restaurante. Harry se echó hacia atrás en la silla, decidido a actuar. Si no era por las buenas, sería por las malas. Al final de cuentas, él lo único que quería era el bienestar de Hermione y sabía que jamás ella lo tendría al lado de Draco Malfoy.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana, Draco despertó abrazando a su esposa. La fiesta había durado hasta altas horas de la noche, pero los novios, habían tenido su fiesta privada en el dormitorio...

Partirían temprano a la casa de campo que él tenía en una Isla de Irlanda. Debían ir al hangar de los Malfoy, y abordar un helicóptero que los trasladaría hasta ese lugar. Estarían allí solo el fin de semana y regresarían el día domingo. Para ambos era necesario pasar un tiempo a solas, conversar y para tenerse el uno al otro como tanto lo habían deseado.

No obstante, Narcisa se había encargado de enviar previamente todo un contingente de sirvientes para que a los recién casados no les faltara nada. Así como un par de enfermeras de las que ya atendían a Hermione, quienes irían con ellos en el helicóptero.

Draco le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione y ella respondió regalándole un beso en el torso desnudo.

—Draco, si supieras cuanto te he extrañado...

—Y yo a ti —levantó la barbilla de Hermione y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

—No debí haberme ido. Estos días en casa y sin ti, fueron interminables.

—Y yo debí haberte explicado todo lo que ocurrió con la prima de Blaise.

—Draco, amor... conociéndome, ¿crees que te habría dado espacio para explicaciones?

—Creo que no.

—Yo lamento tanto no haber confiado en ti y sí en Pansy.

—Ella es una buena amiga y que quedó muy preocupada cuando le conté lo ocurrido.

—Yo siempre creí que tú y ella... bueno... ya sabes...

—Sí, con varias de Slytherin más y no te pongas celosa, porque en ese tiempo creo que solo tú, Lunática y la Weasley se me escaparon —dijo riendo.

—¿También con Lavander Brown y Millicent? —Draco rió.

—Sabes, ¿qué es lo que más me gusta de nuestra relación, Hermione? Es que no nos escondemos nada y nos aceptamos tal como somos.

—Por eso yo te quiero tanto, Draco... Somos enemigos... amigos... cómplices...

—Y los mejores amantes —se besaron nuevamente, y luego Draco bajó hasta el vientre desnudo de Hermione y besó con amor a su hijo.

—Este es el segundo mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida —le dijo luego de acariciar el vientre de Hermione y de acostarse nuevamente a su lado. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Esos lindos ojos grises que tanto amaba.

—¿Y cuál es el primero?

—Tú... pero no me refiero a nuestro reencuentro, me refiero a cuando tenías doce años... —Hermione lo miró sin entender. El besó su frente y mientras jugueteaba con su cabello le confesó algo que tenía en su corazón desde hacía tantos años—. Cuando estábamos en segundo y todos creíamos que Harry Potter era el Heredero de Slytherin... yo, aprovechándome de eso, y de la sospecha que todos tenían en contra de Potter, te grité que los próximos en morir debían ser los...

—Sangre sucia.

—Así es. Tenía que hacerlo, estaba dentro de mis obligaciones como hijo de Lucius Malfoy, sin embargo, cuando tú fuiste atacada y quedaste petrificada, me sentí tan mal... Creía que todo había ocurrido por mi culpa... incluso, que el mismísimo Merlín me estaba castigando por haberte deseado la muerte... Cuando te vi en la enfermería... quieta, fría... me sentí el peor ser de la tierra. Hermione, habían noches en que me amanecía a tu lado. Me escondía cuando venía la enfermera o cuando tus amigos iban a verte.

—Draco...

—Estaba frente a ti, horas y horas pidiendo un milagro. Te tomaba la mano y te hablaba. Sabía que no me escuchabas y por eso lo hacía.

Hermione acarició el rostro de su marido y simplemente lo abrazó y lloró en su pecho.

—Si supieras lo feliz que fui, cuando te vi entrar al salón y correr... bueno, no me duró mucho la felicidad, pues te vi abrazar a Potter...

—Draco, yo te vi... te vi mi al lado de mi cama... Te escuchaba... pero hasta ahora siempre creí que todo había sido un sueño... porque cuando estaba petrificada, habían momentos en que veía lo que ocurría a mi alrededor y luego caía en la oscuridad absoluta. Cuando le pregunté a la profesora McGonagall sobre esas imágenes me dijo que todo era producto de mi imaginación, porque los petrificados no pueden sentir ni ver nada. Y como era tan ilógico que tú estuvieras a mi lado, terminé creyéndole... Pero ahora que me lo dices, estoy segura que ese fue el momento en que comencé amarte.

—¿Me amabas? ¿En ese entonces?

—Siempre te amé, Draco. Siempre sentí algo por ti. Pero me veía como tan poca cosa que solo el hecho de pensar en ti, me hacía sentir ridícula.

—Pero, tú amabas a Potter.

—A Harry y a ti... el corazón de una mujer es tan extraño. Te cansarías intentando llegar a entenderlo.

—Mi Hermione... tantos años que tuvieron que pasar para que estemos aquí... los dos, desnudos, abrazados, con un hijo en camino y unidos para siempre.

—Te amo, Draco. Siempre te he amado. Lo de Harry...

—Lo de Potter es pasado. Tú, yo y nuestro hijo es el presente.


	23. Frente a Frente

Ginny Potter estaba más preocupada de la cuenta. Harry llevaba exactamente dos semanas sin ir al trabajo. Había solicitado que un médico amigo le extendiera una licencia con la cual justificaría sus días de ausencia ante el ministerio, pero ella sabía que no estaba enfermo y que algo estaba planeando, porque dormía poco, se encerraba con un par de hechizos en la biblioteca de la casa y ya casi ni compartía con sus hijos y estos lo estaban extrañando.

A veces no cenaba o pedía que alguna empleada de la casa le llevara algo de comer en horarios no acostumbrados.

En más de una oportunidad Ginny lo escuchó levantarse en la noche y asomarse a la ventana. Suspiraba y le veía los ojos vidriosos. Esa actitud desesperante y deprimente la había comenzado a gestar desde el día en que Hermione regresó. Sin embargo, en las últimas dos semanas, mismas que Hermione llevaba de casada con Draco Malfoy, las acciones erráticas y poco comunes de su esposo iban en ostensible aumento, incluso llegó a creer que su esposo se estaba desquiciando, pues ya no tenía otra explicación para lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Aquel día del matrimonio, ella quiso abordar el tema de por qué se había retirado de esa forma de la ceremonia, pero al llegar a casa, una vez que compartió de los festejos y de la alegría de su amiga, quiso hablar con Harry, pero este había salido, llegando muy tarde a eso de las dos de la madrugada. Ya el sueño la había vencido y se dijo que al otro día tomaría ese pendiente con él. Pero al otro día comenzó la escalada de acciones fuera de lo común de su esposo: inventando una enfermedad que no existía, encerrándose en la biblioteca, siendo irascible, iracundo, totalmente retraído y osco, acciones que estaban por sobre lo común de su habitual personalidad, poniendo incluso en tela de juicio su cordura.

Antes de hacer partícipe de sus sospechas a otras personas, a su hermano, por ejemplo, ella debía conversarlo con Harry. Debía estar clara en lo que realmente le estaba ocurriendo.

Usó su varita para ingresar a la biblioteca, pero el hechizo de Harry era tan fuerte que no se desvanecía un simple «Finite», no obstante, cuando quiso realizar otro, la puerta se abrió y salió Harry, sus ojos estaban rojos…¿es que había llorado?

Ginny lo tomó de los brazos y al hacerlo, Harry se quitó las gafas para limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Amor, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? —Harry en ese momento se tocó algo que tenía en el bolsillo, y Ginny reparó en ese detalle—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¡Harry, dime!

—Está muerta…

—¿Quién?

—Ella… ella está muerta… y…

—¿De quién hablas? Harry me asustas, ¿hablas de tu madre? —Harry la miró a los ojos y la abrazó. Ella respondió el abrazo pegando su rostro al pecho de su esposo.

—¡Ginny! No te merezco. Soy un monstruo.

—Harry, no eres ningún monstruo eres un hombre como todos, con altos y bajos. Pero ahora me dirás qué ocurre.

—No puedo. Debo solucionar esto yo solo —soltó a Ginny dispuesto a ingresar nuevamente a la biblioteca, pero su esposa lo detuvo.

—No vas a ninguna parte, sin antes decirme qué está pasando.

—No Ginny, ya te dije. No es nada que a ti te interese. Y perdona si me viste así… es solo la carga laboral.

—No es la carga laboral, es otra cosa. ¿Tiene que ver con Hermione? —Harry bajó la cabeza y se quedó callado—. Dime, ¿estás enamorado de Hermione?

Harry sintió que el frío polar inundaba su cuerpo. No esperó jamás que Ginny le hiciera esa pregunta.

—Harry, ven. Siéntate aquí. Creo que debemos hablar, aprovechar que los niños están arriba jugando.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—Sí Harry. Sí, que lo hay —tomó a Harry de la mano para sentarse juntos en un sofá que estaba a un costado de la escalera que daba al segundo piso.

—Cuando estábamos en el colegio, Hermione me confesó que estaba enamorada de ti —Harry frunció el ceño, ¿entonces Ginny estaba enterada?—. Pero yo…

—¿Qué hiciste Ginny? ¿Le guardaste el secreto? ¿O te apareciste una noche en mi habitación, cuando todos los chicos estaban jugando ajedrez y te metiste en mi cama? —preguntó esto último adivinando lo que había ocurrido. Realmente aquella noche fue extraña… ver cómo aquella pelirroja se le ofrecía así de un de repente.

—Eso hice, Harry. Le jugué sucio a Hermione. Y yo… yo me encargué de que ella se enterase. ¡Por eso nunca más te buscó! Sé que actué mal y que la hice sufrir, tanto… Harry, ¿tú la amas? ¿La amaste cuando estábamos en el colegio?

Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta, si Ginny no se hubiera puesto en su camino, era muy probable que… ¡No, imposible! Ya había probado una y otra vez que Hermione no era para él… Siempre estaba Malfoy de por medio.

—Harry por favor, dime, el motivo por el cual Hermione y Ron se divorciaron, ¿fue acaso porque ustedes dos eran más que amigos?

—¿No Ginny, no fue por eso.

—¡Vamos Harry, por favor dime la verdad! Yo te estoy tratando, de una vez por todas, ser transparente contigo… Cuando Hermione me confió lo que sentía por ti, yo actúe como una víbora venenosa y la alejé de ti. En ese entonces ni siquiera me gustabas… era porque no quería que ella estuviera contigo porque le tenía envidia… Siempre con las mejores notas, con la atención de Ron… de ti... ¡hasta de mi madre! Por eso hice lo que hice… no porque te…

—No porque me amabas —ella bajó la cabeza.

—Y luego… ella comenzó a salir con mi hermano… y tú...

—Yo me casé contigo.

—Harry… tú y ella se aman, ¿todavía? ¿Ron y Hermione se divorciaron porque entre ustedes había algo más que amistad?

Harry se puso de pie, no quería hablar pero sabía que ya no había caso de seguir ocultando la verdad. Al final de cuentas, Hermione estaba casada, no sabía si por las buenas o por las malas, pero casada al fin y al cabo. Entonces ya era hora que Ginny se enterara de la verdad, así como él acaba de saber que ella también había sido una mala amiga con Hermione alejándola de él, debía enterarse de lo que había ocurrido años atrás.

—Ginny… bueno, sí esa es la verdad. Ron y Hermione se divorciaron porque ella y yo teníamos una relación. Pero ella no habría tenido nada conmigo, pero fui yo que la insté a ello. La buscaba, la iba a ver y ella pasaba todo el tiempo… sola. ¿Recuerdas? Ron la tenía casi abandonada —Ginny asintió—. Cuando Ron se enteró de lo nuestro, le pidió el divorcio. Fue entonces que yo no fui capaz de divorciarme de ti… estabas embarazada y a mí se me ofrecía un cargo importante en el ministerio.

—¿Cambiaste a Hermione por un puesto en el ministerio?

—Sí, por eso y porque estabas embarazada… Por eso ella se fue y nunca supimos nada más.

—Pobre Hermione… Sola y defraudada por nosotros tres: primero por mí, que fui desleal como amiga; luego por Ron, que no supo ser un buen marido y finalmente por ti, un cobarde… que no fuiste capaz de luchar por ella, de decirme a mí que no me amabas y lo peor, Harry, la cambiaste por un puesto de trabajo… Y ahora, ¿qué pretendes? ¿Alejarla de Malfoy? ¡Demonios, Harry, ellos se aman! Los viste en su matrimonio, Draco estaba que saltaba de alegría cuando entró a la ceremonia y cuando se besaron… ¡Eso es amor! Y como regalo extra, ella está embarazada… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Soledad para ella? Lo de ustedes no se dio y ¡ya! ¡Basta de seguir intentando! A mí, si no me quieres, pues nos divorciamos. Porque a pesar de que yo no me casé enamorada de ti, como Hermione de Draco, te puedo decir que con los años he aprendido a quererte y que por algo tengo tres hijos contigo, pero si tú me rechazas, te dejo libre para que hagas lo que quieras, pero no la molestes a ella. Hermione es feliz con Malfoy.

—¿Feliz? ¿Feliz con un matrimonio armado? ¡Con una treta de Lucius Malfoy, quien sabe para qué!

—Harry, no sabes lo que dices.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, James se está burlando de mí y ha metido una rana en mis zapatos! ―era su hijo Albus quien la llamaba desde el segundo piso. Ginny respiró profundo y se limpió las lágrimas, poniéndose de pie.

—Presiento que todavía me ocultas algo, Harry. Sin embargo, lo que sea, no me importa. Espero que pienses bien tus acciones. Por lo pronto me iré con los niños por un tiempo a casa de mis padres, para que pienses y hagas lo que quieras. Solo te pido una cosa, deja tranquila a Hermione y a Malfoy. Ellos son felices y merecen serlo.

Ginny giró sobre sus pies y con paso lento subió a ver qué problema tenían sus hijos.

Harry sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Volver tomar eso que ahora vibraba en su bolsillo y deshacer lo andado. No permitiría que ocurriera lo que había visto.

Esperó a que Ginny llegara a la planta superior y volvió a ingresar a la biblioteca.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luna Lovegood se encontraba en su habitación, arreglando las cosas para ir a trabajar. Sus gemelos, Lorcan y Lysander, ya habían ido al colegio, uno especial para hijos de magos, que funcionaba cerca del Callejón Diagon. Se sentía feliz de estar en la seguridad de esta gran casa, en donde reinaba la paz que infundía la madre de Bruno.

Cerca de las nueve se acercó a la chimenea de la casa de la Nona Bassi para ir a su trabajo cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, no sabía si abrir o no…

La madre de Bruno, era una viejita, madre de cuatro hijos varones, todos adultos y que vivían en distintas partes de Italia, a excepción de Bruno que vivía con ella. La Nona estaba feliz de tener a Luna en casa y sobre todo de ver a esos dos diablillos jugueteando por ahí, pero sabía que ella no era la novia de su hijo y que lamentablemente esa rubia bella de ojos expresivos, de pensamientos totalmente mágicos, era casada. Además, tenía instrucciones de no recibir a nadie en casa que buscara a Luna, pues su hijo le había confidenciado que Luna vivía en constante violencia con ese hombre con el cual se había casado y que por nada del mundo quería volver con él, pues la había amenazado de muerte si ella lo dejaba. Así que tanto los niños, como Luna se encontraban con vigilancia especial.

Bruno, que tenía muchos contactos con los Aurores del Ministerio, bajo su apariencia real, había logrado apostar una vigilancia especial en la escuela de los niños, ya que en su casa no había problemas, estaba él y en la casa Malfoy, aún vigilaban un par de aurores por eso del dementor que había atacado a Hermione.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Bruno aún se encontraba en la ducha, cuando los golpes sonaban insistentemente. Luna, ajena a todo el sistema de cuidados que tenía éste y para impedir que la octogenaria progenitora bajara las escaleras y abriera la puerta, ella inocentemente abrió y se encontró con Rolf, su esposo, un hombre delgado, de cabello rubio, nariz larga y en extremo delgado. No era atractivo, pero tampoco era un modelo. Sin embargo, el alcohol, las amanecidas, el poco trabajo y la flojera, hacían de él una persona deleznable y que inspiraba, en algunos casos, compasión. Era como ver a un mendigo de la calle en donde las drogas habían hecho lo suyo.

—¡Tú vienes a casa conmigo! —gritó a Luna apenas al verla, esta intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Rolf había puesto un pie impidiéndolo—. ¡Andando! ¡Se nota que aún no me conoces!

Mientras la tenía del brazo hizo el hechizo para desaparecer con su esposa, alcanzando ésta a gritar el nombre de Bruno, quien mientras procedía a secarse en el baño, escuchó el grito, puso una toalla en sus cadera y salió de su habitación. Bajó la escalera y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que la puerta principal estaba abierta.

—¡Luna! —la Nona Bassi, estaba apoyada en el balaustre del segundo piso con cara de preocupación.

—El hombre dijo que se la llevaba a su casa.

—Gracias madre.

Bruno subió nuevamente a la habitación, tomó su varita y con un hechizo logró estar vestido en menos de un segundo. Sabía dónde vivía Luna y suponía que el muy imbécil de Scamander había elegido la casa que Xenophilius compartía con ellos para llevarse allí a su esposa.

Al aparecer en la casa, notó que la puerta estaba se encontraba entornada y dentro oyó unos gritos. La voz era conocida: Luna gritaba de dolor.

—¡No, Rolf! ¡Basta!

—Te fuiste con otro y te llevaste a mis hijos. Nunca te lo voy a perdonar, maldita perra… ¡Crucio!

Bruno entró a la casa, en donde pudo ver que el padre de Luna estaba tirado en el piso, inconsciente. Y con ese antecedente, era muy probable que quisiera atentar contra la vida de su mujer.

Subió la escalera con su varita en ristre, pero la madera del último escalón crujió alertando a Rolf, quien levantó del piso a Luna, jalándola del cabello y apuntando el corazón de esta con la varita.

—¿Quién eres tú? —la apariencia de Bruno distaba mucho de la que Rolf había visto en el hospital, por eso no lo había reconocido.

—Eso no te importa. ¡Suéltala!

—No. ¡Detente o la mato!

—¡Suéltala, desgraciado! ¡Es tu esposa, no la puedes tratar así!

—Yo hago lo que quiero, ella me pertenece.

—Nadie le pertenece a nadie. ¿En qué mundo vives? ¡Suéltala de una vez!

Mientras ambos hombre discutían, Luna hábil también en s hechizos y entrenada durante la guerra, además de haber visto muchas películas muggles, le dio un fuerte codazo en el ombligo a Rolf, sorprendiéndolo, con lo cual logró desestabilizarlo y Bruno aprovechó para desarmarlo y maniatarlo con una sogas que hizo aparecer.

—Ven, vayamos a ver a tu padre, pero antes... —realizó una floritura con la varita, de la cual salió la figura plateada y translúcida que correspondía a un perro galgo español.

—Avisa al departamento de aurores lo ocurrido y que vengan por este hombre.

En ese momento el patronus salió volando por la ventana de la habitación y desapareció.

Al cabo de una hora tanto el padre de Luna como ella estaban más tranquilos y dos aurores se habían llevado a Rolf, quien pasaría largo tiempo en Azkaban por atentar contra la vida de su esposa utilizando una maldición imperdonable y por agredir a su suegro.

Luna dejó a su padre en la habitación, mientras Bruno la esperaba en el primer piso con un té para que calmara los nervios.

—Gracias por todo, Bruno… o debo decir ¿Alessandro? Escuché que así te llamaba uno de los Aurores.

—Me llamo Bruno… Alessandro es para despistar a los aurores. Ellos no ven de buena forma el trabajo de un investigador privado. Pero como investigador soy Bruno, panzón, barbudo y algo calvo.

—De las dos formas me caes bien. Aunque tu forma real es más agradable —dijo al hombre atractivo, alto y atlético que tenía frente a ella. Bruno rió—. ¡Ah! Y por supuesto te prefiero hétero que al gay —la sonrisa de Bruno se transformó en carcajada—. Gracias por todo. Pero con esto que Rolf está en la cárcel, tendré tiempo para solicitar el divorcio, sin que me ataque… así que creo que es mejor regresar a esta casa, debo cuidar a mi padre y con lo que he ahorrado del trabajo que tengo en South Free podré levantar la imprenta.

—Luna, yo prefiero que estés en mi casa, con mi madre. Esa casa es demasiado grande… hay habitaciones de sobra, ¿qué te parece si tú y tu padre se mudan allá? Además a ambos les quedaría todo cerca… tu trabajo, El Quisquilloso…

—Bruno, muchas gracias, pero mi padre, jamás se querrá ir de esta casa que compartió con mi madre.

—¿Y tú? ¿Me quieres dejar?

—Sabes que tu casa no es mi casa. Esta sí lo es.

—Mi madre te quiere mucho.

—Tu madre… —Luna se puso seria ya que de alguna forma esperaba que Bruno le dijera que él la quería. Ella había comenzado a sentir algo por él, a pesar de estar casada, ya que ese hombre que era su marido se había encargado de ir matando día a día ese amor que en algún momento existió.

—Yo también y lo sabes… Y ahora que serás una mujer soltera, ¿aceptarías salir conmigo? ¿Ser mi novia? —Luna rió y le acarició el rostro.

—¿Y tendré que esperar hasta que la demanda de divorcio esté firmada, para que me beses, también? —Bruno volvió a reír, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

—Por supuesto que no —la tomó de la cintura y la besó suavemente en los labios. Era un placer infinitamente exquisito probar esos labios que hacía meses deseaba saborear.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era de mañana cuando Tanya Hall giró en la cama y se encontró de frente con su novio, su jefe… su amante… Ese era Ron Weasley. Sonrió al mirarlo y besar su pecho, desde aquella tarde en que se entregaron por completo en el despacho de él, no se había separado ni un instante.

Tanto así que Tanya, había traslado sus pertenencias al departamento que Ron tenía alquilado a unas cuadras de la tienda, inundando con su presencia los aromas de jovialidad de Tanya.

Los padres de Tanya habían puesto el grito en el cielo cuando su hija les dijo que se iba a vivir con su novio. Tal enojo se vio totalmente disminuido cuando el mismo Ronald Weasley se presentó en la casa de los padres de Tanya. Ellos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que el mismísimo héroe de guerra era el novio de su hija. Desde ese día le abrieron las puertas y lo recibieron como uno más.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Como las siete. ¿Tiene planes para hoy, señor Weasley?

—Sí, ir al trabajo —Tanya se puso sería. Era día sábado, y pensó que podría quedarse hasta más tarde en casa, pero ya conocía lo trabajólico que llegaba a ser Ron.

—Bien, me levantaré y prepararé el desayuno.

—No, yo lo prepararé. Ve tú al baño.

Tanya se levantó y entró al baño. Tenía tanto miedo que el trabajo, principal problema que tuvo Ron en su matrimonio, ahora estuviera causando el mismo estrago en su noviazgo. Quizá debió esperar un poco más antes de decidir vivir con él, pero lo amaba tanto…

Al salir de la ducha, no escuchó ningún sonido. Al parecer Ron se había duchado en el baño de la habitación de al lado, porque la puerta de ese cuarto estaba abierta. Al ingresar comprobó que estaba su pijama en la cama de ese cuarto y el baño aún estaba húmedo.

Suspiró profundo con tristeza. Terminó de arreglarse y luego fue a la cocina. En la mesa estaba una taza servida con café aún caliente, unas tostadas medias quemadas y un poco de mantequilla con mermelada. Al lado una nota:

«Tanya, tenía que estar temprano en la oficina. Espero que te puedas apurar porque debemos dar respuesta por un pedido atrasado.

Te ama, Ron».

Bien. Con eso el hambre que tenía se había esfumado. Fue a su cuarto, tomó el bolso y la varita, desapareciendo de inmediato con rumbo al trabajo.

Al ingresar en la tienda, sintió que los ojos de los dependientes la devoraban, ya que era de conocimiento público que ella estaba con Ron. Para muchos era la viva imagen de una oscura caza fortunas que solo se quería aprovechar de la soledad de Ron, aunque para otros, era la puerta que Weasley tenía para salir de la depresión. Pero nadie sabía que efectivamente ella lo amaba, que estaba dispuesta a hacer oídos sordos a esos comentarios para poder estar con ese hombre. Sin embargo, no sabía si podía luchar contra el poco amor que Ron le estaba demostrando. El trabajo siempre era más importante para él que cualquier cosa.

Subió lentamente la escalera pero apenas había dejado su bolso y antes de encender la computadora, la puerta del despacho de Ron se abrió.

—¡Ah qué bueno que llegaste! Debo dictarte una carta, ven.

Era extraño que Ron la llamara para eso, generalmente él usaba una vuela pluma y luego ella la transcribía, pero era el jefe (a pesar de ser su novio) y debía lidiar con esos cambios de ideas constantemente.

Tomó la libreta de apuntes, no quiso usar su vuela pluma porque si Ron hubiese querido que la utilizara le habría dicho.

—Voy en seguida.

Al ingresar a la oficina, vio que Ron estaba sentado en su escritorio, al verla le sonrió leventemente y se puso de pie. Ella tomó su lugar y se dispuso a escribir.

—Bien comencemos… Esta carta aún no tiene destinatario, así que deja un espacio en blanco.

—Entendido.

—Bien… comienza a escribir… «Hasta antes de conocerla a usted… —Tanya lo miró sorprendidas, las cartas comerciales jamás empezaban de esa manera, pero se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada para seguir escribiendo—: …pensaba que el amor no existía, pero luego de haberla conocido… —Tanya paró de escribir, ya que le parecía que esa no era una carta para alguien específico, era para ¿ella? Ron seguía hablando de espaldas y como habitualmente lo hacía mirando hacia la calle—… he comprendido que sí existe y que es lo más bello del mundo. Por eso, señorita, quiero pedirle que sea mi esposa».

A Tanya se le cayó el lápiz de la mano.

—¿A quién va dirigida esta carta, señor Weasley? —tenía un nudo en la garganta, no se imaginaba qué actitud tendría que tomar si Ron le daba el nombre de alguna destinataria.

Ron se volvió hacia ella sonriente, luego se acercó y le tomó las manos.

—A ti, Tanya, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

—Pe... pero Ronald, tu trabajo…

—Mi trabajo, es solo trabajo. Por eso hoy me vine antes, porque estoy en conversaciones con Charlie, mi hermano que está dispuesto a asumir la gerencia para que pueda tener más tiempo para ti, para nosotros… Luego trabajaré de medio tiempo, la idea es estar contigo y formar nuestra familia. Tanya, uno aprende de los errores… y yo te amo tanto que no estoy dispuesto a perderte. No, a ti no.

—Ron, yo te amo.

—Y yo a ti, señorita de la escritura perfecta… pero no me has respondido… —dijo poniendo ambas manos en la cintura de su novia.

—Ron, es la pregunta más linda que me han hecho en mi vida. Y sí, amor mío, claro que quiero ser tu esposa. ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo!

Ron rióy la levantó del piso, para luego depositar un dulce beso en los labios de su amada.

—Lo de hoy era una broma… jamás te dejaría adrede el desayuno servido para que lo tomaras sola, pero era parte del plan… además, mira… —sacó dos sobres del escritorio—. Esperaba este correo temprano… es un itinerario de viaje. Yo no sé usar esa cosa muggle…

—¿Te refieres al computador?

—Así es… así, con la ayuda de George contactamos una agencia de viajes, y estas son las propuestas de itinerarios que quiero ver contigo.

—¿Una luna de miel?

—Sí, claro, una luna de miel. ¿Qué te parece irnos a una isla paradisiaca del pacífico?

—¡Ron… te amo! Te amo tanto…

—Tanya Weasley. Suena bien, ¿no?

—No lo puedo creer.

—Pues créelo. Molly Weasley tiene preparado un almuerzo especial para hoy. Así que a alistarse.

—Voy entonces arreglar unos pendientes.

—No amor, nada de trabajo. Por hoy, usted y yo estaremos juntos, sin trabajar, mañana volverá Abby a su cargo para trabajar con Charlie y luego, que usted y yo nos casemos y regresemos de nuestro viaje nos haremos cargo, pero eso sí, trabajando solo media jornada… La consigna desde ahora será: «trabajar para vivir», nunca más vivir para el trabajo, ¿entendido?

—Sí, amor.


	24. El Día P

Treinta y nueve semanas de embarazo y la panza de Hermione estaba inmensa. En una o dos semanas más sería el parto y ella cada vez se sentía más nerviosa. Había practicado junto a unas psicólogas expertas cómo abordar el dolor y aprendiendo técnicas de respiración con una matrona, quien iba a diario a controlarla. El turno de las enfermeras se mantenía, y la visita también a diario del médico de cabecera.

Sinceramente se sentía totalmente invadida y sin privacidad, era como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera, pues todos la examinaban, la medían, la subían en la báscula, controlaban su alimentación… que no hallaba las horas de tener a Scorpius en sus brazos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las técnicas estudiadas y de los consejos recibidos y uno que otro «secreto», tenía miedo.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en la mecedora del balcón, mientras Draco había ido al taller a petición de Luna, para que le diera el visto bueno a un contrato que Giovanni había logrado con una empresa cinematográfica la cual quería que la Casa Grennett se hiciera cargo de la vestimenta de las actrices, pues era una película que se pensaba rodar en Hollywood y que tocaba el tema del modelaje.

Draco era avezado en el tema de los contratos y por mucha confianza que tuviera en Giovanni en negocios, sabía que Draco lo era mucho más, así que le había pedido revisar las cláusulas y si efectivamente podrían dar abasto a lo solicitado y si todo el esfuerzo en la inversión, se podría solventar y quedar ganancias en relación con el pago recibido.

Mientras estaba en la mecedora abrigada hasta los pies, pues el tiempo amenazaba con una tormenta, acariciaba una mantita de algodón que Luna le había llevado en la mañana, para su hijito. Luna… cada día más feliz junto a Bruno… podría asegurar que su amiga estaba enamorada de su amigo gay. Ella se lo había dicho muchas veces, que no se hiciera ilusiones con él porque era un promiscuo y que para colmo le gustaban los hombres. Luna solo reía y decía que eran solamente amigos. Pero ella conocía esa mirada con brillo especial y podría asegurar que Luna estaba enamorada de Bruno.

Por otra parte, hacía un par de semanas había recibido el parte de matrimonio de Ronald y Tanya Hall. Había sonreído de alegría. Al fin Ron se casaba. No conocía a la novia, así que se preocupó de que Luna le consiguiera algunas revistas mágicas en donde mostraran a la feliz pareja y al ver a la muchacha la encontró bellísima, era una verdadera modelo. Cada día la idea que tenía de llevar sus creaciones al mundo mágico se hacían más intensas, sobre todo viendo que allí habían muchachas que podrían lucir dignamente esos modelos… Luna era una de ellas, y ahora veía en Tanya una potencial top model.

Pero ese plan debería esperar hasta que su hijo estuviera un poco más grande y que le diera tiempo a ella para trabajar, pues su prioridad ante todo era la familia. Estar con Draco, que cada vez la sorprendía más. Era tan galante, tan caballero… aunque también posesivo, dominante, sarcástico y burlón, pero tan de ella…

—¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, Hermione? —era Narcisa quien llegaba cada mañana a acompañarla. Llevaba su tejido de agujas y se sentaba al lado de ella. Ahora tejía un pequeño chalequito en lana suave celeste para su nieto. Podría utilizar magia, salir y comprar lo que quisiera, pudiera incluso hacer aparecer lo que quisiera, pero sabía que las cosas hechas por uno mismo y con amor, eran mejor recibidas y se sentía feliz de haber trabajado en ello.

—Estoy bien. Aunque nerviosa.

—¿Por el parto?

—Sí.

—¿A qué le temes, hija? ¿Al dolor? ¿A las contracciones?

—Le temo a la episiotomía… ya sabes… a ese cortecito… ya sabes dónde…

—¡Oh, eso! Creo que todas las mujeres tememos a eso…

—¿Y en San Mungo será igual?

—Un parto es un parto, hija. Tanto en los muggles como en los magos, se da de igual forma. Debes estar tranquila. Ahora hay muchos adelantos, no vas a sentir nada…

Pero Hermione seguía con miedo. Así estuvo unos diez minutos, callada mirando cómo un pájaro se posaba en el árbol que estaba frente a ella y comenzaba a armar su nido. No se dio cuenta cuando Narcisa se puso de pie para hablar a Draco que acababa de llegar.

—¿Le pasa algo?

—Conversa con ella, creo que está un poco nerviosa —Narcisa salió de la habitación dando el espacio necesario de intimidad que Hermione y Draco necesitaban.

—¿Qué te pasa sabelotodo? —dijo depositando un fugaz beso en los labios de su esposa y apoyándose en la baranda del balcón cruzando los brazos. Eso le recordó a Hermione la conversación que habían sostenido el primer día de su llegada a esa casa, cuando le confesó lo ocurrido con Harry Potter.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo.

—¿Nerviosa por el contrato con la cinematográfica? ¿Por el parto? ¿O por otra cosa?

—Por el parto… Tengo un poco de miedo.

Draco se acuclilló frente a ella y la miró a los ojos. Luego arregló un pequeño mechón que tenía en la frente.

—Sabes que estaré contigo todo el tiempo. Además te atenderán los mejores médicos. Hermione, debes estar tranquila. Nada te pasará. Eres una mujer fuerte, lo sabes.

—Las mujeres estamos hechas para esto, pero aun así, me da miedo.

—Yo pienso que es normal que sientas miedo. Pero como te digo, nunca estarás sola. Además sabemos que hay calmantes especiales para mitigar las contracciones y el dolor del parto, así que trata de no pensar, ¿sí? —ella sonrió y le acarició el rostro a Draco.

—¿Te he dicho que eres lindo? —él rió fuerte.

—Un par de veces. ¿Y yo te he dicho que eres preciosa?

—Pues no.

—Pues sabes que sí, que siempre te lo digo.

—En ese instante el celular de Draco vibró y vio un mensaje. Su rostro se ensombreció.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—En el jardín está Astoria. Quiere verme.

—¿Y qué hace ella a aquí?

—No lo sé. Por favor no te pongas celosa. Quizá me quiera contar algo. Debo ir.

—Sí, claro. Confío en ti.

—Y yo en ti, amor mío.

Draco bajó hasta el jardín en donde estaba Astoria esperándolo. Ella no había querido esperarlo al interior de la casa, más que nada para evitar que Hermione se sintiera mal, por ver a la «ex» hablando con su marido y también para no cruzarse con el malnacido de Lucius Malfoy.

Ella como siempre se veía elegantísima y delgada. Lucía un abrigo blanco entallado en la cintura. Era mediado de noviembre y el tiempo amenazaba a en cualquier instante nevaría o llovería por lo cual le extrañaba a Draco estar conversando en ese lugar.

—Astoria, creo que no deberíamos estar aquí. Está frío…

—Draco, qué gusto verte —Astoria no dio importancia a lo dicho por su él y lo abrazó con cariño— . Ese edificio del fondo, ¿es el taller de tu esposa?

—Así es. Pero ahora está descansando. Casi no trabaja.

—Me imagino. Bueno, no te quiero quitar más tiempo. Vine a despedirme. Mi madre y yo nos mudamos a Francia, donde mi hermana Daphne. Mi padre se quedará un tiempo aquí, finiquitando algunos negocios y luego también nos acompañará. Tú sabes que mi madre tiene una enfermedad crónica y por lo mismo ha dicho que quiere estar todo el tiempo posible con sus dos nietos. Eso para resarcir también todo el mal causado a mi hermana.

—Espero que les vaya bien. Sinceramente Astoria, yo no quise…

—Draco, no me des explicaciones. Ni tú no me amabas, ni yo a ti. La costumbre es capaz de destruir a las personas. Lo mejor fue que te enamoraras de ella y te casaras. Hacen linda pareja, y serán unos buenos padres. Yo habría querido tener hijos antes pero…

—Astoria… yo no quería tener hijos, lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Y por eso me extraña que a la primera ella haya quedado embarazada.

—No es un tema que a ti te interese a estas alturas. Yo estoy feliz con Hermione y con nuestro hijo.

—Draco, no es lo que piensas. Yo estoy muy feliz de que estés bien con Granger, solo debo decirte algo antes de irme.

—Tú dirás.

Astoria tomó del brazo a Draco y dio con él unos pasos más lejos, como tratando de evitar que alguien los escuchara.

—Draco, ten cuidado con tu padre. Estoy segura que él pretende hacer algo con tu hijo.

—¡¿Pero qué tontería estás hablando?!

—Draco, no es casual que estés con Hermione ni que se hayan enamorado —volvió a mirar hacia la casa—. No puedo entrar en detalles, pero tu padre me tenía prohibido a mí tener un hijo tuyo.

En ese mismo instante alguien estaba detrás de una cortina del segundo piso. Lucius Malfoy apretaban con fuerza la varita. Sabía que debía actuar. ¡Hacía tiempo que debía haber acabado con esa mujer! Suponía lo que se traía entre manos. No la dejaría avanzar.

—Eso no es cierto, mi padre ansiaba un nieto.

—Un nieto sí, pero con una… con un impura… y él vio en Granger esa posibilidad de tener un nieto, aprovechándose de que tú siempre la quisiste.

—¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Déjame terminar, Draco. El hechizo… el hechizo de tu padre… —en ese instante Astoria sintió una clavada muy fuerte en el estómago.

Lucius desde el segundo piso de la casa le acaba de enviar una advertencia pues sabía que algo le podía estar diciendo a Draco. Fue leve, pero lo suficiente eficaz para que la mujer entendiera que no podía seguir hablando.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero creo que me debo ir.

—Astoria, ¿qué es eso que me decías? No entendí nada.

—Draco… no puedo hablar más. Te deseo lo mejor de este mundo —se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, sería la última vez que viera a ese hombre y realmente esperaba que pudiera salvar a su hijo. Luego le tomó el rostro y como tantas otras veces, en casi diez años de relación, posó un suave beso en los labios —luego lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Adiós, Draco.

—Adiós, Astoria.

La mujer acomodó el bolso de mano debajo del brazo y caminó por el jardín en busca de la salida en donde pudo desaparecer.

Draco la miró unos segundos, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y giró para entrar en la casa, encontrándose con Hermione que estaba de pie detrás de la mampara de vidrio con los ojos llorosos. Había visto que Astoria lo había besado y él se había quedado quieto.

Abrió la puerta y ella retrocedió unos pasos chocando su espalda con un mueble de arrimo que tenía un gran florero.

—¡Cuidado!

Pero Hermione no le dijo nada, instintivamente llevó su mano al costado y caminó hasta la escalera. Ella en realidad quería invitar a Astoria a cenar. La quería conocer, pero se había encontrado con esa escenita, que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Claro, Astoria era delgada de curvas perfectas, sin la inmensa panza que ella tenía; podía usar zapatos de tacón sin mayor problema. En cambio ella, tenía que andar con pantuflas todo el día, porque se le hinchaban los pies, su nariz cada día estaba más oscura a raíz de los cambios del embarazo. Eso sin hablar de sus pechos, ni de sus pezones, que eran inmensos.

En realidad, frente a la belleza de Astoria, ella tenía mucho que perder. Iba a subir la escalera caminando, cuando Draco le tomó el brazo.

—¡Ey, sabelotodo! ¿A dónde vas? Usa el elevador.

Ella se acomodó en el sillín y comenzó a subir. Draco iba a su lado, preocupado, porque sabía que Hermione lo había visto, pero temía iniciar una pelea debido a su embarazo. No obstante, ya había probado que era mejor hablar de frente con la verdad.

—Hermione, amor mío. lo que acabas de ver…—dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie una vez que había llegado al piso superior.

—¡No me digas nada, Draco Malfoy! La bella y estilizada Astoria Greengrass viene a mi casa a besuquear a mi marido y él… muy inocente, se deja… ¡Claro, como ella está delgada y no con esta inmensa barriga que cargo! —mientras decía eso y levantaba la voz, otra vez apareció esa punzada que hacía media hora estaba sintiendo que se repetía cada cinco minutos. Pero no le dijo a Draco, sin embargo, no había necesidad de decir nada, pues el rostro de Hermione estaba completamente pálido.

—Creo que debes descansar.

—¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Por un caraj… —esta vez el dolor se hizo más fuerte y largo. De repente sintió que se humedecía más de la cuenta… o que se estaba orinando. Miró a Draco asustada y éste intuyó que algo no andaba bien.

—Hermione, ¿qué ocurre?

Pero ella no respondió porque sintió que se inundaba por completo, bajó su vista y pudo ver como un fuerte chorro de agua escurría por el piso.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Aun no, no es tiempo!

—Tranquila, amor… ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, ven!

En ese instante llegó corriendo Narcisa al escuchar los gritos de su hijo y vio de inmediato la escena.

—Ha roto la fuente. Comenzará con el trabajo de parto.

—No, aún no es tiempo… —dijo Hermione asustada.

—El bebé se adelantó, hija. Eso es todo.

—¡Esto es por tu culpa, Draco Malfoy!

—Draco, ¿tienes todo listo? —preguntó Narcisa. Draco asintió—. Bien no hay tiempo de llamar una ambulancia o de que un médico llegue, tendremos que llevarla nosotros al hospital.

—No, no todavía… ¡Narcisa, has algo!

—No hija, no puedo hacer nada. Es la naturaleza… tu hijo quiere llegar a este mundo este día.

—¡Es por tu culpa! Por andarte besuqu… ¡Ay mierda! ¡Ayyyy!

Entre ambos sentaron a Hermione en el sofá que estaba en el pasillo, mientras Draco iba por sus cosas a la habitación. Narcisa la ayudó a secarse y los tres luego bajaron al primer piso. Draco, tomó en brazos a Hermione y la subió al carro.

Realizó un hechizo para tener vía expedita hacia el hospital, conduciendo nervioso entre los gritos de dolor de Hermione. Temía que comenzara a dar a luz en el vehículo y él sin saber qué hacer.

Al llegar al hospital, luego de unos diez minutos de rápida marcha por las calles, una camilla la esperaba, en donde la subieron y ya las contracciones eran muy seguidas. El niño quería nacer pronto.

—El bebé ya viene —escuchó a una de las enfermeras decir, y comenzaron a avanzar con ella hacia el sector de maternidad.

—Vamos amor, tranquila eres fuerte.

—Ya no que queda nada de fuerza… por tu culpa el bebé se adelantó. ¡Ay mierda! ¡Cómo es posible que duela tanto! ¡Carajo!

—Eres fuerte, Hermione. Eres una heroína de guerra.

—¡A la mierda con la heroína! ¡Este dolor me está matando! ¡Es un crucio!

Ingresaron con ella a la sala de parto, mientras que Draco tuvo que esperar en la contigua unos minutos con su madre. Luego lo hicieron pasar, pero primero debía colocarse una bata celeste, un gorro y una mascarilla.

Al ingresar la vio a ella con sus piernas separadas, y gritando de dolor.

—El bebé está naciendo, señor Malfoy. Ha sido todo muy rápido, pero ella debe pujar.

Draco se acercó hacia la cabecera de la camilla y le tomó la mano.

—Vamos amor, puja. Tu puedes eres fuerte.

—¡No puedo! ¡Siento que me voy morir!

—Con fuerza, Hermione. Demuéstrame lo leona que eres.

—¡Ayyyy!

—Más fuerte señora Malfoy, falta poco —dijo el médico que estaba atendiéndola.

—Demuestra que eres una guerrera, amor mío. ¿Dónde quedó la muchacha que me dobló la cara de un puñetazo?

—¡No sé…! ¡No está! ¡Odio este puto dolor!

—Amor, ¿dónde está la mujer que tomaba semen de pitufo?

Las enfermeras se miraron en sí sin entender y el médico levantó la cabeza, todos sorprendidos.

—Es un trago —les dijo Draco en medio de una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Aaahhh —dijeron todos y regresaron a su tarea.

—¡Odio a los Pitufos! ¡Ayyy!

—De nuevo una vez más —dijo una matrona que estaba cerca de ella.

—Amor, ¿dónde está la mujer que brindaba por mi pene?

Otra vez las enfermeras se miraron entre ellas y luego bajaron su mirada a la ropa de Draco con cara lasciva, lo malo era que no podían admirar las bondades de Draco con esa bata que llevaba puesta.

—¡Se quedó en la puta Australia! ¡Ayyy, mierda! ¡No voy a dejar que nunca más me toques Draco Malfoy! ¡Esto es como estar una sala de torturas!

Draco recordó una película muggle en donde la protagonista era poseída por un engendro… la voz de Hermione mirándolo y gritándole le recordaba a esa actriz, pero no se lo iba a decir…

—Vamos, señora Malfoy… ahora sí.

—¡Deja de decirme que ya viene! ¡Ayyy mierda! —Hermione hizo el último esfuerzo apretando fuertemente la mano de Draco, y luego sintió un alivio inmenso y el llanto de un bebé se escuchó en la habitación.

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **HOOOOOOOLA MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS!**

 **Espero les haya gustado la actualización de hoy.**

 **Besos a todas y espero sus comentarios,**

 **Cariños, Gin.**


	25. Sacrificio

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía mareadas, confundida, pero ligera, con un alivio que no se comparaba con nada. De repente recordó todo… ¡su hijo! ¿Dónde estaba su pequeño? Lo había tenido y recordaba que lo había escuchado llorar y que por solo unos segundos lo logró a ver, antes de desmayarse… o de dormirse… ¿Cuánto rato había transcurrido?

Recordaba esa cabecita calva y una piel blanca, un chillido suave y un rostro angelical. Ese era su hijo, pero, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Quién lo tenía?

Intentó levantarse pero una mano, misma que ya conocía, le impidió levantarse.

—¡Draco! —su voz la escuchaba ronca. ¡Estaba disfónica! Debía ser por los gritos del parto.

—Bruja celosa… tranquila, amor mío. Estás bien. Y procura no hablar, tu voz está cansada —Hermione sonrió pero las preguntas regresaban. Estaba demasiado ansiosa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Por qué no está conmigo?

—Hace poco más de media hora que nuestro hijo llegó al mundo. Tú estás en la sala de recuperación y a Scorpius Malfoy lo están vistiendo. Una vez que tú te sientas mejor, lo traerán.

—Malfoy Granger, que no se te olvide —cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Estaba cansada, se sentía sudorosa y como que toda su extremidades inferiores estuvieran adormecidas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Draco al cabo de unos segundos mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

—Como si hubieran pasado una sandía por el orificio de un limón —dijo seria con los ojos cerrados, pero Draco simplemente rió—. No te rías. Me dijiste que me iban a poner medicamentos para el dolor, ¡pero no fue así! ¡Sentí todo!

—Hermione, te pusieron todos los medicamentos necesarios y los calmantes que se usan. Lo que pasa es que estabas tan nerviosa que no te diste cuenta, por eso, te dormiste luego del parto. No te desmayaste.

—Pero…

—Hermione, todo salió bien.

—¿Y por qué me duele todo?

—Porque acabas de parir… nada más amor mío. Eres madre… y yo he estado al lado de la mujer más fuerte del mundo. Te amo Hermione.

—Yo también te amo Draco… ¡pero te vi besándote con… ¡Ay!

—¿Te puedes calmar? Relájate y deja de pensar en tonterías. Astoria me besó, pero nada más. Debí habérselo impedido, pero cuando reaccioné, ya lo había hecho. Además, que estés tranquila, te informo que se fue del país y es probable que nunca más la veamos.

—Pero por qué te besó —a pesar de estar adolorida, cansada y sudorosa, no se olvidaba de lo que había visto. Draco rió y se acercó tomándole el rostro.

—Porque soy bello.

—¡Imbécil! —Hermione giró el rostro, pero Draco le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Imbécil, bello y que te ama —le dio un beso en los labios, beso que ella no correspondió y volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado. En ese instante la puerta se abrió y Draco salió de inmediato al encuentro de una enfermera que lo llamaba.

Hermione estaba mirando hacia el velador pues no quería ver a su esposo. De repente sintió que él se sentaba en la silla del lado de la cama.

—Mira Hermione.

Ella giró el rostro y ahí estaba Draco con una pequeña vida en brazos… su hijo envuelto en una manta de algodón color celeste.

—¡Oh, mi hijito!

Draco lo acomodó en el cuenco de los brazos de Hermione y ella no pudo evitar llorar.

—Es… es… igual a ti, Draco.

—Sí, es un Malfoy… Malfoy Granger… Te amo, mi bruja testaruda.

—Y yo a ti, Draco. Te amo con toda mi vida.

Hermione besó la pequeña cabecita de su hijo, mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad al igual que Draco que estaba sentado en la silla con la vista totalmente nublada. Ese nuevo sentimiento era infinitamente superior a cualquier sentimiento que pudo experimentar en su vida. Eran padres y ese amor, complemente nuevo y el más fuerte de todos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lucius Malfoy había despertado con ganas de hacer muchas cosas, sentía que tenía muchas energías (contrario a lo todos pensaban, considerando que estaba ya en el supuesto último mes de vida), llenándolo de ganas de vivir. Incluso el día anterior había pretendido ponerse de pie de su silla, luego de un par de fallidos intentos, lo había logrado.

Ahora sentía que podía caminar y hacer una vida normal. Entendía perfectamente que eso no era normal, que todo se debía a la mejoría de la muerte, pues presentía que estaba cercana, y que solamente se encontraba gastando los últimos cartuchos que le quedaban.

Se sentó alegre en la cama, con la fuerza de un adolescente se desperezó e hizo la prueba. De inmediato sus pies se posaron en la alfombra y su cuerpo, cual acostumbrado, se puso de pie. Sonrió. Al fin las piernas sostenían su cuerpo después de años de estar sin movimiento.

Y, lo mejor de todo, no tendría necesidad de usar magia para ingresar al baño (que bastante desgastado lo dejaba luego de hacer los conjuros) pues por hoy, iría por sus propios medios… ¡al fin!

Caminó por la habitación, como quien hace un calentamiento previo a la práctica de un deporte, levantó las piernas, movió los brazos y los dedos. Realizó movimientos que, aparte de estarle vedados, prácticamente los había olvidado debido a la inactividad.

Fue al baño y vio que su cabello estaba demasiado largo y hacía días que no se rasuraba. Tomó una tijera y con un movimiento de su varita cortó unos cuantos centímetros de cabello, mientras que con otro movimiento la barba había desaparecido, dejando al descubierto un lozano hombre.

Sonrió feliz al verse saludable, aunque sabía que solo era una ilusión, pero la iba a disfrutar al máximo por el tiempo que durara.

Luego de bañarse (pausada y tranquilamente), se vistió, eligiendo sus mejores atuendos y, mientras estaba frente al espejo peinándose y tramando la mejor forma de presentarse ante los demás miembros de la familia para darles la sorpresa de su mejoría, sintió que nuevamente esa voz se apoderaba de él, escuchaba una risa fuerte, tanto que instintivamente se cubrió los oídos y ya no aguantaba más, simplemente sintió que caía en un sueño profundo…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione bajó las escaleras con su bebé en brazos. Scorpius ya tenía un poco más de un mes y era un bebé sano y adorado por la familia. Draco, que acababa de cerrar la puerta de acceso principal a la casa, al verla sintió que se le doblaban las piernas del susto. ¡Debía utilizar el sillín del elevador! ¿Qué tal si resbalaba y caía por la escalera con el niño? ¡Había días en que Hermione simplemente era irresponsable!

—¡Ten cuidado! — le gritó fuerte antes de llegar corriendo a su lado y ayudándola a descender los últimos dos escalones.

—Está todo bien, tranquilo —le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. En el corto tiempo transcurrido había bajado todos los kilos que subió de más durante el embarazo. Había hecho un poco de ejercicio suave para tonificar músculos y como leche maternal tenía muy poca, en común acuerdo con el médico obstetra muggle, optó por cortarla definitivamente y darle al bebé leche sustituta.

Así que con todo, y claro, una que otra poción mágica de su suegra para perder peso rápidamente, volvía a tener su armonioso cuerpo, eso sí con unos pechos uno poco más pronunciados, los que a Draco volvían loco.

Lamentablemente todavía el médico tratante no le había otorgado el alta… y ya hacía un par de meses que Draco no la había tocado y la falta de sexo le estaba pasando la cuenta… que hasta en sus gestos y en lo acelerado de sus actos se lo solía demostrar. A veces incluso hasta discutía con Hermione y la hacía sentir mal.

—Debes tener más cuidado

—Draco, no vamos a discutir de nuevo. Yo me siento bien, ¿qué crees que me puede pasar al bajar unos escalones?

—Granger, no andas por la vida sola. Por último, levítalo y lo bajas al primer piso, pero no lo cargues. ¿Qué tal si se te dobla un pie y caes? O se te resbala de los brazos o…

—Es mi hijo y jamás le pasará nada malo conmigo.

—También es mi hijo, por si lo has olvidado.

En ese instante Narcisa también bajaba las escaleras. Los miró sonriente y de brazos cruzados. Esas discusiones sin sentido y de enamorados le recordaba a sus primeros años de matrimonio con Lucius.

—Otra vez discutiendo… ¡Parecen recién casados! Anda Hermione, dame al niño y descansa un instante. Y tú Draco, deja de andar viendo fantasmas por ahí. Con su madre o con su abuela, nada malo le pasará a tu hijo. Así que cálmate.

Hermione le entregó el bebé a Narcisa, mientras Draco esbozó una sonrisa en tanto su madre se dirigió hacia uno de los sofás en donde se sentó con el niño en su regazo.

Draco tomó la mano a Hermione y ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Perdóname, Draco. Creo que a veces soy muy apresurada. Ambos somos padres primerizos, juntos aprenderemos a ser padres.

—Sí, Hermione. Reconozco que yo he tenido poco tacto para decir las cosas —dijo acercándose a Hermione y tomándola de la cintura, luego suavemente le levantó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Bien. He estado muy bien.

—Y, ¿qué ha dicho el médico? —Hermione sonrió porque sabía a qué se refería su marido y le habló al oído…

—La próxima semana —Draco rió y la levantó en vilo, dando una vuelta con ella.

—¡No te voy a soltar en toda la noche!

—¡Draco, deja ya… me puedo caer!

—Madre, la próxima semana te vamos a dejar a Scorpius por dos días.

—¿Dos días? ¿Van a salir? —preguntó Narcisa sin entender pues estaba tan interesada hablándole al bebé que no escuchó lo que Draco y Hermione decían.

—No. Nos vamos a encerrar a recuperar el tiempo perdido en la famosa «cuarentena».

Narcisa rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza. Si hubiese estado viva su madre, seguro le daba un síncope. Draco hablaba en forma tan desinhibida que a veces prefería reír.

Mientras él besaba a Hermione y bajaba sus manos hasta el trasero de ella, en forma poco disimulada delante de su madre, Luna apareció en la mampara de vidrio que daba al jardín. Traía una carpeta para la firma de algunos documentos. Draco soltó a Hermione, quien sonriente y arreglándose el cabello, abrió la puerta.

—Hola Hermione. Hola Draco. Señora Malfoy, buenos días —Narcisa la saludó desde el sofá—. Te traigo unas órdenes de compra para que las puedas firmar. Giovanni dice que por el monto de la compra prefiere que tú las vises antes de poder tramitarlas.

Mientras se acomodaban en los sofás que estaban frente a la chimenea, para que Hermione firmara, Draco se sentó al lado de Narcisa para ver cómo su hijo dormía plácidamente en los brazos de ella.

En ese momento, Lucius Malfoy bajó desde el segundo piso en el ascensor que originalmente pertenecía a Hermione, mientras su silla de ruedas levitaba hacia la planta inferior. Ese era un procedimiento que él realizaba a diario, por tanto a nadie le sorprendía, mientras todos seguían en sus actividades.

—Deben fijarse bien en la calidad de este lino, estoy pidiendo lino amarillo oro con líneas de amarillo pálido dos-tres-ciatrp, el grosor debe ser en lino cambric, que es el más delgado…

—Hermione, no te preocupes, Bruno conoce a cabalidad todos los tipos de telas, así que no te preocupes.

Lucius, luego de acomodarse en la silla de ruedas, avanzó en esta, saludando solo con un movimiento de cabeza, deteniéndose al lado de Narcisa quien estaba a su vez cerca de la chimenea. Nadie le tomaba importancia, pues hacía rato que solo se dedicaba a escuchar las conversaciones y en muy raras oportunidades intervenía; Narcisa estaba hablando con Draco de lo lindo que era el bebé y Luna le indicaba a Hermione en dónde firmar. Así que ese era el momento de actuar.

—¿Me dejan cargar a mi nieto?

Hermione lo miró sonriente y le asintió. En cambio Draco, dudó unos segundos mientras Narcisa lo acomodaba en los brazos de su marido, en ese momento Scorpius se movió y despertó. Pero solo sonrió al ver a sus abuelos frente a él.

—Es todo un Malfoy. Mira que heredar nuestro cabello, Draco. Y tus ojos… son grises —dijo Lucius sonriente al reparar en las suaves pelusas blanquecinas que el pequeño tenía como cabellera.

—Así es, padre. Espero que herede la inteligencia de su madre.

—Draco tú eres más inteligente que yo —dijo Hermione y Draco le guiñó un ojo, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al sofá en donde estaba ella junto a Luna.

Narcisa se acercó a una bandeja con panecillos dulces que estaba en un mueble de arrimo a solo unos pasos detrás del sofá en donde se encontraba sentada anteriormente. Fue entonces que Lucius, en forma rápida, se puso de pie y sacó su varita, de tal forma que con un brazo cargaba al bebé y con la otra sostenía la varita en ristre.

Todos quedaron atónitos, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué pretendía Malfoy? El instinto de Hermione, fue ponerse pie e intentar acercarse al hombre pero este apuntaba con la varita, tanto a ellos como al bebe en forma intermitente.

—¡No se acerquen! —gritó fuerte y claro, dando a entender que no iba a titubear en lanzar alguna maldición a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

—Padre, ¿qué haces? ¿Qué pretendes? ¡Dame a mi hijo, por favor!

—Lucius, por favor, deme a Scorpius. No le haga daño… ¡Es su nieto!

Lucius rió, pero no dijo nada, dio una patada y la silla de ruedas le entregó el espacio necesario para, con que con su varita lograra asir la vasija con polvos flu que reposaba cerca de la chimenea. Tomó rápidamente un poco y, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, escapó en forma rauda por la chimenea con el niño en brazos.

Lo que vino luego fueron los gritos desgarradores de Hermione intentando seguirlo por donde mismo se había ido y Draco tomándola de la cintura.

—Draco, ¿qué demonios ha hecho tu padre? ¿Qué quiere con mi hijo?

—No sé, pero creo que algo trama… ¡Astoria algo me dijo y no le creí!

—¿Astoria? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con mi hijo?

—Calma hija, deja que Draco te explique.

—¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Quiero a mi hijo conmigo!

Hermione estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Lloraba, gritaba y daba vueltas alrededor de la sala, con Draco detrás intentando calmarla, pero ninguno sabía qué hacer. Lucius podría haber ido a cualquier lado.

—Ese día que vino, algo me intentó decir en relación a que mi padre algo se traía entre manos con nuestro hijo, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque…

—¡Draco! ¿Y ahora me lo dices? ¿Qué relación tiene Astoria con tu padre? ¡¿Por qué ella sabe algo que nosotros no?! ¡Dios mío! ¿A dónde se llevó a mi hijo? —ahora Hermione lloraba abrazada a Draco, él le acariciaba la cabeza sin saber qué hacer.

—Madre, ¿tienes idea a dónde pudo haber ido mi padre?

—No sé hijo, pero «eso» que se llevó a tu hijo, no era él. Conozco a Lucius y sé que para él ante todo está la familia. Hijo, piensa… ¡es el hechizo! ¡Ese maldito hechizo que hizo Bellatrix!

Narcisa conocía muy bien a su marido. Sabía que en el pasado él había tomado decisiones poco asertivas al aliarse con Voldemort durante la guerra, pero muy caro lo había pagado: en la cárcel, con ese hechizo que lo mantenía postrado y con una sentencia de muerte. Aunque siempre tuvo sospechas acerca de ciertas actitudes de su marido respecto al embarazo de Hermione. Siempre le causó cuidado por qué su marido, otrora opositor acérrimo de los famosos libertadores del mundo mágico, de un día para otro festejara que Granger, siendo quién era, tuviera una relación con Draco y para colmo, ella fuera a tener un hijo.

En varias ocasiones quiso abordar esa inusual aceptación de su marido hacia Granger, pero éste nunca quería dar respuestas. Ahora entendía que algo se tramaba. Sintió una especie de punzada en el pecho. El dolor de la angustia se hacía tangible. Miró con lágrimas en los ojos a su hijo que abrazaba a Hermione mientras ella con cuerpo pesado se sentaba en un sofá…

¿Y si el amor de Draco y Hermione era falso?

¿Y si todo había sido armado por Lucius?

¿Y si todo era un plan que venía adosado al hechizo de Bellatrix?

¿Y si el niño era la llave de una sucia jugada de su hermana?

Draco, conocedor de su madre, soltó por unos instantes a Hermione y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, tomándole las manos.

—Madre, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué sabes de todo esto? ¿Mi padre te ha dicho algo? ¿Sabes a dónde fue?

—No hijo, él no me ha dicho nada. Solo que… —miró a Hermione y a su hijo, pero esta vez no pudo contener el llanto.

—Madre, habla por favor…

—Narcisa, ¿qué ocurre? —Hermione también se acercó, mientras Luna que estaba estática en su lugar y pensando cuál era su mejor forma de ayudar, así que desapareció e iría por Bruno. Era hora de hablar con la verdad.

—¿Hijos, ustedes se casaron realmente enamorados?

—Así es madre, ¿por qué nos preguntas eso?

—Draco, tú estabas de novio con Astoria, todos pensamos que te ibas a casar con ella, pero de un día para otro, arreglaste un viaje a Australia y al poco tiempo supiste que ibas a ser padre y luego te casaste.

Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a analizar la situación. Las cosas encajaban como en un puzzle. Ahora recordaba lo que ese día había sucedido…

—Draco, aquel día en que nos encontramos en Australia, yo estuve sola luego del desfile…

Antes de seguir hablando, por la mampara de vidrio ingresó Luna junto a Bruno y a Giovanni. El primero traía al segundo arrastrando de un brazo. La fuerza de Bruno no era acorde con su rechoncho físico. Pero tenían otras cosas en qué pensar que en lo extraña de esa actitud.

—¡Habla idiota! —dijo Bruno soltándolo del brazo. Giovanni se arregló la chaqueta y la corbata. Antes de hablar carraspeó un poco y empezó:

—Hermione… es mi culpa.

—¿Tu culpa? ¿Tú ayudaste a Malfoy a huir con mi hijo?

—No, Hermione, a eso no. Pero fui yo los unió… a ustedes… ¡Esperen, déjenme que termine! — vio que Draco se acercaba con puño en alto para azotarlo en su rostro, pero Hermione se interpuso. Era imperioso saber la verdad, antes de trenzarse a golpes—. Soy un squib que tu padre, contrató para que trabajara con Hermione y allanara el camino para que ustedes estuvieran juntos.

—Eso quiere decir, entonces, que mi matrimonio con Hermione… ¿no es real?

—De ninguna manera. Tu padre, Draco, de alguna forma se enteró de tú estabas interesado en Hermione y quiso unirlos. A mí me contactó para que un día en especial Hermione y tú se encontraran. ¿Recuerdan qué comieron aquel día?

—¡Nos diste un filtro, maldito squib!

—¡Draco, por favor, deja que hable! —si Draco no se calmaba, Hermione estaba dispuesta a silenciar a su marido con magia.

—Insisto, no se trata de eso… Pero lo que comieron… bueno, les levantó la libido —Draco miró a Hermione sin entender.

—¿Qué comiste, Hermione?

—¡No me acuerdo, Draco! ¡Y sinceramente, creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo en esta estúpida conversación! ¡Debemos encontrar a nuestro hijo!

—Lo sé… pero hay cosas que deben saber… Aquella vez yo arreglé todo para que estuvieran juntos en la noche. Durante el día me preocupé de que cada uno tuviera acceso a un menú afrodisiaco para ambos, incluso el bar del segundo piso estaba vacío especialmente para ustedes. Todo el escenario era propicio para que se unieran. Ustedes se enamoraron sin magia.

—Pero, ¿con qué fin mi padre haría eso? Él era uno de los primeros en oponerse a mezclar su tan preciada sangre pura.

—El hechizo, hijo… algo tiene que ver. Estoy segura. El hechizo que le hizo Bellatrix.

—Claro, Narcisa… además, el libro… el libro que yo vi en la biblioteca ¿te acuerdas Draco lo que te conté?

—Sí, Hermione. Lo recuerdo, por lo mismo le pregunté a mi padre en relación a ese libro… y ahora que me lo dices… recuerdo que no supo qué responder. Incluso titubeó en lo poco dijo.

Bruno caminó y le tomó la mano a Hermione y miró a Draco. A estas alturas tanto Draco como Hermione sabían que Bruno era algo más que un simple diseñador muggle. Si bien no tenían información que avalara esa sospecha, pues Blaise Zabini no había logrado sacar nada en claro, las dudas de Draco, más las que Hermione ya tenía, hacía que ambos desconfiaran de él, estando a la espera de que fuera él mismo quien les contara la verdad.

—Lamento mucho que esto haya ocurrido. Pero hace tiempo que sospechamos que tu padre se trae algo con tu hijo, Draco.

—¿«Sospechamos»? ¿Tú? ¿Tú y quienes más? ¿Quiénes están metidos en este complot en contra de Hermione y de mí? ¿Sabes, acaso qué quiere mi padre con mi hijo?

—No, Draco. Nadie está en contra de ustedes. Pero no es mucho lo que hemos logrado descubrir. Solo tenemos sospechas de que algo tiene que ver con el hechizo por el cual tu padre ha quedado libre de Azkaban. Y sí, somos varios los que hemos estado preocupados por ustedes… pero debo decirles que no es el momento de entrar en detalles. Debemos actuar. Mientras más perdamos el tiempo en explicaciones, más tiempo gana tu padre.

—¿Qué harás tú Bruno, si eres un…?

—¿Muggle? No Hermione. Soy mago, deberías haberme reconocido hace tiempo. Eres una bruja poco perceptiva… en cambio tú Malfoy…

—Suponía que no eras un muggle normal.

—Debemos dar aviso al Ministerio —dijo Hermione, pensando que ellos solos no podrían contra un mago tan hábil como lo era Lucius Malfoy, eso sin mencionar el hechizo que padecía, el cual podría darle poderes que nadie imaginaba.

—Yo lo haré —indicó Luna realizando un par de movimientos con la varita, enviando de inmediato su patronus con el mensaje al destino señalado.

—Yo creo saber en dónde puede estar —señaló Narcisa, quien se había mantenido en silencio, pensando y analizando para sí los posibles paraderos de su marido.

Sin esperar una respuesta del ministerio: Draco, Hermione, Bruno y Luna, emprendieron camino hacia la antigua Mansión Malfoy que era el lugar en donde, según Narcisa, podría estar escondido, puesto que ese lugar, luego de ser confiscado por el Ministerio de Magia, nunca más había vuelto a ser habitado. Se encontraba en total abandono, siendo el sitio preciso para que Malfoy pudiera ir allá a concretar su plan.

Giovanni se quedó junto a Narcisa, aguardando a que el ministerio enviara a los aurores y explicarles lo que acababa de ocurrir. Para todos era una pérdida de tiempo esperar respuesta del Ministerio. Ellos podrían hacer más y rápido.

Aparecieron en las afueras de la mansión y se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Hermione la recordaba: lúgubre, oscura, descuidada y con las ventanas tapiadas. Tal como si el sol se negase a iluminarla.

—Los muggles no la ven —dijo Luna.

—Draco, esto ha de tener algún hechizo para que nadie entre —supuso Hermione.

—Ha de ser así, pero yo conozco el hechizo con el cual podremos ingresar todos. Esto ha sido propiedad Malfoy por siglos y tiene sus ventajas ser uno de ellos, en algunas ocasiones. Síganme.

Draco adivinando los pensamientos de su esposa, esos que estaban muy ligados a cierta noche durante la guerra en donde fue torturada y marcada por su tía Bellatrix, le tomó la mano y le besó el brazo en donde tenía esa cicatriz.

—Tranquila, amor mío, encontraremos a nuestro hijo. No estás sola en esto. Nunca te dejaría sola.

—Draco, si tu padre le hace daño a nuestro hijo... yo… yo me muero.

—No amor, nada de eso pasará.

—Pero y si ya…

—No amor, tranquila y tengamos calma. Vayamos —Draco se mostraba seguro y sereno, pero realmente se sentía desolado pues temía por la vida de su hijo. Aun así, debía mantener la cordura y mostrarse fuerte para apoyar a Hermione. Era una heroína de guerra, pero en ese entonces no era madre y ahora estaba en peligro la vida de su hijo. Dos escenarios distintos y su rol había cambiado, por tanto sus fuerzas también. Ya no estaba sola. Nunca más lo estaría.

Abrieron el portón de fierro forjado y avanzaron por el camino de piedras luego de la entrada principal justo en el momento que chocharon la barrera invisible que impedía el avance. Draco sacó su varita e hizo una especie de triángulo en el aire y luego pronunció unas palabras en estonio: «Ukse lahti lai» y volvió a realizar el mismo movimiento, en ese instante el escudo que impedía el paso se desvaneció.

Caminaron con varita en alto por el camino abovedado del puente que unía el portón de acceso con la casa. No se veía nada sospechoso que les indicara que allí había alguien. Sin embargo, todos sabían que Narcisa no se equivocaba y que Lucius debía estar allí.

Hermione iba aparentemente más tranquila, pero sin darse cuenta apretaba más de la cuenta la mano de Draco, quien no decía nada porque entendía la desesperación de ella, sin embargo, cada cierto rato le brindaba una mirada para calmarla, pues sabía que para ella el tiempo en esa casa se había detenido. Debía aún sentir el dolor físico que sufrió, los gritos y los insultos de Bellatrix y la desesperanza de creer que no recibirían ayuda. Para él también era doloroso ese recuerdo. Era lo peor que había vivido durante la guerra, ver cómo la torturaban y él sin poder hacer nada. Un movimiento en falso y todos hubiesen muerto.

Ingresaron a la casa con un simple «Alohomora» y la puerta principal se abrió. Lo que vieron adentro dejó a Draco sin palabras. Estaba todo roto, regado por el piso. Insultos con algún tipo de pintura mágica, en alusión a los Malfoy, amenazas de muertes y dibujos obscenos.

—Fue en otro tiempo, amor. Ya todo ha cambiado —dijo Hermione intentando que Draco no considerara ni se fijara mayormente en los escritos. Él asintió.

—Por acá —Bruno y Luna que iban un poco más adelante se habían desviado hacia las mazmorras, lugar que ella conocía. Draco y Hermione se abstuvieron de subir las escaleras y siguieron a Bruno y a Luna. Caminaron despacio por el pasillo y al final se enfrentaron a una puerta que daba hacia las celdas más profundas de la mazmorra. Despacio y sin hacer ruidos, descendieron lentamente. Ese lugar era lúgubre pero había un poco de luz, entregada por las antorchas de las paredes que estaban encendidas; esa luz era la que había alertado a Bruno y a Luna dando la pista necesaria a seguir.

Cuando llegaron a la primera celda, en la cual se encontraban cuatro antorchas prendidas, lo primero que vieron fue al bebé acostado en el piso en medio de unos papeles y a Lucius a un lado hecho un ovillo con su cuerpo, sudoroso y temblando.

—¿Qué has hecho, padre? Por favor devuélveme a mi hijo.

Entre sollozo y sollozo Lucius, temblando por el miedo miró a Draco, y agotando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, con un movimiento de su cabeza, indicó a Draco que podía tomar al niño, que no se esperó y, arriesgándose a recibir un rayo de la varita de su padre, la cual reposaba al lado de este, se apresuró a tomar a Scorpius, que estaba despierto pero tranquilo.

De inmediato se lo entregó a Hermione que lo besó y acurrucó entre los brazos, retrocediendo con su hijo unos pasos, pues temía que algo pudiera ocurrir entre Draco y Lucius.

Pero Lucius, estaba quieto sentado en el piso, debido a que su inmovilidad había regresado y nuevamente se le veía demacrado y enfermo. Él sabía que moría, que ya no había espacio para volver atrás. En ese preciso instante giró la cabeza hacia ambos costados, como buscando algo, momento en el cual una figura color plata y translúcida que estaba adosada al techo, descendió poniéndose a un lado de Lucius y frente a los recién llegados.

Bruno dio unos pasos junto a Luna, dejando protegida por ellos a Hermione y al niño, mientras ellos dos y Draco apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas, tanto a Lucius como al espectro, que no era otra figura, más que Bellatrix Lestrange, con su mismo rostro malévolo y sonrisa diabólica la que los miraba desafiantes.

—Bella… —intentó hablar Lucius con un hilo de voz, pero el espectro soltó un sonido agudo y gritó:

—¡Lucius estúpido! ¡Debiste haber llevado a cabo todo el proceso!

—¿De qué proceso hablas? —preguntó Draco.

—Quería sacrificar a mi hijo. Lo leí en ese libro de rituales…

—¡Hermione sal de aquí, llévate a nuestro hijo! —le gritó Draco y Hermione de inmediato se alejó del lugar.

—¡No te lleves al niño! —gritó la mujer pero simplemente no podía avanzar, pues no tenía fuerzas—. Este bueno para nada, recitó la letanía para sacarme de su cuerpo, pero debió haber matado al niño antes… ¡Y no lo hizo! ¡Prefirió, morir! ¡Pero yo no lo permitiré!

Draco miró a su padre, que seguía tirado en el suelo mirando en forma triunfante al espectro de Bellatrix.

—No puedes hacer nada, malnacida, no lograrás lo que quieres. No, conmigo muerto.

—¡Nooo! —gritó con fuerza la mujer. Volando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia el cuerpo de Lucius. Pero este ya había previsto lo que ésta pensaba realizar.

—Hijo, te amo. Cuida a mi nieto y sé feliz con tu mujer

—¡Padre, no!

Lucius Malfoy, puso la varita en su corazón y dijo:

—¡Avada Kedavra! —justo en el momento que la mujer intentaba regresar al cuerpo de él...

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **SORPRESA! JAJAJAJ ACTUALIZACIÓN NO ANUNCIADA! JEJEJE**

 **Bueno les cuento que ya nos queda muy poquito de esta historia y por lo mismo les agradezco el tiempo que han invertido en leer! Y por lo mismo, no dejen de comentar.**

 **Mil abrazos, Gin**


	26. Tú y Él, siempre

_**CAPITULO DEDICADO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS QUE A DIARIO COMENTAN MIS HISTORIAS... EN ESPECIAL AQUELLAS QUE HAN LEIDO MIS OTROS FICS.. ACÁ ENTENDERÁN MUCHAS COSAS... YA VERÁN... ABRAZOS GIN.**_

* * *

En su casa Narcisa Malfoy se encontraba sentada al calor de la chimenea, mientras en silencio lloraba la partida de su esposo, consciente de que aquello tarde o temprano irremediablemente ocurriría. Lo que nunca se imaginó fue que él al final de cuentas terminaría sacrificando su vida con tal de salvar la de su nieto. Ese pequeño niño que ahora dormía en los brazos de Draco, y que en cuyo hombro reposaba el triste rostro de Hermione, ahora su querida nuera.

Ella sabía del miedo y del terror al que ambos habían sido expuestos durante el tiempo en que Scorpius estuvo en manos de Lucius, y podía comprender el dolor del alma que sentían ambos. Mismo que ella experimentó durante la guerra, cuando la vida de su hijo pendía de un hilo y por la cual ella fue capaz de exponerse ante el mismo Voldemort y engañarlo, con tal de salvar la vida de Draco. Ese dolor era indescriptible e infinitamente doloroso: una madre no puede ver morir a su hijo; una madre, no puede llorar con un hijo muerto en brazos. Eso no debería existir. El horror de la muerte de un hijo no se compara con nada, ni tampoco el miedo a perderlo.

Por Draco, ella habría dado su vida si hubiese sido necesario y por eso corrió el riesgo. Es más, ahora estaría dispuesta a entregarla por su nieto. Lucius lo había hecho... al final de cuentas, su marido puso ante todo a la familia. A la sangre de su sangre...

Dio un suave suspiro para tratar de controlarse. Aún quedaba lo más doloroso: velar el cuerpo de su marido para luego proceder al sepelio... no obstante, aún el cuerpo de Malfoy no había sido entregado a la familia, pues los del ministerio debían realizar algunos exámenes de rigor: como verificación de que efectivamente había sido suicidio y la respectiva revisión de su varita.

Por su parte Draco sabía que tenía que ir al ministerio, lo habían citado para prestar declaración, una vez más. Y a pesar de que el relato era el mismo, el subsecretario no daba crédito a su narración. Harry Potter estaba empecinado en asegurar que tanto él como su padre habían confabulado para lograr que Hermione entrara en la familia Malfoy, apreciación que Draco no estaba con ganas de refutar. A estas alturas, lo que menos le preocupaba era qué pensara o dejara de pensar Harry Potter.

Para Draco había sido una sorpresa enorme el relato de Bruno Bassi, a quien ahora conocían tal y como era realmente, al admitir que él había sido contratado por Ron Weasley para proteger a Hermione. Draco no estaba muy convencido de las buenas intenciones del ex marido de su esposa, sin embargo, debía reconocer que Hermione no tenía nada que ver con las acciones de Weasley. Es más, por muy engreído y territorial que fuera en lo relacionado con Hermione, entendía claramente que el ex marido también había sido un amigo inseparable de ella durante su niñez y adolescencia y que por lo mismo, cualquier situación que la afectara, era evidente que lo preocuparía. Sobre todo debido a que ella se había ido del lado de ellos producto de la cobardía de Harry, que no había tenido el valor suficiente para luchar por el amor que decían ambos profesarse en esos años. Cobardía que ahora con el tiempo, él agradecía. Pues todo tiene una génesis y su epílogo. Y él había sido el desenlace en la vida de ella. Su final. Hermione era la mujer con quien iba a pasar el resto de su vida y eso nadie lo podría cambiar.

Mientras todos divagaban en sus respectivos pensamientos, una lechuza ministerial pululaba en la ventana de la casa. Pobre, afuera nevaba y ella debía estar en su punto justo de congelación. Narcisa advirtió que la desdichada ave ya no daba más de helada, se apresuró a abrir la ventana y esta ingresó rápidamente.

—Te puedes quedar hoy con nosotros, avecita. No estás en condiciones de volar.

El ave, cual entendedor, luego de soltar la carta que trasladaba en el pico, voló hacia la chimenea para calentar un poco su cuerpo y secar las alas.

Narcisa tomó la amarillenta carta y caminó hasta Hermione, pues a ella estaba dirigida.

—Hija, es para ti —dijo entregando la misiva. Hermione, que estaba en silencio desde hacía varios minutos, tardó un par de segundos en asimilar que Narcisa le hablaba. Solo reaccionó cuando Draco, con un leve movimiento de su hombro, la logró sacar del letargo.

—Perdón, Narcisa... ¿me decías?

—Que esta carta es para ti, linda —Hermione recibió la carta y la abrió de inmediato. La letra desordenada y disgráfica era inconfundiblemente de Harry Potter.

—¿Quién te ha escrito, amor?

—Harry... es de Harry.

Draco inspiró para darse fuerzas y no caer en palabras que luego se podría arrepentir.

—¿Y qué quiere, ese... ese subsecretario?

—Me está citando a su despacho, ahora... quiere que vaya sola. Dice que tiene algo que enseñarme.

Hermione entregó la carta a Draco, quien acomodó a Scorpius en los brazos y con su mano libre la abrió para poder leerla.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó a Hermione.

—Necesito hablar con él. Es importante que él sepa que realmente tú y yo no nos casamos bajo ningún hechizo. No quiero que nadie sospeche de ti, ni de tu padre.

—Gracias Hermione, pero lo que piense Potter a mí no me interesa.

—Entonces, ¿me acompañarías?

—Ve tú Hermione. Ve sola. Hay cosas que debes tratar con ese... con Potter y quizá hayan temas que prefiera no enterarme...

—Draco, no...

—Amor mío, ve. Yo confío en ti. Sé que debes cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida y mientras más pronto lo hagas, tú y yo podremos dedicarnos solo a lo nuestro.

—Gracias amor.

Hermione se colocó de pie y con su varita, atrajo hasta ella un abrigo oscuro para poder salir rumbo al ministerio.

Narcisa le sonrió, entendiendo tanto la madurez de su hijo, así como la valentía de Hermione para enfrentarse a su pasado.

Hermione besó la frente de su hijo y luego buscó los labios de Draco. Este la besó suavemente y le brindó una leve sonrisa, a objeto de traspasarle un poco de seguridad.

—Te esperaré aquí —dijo Draco, mientras ella avanzaba hasta la chimenea, para poder utilizar ese medio, pues según la carta de Harry Potter, acaba de conectar la chimenea de la mansión Malfoy con la de su despacho, a fin de que ella no ingresara por recepción, saltándose el protocolo de seguridad. Al fin y al cabo, eran regalías que tenía por el hecho detentar el cargo de subsecretario.

Hermione se vio envuelta por un fuego de color azul, que lejos de quemar le provocaba una cierta cosquilla. Era como si suaves hojas le acariciaran la piel. Pero poco disfrutó esa sensación porque el latir de su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse a medida que se acercaba a Harry, lo volvería a ver después de tanto tiempo, tenerlo cerca, ver sus ojos... esos lindos ojos verdes que durante tanto tiempo amó como lo más preciado... Rió para sí

—Si hubiese sabido que a los ojos grises eran los mejores, no habría pedido tanto tiempo...

Cuando sintió que había llegado a destino, dio un fuerte respiro y se irguió. Si algo había aprendido de vivir con Draco, era sentirse orgullosa de quien era, y ella era Herms Grennett... Más bien dicho, ella era Hermione Malfoy, y nadie la minimizaría o trataría como una niñita indefensa. El tiempo y los golpes del destino habían labrado su personalidad, esa que había sido capaz de derretir al témpano de hielo que era Draco y que la había llevado a ser la persona desinhibida que tanto amaba su esposo.

Cuando puso un pie en el despacho de Harry, advirtió que él ya la esperaba. Al verla llegar, salió del escritorio y dio unos pasos hasta ella, sonriente, pero Hermione al instante se dio cuenta de que él estaba demacrado, incluso que había perdido peso, su cabello estaba más desordenado que lo normal y parecía que llevaba un par de días con la misma ropa, pues estaba arrugada y el cuello de su camisa no era de un blanco radiante. Conocía a la perfección esos síntomas. Harry estaba pasando por un periodo depresivo y esperaba no ser ella la causante de esos síntomas.

—Hermione, ¡qué bueno que has venido! —intentó abrazarla, pero notó el rechazo de ella, al verla retroceder un paso y poner su mano en señal de detención —Perdón, lo siento —sintió una especie de calor en el rostro al notar que los rasgos de la Hermione de antaño no había ninguno en la que tenía frente de sí.

—¿Cómo estás, Harry?, tú dirás para qué me has citado —se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Harry la invitara a tomar asiento.

Harry sonrió y le indicó que se acomodara en uno de los sofás del despacho. Mientras con la varita hizo que, aparecieran dos tazas de té. Conocía a Hermione y le puso dos cucharadas de azúcar.

Mientras tanto ella se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre el sofá.

—Gracias —dijo ella recibiendo la taza, la cual dejó en la pequeña mesita que tenía en frente. Sabía que debía estar muy caliente, así que esperaría a que reposara para luego poder beberlo.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad, como hacía tiempo no había expresado, pero se notaba su nerviosismo y ansiedad.

—Hermione, ya me ha quedado claro que lo tuyo con Malfoy no fue por magia... Ron... bueno, Bruno, me lo ha explicado todo. Ese tal Giovanni, tu ayudante, fue quien propició...

—Harry, eso yo lo sé. Sé que mi matrimonio con Draco es una de las cosas más reales de mi vida, junto a mi hijo. No entiendo qué es lo que tú quieres conmigo. No busques culpar a Draco de los hechos que ocurrieron. Ustedes ya sospechaban de Lucius hacía tiempo... tú, Ron, Astoria, mis dos ayudantes y hasta Luna. Lo que no me explico es cómo ninguno de ustedes fue capaz de ponernos en sobre aviso de que lo iba a hacer Lucius... Nos expusieron de una manera que ni se imaginan...

—No podíamos hacerlos partícipe de algo, de lo cual nadie tenía certeza, Hermione. El primero en darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien fue Ronald, por eso que envió a Bruno en tu ayuda.

—Eso lo sé, Bruno nos lo confesó.

—Y la otra, fue Astoria que vivió todo su supuesto noviazgo, amenazada por Lucius.

Eso para Hermione era totalmente nuevo. Si algo le llamaba la atención de la relación de Astoria con su esposo, era la pasividad que ella se había demostrado ante la infidelidad de Draco, sobre todo considerando que ella quedó embarazada, mientras ambos todavía eran novios.

—Como lo oyes, Hermione. Ella también fue víctima de Lucius, bueno, más bien del hechizo que Bellatrix Lestrange le hizo. Ella tenía que mantenerse al lado de Draco mientras Lucius daba con tu paradero, ya que para que el hechizo fuese efectivo, es decir, traer de vuelta a este mundo a una alma gemela de Bellatrix, éste se debía realizar con la sangre de un hijo de una... (los siento, Hermione) de una impura...

—No temas en decirlo, Harry, siempre hemos sabido que soy una sangre sucia. Pero eso a Draco no le ha importado, si es lo que piensas.

—Con todo lo que he visto, puedo asegurar que a Malfoy lo que menos le importa es eso. Es más, creo que a Draco jamás le ha importado... él siempre estuvo interesado en ti y de eso su padre se apoyó para poder unirlos. Le era más fácil juntarlos a ustedes sin magia, que utilizar un hechizo, pues corría el riesgo que la maldición de Bellatrix no surtiera el efecto necesario, si el hijo concebido entre tú y Draco fuese a través de la magia.

—Así que Lucius siempre supo que Draco...

—Creo que sí. Y estoy seguro que durante todo este tiempo, Lucius tuvo momentos de lucidez lo que le ayudaron a la hora de entregar su vida por la de tu hijo.

Hermione sintió una tristeza enorme y a su vez un agradecimiento infinito hacia ese hombre, a quien ella, años atrás, con su declaración lo había hundido en la cárcel.

—Bueno, Harry, yo te agradezco todo lo que me dices pero...

—No es todo Hermione. Si bien yo sé que confías en Malfoy (y a mí sinceramente no me cabe la menor duda de que él no propició intencionalmente vuestro reencuentro), no puedo dejar de pensar en lo inverosímil que es este matrimonio... no solo para mí sino para el resto de la comunidad mágica.

—Ese un tema que solos nos compete a Draco y a mí. Si decidimos estar juntos fue por algo ¿no? Ambos somos adultos y capaces de discernir sobre nuestros actos. Y si a alguien le molesta que esta impura esté ligada en matrimonio con el ex mortífago y sangre pura, Malfoy, pues que se las aguante. Draco y yo somos felices, nos entendemos a nuestro modo. Pero somos felices y con una tarea muy grande por delante que es la de criar juntos a nuestro hijo.

—Lo sé, Hermione. Tú y él... en donde sea... en el lugar que sea, están destinados a estar juntos.

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas en el despacho. Era ese el momento, no tendría otra oportunidad. Debía decirle a Hermione lo que había estado haciendo desde hacía semanas. Ella entendería... en las manos de ella estaba el remediar todo el daño causado. Ella era la clave para poder estar juntos nuevamente, pues había comprobado que todo lo que él hiciera no cambiaba en nada el destino de ambos.

Hermione se echó atrás en el sofá y lo miró sorprendida, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té ya que su garganta estaba seca.

En ese momento Harry sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un objeto que Hermione conocía a la perfección, ya que en tercer año en Hogwarts se había hecho asidua al uso de ese artefacto, el que más que facilitarle los estudios, había resultado ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Dejó de inmediato la taza en la mesa y se acercó a Harry.

—¿Por qué tienes un giratiempo, Harry? Creí que todos esos artefactos estaban prohibidos y en su mayoría destruidos.

—Este es el último que queda... el Ministro de Magia consideró que estaría seguro en mis manos y que fuera yo quién decidiera el destino de este artefacto.

—¿Lo has usado? —preguntó temiendo a la respuesta.

Harry sonrió, pero Hermione advirtió que esa sonrisa era con tristeza. Él se acercó a uno de los sofás, dejando el giratiempo en la mesa, sentándose, mientras probaba un poco de su té casi frío.

—Sí, Hermione. Muchas veces.

—¿Has cambiado nuestro futuro? ¿Has jugado con nuestros recuerdos?

—No, Hermione. No he hecho eso.

—¿Y entonces?

Harry tomó nuevamente el artefacto, para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse a Hermione, invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Ella, como si hubiese visto un bicho ponzoñoso se alejó del giratiempo, aprovechando también de poner distancia entre ella y Harry.

—No le temas, Hermione. No está activado, solo quiero que veas un pequeño punto debajo del péndulo —Harry le indicó dónde y Hermione tratando de enfocar bien, entrecerró sus ojos, para observar mejor—. ¿Lo viste? —Hermione asintió y Harry volvió a poner el giratiempo en la mesa—. Esa una especie de cerrojo. Pero si lo miras con un lente de aumento, te darás cuenta que contiene cientos de números. Al girar ese punto, en uno de los números, te transportas un mundo alterno. No lineal, como lo hacíamos...

—¿Me intentas decir que has ido a otras dimensiones?

Harry asintió y se puso de pie. Sus nervios eran muy grandes como para explicar a Hermione por dónde había andado, qué había hecho y qué habían significado esas acciones. Pero debía hacerlo para que ella entendiera.

—He viajado a muchas dimensiones Hermione, y siempre tú y Malfoy terminan juntos.

—¿Qué?

—Que no es casual que tú y Draco Malfoy hoy estén juntos. Alguien... no sé, algún ser superior, dispuso que ustedes debían estar juntos, siempre... Claro que vuestras uniones no han estado exentas de problemas y... también de tragedias.

Hermione avanzó hasta Harry, tomándolo y girándolo para verlo a los ojos. Sabía que esa conversación aún no iba a terminar.

—¿Qué has hecho, Harry?

—Hermione... mi linda Hermione... nunca hemos estado predestinados a estar juntos.

—¿Y crees que con esas palabras vas a justificar tu cobardía de hace años? Cuando te dije que iba a tener un hijo tuyo, quisiste que abortara...

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Y no sabes cuánto me he arrepentido todos estos años de esa estupidez, por eso tengo este giratiempo... pero no lo he usado... te juro... no lo he usado nunca en nuestra dimensión...

—En otras, ¿sí? —Harry suspiró y le tomó una mano a Hermione para sentarse nuevamente con ella frente a frente en el sofá de dos cuerpos.

—Sí, Hermione. Pero nunca ha sido para separarte de Malfoy... era simplemente para ver si en alguna de ellas, tú y yo podríamos ser felices... pero siempre termino ayudando a Malfoy a estar contigo.

—No te entiendo.

—Te voy a explicar... En una de las dimensiones, por ejemplo... tú y él se enamoraron estando en séptimo grado en Hogwarts, pero encuentras en Pansy Parkinson y en Ron Weasley a unos viles detractores. Pansy, en su afán de alejarte de Draco, te lanza un hechizo para borrarte la memoria y alejarte de él. Ustedes estaban casados cuando ella realiza ese hechizo, mientras, por diversas circunstancias, tuvimos (o más bien dicho, tuvieron) que enviarte al mundo muggle.

—¿Pero por qué me mandaron... o mandaron a esa Hermione al mundo muggle?

—Porque Lucius te buscaba. No te quería al lado de su hijo. En ese escenario, Pansy se aprovechó de la situación y logró enviarte lejos de todos, posiblemente con un hechizo imperius a tu madre.

—¿Y mi padre?

—Hay detalles de esas dimensiones, que prefiero no contarte, ¿sí? Por tu bien, al fin y al cabo, para ti solo serán mis historias, pues nuestra dimensión, para nosotros, es la única, verdadera y universal.

—Entiendo.

—Bueno, resulta que cuando llegué a esa dimensión, ya habían pasado muchos años desde que estabas perdida, y Malfoy te buscaba por todas partes. Entonces, como sabiendo que en esta dimensión tú viviste en Australia, me envié a mí... es decir al Harry Potter de esa dimensión, una carta sugiriendo que podrías estar allí. Luego, en esa misma dimensión, adelanté el giratiempo y te vi que eras feliz con Malfoy y que tenían dos hijos —Hermione sonrió al saber el final de esa historia.

—¿Quieres que te cuente de otras dimensiones? —Hermione asintió—. En otra, ustedes de enamoran durante la guerra pero tendrán que vivir muchos infortunios antes de que puedan estar juntos... ya sabes, la guerra, los juicios y un matrimonio pactado al cual Draco se debe enfrentar. No obstante, cuando logran al fin casarse, Astoria, la ex esposa de Draco te rapta y te hace pasar por muerta. Todos lo creyeron, incluso fue tan real su mentira que hasta el mismo Draco presenció tu muerte. No obstante, tu suegra... sí Narcisa Malfoy, sospechaba de la nueva novia de Draco, una tal Paige... a quien había observado por días, encontrando algunas pistas que la hacían dudar de quién era realmente esa mujer, por lo que le lleva a Harry Potter (al de esa dimensión) unas pruebas consistentes en una caja con cabello y unas pociones para que viera si realmente esa mujer era sospechosa o no. Pero ese Harry Potter simplemente no hizo nada. Así que yo mismo me aparecí ante mí, obligándome mediante un hechizo a practicar las pruebas respectivas a esos elementos.

—¿Te apareciste ante ti mismo? ¿Sabías el riesgo que corrías y aun así lo hiciste?

—Así es. Corrí el riesgo y no ocurrió nada. El mundo no se acabó. A lo más quedé impactado de verme a mí mismo, pero luego hechicé a ese Harry para que no me recordara —Hermione lo miró sorprendida y casi rió, pero se contuvo y siguió escuchando atenta—. Pues bien, luego de aquello se comprobó que esa mujer, Paige, era la misma Astoria con poción multijugos. Lo interesante es que ella tenía todo planeado y ese mismo día te había dado tu libertad. Astoria, en su rol de Paige y nueva novia de Draco, había logrado seducirlo... ya sabes a qué me refiero...

—Bueno, todos me creían muerta. Era obvio que Draco intentara rehacer su vida.

—Tú, aquí lo justificas, pera la Hermione de esa dimensión, no.

—¿Y qué pasó con ellos? —preguntó interesada.

—No lo sé... es una historia que aún se escribe. Lo importante es que están juntos de nuevo. Me imagino que ese Malfoy tendrá que reconquistar a esa celosa Hermione.

Ella sonrió con ternura. Se imaginaba a ella misma montándole una escena de celos a Draco. Esperaba que esa Hermione lograra entender que Draco no le había sido infiel y que todo formaba parte de un plan urdido por Astoria.

—En otra dimensión a la que fui... —continuó hablando Harry mientras Hermione cada vez seguía más interesada. Al final de cuentas le resultaba interesante saber qué hacía ella en esos lugares y qué acciones había tomado Harry para ayudarla a ella y a Draco—... tú te ibas a casar con Ron... Y justo el día de tu matrimonio fuiste raptada por mortífagos. Ahí te seguí y al ver que ese mortífago era Draco Malfoy, no quise saber qué más ocurría... me imagino que esa historia también se está escribiendo en estos momentos... —guardó silencio unos segundos y continuó—: La última a donde viajé... fue poco después de que te casaste. Iba dispuesto a quedarme allí... incluso a hechizarme a mí mismo y enviarlo a esta dimensión para yo quedarme contigo en esa otra dimensión, pero otra vez tuve que interceder para que tú y Malfoy terminaran juntos. Aquí me gustaría que pusieras bastante atención, porque creo que es la prueba de que mi amor por ti es real, tanto que he sido capaz de entregarte a Malfoy, en muchas ocasiones, con tal que seas feliz.

Harry hizo una pausa para aparecer más té en su taza y continuó hablando.

—En aquella dimensión... ustedes no estaban juntos. Al parecer habían terminado su relación porque él se iba a casar con otra. Yo me aparecí justo el día en que tú habías tenido un accidente intentando salvar la vida de tu hija. Ese día... justo ese día, Malfoy regresaba a buscarte y lo único que encontró fue desolación: una explosión en el edificio en donde vivías había acabado con la vida de tu hija y la de tu padre.

—¡Oh, Dios!

—Y tú... bueno tu otra «tú» quedó grave... adelanté el giratiempo en esa dimensión para ver si en algún momento despertabas y podrías ser feliz con Malfoy, pero no... no fue así... tu...

—¿Morí?

—Estuviste en coma por unos años y luego decidieron desconectarte de los aparatos muggles que te daban vida artificial.

—Me imagino que Draco sufrió mucho.

—Estaba devastado, Hermione. Así que decidí regresar otra vez en el tiempo... al día en que tú ibas a salir del departamento. Llegué un par de horas antes y llamé a la policía dando la alerta de una fuga de gas. Al final el edificio fue evacuado y cuando estabas con tus padres y tu hija en las afueras de ese edificio, Malfoy llegó... lo que sigue, me imagino es una historia que juntos forjaron con los años...

Hermione sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y que sus ojos estaban acuosos. Harry, a pesar de todo lo egoísta que había sido con ella, había logrado vencer al egoísmo y sobreponer la felicidad de otros por sobre la propia.

—¿Ves? En todas esas dimensiones nunca estuvimos juntos, ¡siempre terminabas al lado de Malfoy! Y en varias ocasiones, con tal de verte feliz, intervine —Harry avanzó hasta una mesa en donde se sirvió un trago, el té ya no le estaba surtiendo efecto. Hermione lo siguió. Se notaba que él estaba triste y desesperado, ella le debía demostrar que su destino no era estar juntos, ni en esa, ni en esta dimensión.

—Harry, esas «Hermiones» son otras... yo soy la real de esta dimensión. Yo, desde aquí te digo que ya no te quiero... que soy feliz con Draco... no busques más, por favor. Mírate cómo estás... delgado, descuidado y, ¿para qué? Si al final siempre voy a terminar con mi amor verdadero. Harry, disfruta lo que tienes... a Ginny, a tus hijos, a tu trabajo. Esta es la vida que te tocó y que tú te forjaste. Sé feliz con lo que tienes, y no intentes cambiar la historia. Entiende que yo soy feliz junto a mi esposo.

—Hermione, amor mío... yo estoy seguro que en algún punto tú y yo podemos ser felices... Y debe ser en esta dimensión.

—Harry, si tantas veces has ido y vuelto de esas dimensiones, no entiendo qué pretendes. Tú y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Quiero saber si en alguna dimensión, tú y yo tendremos futuro...en todas en las que anduve siempre terminé ayudando a Malfoy a estar contigo o por lo menos a propiciar a que volvieran. Además, en todas yo era feliz con Ginny... no entiendo por qué aquí no puedo...

—Creo que debes entender que entre tú y yo nada va a ser como antes... No, Harry. Ya no. Es con Ginny es con quien debes vivir y ser feliz.

Harry se dejó el vaso sobre un mueble y se acercó a la mesa de centro en donde reposaba el giratiempo. Lo tomó y su rostro ahora se mostraba casi enajenado y colérico.

—¡Hermione, la clave eres tú! ¡Tú gira la manilla en nuestra época y cambiemos todo! ¡La clave es el día en que le dijiste a Ginny que me amabas! ¡Cambia ese día y tú y yo estaremos siempre juntos! Anda hazlo Hermione... si lo haces, estaremos juntos... nada de lo que has vivido y sufrido habrá ocurrido.

Hermione miró incrédula a Harry, cambiar el pasado para estar juntos en el futuro, pero ¿y su hijo? ¿Y Draco? ¡¿Qué era eso de Ginny?! ¿Acaso ella sabría la verdad?

—Sí, Hermione, Ginny sabe lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. —la llegó a conocer tan bien, que en ocasiones adivinaba lo que pensaba, y esa era una—. Sin detalles, claro, pero sabe que nos amamos y que por eso te divorciaste de su hermano.

—Tú lo has dicho, «nos amábamos», Harry... aunque a estas alturas dudo mucho que ese sentimiento en mí haya sido real.

—¡Lo tuyo con Malfoy es solo una ilusión! Pronto te darás cuenta de que ustedes no encajan... Anda amor, ten... gira... seis vueltas presionando y lograrás retroceder diez años... luego tres más...

—¡No, Harry!

—Hermione, por favor...

—¡Deberías aprender a utilizar el hechizo muffiato, si no quieres que otros nos enteremos de tus conversaciones, Potter! — la puerta de la oficina se había abierto y Draco Malfoy ingresó con su hijo en brazos.

—Draco, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué trajiste a Scorpius? —Hermione se acercó a Draco, pero Harry le tomó el brazo.

—Vamos Hermione, con nueve vueltas y nada de esto habrá ocurrido.

Harry logró poner el giratiempo en las manos de Hermione. Y ella lo miró curiosa... ¿Qué pasaría si...?

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, no!

Draco sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Él con el bebé de ambos en brazos y ella a solo unos pasos mirando ese aparato que podía, con tan solo un movimiento, borrar todo lo ocurrido en entre ellos... su amor... su entrega... ¡el hijo de ambos!

—Draco... —los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas. Ella podía cambiar tantas cosas con solo mover la manilla de ese aparato... incluso evitar la guerra, las muertes... pero, ¿qué significaría todo aquello? ¿Sacrificar su amor? ¿No tener a su hijo? Esa joya preciada que yacía en los brazos de su esposo. ¡Draco Malfoy era su marido y lo amaba como a nada en el mundo!

Se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió. Apuñó el giratiempo y caminó hasta Draco.

—No tengo nada que cambiar, amor mío —dijo, entregándole el giratiempo a Draco, para así poder tomar en brazos a su hijo.

Draco también se dejó llevar por el brillo resplandeciente del aparato. Harry le acercó una mano para que se lo devolviera, pero Draco retrocedió unos pasos, tomando con sumo cuidado la manilla del giratiempo.

—Una noche... tan solo una noche es la que hay que cambiar, Hermione.

—¡Draco, no!

Mas él no la escuchó, pues Draco acababa de desaparecer ante los ojos atónitos de Harry y Hermione.


	27. Una noche que cambiar

Draco Malfoy apareció en la afueras de la que antiguamente había sido su casa. Luego de sentir el suelo de piedras que pisaba, se dio cuenta de que esa era una noche oscura y fría al sentir un aire helado que le rosaba la piel. Miró atentamente a su alrededor, mientras un leve mareo lo invadió. Le habían contado que utilizar un giratiempo siempre provocaba en el mago algún tipo de alteración, en su caso había sido ese desagradable vahído. Pero ya pronto se le pasaría, sin embargo, en menos de un segundo se dio cuenta de que no eso no era tal, pues el miedo y la tristeza no podían estar asociados al viaje. Así que miró al cielo y ahí estaba la respuesta: —Dementores— Y al instante una decena de esos seres putrefactos, de capas raídas y manos cadavéricas y tenebrosas, se acercaron amenazantes, dispuestos a atacarlo y consumir su alma.

Guardó con sumo cuidado en el bolsillo derecho el artefacto que lo había trasladado hasta ese lugar y rápidamente, empuñando su varita, logró que su Patronus, un tigre blanco, plateado y translúcido, lograra repeler a esas criaturas infernales.

Esperando no ser detectado por los guardias de Voldemort se autoaplicó un encantamiento desvanecedor y avanzó por el oscuro sendero de piedras que marcaba el camino hacia la mansión.

Logró ver algunas luces encendidas en los pisos superiores, en donde debían estar algunos mortífagos reunidos en una de las habitaciones.

Sabía a dónde debía dirigirse, así que apresuró su andar, no sin antes revisar la hora en el reloj. Al ver que había aparecido cerca de las ocho de la noche, supo que si sus cálculos no estaban mal, en pocos minutos debía suceder lo que él debía impedir. Mantuvo la varita en ristre y con la mano libre acomodó un poco su saco, pues el frío lo congelaba.

Ingresó a la casa, logrando sortear un par de mortífagos que comían en uno de los pasillos y reían fuertemente, mientras otro les servía algún tipo de brebaje.

Siguió su camino hacia la cocina, burlando el corredor en donde suponía que debía estar el Señor Tenebroso junto a algún secuaz y a su mano derecha, la pútrida de alma, llamada Bellatrix Lestrange. Inspiró fuerte, llenando de aire sus pulmones, para caminar por medio de uno que otro mortífago medio ebrio que se encontró en el camino, con ello debía respirar lo más suave posible a fin de pasar desapercibido, ayudándose también con técnicas oclumánticas que con el correr de los años había logrado perfeccionar.

Debía actuar rápido, con cautela y por sobre todo no emitir sonidos. Si bien los años habían hecho de él un hombre comprometido en su trabajo con los muggles, las técnicas aprendidas en Hogwarts, así como las artimañas mortífagas de la adolescencia no las había olvidado, por tanto, sabía cómo actuar, y qué hacer en el momento indicado. Diez o doce años de experiencia en su cuerpo hacían la diferencia.

Sentía que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban al pensar en que en solo unos minutos volvería a ver a su padre con vida. ¿Qué diría Lucius cuando lo viera con más de diez años? ¿Desconfiaría? ¿Lo atacaría? No sabía, su padre siempre lo sorprendía con cambios de humor así como con inesperadas respuestas. Debía esperar cualquier reacción y estar preparado para lo peor: el rechazo.

Al rodear una sala, se detuvo detrás de una vieja escultura de mármol, que estaba aledaña al lugar de destino. Agudizó el oído pero no escuchó nada. Raro. Recordaba en forma nítida que Lucius le había señalado que aquella noche él se encontraba en la cocina junto a Narcisa cuando Bellatrix lo había atacado en forma sorpresiva. ¿Era entonces posible que ambos estuvieran allí en forma silente? o directamente su padre no había sido exacto en recordar el día y la hora en que había ocurrido tal suceso.

No podía quedarse con la duda, debía ver qué ocurría en ese lugar. Sin embargo, antes de dar el primer paso para ingresar a la cocina, escuchó unos gritos en el pasillo. Eran voces de mujeres, inconfundibles para él a esta altura de la vida: una era la voz chillona de Bellatrix y la otra, era pausada, un tanto arrastrada y casi grave… de su madre.

—¡Eres una bruja apestosa, Black! ¡Tú, Lucius y el bueno para nada de tu hijo no son más que un peso extra para mi Señor! —espetaba a su hermana, mientras apretaba con fuerza uno de los brazos de Narcisa. Esta, hizo un movimiento rápido logró zafarse de las garras encorvadas y negras de su hermana.

—¡Basta, suéltame! Y entiende, Bella, si no fuera por nosotros tú y la tropa de asesinos que siguen al Señor Tenebroso, no tendrían en dónde…

Pero Narcisa no alcanzó a terminar lo que estaba diciendo pues su hermana la había empujado fuertemente contra la pared clavando su varita en el cuello, a tal punto que parecía que si la movía solo un poco, esta se hundiría en la blanca piel de Narcisa.

—Tú y tu familia, asquerosa Narcisa Malfoy, la pagarán caro. Agradece que somos hermanas, si no ya mi Señor te habría dado de cena a los Dementores. ¡Ah! Dile a tu maridito que hay par de «Dementores en proceso» que están ansiosos por besarlo… —la mujer rió con un una estruendosa y maquiavélica risa, salpicando incluso un poco de saliva al rostro de Narcisa, la que no disimuló su asco—. Dile a Lucius que se acuerde de lo que le hizo de Reidar Brown hace un par de meses… Ese hombre, o lo que está quedando de él, ha dicho que quiere ser un dementor para cobrarse venganza de todos los que le causaron daño, y Lucius es el principal… como mago lo logrará… ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes… los dementores tienen paciencia, para ellos el tiempo ni el espacio existe, solo la sed de venganza que puede llegar tarde o temprano.

—¡Apártate, maldita!

Bellatrix soltó la mano de su hermana y le quitó la varita del cuello, no obstante en un movimiento rápido y casi felino, rozó con su negra uña el cuello de Narcisa, logrando hacer aparecer un hilo de sangre.

Narcisa dio un pequeño salto al sentir el escozor en su cuello.

Draco, que veía todo desde un ángulo cercano, quería solo lanzarse sobre esa asquerosa harpía pero si lo hacía su plan se vendría abajo. Debía calmarse. Estaba en un pasado al cual debía cambiar solo una cosa… bueno, ahora entendía que debían ser tres cosas qué cambiar. Si seguía más tiempo allí, terminaría cambiando por completo el futuro. Debía ser cauteloso, no podía mover muchas piezas de ese ajedrez, pues debía mantener el mismo resultado. Solo que las jugadas debían ser distintas.

Bellatrix dio la espalda y salió tarareando una canción mientras que con la punta de su varita se rascaba la cabeza.

—Sabía que esa mata de pelo era el paraíso de los piojos —dijo Narcisa mientras sacaba un pañuelo de entre sus prendas y limpiaba la sangre que le corría por el cuello.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a su madre referirse así a Bellatrix. Quien luego de guardar el pañuelo en un bolsillo del vestido, ingresó a la cocina. Draco aprovechó el momento y la siguió.

Cuando entró al lugar y cerró la puerta tras de sí, le fue imposible disimular la alegría de ver vivo a su padre, quien, en el tiempo real, estaba a punto de ser sepultado.

Tanto Lucius como Narcisa quedaron inmóviles al ver a un Draco adulto, con los rasgos del joven con rostro angelical y cabello blanquecino de siempre, pero de facciones recias, postura erguida, el ancho de sus hombros y la seriedad de su rostro, no dejaban en el olvido el pasar de los años.

Narcisa tomó de la mano a Lucius, que solo miró incrédulo a quien tenía frente a así. En ese momento tomó la varita y apuntó a su hijo.

Draco les iba a explicar, no obstante la puerta nuevamente se abrió, dejando ver a Bellatrix que acababa de llegar. Draco, rápido como toda una serpiente, de inmediato le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a su tía, cayendo esta inconsciente al piso. Era evidente que la bruja no había alcanzado a advertir absolutamente nada, al menos eso le pareció a Draco.

Narcisa lanzó un pequeño gritito, pero Lucius, manteniendo su varita dirigida a Draco, le tomó una mano.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué atacas a Bella? ¿Quién eres?

—No me pregunten nada, por favor. Solo les diré que soy Draco, vuestro hijo, pero un Draco del futuro. Padre… padre por favor baja tu varita. Debes confiar en mí.

Lucius, si bien no lograba entender qué quería ese joven, algo en su interior le decía que esa persona que tenía en frente no le haría daño y que por el contrario debía confiar en él. Bajó la varita ante la expresión de Narcisa que aún no lograba entender qué estaba ocurriendo. No obstante, ella sabía que Lucius no haría nada que no fuera seguro para ella o para el mismo Draco.

—Padre, escúchame bien… y tú también madre… Bellatrix viene a lanzarte un hechizo muy fuerte… se trata de una maldición con la cual pretende acabar con tu vida, con la vida de tu heredero y traerla a ella de regreso, pues sabe que su vida peligra.

—¡¿Heredero?! Draco, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿No quieres hacer abuelos tan jóvenes? —Draco quiso sonreír pero de rabia. Su padre lejos de preocuparse del hechizo de Bellatrix, le preocupaba que fuera a ser abuelo. ¡Era de no entender a ese hombre y supuestamente era uno de los magos más listos que él había conocido!

—Padre, por favor, este Draco que ves tiene treinta y dos años. No es el niño de dieciocho que ahora está en Hogwarts. Sí, padres, como les dije he venido desde el futuro utilizando un giratiempo.

Tanto Narcisa como Lucius se miraron entre sí y fue en ese instante en que comprendieron la gravedad de la situación. Narcisa avanzó hacia su hijo y lo miró a los ojos. Draco solo esbozó una ligera sonrisa al tener en frente a su madre, con un rostro demacrado y triste producto de la guerra, pero la misma mujer que toda la vida había amado.

—Hijo… mi hijo… eres todo un hombre — Narcisa lo rodeó con sus brazos y él correspondió besándole la frente. Lucius, desde su lugar, solo asintió ocultando el nudo que se le acaba de formar en la garganta.

—Yo sé que tú padre, eres excelente en repeler hechizos… —continuó hablando luego de que su madre lo soltara—, pero debes realizar uno con el cual Bellatrix crea que el hechizo de ella sí surtió efecto, ¿me entiendes? Porque si ella se da cuenta de que falló, insistirá una y otra vez.

—-Sí, claro que entiendo. Sé de uno que es infalible pero, ¿qué hechizo me quiere lanzar esta bruja?

—Uno que pondrá el peligro la vida de tu nieto y la paz del mundo mágico. Sí, padres, la guerra terminará y habrá paz, pero para eso hay que luchar —sabía que no podía seguir hablando. No podía dar más detalles, pues conocía los riesgos—. Padre, por favor, haz el hechizo de inmediato. Cuando Bellatrix despierte, no se debe dar cuenta de lo ocurrido.

—Yo le aplicaré un Obliviate —Narcisa se acercó a su hermana apuntándola con la varita, pronunciando la palabra precisa y borrando cualquier imagen que la mujer pudiera guardar de esos escasos segundos en que pudo haber visto a Draco en la cocina.

—Ahora padre, escucha bien lo que voy a decir —Lucius lo miró atento—: dentro de diez años, debes comenzar a buscar a Hermione Granger… Sí, sí… a la misma amiga de Potter… debes, por todos los medios, hacer que yo me enamore de ella y nos casemos.

—¡¿Pero tú estás loco?! ¡Es una sangre sucia!

—Padre, ella es la madre de tu heredero y la mujer que yo amo. Prométemelo… prométeme que la buscarás por donde sea y harás que yo vaya hasta ella… Si no, todo lo que he hecho… esto, de venir a prevenirte del hechizo de Bellatrix, no tendrá sentido…

—Hijo, no te preocupes… yo ayudaré a tu padre a que te reúnas en el futuro con esa chica.

—Gracias, madre.

—Sí, Draco, lo haré… al final esta estúpida guerra es solo por temas de sangre… —fue el mismo Lucius quien habló de esa manera. Tan fuera de su habitual forma de pensar que hasta Narcisa lo miró con asombro. Para Draco eso no era novedad, su padre acostumbraba a sorprenderlo, tanto con sus estados de ánimo, así como dando respuestas fuera de lo que habitualmente un Malfoy haría. Pero así era Lucius, el hombre a quien, a través de este viaje al pasado, le pretendía salvar la vida.

—Lo último padre, busca a ese hombre… Reidar Brown a quien torturaste por órdenes de Vol… del Señor Tenebroso. Cura sus heridas y borra su memoria. No debe recordar que tú lo torturaste. Si no lo haces, ese hombre terminará siendo un dementor y te buscará eternamente…

—¿Un dementor? Pero cómo…

—Padre, no hagas más preguntas, solo hazme caso, por favor —Lucius asintió, mientras en el piso Bellatrix Lestrange comenzaba a moverse. Draco entendió que era hora de regresar.

Se acercó a Narcisa, volvió a besar su frente y ella no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

—Sé fuerte madre.

Luego se acercó a Lucius, dándole la mano, pero Lucius lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo… Y gracias.

Draco solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente accionando nuevamente el giratiempo que acababa de sacar del bolsillo derecho del saco.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Tiempo real…**

Hermione sintió que su corazón se detenía. Draco había desaparecido delante de ella, sin decir a dónde iba, ni qué pretendía. Se aferró a su hijo, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por el rostro. Si Draco llevaba a cabo lo que había dicho, eso de cambiar una noche, jamás volvería a ver el bello rostro de su pequeño. Rozó sus labios en la frente de Scorpius mientras Harry se acercó a ella tomándole un brazo.

Él entendía lo que Draco iba a hacer, y sintió que la angustia dolorosa, tantas veces experimentada durante sus viajes hacia esas otras dimensiones, regresaba y lo hacía presa fácil. No soportaría ver a su Hermione sufriendo una vez por Malfoy. Amaba verla feliz, aunque fuera en los brazos de otro hombre. Debía entender de una vez, que a quien se ama, no se daña, y él bastante daño le había hecho al dejarla, por eso, en todos sus viajes, procuró hacerla feliz, y esa felicidad nunca fue con él, siempre fue con Malfoy.

Debía recuperar ese giratiempo y hacer algo antes que todo cambiara. Un hechizo Finite podría retrasar el tiempo por unos segundos, ¿pero y luego? Tantas ideas que pasaban por su cabeza, pero cuál de todas era la más difícil de llevar a cabo.

Sin embargo, no había transcurrido ni un minuto y, mientras Hermione abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo, Draco apareció. Su rostro tenía una expresión indescriptible de tristeza combinada con esperanza… Sus labios esbozaban una leve y extraña sonrisa, ¿era de triunfo? Pues era difícil definirla.

De pronto en las mentes de los tres una nebulosa de recuerdos se formaba… Tanto, que Hermione sintió que sus pies no la sostenían, mientras buscaba un sillón para sentarse. Draco se dio cuenta de aquello y corrió a su lado, ayudándola a acomodarse. En tanto en la mente de ella, se veía a sí misma sentada frente al jurado dando su testimonio de la guerra y al frente suyo, el hombre a quien debía acusar. No obstante, su relato era disímil al que ella recordaba haber dado. En este, decía que Lucius Malfoy había intentado ayudarlos durante el cautiverio en que fueron víctimas en la mansión Malfoy y que ella había sido testigo de cómo Bellatrix Lestrange amenazaba constantemente a esa familia.

Luego otros recuerdos aparecieron: Lucius sano, sin la silla de ruedas cuando Draco la presentó como su novia, estando ya embarazada.

Miró a Draco sonriendo, ahora comprendía todo. Sabía a dónde había ido su esposo. Él la miró a los ojos, asintiendo, entendía que Hermione acababa de darse cuenta qué había ocurrido.

—Draco... que…

—Una noche había que cambiar… una noche amor… pero no la nuestra.

Draco le dio la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, tomó a su hijo en brazos, mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios de Hermione.

—Ven, vayamos a casa.

—Draco, tu padre… —él sonrió mientras acariciaba la frente de su hijo.

—Está en casa. Anda, vayámonos. ¡Ah! Ten Potter, esto te pertenece.

Draco giró hacia Harry quien se encontraba paralizado siendo fiel testigo de la felicidad de la mujer que amaba. Tardó un par de segundos antes de reaccionar a lo que Draco le estaba diciendo y entregando. Recibió el giratiempo mientras veía como Hermione, Draco y el bebé se perdían en la chimenea de la oficina.

Harry sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con normalidad. Los niveles de adrenalina habían disminuido y su cerebro comenzaba a pensar con los pies en la tierra. Sintió que el llanto reprimido por años estaba a punto de mostrarse. Se arrojó con cuerpo pesado en uno de los sofás, en tanto dejaba en la mesita de centro el giratiempo que Draco le acaba de devolver.

Miró al techo de la oficina para luego comenzar a hablar… era como si esas palabras las deseara decir desde hacía tanto tiempo.

 _Amor mío:_

 _¿Te has puesto a pensar en qué es una ilusión? ¿Cómo definirías la palabra «ilusión»?, y lo que es peor, ¿enamorarte de una ilusión?_

 _Pues a mí me ha pasado. Me enamoré de ti… una bella ilusión. Sí amor, esa eras tú._

 _Pero las ilusiones terminan cuando te ves arrastrado y obligado a poner los pies en la tierra. Eres feliz con él… te vi ser feliz con él en tantos lugares, en diferentes situaciones… incluso en varias tuve que intervenir para que tú y él al fin estuvieran juntos._

 _Sí, amor, al final, la razón venció al corazón. Debo dejarte partir y resignarme a la idea de que lo nuestro nunca estuvo predestinado a ser real._

 _Yo te amo y creo que jamás había amado así… pero es hora de decir «no más» tú tienes la posibilidad de ser feliz con el hombre que amas y que tanto te ama a ti. Sí, no debo ser egoísta ni cegarme a la realidad. Debo reconocer que Malfoy de verdad te ama… incluso más que yo, al punto que dejó de lado todos sus prejuicios y te luce como la más preciada joya._

 _Te dejo ir. Te dejo libre de este amor… yo no soy bueno para ti… y nunca lo he sido. Te amo como a nada en el mundo, pero simplemente lo nuestro no pudo ser._

 _Yo debo luchar por mi matrimonio, por lo que la vida me dio, así sea con o sin amor… quiero mucho a Ginny, pero no con la pasión que llegué a sentir por ti, Hermione. Sin embargo, debo ser agradecido de la vida. Ella es la mujer perfecta para mí, es la madre de mis hijos y debo recuperarla. Ser feliz con lo que tengo y con lo que Dios puso en mi camino, así jamás me perdone lo que hice en el pasado. Sin embargo, estaré feliz de verte a ti siéndolo. Tu recuerdo será eso… solo un lindo recuerdo de un amor que no pudo ser. Adiós mi hermosa Hermione._

Luego de expresar su adiós, Harry tomó el giratiempo y lo arrojó con fuerza a la pared de piedra, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Atrás quedó toda probabilidad de seguir indagando otras dimensiones, que a la larga lo único que lograron fue hacerle ver que entre él y Hermione todo estaba vedado, puesto que en el corazón de ella solo había un nombre: Draco Malfoy.


	28. Luna de Miel en Rapa Nui (final)

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _ **Y bien, llegamos al final de esta historia, si te has reído, disfrutado y entretenido, te invito a compartirla con tus amigos.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por su tiempo.**_

 _ **Un abrazo,**_

 _ **Ginger.**_

 _ **pd.: pronto subiré otra historia... con algo de historia...**_

 ** _SIEMPRE SERÁS MÍA, GRANGER. Especialmente para las lloronas de corazón._**

. **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

Todos corrían de un lado para otro. Era un verdadero caos en la Mansión Malfoy Grennett (por más que Hermione quiso que fuese llamada Granger, para Lucius el apellido Grennett, era más glamoroso) y Hermione, evitando entrar en conflicto con su suegro, quien acostumbraba a ganar cualquier debate, había optado por ceder. Además había sido ella misma quien decidiera por su segundo apellido a la hora de hablar de temas comerciales. Hasta su nombre de diseñadora decía ser Grennett y no Granger, así que cedió ante la insistencia de ese hombre que otrora creyó un ser detestable, el cual hoy apreciaba por ser un abuelo preocupado de su nieto y de todos los quehaceres comerciales tanto de Draco, como de ella.

El caos que en ese momento tenían los integrantes de la familia era relacionado con el viaje que todos harían aquel día. Unos subían escaleras corriendo, algunos sirvientes bajaban con maletas, uno que otro elfo revisaba que nada faltara y Narcisa cotejaba una y otra vez los documentos muggles necesarios para realizar esa improvisada y soñada travesía.

Sí, toda la familia se iba de viaje. El destino sería una hermosa isla del pacífico sur, que tenía un aire extraño y mágico, famosa por sus enigmáticas estatuas que miraban al horizonte. Rapa Nui era el lugar en donde la familia se daría un respiro para aprovechar y disfrutar de las bondades que la vida les ofrecía, luego de tantas amarguras vividas en el pasado, las cuales no les habían dado el tiempo necesario para regocijarse de lo que realmente importaba: la familia.

Había transcurrido poco más de una semana desde los extraños sucesos que no todos comprendían a cabalidad. El único que sabía lo que realmente había ocurrido era Draco: su padre había muerto en la realidad que él logró cambiar gracias al viaje al pasado con el giratiempo. Con ello, había conseguido evitar que fuese hechizado, con la consiguiente ocurrencia de los hechos que habían puesto en riesgo la integridad física de su pequeño hijo, cuando Lucius intentó llevar a cabo el plan de Bellatrix que consistía en sacrificar al infante. Sin embargo, cual valiente y calculadora serpiente exmortífaga, había preferido morir él que entregar a la sangre de su sangre para revivir a un engendro que lo único que quería era regresar a la vida para continuar la obra de Voldemort.

Por otro lado, tanto Lucius como Narcisa tenían vívido el recuerdo de aquella noche hacía años atrás: cuando en plena guerra mágica su hijo adulto había aparecido una noche en la mansión para advertirles que Bellatrix Lestrange pensaba hechizar a Lucius.

Tal hechizo obedecía a una extraña venganza por parte de esta bruja para asegurarse con la vida de Lucius su retorno en caso de morir ella durante la guerra.

A raíz de esa visita que recibieron aquella vez, fue posible para Lucius, evitar el plan de Bellatrix, autoaplicándose un contrahechizo en donde la bruja creyó que efectivamente su maleficio había surtido el efecto deseado. Sin embargo, jamás ese hechizo tocó a Malfoy pues éste utilizó una especie de escudo con efecto espejo, es decir, al momento de que Bellatrix lo lanzó, sin darse cuenta le rebotó a ella misma. Con lo cual, la bruja se presentó en la batalla de Hogwarts con su capacidad de reacción disminuida lo que a la postre le valió la muerte, celebrada por todas aquellas familias a quienes tanto hirió en vida.

Desde ese día, en donde Draco les dejó la misión de propiciar en el futuro la unión de él y Hermione, ambos se preocuparon de que Granger fuese la esposa de su hijo. Al principio les costó bastante, ya que Hermione era prácticamente inalcanzable debido a su calidad de heroína de guerra y porque el apellido Malfoy estaba por los suelos y con todas las puertas cerradas, a raíz del antecedente de haber sido aliados de Voldemort.

Pasó bastante tiempo, Hermione se casó y luego se divorció, en donde recién, Lucius Malfoy pudo dar con el camino correcto para acercar a Draco a esa muchacha. Fue en aquel entonces que se enteró de la fama que ésta detentaba el mundo muggle y por tanto había contratado a Giovanni Clereci, un squib de una familia conocida, para que procurara el encuentro de Draco con ella, cuando ésta aún vivía en Australia. A pesar de que en ese momento Draco mantenía una relación amorosa e infiel con Astoria; Lucius, tratando de cuidar a su hijo de que éste no se enamorara de ninguna otra mujer que no fuese Granger, había acordado con la joven Greengrass, que ella fuese la novia de su hijo, tal como lo habían establecido las respectivas familias para mantener los linajes de pureza de la sangre. No obstante, tanto Astoria como Lucius sabían que eso era solamente una pantalla en el mundo mágico, ya que tanto ella, como Draco, hacían sus vidas por separado.

Cuando al fin Giovanni había logrado unir a Hermione con Draco luego de un desfile de modas en Australia, Astoria se dio por satisfecha del trabajo realizado y volvió a reunirse con su novio, su amado deportista muggle, con quien vivía actualmente en Italia, pues este allí hacía su vida profesional. Manteniendo una vida feliz, con el hombre que ella amaba en secreto y que luego que Draco se casara con Hermione, pudo por fin mostrar al mundo.

Giovanni al final se había quedado trabajando en la firma Grennett (o South Free) ya que era una excelente profesional y lograba orientar a Hermione en todos sus contratos. Al principio para Hermione le fue difícil aceptar la idea de que Giovanni fuese contratado por Malfoy para propiciar un encuentra con Draco. Creyó incluso que ese matrimonio obedecía a algún plan mágico en su contra. No obstante, el amor de Draco, la insistencia de éste por estar con su hijo y de todo lo vivido, la hicieron ver que ese hombre la amaba. A pesar de que en el último la relación se había enfriado un poco y pasaban bastante tiempo discutiendo.

Mientras en el pasillo y planta inferior, era un ir y venir de personas. En la habitación matrimonial Hermione hablaba por celular con su secretaria querida, Luna Lovegood.

—Sí Luna, no te preocupes. Volveremos antes de tu matrimonio, debes confiar en nuestra palabra.

—Confío en ti Hermi, pero debes ponerte en mi lugar. Me preocupa que no alcances a llegar a mi boda.

—Llegaré. Nunca te he fallado.

—Además, Hermione… Ginny hace tiempo que quiere hablar contigo… ella sabe la verdad que ocurrió entre Harry y tú y por lo mismo quiere que entiendas que no te guarda rencor, por favor, apenas llegues acepta esa entrevista pendiente que tienes con ella —Hermione suspiró. Sabía que ese era un tema delicado, pero bien entendía que tarde o temprano debía abordar con la que, en algún momento, fue su mejor amiga.

—Está bien. Dile a Ginny que desde América la llamaré y que al regreso nos tomaremos un té. Sí, ese tema está pendiente y creo que ya es hora de abordarlo.

—Lo mejor de todo es que ella y Harry están juntos nuevamente. Ella estuvo viendo con sus padres algunas semanas en La Madriguera, y ha sido Harry quien la ha ido a buscar. Se han dado una segunda oportunidad.

—Esa es una excelente noticia. Espero que ahora vaya todo bien entre ellos.

—Yo espero lo mismo. Bueno Hermione, te dejo para que te vayas a tu Luna de Miel. Pero te vuelvo a decir, ¡no te demores en regresar!

—No Luna, estaré de regreso en dos semanas.

Luna se había divorciado hacía poco del padre de sus gemelos, para ser la novia oficial del ayudante de Hermione, Bruno Bassi, quien, con uno que otro embuste había ingresado a trabajar en la firma Grennett, pues había sido contratado por el ex marido de Hermione, Ron Weasley, para que la cuidara mientras ella hacía su vida en el extranjero. Al final Bruno había terminado su relación comercial con Weasley cuando vio a Hermione siendo feliz junto a su esposo. En ese momento el fiel asesor había puesto sus ojos en la rubia secretaria de su jefa quien hacía tiempo tenía problemas en su matrimonio. Ahora todo era felicidad. Esa rubia soñadora, llamada Luna Lovegood, sería la futura señora Bassi.

—Sí, Hermione. Confío en ti… solo que me conoces… ¡me voy a casar!

—Lo sé, por eso te aseguro que vamos a estar pronto de regreso.

Mientras Hermione hablaba con Luna, también realizaba la última revisión a su bolso de mano, y Draco daba vueltas en la habitación con su hijo en brazos. Pero no decía nada. Sabía que si hablaba iba a terminar discutiendo. Conocía a Hermione y ese retraso era a propósito, pues estaba en desacuerdo en irse todos juntos de Luna de Miel. Sin embargo, él le iba a explicar, apenas pudiera, el porqué de esa determinación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían llegado en la mañana al pequeño aeropuerto de la isla el cual era un destino de difícil acceso, pues primero habían tenido que hacer dos escalas antes de llegar al paradisiaco lugar: uno en Madrid y luego otro en Santiago de Chile, para que finalmente pudieran, luego de más de cinco horas de vuelo desde el continente, aterrizar y apreciar lo hermoso del lugar.

Cuando descendieron del avión fueron invadidos por un alegre recibimiento por parte de los isleños. Música al ritmo del Sau-Sau, y unas hermosas morenas de cabello largo, bailando un poco más alejadas el son de Tamuré; además de coloridos collares de flores ahora adornaban sus cuellos y en sus manos unos extraños vasos con jugos de diversos colores.

Luego de ese hospitalario recibimiento, se dirigieron en taxi muggle al hotel en donde se quedarían por las próximas dos semanas.

Draco sentía que Hermione seguía seria y poco comunicativa e intuía que era porque hubiese preferido tener una luna de miel más íntima y que, a pesar de las explicaciones que él le dio durante el viaje, para ella habían sido insuficientes.

Luego de registrarse en el hotel, Draco no dudó un segundo y armó un pequeño bolso con lo necesario para estar con su esposa en la orilla de la playa. Dejó a Scorpius en brazos de Narcisa y sin preguntar nada más, tomó a Hermione de la mano y la sacó del hotel.

—Draco, ¿a dónde me llevas? ¡No conoces el lugar, nos podemos perder! —él sonrió con esa sonrisa que la derretía desde adolescente y le mostró un mapa—. Me lo acaba de dar el recepcionista. Iremos a este lugar —dijo indicando un punto en el papel—. Ven, vayamos busquemos en donde podamos desaparecernos sin ser vistos por los muggles.

Caminaron un poco por las dependencias del hotel y detrás de una palmera que estaba en el exterior, vieron que era el lugar idóneo para poder desaparecer.

—Espera un segundo —Hermione sacó su varita e hizo una floritura en el aire—. Listo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó curioso.

—Me acabo de poner el traje de baño, porque supongo que en ese bolso que traes no viene, ¿o sí?

—Pues… —¡demonios! Intuía que algo se le había quedado y era nada menos que el bikini de Hermione.

—¡Lo sabía! Anda, llévame a esa playa, que también me quiero relajar —dijo resignada aunque entendía que ese era un excelente pretexto para estar a solas con su marido luego de tanto tiempo sin poder hablar íntimamente o expresarse todo el amor que sentían ambos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sentada un sector apartado en donde las únicas almas eran la de ella y de su esposo, se encontraba Hermione. Ambos habían aparecido en la playa de Ovahe que era una un lugar ubicado a unos treinta kilómetros del poblado de Hanga Roa, en donde se encontraba el hotel.

Hermione miró el paisaje que tenía ante ella: una hermosa playa de arena extrañamente rosada, debido a su origen volcánico, junto al verde turquesa y a ratos azul profundo del mar que tenía frente a sus ojos. Cerca de allí, se hallaba un hermoso acantilado de piedras del mismo color, que les entregaba el escenario perfecto del edén que tenían solo para ellos. Ese lugar era un verdadero paisaje de ensueño.

Mientras jugueteaba con un poco de arena entre los dedos, Hermione miró a Draco nadando como un pez en las aguas del Pacífico, que para un londinense era como nadar en aguas termales. Se quitó el pantalón y la blusa, quedando solo con su bikini de color celeste, en donde, tanto en la parte superior como inferior, figuraba la imagen de un león y de un tigre blanco, ambos animales hacían alusión a las dos cosas que más amaba en la vida: su origen de bruja en Gryffindor y el patronus de Draco.

Extendió la toalla en la suave arena y se sentó sobre ésta. Pensaba que era extraño en pleno mes de febrero estar disfrutando de un exquisito día de verano en una paradisiaca isla del Pacifico Sur y con una temperatura bordeando los treinta grados, pero debía entender que se encontraba en el otro hemisferio del mundo. Mientras en Inglaterra caía nieve, en esa isla era pleno verano.

Se sentía casi tonta por no aprovechar el momento y zambullirse en el agua junto a su marido quien parecía no importarle el estar bañándose solo. Pero realmente tenía algo de miedo de insinuársele a Draco, ya que hacía tantos meses que no tenían intimidad, que hasta estaba segura que si Draco la tocaba nuevamente, iba a pensar que ella había regresado a su estado virginal. Se sentía una tonta e ingenua, ¿cómo no podía ella tomar la iniciativa? No sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, al fin y al cabo había sido ella misma quien lo había seducido aquella vez en Australia. Pero debía reconocer que su relación en las últimas semanas, luego de nacido su hijo, se había tornado complicada y difícil de llevar. Todos los días discutían, a veces hasta se inventaban un motivo estúpido para pelear. Por eso había aceptado la idea de viajar lejos del mundo, para darse un respiro…

Al principio creyó que la idea de Draco de que toda la familia se fuera de luna de miel le resultó descabellada. Para ella ese espacio estaba reservado solo para el esposo y la esposa, en este caso, tendrían que sumar a su hijo… pero, ¡¿toda la familia?! ¡Eso no podía estar ocurriendo!

Más tarde entendió que los padres de Draco jamás habían tenido una luna de miel: primero, porque cuando se casaron, estaban en plena guerra mágica (la primera), luego nació Draco y continuaron los problemas. Lucius viéndose presionado por su pasado mortífago y Narcisa guardando las apariencias de una feliz familia.

Luego sobrevino una segunda guerra, la derrota, la cárcel, la quiebra económica familiar… fue solo hasta que Draco se puso a la cabeza de las empresas que estas surgieron al punto de recobrar el respeto de todos. Si bien las Empresas Malfoy eran reconocidas en el mundo muggle, desde hacía ya unos meses y luego de su unión con la heroína de guerra, nuevamente estaban ingresando al mundo mágico, con plena soltura y credibilidad.

Quizá esto último haya hecho olvidar a su marido del amor que le profesó antes de casarse, era posible que eso le hubiese hecho dejar de lado la pasión que sentía por ella cada noche que dormían juntos. Todo eso se sumó a la prohibición que tenía por parte del médico de tener contacto íntimo por casi dos meses. Pero cuando recibió el alta, Draco estaba enfrascado en planificar ese viaje, que ni siquiera le había vuelto a tocar el tema y ella, cohibida al máximo, tampoco se le insinuó o lo estimuló para volver a tener intimidad. A ratos sentía que la mojigata Hermione de sus años escolares quería volver a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Eso, desde ningún punto de vista, podría permitirlo.

Volvió a mirar a Draco que caminaba entre las olas rumbo hacia ella con su tan elegante andar. Se sintió tímida y ridícula. Draco la iba a ver con solo su bikini. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que era su esposo y que la conocía tal y como era. Pero a pesar de todo, ella se sintió pálida y aburrida (casi despeinada por la brisa marina del momento) en comparación con aquel dios griego que avanzaba hasta ella. Draco era definitivamente sensual y sobre todo verlo mojado, fue como como si sus neuronas comenzaran a entablar conversación entre ellas y de lo único que hablaban, era de devorarse a esa hombre que tantas veces la hizo suya.

Rió para sí, intentando ocultar su mirada detrás de esas gafas oscuras. Pero ya era tarde, Draco se había dado cuenta de ella lo había escudriñado de pies a cabeza mientras él, ya en la arena, caminaba hacia ella. Y para qué negarlo, haciendo alarde de todo su atractivo físico.

—Deberías bañarte. El agua está estupenda.

—Sí, quizá en un rato —respondió mientras él se sentaba a su lado en la otra toalla que Hermione le había dispuesto, salpicándole un poco de agua y arrastrando arena a su lado.

—Sí, deberías nadar… el agua es extremadamente deliciosa.

—No quiero estropearme el peinado.

Draco la miró sorprendido y vio que su cabello era un soberano desastre y no pudo evitar si no soltar una sonora carcajada pues le recordó a aquella vez en el colegio cuando en una clase de pociones, Hermione no había logrado hacer una poción de muertos vivientes, viéndose superada por Harry Potter. En esa ocasión el cabello de Hermione parecía un verdadero algodón de dulce y a él le resultaba endemoniadamente atractivo, pero en aquellos años tenía que ocultar su amor debido a las diferencias que tenían respecto de la inminente guerra mágica que se avecinaba.

—Me encanta tu cabello como sea, Hermione —pero no la miró, solo acomodó sus gafas oscuras y giró su vista hacia el océano imponente frente a él, advirtiendo un crucero que a lo lejos se acercaba a la bahía.

—Gracias por decírmelo ahora. Gasto tanto tiempo en que se vea decente…

—He aprendido a pelear sucio contigo, Hermione. Y amo cuando luchas con tu cabello, así como cuando luchas conmigo…

—No seas sarcástico, sabes que odio mi cabello. Y, en cuanto a nosotros… pues… no sé, Draco. Hace rato que discutimos por todo.

—Lo sé, Hermione, pero ahora no quiero pelear contigo. Me cansa.

—Pues no lo hagas. Ven, vamos a jugar un rato —no sabía de dónde se le había ocurrido esa idea, pero sentía que debía dar un giro a su extraño comportamiento y volver a ser vivaz con su marido y aprovechar todo el rato que estuvieran solos.

—¿A jugar?

Era evidente que Draco no sabía de qué estaba hablando Hermione, pero se dejó llevar al borde del agua y que se quedaron allí un momento, disfrutando mientras las olas les golpeaban los tobillos.

— _Un Malfoy que no sabe jugar_ —se dijo Draco, pero bien sabía que su capacidad de aprender era acelerada, por sobre el promedio del resto y pronto le daría una buena respuesta a su esposa.

Hermione, años atrás se había atrevido a bañarse en Brighton en el verano Inglés, de modo que para ella (y también debió serlo para Draco) disfrutar el océano Pacífico era como bañarse en una sopa caliente en pleno invierno. Riendo se lanzó al agua de cabeza y cuando salió a la superficie comenzó a patalear en forma desordenada.

Draco arrugó el ceño. Ya se había secado bastante y su frío cuerpo había recuperado la temperatura externa normal. Pero Hermione lo acababa de empapar. Solo rió de buena gana y enseguida se la devolvió. Jugaron como niños, él riendo mientras se hundía bajo el agua para asirla de los tobillos. Ella reía también… hasta que Draco por fin encontró su boca y la besó con tal ardor que su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. No por falta de oxígeno sino por la intensidad del beso. Era un beso largo en donde sus manos acariciaban cada espacio del cuerpo de su esposa. Hermione había enredado los dedos en el cabello de su marido, mientras lo dejaba a él invadir su boca, respondiendo ella con caricias a ese beso profundo y deseado.

—Insisto, Hermione. Esto nos sale muy bien…

—Sí, es verdad —Hermione odiaba ser tan débil con él, sentirse pequeña o disminuida. Odiaba desearlo de esa manera. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Esa relación había empezado por el deseo. Por el simple gusto de sentirse hombre y mujer, a pesar de que desde adolescentes cada uno se sentía atraído por el otro.

—Y es mejor que pelearnos —añadió Draco, mientras besaba el cuello de su esposa. Su voz sonaba como una súplica—. Hermione, no puedo seguir sin sentirte mi mujer… no puedo seguir así… te amo demasiado.

Sin decir nada más, la sacó del agua y la tumbó en la arena, en la orilla. Había sido absurdo no quitarse la parte superior del bikini porque ahora la tenía alrededor del cuello. Pero desapareció enseguida. Y Hermione miró con una sonrisa cómo el agua se lleva tres horas de diseño exclusivo de su preciada mente.

Podía sentir la húmeda arena en la espalda, el frescor del agua en contraste con el calor del cuerpo de Draco. Las manos de él, que anteriormente habían sido tentativas ahora le deslizaban la parte inferior de su bikini mientras que con la otra él mismo se quitaba el bañador. Su erección era más fuerte que el mar que tenían de testigo, su deseo tan poderoso como el deseo que ella sentía por él. Así que no dudó un instante en ingresar con suavidad y deseo en el cuerpo de Hermione, mientras su boca no se detenía un segundo, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada espacio de la suave piel de ella, mientras ésta le respondía de la misma forma.

Arqueó la espalda, separó sus piernas y lo recibió. ¡Era el éxtasis perfecto! Volver a sentirlo dentro de ella. Húmedo, duro, firme y perteneciéndole. Ese hombre la hacía sentir en la gloria…

Draco se movía desafiando las olas al compás de cada una que era un contraste con el vaivén de su cuerpo. Cada vez que intenta buscar aire, él la llenaba más, negándole un segundo para respirar. Hermione enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él y Draco entró en ella de nuevo, haciendo lo que le había hecho en sueños muchas veces desde la última vez que habían estado en tal intimidad. Y, con el ritmo del mar, sintió un orgasmo tan intenso que pensó que iba a ahogarse.

Cuando estaban demasiado cansados para seguir, tan agotados que no podrían discutir y el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, Draco le volvió a decir cuánto la amaba, cuanto añoraba volver a sentirla y cuan feliz era al lado de ella.

—Te amo, Hermione Malfoy.

—Te amo Draco, me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo. Me has dado el hogar que amo, un hijo hermoso y una familia feliz. Lo tengo todo, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

—Creo que hay algo que juntos podemos hacer… volver al mundo mágico. Tú con tus creaciones y yo con mis empresas.

—Pues tú ya casi lo has hecho.

—No completamente. Quiero que tú me acompañes — Draco había acercado el bolso con algunas cosas y puesto en los hombros de ella una toalla, mientras se volvía a colocar su bañador. Luego acercó el bolso y extrajo de allí un sobre grande que parecía contener dentro algunos documentos—. Ten, son tuyas. Cuando era adolescente, cada vez que podía te hacía una carta o un poema… pero nunca te los entregué —Hermione recibió el sobre con una inevitable sonrisa. Era lo que en alguna oportunidad le insinuó Pansy Parkinson cuando le dijo que debía casarse con Draco pues el amor de él era real—. Hasta hace unos meses pensé que todo había sido destruido junto con las demás cosas de la antigua mansión Malfoy. Pero fue mi padre quien las había guardado con recelo. Ahora te las entrego para que las leas.

—Draco, gracias —Hermione estuvo unos segundos revisando algunas cartas, hasta que Draco, luego de beberse una bebida enlatada habló. Ya tendría tiempo para leerlas todas y claro, se las contestaría una a una.

—Puedes crear una academia de modelaje, con brujas… hacer túnicas especiales… en fin…

—Haré eso. Es mi sueño, amor mío. Junto a ti y a nuestro hijo, lo haré.

—Siempre juntos, Hermione.

—Siempre juntos, Draco.

Y así mirando cómo el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, Draco y Hermione juraron su amor eterno nuevamente con el cual regresarían al mundo mágico para juntos enfrentar lo que el futuro les deparara. Pero sabían que juntos todo podía ser.

El amor de ellos era más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento que pudieron experimentar hacia otras personas.

Ese era el amor verdadero, el que es capaz de saltar las barreras que pone la vida, para concretarse para siempre…

Amor que regresó a ellos debido a esa noche…

Sí, y todo… todo por una noche.

 **F I N**


End file.
